Family, Friendship, Love and Other Things that Happen as We Grow
by his4evergirl
Summary: Starts out with the group as children. It follows Loki and my OC, Ava's, friendship from the first time they meet to when they grow up and how their relationship changes. Ava is from my other fic Searching, but you don't have to read that to understand this. Please read and review. Rating may change later. Friendship/humor/(and later) romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This starts out with Thor, Loki, and Ava being around the age of 10 and under (or the Asgardian equivalent). They will grow up through this fic and well, we shall see what happens. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy :)**

Frigga wandered the halls of the palace, looking for her children. "Thor? Loki? Where are you boys?" She called.

Just then she heard a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. She could then hear the adults shouting obscenities. She then watched as her young sons ran out of the kitchen, laughing and squealing with glee. The cook ran out of the kitchen after them, a ladle in her hand.

"YOU TWO…" She began to shout, but stopped as soon as she saw the queen. "I…I am sorry my queen." She said, bowing respectfully.

Frigga waved her off with a smile. She then looked at her two boys, who were a mess and covered in flour. "Thor! Loki!" She said, her tone one of motherly scolding.

The boys stopped in their tracks and looked at her. "We were just trying to help with lunch." Loki lied.

Frigga shook her head. "And now you two are a mess!" She grabbed them both by their hands and started pulling them off down the hall. "We have to get you cleaned up. My friend, Gail is coming over to visit and she is bringing her daughter, Ava to play with you boys. We have to make sure you're all cleaned up and look nice for dinner."

Frigga took her boys to a room, where a large tub sat, filled with warm water. She quickly stripped them down and got them into the tub. She scrubbed them down, getting all of the food out of their hair. Once she was finished bathing them, she made sure they dressed in their nice clothes and combed their hair.

"There now. You both look so handsome." She said once she was finished. "Now, let us go to the garden."

_Ava…_

"Ava, put that book down and come here and get dressed." Gail commanded of her daughter.

"But it is such a good book, Mama!" Ava protested.

"We are going to have lunch at the palace and you are going to have a play date with the Princes Thor and Loki." Gail countered. "Don't you want to play?"

"No." Ava answered with a huff. Then her little stomach let out a rather large growl. "But I am hungry."

"Then put that book down, get off the top of that shelf, and come here to get dressed."

Ava marked her place in her book. She gracefully leaped down from her perch and landed on the floor, still clutching the book. She sat it down on her bed and allowed her mother to help her get dressed and do her hair. "Awe, don't you look beautiful, my dear." Gail gushed once she was finished. "We had better get going."

Ava nodded and walked over to grab her book. "Okay, Mama."

"Oh no you don't, Missy." Gail replied.

"What?" Ava asked, looking up innocently at her mother.

"You won't be reading while we are at the palace. We are going for lunch and for you to make friends with the princes." Gail told her daughter. "So leave that book here."

Ava pouted slightly, but put the book back on the shelf. She followed her mother out of their home. They made their way through the city and soon arrived at the great golden palace. They walked inside and a guard escorted them to a beautiful garden outside of the palace.

The queen was standing at the entrance to the garden, two little boys fidgeting at her sides. To her left was an older boy, with blonde locks and blue eyes. To her right was a boy about Ava's age, maybe a little older, with hair the color of night and beautiful blue-green eyes.

"It is good to see you again, my friend." Frigga greeted Gail.

Gail smiled. "And you as well."

The two women embraced briefly. Then they turned their attention to the children. "Awe, what handsome little boys these two have become." Gail observed of the young princes.

"And what a beautiful young lady this one has become." Frigga observed of Ava.

"Ava, you know our queen." Gail spoke to her daughter.

"And these are my boys. Thor." Frigga introduced, gesturing to the blonde boy. "And Loki." She finished, gesturing to the dark-haired boy.

Both mothers then pushed their children forward, towards each other. "Thor, Loki, how do we greet a lady?" Frigga urged.

"I don't want to." Thor said, kicking at the dirt.

Loki didn't say a word in protest. He knew his mother would make them do it, so he may as well get it over with. He took Ava's tiny hand in his. "It is my pleasure to meet you, my lady." He greeted and kissed the back of her hand.

"And what do you say, Ava?" Gail prompted.

"Thank you, my prince." She replied. "The pleasure is mine."

Loki then released her hand and wiped his mouth. Ava wiped her hand against her dress. "Ewe." They both said in unison.

The two mothers laughed at their children. Thor still refused to greet Ava and she was just fine with that. Frigga didn't press the matter any further. The group made their way to the table that was set up in the middle of the garden. They ate the meal, Frigga and Gail talking.

After they had finished eating, Gail and Frigga went for a walk, through the garden, leaving the children to run and play. The three children sat awkwardly at the table for a moment. Then Thor spoke up. "Let us play a game of hide and seek!" He declared.

"I don't really know…" Ava said.

"Come on it will be fun!" Thor replied. "Loki and I will hide and you can come and find us!"

Before Ava could protest, Thor was already up and running, looking for a place to hide. Loki sighed and with the use of his magic, he disappeared. Ava let out a little huff and then rose from her seat to go and find the boys. She was walking under a tree, when she happened to notice a little green cape dangling down from the tree.

_Loki was wearing a green cape._ She thought as she quietly moved to get a better view. Up in the tree. Loki lay on a branch, reading a book. Ava forgot all about the game as soon as she spotted the book. It looked to be the same book she had been reading before she and her mother had left. She nimbly made her way up the tree and onto the branch beside Loki.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

Loki jumped, slightly startled by her presence. "How did you find me?" He asked.

"Your cape was hanging down, where I could see it." Ava answered. "Now, what book is that?"

"It's a book about magic." Loki answered. "It has spells and potions. I am studying to be a master of magic."

"That sounds really cool." Ava replied, leaning over his shoulder to peer at the book. "I love to read. I also love magic."

"You do?" Loki asked, trying his best to hide his interest.

"Mmm…hmmm." Ava answered, nodding. "So, you can do magic?"

"Yes. Would you like to see some?" Loki replied, hoping she would want to see one of his tricks.

"I would love that." Ava answered, smiling brightly.

Loki closed his book and sat up. He used his magic to hide the book, which brought a smile to Ava's face. "That's not all. Watch this." He said, unable to contain his glee. He then pointed to a bush. "That's where Thor is hiding." Loki then made a few flourishes with his hand and the bush turned into spiders.

"Ahhh!" Thor shouted as he leaped up, covered in spiders. He did a strange little dance as he tried to shake the insects off of him. "WHO DARES TURN MY HIDING SPOT INTO SPIDERS?!" He screamed.

Ava and Loki sat in the tree, holding back fits of giggles. "One more." Loki whispered to Ava. He waved his hand and a copy of him appeared next to Thor. "It was me, Brother." The copy taunted.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted at him and lunged for the copy, which he went right through. He landed in a little pond that was just behind the illusionary Loki. Thor stood up, completely soaked. "LOKI!" He shouted again.

Loki and Ava could no longer contain their laughter. It started in their guts and worked its way up until it burst forth from their lips and they were doubled over from laughing so hard. "Will you…ever…not…f…fall…for that…Brother?" Loki managed to get out between fits of giggles.

Thor glared up at them. "HOW DARE YOU BROTHER! THAT WAS NOT NICE! YOU SHALL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Thor shouted at him. The sky above them, then began to darken and lightning crackled and thunder clapped.

"Uh-oh." Loki muttered, calming down from his laughter.

"What is it?" Ava asked, having finally calmed as well.

Loki looked down at his big brother. "No need to be a big baby, Thor. It was just a little joke."

"What is going on?" Frigga demanded as she and Gail entered the scene.

"We were just playing a game, Mother." Loki answered. "Thor was just mad because he lost."

"Oh, Thor. There is no harm in losing." Frigga soothed her eldest son. "Calm down my child."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! LOKI…"

"That is enough young man." Frigga said, her voice authoritative. "If you do not calm down this instant, you will be sent to your room."

Thor calmed down, the sky slowly returning to its normal blue. He glared up at Loki and Ava.

"Alright, now why don't you two come down?" Gail said, looking up at her daughter and the other young prince.

Loki offered Ava his hand, to help her down, but she just smiled at him and jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet. Loki climbed down and stood next to her.

"Alright, Ava I think it's time for us to be getting home. Your father will be waiting for us." Gail said.

"Okay." Ava agreed, reluctantly. She had been having fun.

"Perhaps you can come back for lunch again, tomorrow?" Frigga asked.

"That sounds lovely to me. What do you think Ava?" Gail asked her daughter.

"That sounds like fun." Ava answered.

"And perhaps, Ava could spend the evening with us? There is plenty of room here in the palace for her to stay for a night." Frigga suggested.

"Oh, may I please, Mama?" Ava asked, eager to have more fun playing tricks with Loki.

"I'll have to ask your father, but I do not see why not." Gail replied.

Frigga and Gail then said their goodbyes. Ava waved at Loki and Thor as she and her mother left. "Did you have fun today, Dear?" Gail asked her, on their way back.

"Oh, yes Mama." Ava answered. "So much fun."

Later that night, Ava's parents had tucked her into bed and she had pretended to fall asleep quickly. She waited and once she was sure they were gone, she silently climbed out of her bed and grabbed the book she had been reading earlier. It was a magic book, just like the one Loki had been reading earlier in the tree. She read over it, wanting to show Loki what she could do, when they played tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat in his room all morning, reading over his magic books. He had worked all night at mastering a new trick he was going to show Ava. She seemed to have taken such joy in his tricks the previous day. No one else ever seemed to like his tricks. Thor was okay with them…until Loki turned his magic on his older brother. Of course his mother was the one who taught him most everything, but no one seemed to take as much joy in them as Ava had.

"Loki, it's almost lunch time." Frigga called from outside his door. "Ava and her mother will be here soon. Gail did send word that Ava will be staying the night with us tonight."

"I'll be there in a minute." Loki replied.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the garden when you are done." Frigga replied. "That goes for you, too Thor." She called into the room next to Loki's.

"Yes, Mother." Thor replied, sounding a bit grumpy.

Loki read over his spell one more time, confident in his ability to perform the spell. He got up, placed the book on his shelf and then walked out into the hall. Thor was already there, waiting on him. "You had better dare not use your tricks on me today, Brother." Thor threatened.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Loki replied innocently. While he did enjoy playing tricks on his brother, Thor would not be his intended target this day. No, he was going to play some pranks on the servants. He also planned on having Ava's help to get into quite a lot of mischief.

The two brothers made their way out to the garden, where their mother was waiting for them. Ava and her mother arrived just a few moments later. Ava smiled at him when she saw him, her green eyes holding a hint of mischief that rivaled his own. He couldn't help but to smile back.

The group sat down to eat their lunch and once again once they were finished, Gail and Frigga went for a walk, leaving the children to play. "What shall we do today?" Ava inquired.

"We can play hide and seek again." Loki suggested.

"Okay, but this time, I am not hiding where you can play your tricks on me Brother." Thor replied. "You two hide and I'll come find you."

"Okay." Ava and Loki agreed, leaping up from their seats and running off in different directions to find places to hide.

Ava quickly found a tree to climb up in and hide. For some reason, she really loved climbing up into high places. She liked the view, looking down on everything. It was a different perspective, after all she was still so small that she had to look up all the time.

"Boo." She heard the familiar voice whisper in her ear.

Ava turned, thinking she would see Loki, but not finding him there. "What? Loki? Where are you?"

"Right beside you." Loki answered, suddenly materializing in front of her eyes.

Ava's eyes widened in wonder. "More magic?" She asked.

Loki grinned and nodded. "We'll be nice to Thor today...at least for a while. There is a lot more fun to be had tonight."

"Okay." Ava agreed, grinning.

The three children spent the next hour playing hide and seek. "Ava, I'm getting ready to go." Gail called.

Ava leaped down from the tree she was hiding in and ran to her mother. Gail scooped her up into her arms and hugged her tightly. Ava kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too Dear." Gail told her daughter. "Now, you make sure to be a good girl for Queen Frigga and King Odin."

"Yes, Mama." Ava agreed.

Gail kissed her daughter once more and then set her down on the ground. She then said her goodbyes with Frigga and left. "Thor, Loki, why don't you show Ava around the palace." Frigga suggested.

"But I'm supposed to play with Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun." Thor protested.

"We have a guest." Frigga replied.

"I don't mind." Ava said. "If he already had plans it would be rude of him not to keep them."

"I don't mind showing Ava around the palace, Mother." Loki replied.

"Alright." Frigga agreed with a sigh. "I have some things to do, but I expect you all to still be looking your best when you come to the dinner table tonight."

"Yes, Mother." Thor and Loki replied in unison.

Thor then ran off to fins his friends. Loki took Ava's hand. "Come on, I'll show you all the best spots in the palace." He told her.

Ava allowed Loki to lead her off. Frigga watched them run off together. "Why do I feel like they're going to begetting into some trouble?" Frigga spoke aloud. She then turned and headed into the palace to attend to her duties.

"Where are we going, Loki?" Ava asked.

Loki looked back at Ava and grinned, his blue-green eyes sparkling. "To have a bit of fun with the servants."

Loki led Ava through he halls of the palace and into the large laundry room. They sat perched in the rafters above the large vats of water and soap used for washing the clothes. The servants worked hard down below them, washing and scrubbing.

"Wh..." Ava began to ask Loki, but he silenced her, placing a finger on her lips.

Loki then waved his hand and the water in one of the vats turned into a bunch of snakes. The servants began to scream and run around, fearing the snakes. Loki and Ava were working to keep their laughter quiet, so that no one would see them.

"Watch this." Ava whispered. She then lifted a hand and made a few motions with it. One of the snakes was then lifted in the air and she had it chasing one of the servants out the door.

Loki gave her an approving grin. He then made all of the snakes disappear and they quietly exited the laundry room. Once they were far enough away, they both burst into giggles.

"That was so much fun, Loki!" Ava squealed.

"And that was only the beginning." Loki replied, grinning like a mad man.

"I can't wait to see what's next."

Loki grabbed Ava's hand and drug her off down another hall. They ran through the halls until they came to a training room. Servants were picking up various pieces of armor and practice weapons from Thor's lesson earlier in the morning.

Loki and Ava exchanged a mischievous look before turning their attention to the armor and wooden swords laying on the ground behind one of the servants. Loki used his magic to make one of the suits of armor stand up along with a sword.

Ava used her own powers and knowledge of magic to make the other suit of armor and sword rise. They then began to make the suits of armor duel each other. The servant turned to see this sight and was surprised, He became even more surprised, when the suits stopped fighting each other and began to turn on him. Loki and Ava made the suits chase after the servant, who seemed completely scared out of his mind.

They both began to lose control, as they were far too amused. The armor and swords dropped and the servant stopped running. He turned to look at the armor and slowly approached it. He hesitantly reached a hand out to touch it and then jumped back, as if it were about to attack.

Loki and Ava had to run away so that they could burst out laughing again. "Oh, what is next Loki?" Ava asked, once she had calmed down.

Loki grinned. "Now, the real fun begins."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki led Ava through the palace. They climbed a couple flights of stairs until they came out onto a balcony. The balcony overlooked a large training field, where Thor was playing with his friends. "What are we doing?" Ava asked.

"We're going to have some fun." Loki answered, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Just watch."

Ava looked down and saw that Thor and Fandrall were having a sword fight, using a couple of wooden swords. Sif and Hogun were also practicing their battle skills. Volstagg was sitting off to the side, eating some berries he had found.

Loki made a few flourishes with his hand and the berries Volstagg was eating began to float in the air, just out of his reach. Volstagg kept jumping, trying to reach the berries, but could not. Loki then used his magic on Sif's sword and Fandrall's sword, making them both lose control. Thor and Hogun looked confused as their friends began to move in the strangest ways.

Ava was looking around the training field for something. She found a small rodent, hiding in the shade of a tree. That gave her an idea. "Watch this." She told Loki. She then lifted her arm and used her powers to pick the rodent up and send it flying through the air. She had it land on Hogun's shoulder.

Hogun saw this and started to scream like a little girl. The small animal started to crawl all over Hogun and he was doing an awkward dance to get it off of him, as well as fight off the swinging motions of Sif's uncontrollable sword. Loki grinned at Ava. "And one final touch." He conjured up a snake and turned himself and the snake invisible. He popped down behind Thor and dropped the snake down the back of his brother's clothes and then rematerialized by Ava.

Ava watched as Thor began to shriek. "WHO DARES MAKE THIS THING CRAWL IN MY CLOTHES?!"

Loki and Ava were laughing uncontrollably from their view. That was when they heard the thunder crash and saw the sky darken. "Come on, let's go inside." Loki said. He then led Ava back inside and to the library, hurrying. He knew that if his father found them causing Thor's tantrum, that he would be in a lot of trouble.

"This is the biggest library I have ever seen." Ava observed, looking around at the shelves surrounding her.

Loki grinned. "Come on, let's find some books to read."

They then began to explore the shelves until they found a book to read. They found a spot on the floor to sit. Loki opened up the book and held it in his lap. Ava sat next to him and leaned her head over on his shoulder to look at the book.

"Loki!" Odin called through the halls and soon entered the library.

Loki looked up at his father, an innocent expression on his face. "What is it, Father?" He asked in his sweetest most innocent voice.

"I have servants screaming and running around, afraid of the laundry room and the practice armor and your brother caused a storm, which almost flooded the stables. Do you know anything about these things Loki?" Odin replied.

"Nothing, Father." Loki lied. "I was just showing Ava around and then we've been sitting in here reading for the last couple of hours."

"I see." Odin replied. He then looked at Ava with his one eye. "Is this true, Ava?" He asked, hoping he could break her.

"Yes." Ava lied, not wanting her and Loki to get in trouble. "These books are very wonderful."

"I see." Odin said, unable to detect if either of the children in front of him were lying. He let out a sigh. "Okay, have fun, but stay out of trouble you two. I'll see you at dinner."

Once Odin was out of ear shot, Loki breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at Ava and grinned. "You're a much better liar than Thor." He said.

Ava grinned back. "I like to get into mischief, but I hate getting in trouble."

The pair stayed in the library reading for the next couple of hours. They had completely lost track of time, when Thor came barging into the library. "Mother has called us for dinner." He told them. "And Loki, I know it was you who caused all those problems earlier."

"It wasn't all me." Loki replied, closing the book and setting it aside. He then shared a conspiratorial smile with Ava.

Ava lifted her head up and Loki stood up. He turned and offered her his hand. She took it and allowed him to help pull her up into a standing position. Thor glared at the two of them before turning away and stalking off towards the dining room. Ava and Loki followed not far behind him, both grinning like mad.

The trio of children soon arrived at the dining room, where Frigga and Odin already sat awaiting them. They all took their seats at the table, where the large feast was spread out before them. The group dug into the meal. "Have you been having fun, Ava?" Frigga asked, looking at the small girl.

Ava grinned and swallowed her mouthful of food. "Yes." She answered. "I love the library."

Frigga smiled. "That's wonderful. I am glad that you are having such fun here with us."

After dinner was over, Frigga made the children get baths and then dress in their night clothes. Once they were cleaned and dressed, they gathered by a fire in the center of a large circular room. Odin sat in a chair by the fire, the children sat on pillows on the floor close by.

"Alright, it's time for a story and then you three must go to bed." Odin told them.

"Father tells the best stories." Loki told Ava, who was sitting next to him.

"Alright, now I what story shall I tell tonight?" Odin asked.

"The Frost Giants!" Thor squealed.

"The Dark Elves." Loki answered, calmly.

"Why not both?" Odin replied. "I think two stories will be good for tonight." He then delved into the story of how he defeated the Frost Giants and then told the story of his father and the Dark Elves.

By the time Odin was finished with his tales, Ava was sitting very close to Loki, scared by the stories. "Alright, it's time for bed you three." Frigga said entering the room.

The three children got up and followed Frigga out of the room and down the hall. Loki and Thor walked right into their rooms, which were right next to each other. Frigga led Ava into a room on the other side of Loki's and tucked her into bed. "Good night Ava. Sleep well." She said, just before exiting the room and going over to tuck her boys into their beds.

Ava lay in the bed, the dark of the night surrounding her. She usually didn't mind it, but at that moment she really hated it. She kept imagining the Frost Giants and the Dark Elves lurking in every corner. Every little noise she heard made her jump in fright. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to tell herself it was nothing. The window not far from her bed came open and the wind blew the curtains.

Ava jumped up from the bed and ran into the hall. She knocked on Loki's door. "Who is it?" Loki asked.

"Ava." She answered. "Can I come in?"

"It's unlocked." Loki answered from within.

Ava opened the door and found Loki sitting up in his bed, reading a book by candle light. He looked over at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I can't sleep." Ava lied.

"You were a great liar earlier, you're a terrible one now." Loki countered.

"I'm scared." Ava admitted reluctantly. "Can I sleep with you?"

Loki closed his book and slid over in his bed. He patted the spot next to him and Ava walked over and climbed in under the covers next to him. "Why are you so scared?" Loki asked.

"The Dark Elves and the Frost Giants." Ava answered.

"None of them will hurt you, especially not here." Loki reassured her.

"I know." Ava confessed. "But it still scares me."

"Well, I guess we should get to sleep." Loki replied.

"What were you reading?" Ava asked.

"Another magic book." Loki answered. "Do you want to read some before bed?"

Ava nodded. "Yes, please."

Loki picked the book back up and opened it. Ava once again leaned her head on his shoulder and read the book. She wrapped both of her arms around one of his, needing the comfort of him right there to help her relax. They stayed up well into the night before finally falling asleep.

Gail walked through the city and made her way to the palace around eleven in the morning. Frigga was waiting for her at the entrance. "How did Ava do yesterday?" She asked.

"She did just fine." Frigga answered. "She and Loki had a lot of fun. I believe they stayed up well after bed time reading, as well."

"Why do you say that?" Gail inquired.

"Because neither of them was at breakfast this morning." Frigga answered. "They have been in their rooms all morning. I suppose we should wake them up."

"Probably." Gail replied.

Frigga then led her friend through the halls and to the children's rooms. She opened the door to the room she had tucked Ava in the night before, but Ava was no longer there. A panic hit both mother's as they walked over to Loki's room and opened the door. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that both children were there. Then smiles spread across there faces as they took in the sight before them.

Both children were sound asleep. Loki was sitting up, his back against the headboard of his bed, a book in his lap. Ava was sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and both of her arms wrapped around one of Loki's.

"Isn't that the most precious thing you've ever seen?" Frigga asked Gail.

"So very precious." Gail agreed. "They are quite adorable."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the next year, Ava spent almost everyday playing with Loki and getting into all kinds of mischief. They had become very adept at avoiding getting into trouble for their tricks as well. On this particular day, it was Ava's birthday. She was celebrating by spending the day exploring the forest outside of Asgard with Loki.

They had found a meadow and were sitting on a blanket eating a picnic lunch Loki had used magic to pack for them. "I have a present for you, Ava." Loki said, after he finished eating his lunch.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Loki." Ava replied. "Just having fun exploring is enough."

"But it's your birthday." Loki countered. "Besides, I wanted to."

"Well, okay then." Ava agreed.

Loki grinned. He made a few flourishes with his hands and then was presenting Ava with a beautiful necklace. It was a silver necklace made into the shape of an A with an emerald forming the line in the middle, on a long silver chain.

"It's beautiful, Loki!" Ava squealed her eyes, sparkling in delight. "Oh, thank you so much!" Then without thinking about it, Ava threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Loki laughed and hugged her back. "You are welcome."

Ava broke the hug after a few moments. Loki handed her the necklace and she slipped it on over her head. "It is so pretty."

"It's a friendship necklace." Loki told her.

Ava grinned up at him. "I'll never take it off."

Loki grinned back at her, genuinely pleased that she loved the necklace. "Are you ready for more exploring?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes please!"

They got up and Loki packed away the picnic with his magic. He then took Ava's hand in his and they began to walk through the forest, deviating from the cleared path. They walked through the forest, unafraid of the dirt, brambles, thorns, and thistles. Of course, part of that was because of Loki's magic. He was able to keep those things from bothering them in the first place.

Eventually, they came upon a huge tree with vines twisting and twining their way up the trunk. There was a large branch that was the perfect size for the two of them to sit and read for a while. They climbed up the tree and onto the branch and sat down. Loki conjured up a book and they read it, Ava's head resting on his shoulder as usual.

They didn't realize how much time had passed until the sky began to change color, the sunset painting it different shades of red. "We'd better get going back." Loki said.

"Yeah." Ava agreed. "We shouldn't be out here in the dark."

Ava then stood and leaped down from her spot in the tree. Loki watched and saw her disappear just before she hit the ground. "Ava?" He asked. "Are you playing a trick on me?" There was no answer. Then without thinking, Loki jumped down from the tree. When he landed Ava was right there beside him, but they weren't on the forest floor. The land around them was dry and flat, cracked throughout.

"Where are we?" Ava asked, feeling a bit scared.

"I don't know." Loki answered. "I don't think we are on Asgard, though."

"How are we gonna get home?" Ava asked, her voice on the edge of panic.

"We'll find our way home." Loki assured her, wrapping an arm around her. "Just think of this as an adventure. We'll be just fine."

Ava nodded and felt reassured by Loki. _It's just another adventure. And with my best friend by my side, I can do anything._ She thought to herself. "Okay."

Loki let go of her arm, only to take her hand. They then began walk around the dry land, looking for any way home. They had been walking for they didn't know how long, when they heard something cry out above them. They looked up and saw a large bird with incredibly long and sharp-looking talons heading straight for them.

They began to run as fast as they could and looking for a place to hide, but there was nothing around them. Loki thought quickly and used his magic to summon a large snake, which stretched up and caught the bird in mid-flight. It coiled around the bed until the bird no longer struggled and then it swallowed the bird in one bite.

"That was... close." Ava said breathlessly.

Loki nodded. He decided it might be best to keep the snake close by just in case, so he didn't send it away. Once he and Ava had caught their breath, they continued to walk. The sun was beginning to set on the whatever world they had ended up on and it was all of a sudden beginning to get very cold.

"We need to find some kind of shelter." Loki said.

Ava nodded as a chill worked its way down her spine. She and Loki continued to walk, the large snake still following them, guarding them. They stumbled upon a cave in the middle the the barren land. They cautiously approached it. Loki sent a copy of himself inside to check things out. The cave was completely empty.

They entered the cave and Loki used his magic to create a fire to help warm them. They sat down by it and huddled up together for warmth. Loki remembered the picnic and conjured up the blanket to be wrapped around them.

"Are we ever gonna make it home, Loki?" Ava asked, fear and sadness in her voice.

"Of course we will." Loki answered. "I'll make sure we do."

_Back on Asgard..._

The sun had set, but Loki and Ava had not yet returned to the palace. "Where could they be?" Gail asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I don't know." Frigga replied.

"Do you think they could have gotten lost?" Gail inquired. "Maybe we shouldn't have let them go exploring by themselves."

"Perhaps we shouldn't have." Frigga agreed.

"I'll go speak with Heimdall." Odin spoke up. "He will know where the children have gone." Odin then rose and headed out. He soon arrived at the gate. He didn't have to say a word, the gate keeper already knew what his king had come in search of.

"They stumbled upon a portal in the forest." Heimdall said. "Completely by accident. They are huddled up in a cave in Nidavellir."

Odin did not have to voice his command for Heimdall to send him to Nidavellir. The gate keeper already knew and sent him there. Odin stood just outside the cave that Loki and Ava had taken shelter in. Odin walked inside and found the two children cuddled up together, asleep in front of a dying fire.

He walked over to them and knelt down. "Loki, Ava." He said gently.

The children slowly opened their eyes and looked at him. "Father?" Loki asked.

"It is me, Loki." Odin said. "Are you two ready to come home?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

Odin scooped both of them up in his arms and carried them out of the cave. "Bring us home, Heimdall. He commanded f the gate keeper and soon they were back on Asgard. Odin carried them out and set them atop his horse. He walked beside them, leading the horse by the reins. They arrived back at the palace, where Frigga and Gail were waiting.

As soon as Ava saw her mother, she ran to her. Gail bent and scooped her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly."Where in the world were you two?" She asked. "I was so worried."

Frigga walked over to Loki and picked him up and hugged him tightly. "We were all so worried."

"They stumbled upon a portal in the forest and ended up in Nidavellir." Odin answered.

"Is that where we were?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Odin answered. "I'm going to go and close that portal. Just be more careful when you're exploring the forest next time."

"Yes Father." Loki replied.

"Yes, you majesty." Ava agreed.

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying. I would like to make a note here that I did not do my research on what the nine realms are like in the Thor universe. I found out the names of all of them and just picked one. So, for anyone who does know and if my description of Nidavellir was wrong, I apologize. Please read and review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I'm making a time jump here. Loki and Ava are now around thirteen (or the equivalent). So, please enjoy :)**

Over the years, Loki and Ava continued to spend almost everyday together. Their friendship stayed strong and continued to grow. They continued to get into all kinds of mischief together. They also studied together, Loki teaching Ava magic. It was mostly so that they could play more pranks, but also so they would have another reason to spend time together.

On this particular day, they were sitting on the soft grass under a tree in the meadow they had found those years before, reading. They sat in their usual way, Loki with his back against the tree, the book in his lap and Ava with her read resting on his shoulder, looking over at the book. Ava, however, was having a hard time concentrating on the book.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Loki finally asked, closing the book and turning to look at his friend.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Ava replied.

"Because you haven't been mentally present all day." Loki answered.

Ava let out a small sigh. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Loki prompted.

"I have to start at the academy tomorrow." Ava answered.

Loki was completely taken aback by the news. He of course knew that it was going to be happening soon, but he had thought that Ava had a little more time. The Academy, was where every daughter of very dignitary in Asgard, would go. The girls would have to live there and learn how to be proper ladies and some of them proper warriors. This was a process that would take years and in that time, the girls weren't allowed outside of the academy walls and no boys were allowed inside. Then, once the girls graduated from the academy, they were considered of age and eligible to be pursued by any suitor deemed worthy by their fathers.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Loki asked.

"Because I didn't want to ruin our fun." Ava answered. "But I suppose I have anyway, haven't I?" She looked at him apologetically.

"It's alright." Loki replied, instantly forgiving her. He could never stay mad at her.

"I just hate that I won't be able to see you for the next few years." She said.

"Why won't you be able to see me?" Loki asked, his mischievous and genius mind already working on a plan.

"Well, since girls aren't allowed outside of the academy until we're finished and boys aren't allowed inside...and the walls of he academy are impenetrable..."

"They are only impenetrable for most." Loki replied, grinning. "However, I have yet to discover any place that I could not get into."

"You would really try to break in to see me?" Ava asked.

"Of course." Loki answered. "You're my best friend."

"What happens if you can't break in?" Ava inquired. "Will we still be best friends?"

"Of course!" Loki answered. "No one understands me like you do."

Ava smiled. "And no one understands me like you. If you can't break in, will you write to me, everyday?"

"Yes." Loki answered. "Even if I do break in, I'll still write to you."

Ava giggled and playfully pushed him by his shoulder. "Loki." She teased.

Loki just smiled at her. "But I will break in. No wall nor lock nor spell can keep me from seeing my best friend."

"You're very confident in your abilities, Loki. Perhaps too confident."

Loki playfully narrowed his gaze at Ava. "Are you doubting me?"

"I'm not doubting you." Ava countered. "I just know that they use very advanced spells to keep boys out."

"I see this as a challenge...a challenge I will gladly take on and come out on top."

Ava grinned and giggled. "Alright. If anyone can do it, it's you."

"You would be correct." Loki agreed. "Now, let's enjoy the rest of our day."

"And how should we do that?"

"Let's go have some fun with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three."

Loki and Ava spent the rest of the afternoon, playing pranks on Thor and the others, which caused them to double over in laughter. At one point, however, they had Thor and the others chasing after them, ready to pound them into the ground.

Loki and Ava, were of course a few steps ahead and able to get away from them. They escaped to the library and spent the rest of the evening there reading and laughing over their shenanigans. Ava stayed for dinner and afterwards, knew she had to be heading home.

"Allow me to walk you home." Loki offered, following her out of the dining room.

Ava smiled up at him. "Alright."She agreed.

Loki offered Ava his arm and she hooked her arm through his. They walked through the city in a companionable silence. They reached Ava's front door and stopped. "Thank you for walking me home...and for the fun day. I'm going to miss you while I'm gone." Ava told him.

Loki grinned. "You won't have time to miss me." He replied. "I told you, I'll be breaking in in no time."

Ava grinned. "I'm holding you to that." She then threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

Loki hugged her back. "Of course, I'll have to wait until the evening, but you will be seeing me."

"Tomorrow evening?" She asked, still hugging him.

"Of course." Loki answered, still hugging her as well.

They stood there like that for quite sometime before they finally broke their embrace and said their good nights. Ava went inside her home and headed to get ready for bed. She lay in her bed, unable to sleep. With a sigh, she rose from her bed and wrapped her robe around her and stepped out onto the balcony. She looked up at the night sky, the stars and the moons of Asgard looking back at her. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the next few years when she would arrive at the academy.

"I wish I didn't have to go." She muttered to herself, wanting to be able to live as she had been. She really didn't want to grow up and that's exactly what going to the academy meant. It meant you were growing up and soon your care free days would be behind you. Ava sighed once more before returning to her bed.

The next morning, Ava woke up. She dressed and readied herself for the day, making sure all of her things were packed before heading down to join her parents for breakfast. Once they had finished eating, Ava and her mother did one last check before they headed to the academy.

They soon arrived, along with several other girls around Ava's age and their mothers. "Must I really go here, Mother?" Ava asked, wanting nothing more than to turn around and go home.

"Of course Dear." Gail answered her daughter. "All proper ladies must go here. This is where I met Queen Frigga, who became my best friend."

"But I already have a best friend." Ava countered.

"I know Loki is your best friend dear, but you can have a female best friend, too." Gail told her daughter. "You can have more than one best friend."

"Loki is my only best friend." Ava replied, adamant that Loki would always be her best friend, possibly even her only friend.

Gail laughed and shook her head. "Well, you will learn how to be a proper Lady of Asgard here and how to represent our family well."

Ava sighed. "If I must."

Just then, an older woman entered the small gathering area of the academy. With just one look, Ava knew that she was the head mistress, Sklud. She had been in charge of the academy since Ava's grandmother had attended, when she was Ava's age. Skuld was a very tall, thin-looking woman. She had long white hair and the lines of time marched across her face, yet she somehow still looked so much younger than she was. The woman appeared frail, as if she were made of the most delicate glass, but the way she carried herself suggested that she was anything but.

"Mothers bid your little girls your final farewells and when you return once they have graduated, they will be the proper young ladies they were meant to be." Skuld announced, her voice ringing loud and clear and sharp. She did not act her age at all.

"Must I stay, Mom? Can't we go home?" Ava pleaded with her mother.

"You know you must stay." Gail replied. "It is your duty as..."

"As your daughter and only heir." Ava finished for her mother. "I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Trust me dear, everything will be just fine." Gail told her, pulling her in for a hug and kissing her cheek. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, too Mom." Ava replied, hugging her back.

Ava and the other girls then had to watch as their mothers left and the gates into the academy closed, locking them inside for the next few years, which they all knew would feel like eternity. "Attention, young ladies in training!" Skuld snapped, getting their attention. "Nessa, your housing mistress will show you all to your chambers, then afterwards, you shall all meet back here in one hour for your introduction. Now, get to your chambers."

_This is going to be forever._ Ava thought to herself. _Please let Loki be able to break in to save me from my boredom?_


	6. Chapter 6

Ava walked into her small bare room in the academy and fell onto her bed. The first day had been terrible and they hadn't even started the actual classes yet. She let out a heavy sigh. "This is going to be so long and painful." She groaned.

"I don't see how it can be that terrible especially when you haven't even started classes yet." said the familiar voice.

Ava sprang into a sitting position and saw Loki sitting in the chair at her desk on the other side of the room. "Loki!" She squealed and ran over to hug him.

Loki chuckled and hugged her back. "You miss me that much already?" He teased.

Ava broke the hug and took two steps back. "No. I'm just terribly bored."

"And you're turning into a terrible liar." Loki replied. "Don't worry, I missed you, too."

"Good." Ava said, smiling. "This place is pure torture. I feel like I'm in the dungeon rather than a learning environment."

"It will all be over before you know it." Loki told her with a smile.

"Yes, but when it is...everything will change." Ava replied. "And I don't want it to."

Loki's smile faded. "I know, but we all have to grow up sometime, right?"

"But growing up is no fun."

"Unless you make it fun." Loki countered, his smile returning.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Ava replied, a small smile coming across her face.

"Well, as your best friend it is my job." Loki replied.

"We'll always be best friends, no matter what happens over these next few years?" Ava asked. "No matter what changes, we'll always be friends?"

"Of course." Loki answered. "I can't imagine you not being my friend."

"Good." Ava said, walking back over to hug him. No matter what, she never wanted to lose his friendship.

Loki embraced her right back. Neither one of them heard the footsteps that were coming down the hall. "It's lights out." Skuld said, entering the room. She then gasped at the sight she saw. "A boy in my academy!"

Ava and Loki instantly jumped apart. Both of them looked so incredibly guilty and red-faced. Skuld walked over and grabbed Loki by his collar. "And a prince of Asgard no less! You should no better Prince Loki. Well, we'll see what your father and mother have to say about this!" She spoke to Loki. She then turned her hard gaze on Ava. "As for you, young lady, you will miss breakfast tomorrow morning and attend your first classes hungry!"

"Don't punish Ava!" Loki protested. "I'm the one that sneaked in! Don't make Ava go hungry!"

"But I will." Skuld replied. "And I will every time I see you or any other boy breaking into her room to see her. I will be taking you to your father and I will let him figure out what to do with you." she then drug Loki out of the room, locking Ava's door behind her.

Ava fell into a sitting position on her bed. She could handle skipping a meal, she was more worried about what would happen to Loki. She also knew that her punishment was likely to keep Loki away. He never wanted to get her in trouble. He had voluntarily taken the blame for things she had done before when they were younger.

"I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble." Ava whispered to herself.

_Loki..._

After being dragged out of the academy and handed over to his mother, Loki now sat in his room, waiting for his father to come in and deliver his punishment. He felt insanely guilty for getting Ava in trouble. He hated that that awful woman was going to make Ava skip breakfast.

Loki looked up as he heard his father's angry footfalls on the hall floor. The door opened and his father entered the room. "Loki, how could you sneak into the academy?" Odin asked, working to keep himself calm.

"I missed Ava." Loki answered.

"You saw her yesterday."

"Yes and we've seen each other everyday for the last few years." Loki replied. "She's my best friend and now I can't see her until she is finished at the Academy...which will be years from now."

Odin let out a sigh. "You can write her letters."

"I know, but it's not the same." Loki replied. "Besides, when she comes back...everything will be different."

"Because you will both be grown up." Odin stated, knowing how his son's mind worked.

Loki nodded. "It'll never be like this again."

"Change can be a good thing, Loki." Odin replied.

"But not always." Loki countered. "What is my punishment?"

Odin sighed. "I'm locking you in your room for one week." He answered. "Your meals will be brought to you and I'm taking away all of your books and your magic. I will leave parchment and ink so that you can write to Ava, but there will be nothing else you can do."

"Okay." Loki said, with a sigh. At least he'd be able to fill his days by writing letters to Ava. That might just be enough to fight off the boredom. He did feel miserable about losing his magic for a week, but he knew it could have been worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki sat in his room, bored out of his mind. He had already written a letter to Ava and sent it. There really wasn't anything else to do since he didn't have his magic. It was then that he heard the light rapping on his window. He looked up to see his older brother standing on the ledge outside.

Loki got up and walked over to open the window. "What are you doing Thor?" Loki asked. "If Father sees you, you'll get in trouble."

"I know." Thor replied. "But I didn't think your punishment fair, neither did Fandrall. He says we actually need to take you out for a celebration."

"What are we celebrating?" Loki asked.

"That you were the first male to sneak into the academy." Fandrall answered, popping his head up next to Thor. "You have done what many a boy has dreamed, so we must take you out to celebrate it!"

"Come on, Loki." Thor said.

"But Father took away my magic. There is nothing I can do." Loki countered

"Don't worry." Thor said. "We've got it covered."

Loki thought for a moment. _Well, there is nothing else to do and I'm already in trouble. I may as well._ "Alright, let's go." He agreed, climbing out his window.

_Ava..._

Skuld left Ava locked in her room all through breakfast, but Ava did her best not to mind it. She kept her mind off of anything food related. Instead she kept herself occupied by opening up one of the books she had brought with her. It had been doing the trick until a delicious scent wafted through the air and to her nose.

"What is that delicious smell?" Ava asked aloud. "Where is it coming from?"

Just then, the door to her room opened and Skuld stood there, eating a breakfast pastry. "Your first class is about to begin, I suggest that you get ready to go there now."

"Yes Lady Skuld." Ava said, shutting her book and setting it aside. She rose and exited the room, Lady Skuld watching her every move.

As Ava walked through the halls, she couldn't help but to feel the eyes of every girl she passed on her. _What are they staring at? Why do they all keep looking at me so?_ She thought to herself. She found her first class and walked in and sat down in a chair, in the back, away from everyone.

Another girl walked in the room. She had long dark hair and dark eyes. She walked over to Ava and sat down in the chair beside her. "Are you Lady Ava?" She asked.

Ava looked up at the girl. "Yes."

"I am Lady Eira." The girl introduced herself.

"Do you know why everyone is staring at me?" Ava inquired.

"Did the prince really sneak into your room to see you last night?" Eira asked.

"Is that why everyone is staring at me?"

"Yes. You are the first girl to have been visited by a boy in the history of this school...and he was one of the princes of Asgard." Eira answered excitedly. "Why was he visiting you?"

"Loki is my best friend." Ava answered.

"And he allows you to address him so informally? Oh my." Eira replied. "That is very exciting."

Just then the instructor entered the room and called the class to order. Ava was glad to have the questioning from Eira silenced for the time being. She found it a strange thing that everyone would get so worked up about Loki coming to see her.

Ava spent the rest of the day, lost in thought over this news. Eira was of course in every one of her classes and spent the day questioning Ava about her friendship with Loki. "How did you and Prince Loki become friends?" Eira inquired.

"Our mothers are friends. They met here in the academy." Ava explained. "One day when we were very young, my mother took me to the palace for lunch and a play date with Loki and Thor."

"You're friends with Thor, too?" Eira asked. "And your mother is friends with Queen Frigga?"

"Yes." Ava answered, even though she and Thor weren't close at all. She guessed that they were friends, but she was way closer to Loki.

"That is amazing." Eira replied. "You are so lucky."

Ava shrugged. She knew that Thor and Loki were the princes of Asgard, but she almost didn't see them that way. She had known them for so long that she had just seen them as regular kids.

"That's a pretty necklace." Eira said, looking at the silver "A" with the emerald in the center.

"Thank you." Ava replied. "Loki gave it to me for my birthday a few years ago. It's a friendship necklace."

"He gave you a gift?" Eira inquired. "That's just wonderful."

After all of their classes were over and they had eaten dinner, the girls all returned to their rooms. Ava was glad to get away. Eira was very nice and all, but her incessant questioning was getting on her last nerve, as well as all of the stares she had been getting all day.

A smile spread across Ava's face as she saw two letters sitting atop her desk. She walked over and opened them up. One was from her mother and the other was from Loki. She really didn't care too much about the one from her mother. She was mostly excited about the one from Loki.

_Dear Ava,_

_I am sorry that I got you into trouble last night. I feel terrible that that old hag made you skip breakfast because of me. I'm sure that that couldn't have been any fun. I know that I had promised to come see you, but if she's going to keep making you skip meals, I can't do that. It's truly an unfitting punishment for my actions._

_I am terribly bored without you here. Fun just isn't really fun without you. I bet you're not having much more fun either? How was your first day of actual classes? Do they make you feel like a lady yet? I can't wait for you to come back and then we can play all of our tricks again. I miss you._

_Your Friend,_

_Loki_

Ava pulled out a piece of parchment and began to pen her letter back to Loki. Once she was finished she sealed it and had it sent to him. She read the letter from him one more time before falling asleep. She figured she would read and respond to her mother's letter the next day.

_Loki..._

Loki climbed back into his bedroom window with the aid of his brother and Fandrall. "It is good to see you have returned Loki." Odin spoke as his youngest son entered the room. "Thor you and I will talk later, go to your room. Fandrall, your parents know about this and are waiting for you."

Odin was sitting in the chair at Loki's desk. Loki walked over to sit on his bed. Once Thor and Fandrall were gone, Odin turned his full attention to his youngest son. "So, you sneaked out with the aid of your brother and friend. What made you decide to do that?"

"They just showed up at my window offering to take me out for a celebration." Loki answered with a shrug. "I was bored and there was nothing else to do."

Odin sighed. "Loki, what am I going to do with you?"

Loki shrugged. "I'm bored without Ava and my magic."

"That is the point." Odin answered. "If you just stay in your room and behave over these next few days, then everything will be just fine and I will return your magic to you."

"But that's just no fun." Loki countered.

Odin sighed and shook his head. "You've just extended your punishment another three days." Odin told Loki. He then rose and dropped something on Loki's desk. "You have a letter from Ava." He said and then left, locking Loki in his room.

Loki walked over to his desk and picked up the letter. He opened it up and read it.

_Dear Loki,_

_I am so bored without you! But please do not torture yourself over my missing breakfast. It really wasn't too bad. I made it through just fine. I distracted myself by reading. Of course the hag (as you called her) didn't make it easy. She came to release me from my room, eating the most delicious smelling breakfast pastry. Of course I was distracted as I walked through the halls afterwards. All of the other girls were staring at me._

_I couldn't understand why they were staring at me. Then when I got into class another girl, her name was Eira came and sat beside me. Apparently, everyone heard about you coming to see me last night. I find it so funny. Then Eira kept asking me questions about you and I being friends. Appreantly it fascinates everyone. Eira stayed with me all day, asking me all kinds of questions. I found it very irritating._

_I can't wait to get out of this place and get back to our normal fun. I don't know if I can get away with it here like we do with our parents. Skuld wouldn't stand for it. And no, I do not feel like a lady yet. I don't see how these classes are going to work, but I guess they have for so long now. I really have no choice. This torment cannot be over fast enough. I must go now and get ready for bed. Good night my dear friend._

_Your friend,_

_Ava_

_P.S. I hope you were not too badly punished for sneaking in. I miss you and try to have some fun._

Loki immediately began to write his reply. He hoped that the next few years would be over with quickly. He couldn't wait for Ava to be back so that they could cause all kinds of mischief and have fun together once again.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this fic. Please read and review? Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few years, while Ava was in the academy, Loki spent much of his time studying and perfecting his magic. He played a few pranks on his brother and the servants, but he was a little more subtle than what he used to be.

He and Ava still exchanged letters daily...unless of course, he had a mission to complete. As a prince of Asgard, Loki did have to help keep the peace in the nine realms. On this particular day, Loki was sitting under a tree in the garden, reading. He hadn't heard from Ava in over a month. He hoped that meant that the time was getting closer for her to come home. He knew that it was getting close to time. He just hoped her long absence in their correspondence meant that it would be any day.

"Brother, you spend everyday with your nose in a book. That can't be good for you." Thor said, entering the garden.

"You must get more exercise, Loki." Fandrall agreed. "Maybe then, one day you can be as good looking as I."

"Some of us choose to expand our minds as well as our bodies." Loki countered, not even bothering to look up from his book. "I hate to inform you Fandrall, but one day your looks will fade. Then what will you have?"

"Great stories of all the beautiful maids I encountered." Fandrall answered, a sly grin on his face. "Seriously, though Loki, you should work on yourself. Maybe then you can find yourself with a beautiful maid."

Loki just ignored the older man and his brother. Loki had now reached adulthood and was expected to look for a maid to be a suitable companion for himself, but for some reason he had no desire to do so. All he really waited for now, was Ava's return. He had missed his friend and couldn't wait to show her all he had learned. She was the only one who ever appreciated his mischief.

"There you boys are." Frigga said, coming up to join the group.

"Awe, our lovely queen has come to grace us with her radiant presence." Fandrall said, smiling at her.

Frigga just laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Fandrall you are so full of sweet things you do not mean."

"Is something wrong, Mother?" Loki asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing. I just wanted my sons to join me for lunch." Frigga answered. "And you are welcome to join us as well Fandrall."

"I think I shall take you up on that offer." Fandrall replied. He then turned to Thor. "It is a good thing I am not Volstagg or else your mother would be regretting this invitation."

Loki heard the comment and couldn't help but to smirk. Thor and Fandrall chuckled. "When you three are ready, join me at the table in the center of the garden." Frigga told them and walked off.

"Come on, Loki." Thor said to his younger brother.

Loki closed his book and put it away. He gracefully rose from his seat and walked through the garden with his brother and Fandrall. Thor and Fandrall teased Loki a bit more. Loki didn't say anything back to them. He just took a mental note to pay them back later. As they approached the center of the garden, the sounds of female voices traveled to their ears.

"Ava, my how you have grown!" They could hear Frigga say. "You're such a beautiful young lady now."

"Thank you, your majesty." They heard another woman reply.

_Ava?_ Loki thought. _Could she be back?_

"It sounds like we are going to be joined by some lovely ladies." Fandrall said, perking up.

They arrived at the table and Loki saw Gail standing with his mother. He then saw the long fiery locks and beautiful green eyes he knew so well, next to her. As they came closer, he got a better view and could confirm that it was indeed Ava.

"Well, someone has blossomed into the most beautiful rose I have ever laid my eyes upon." Fandrall said, walking over to stand in front of Ava. He took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it and then smiled up at her. "Perhaps after lunch, you would be so kind as to join me for a walk?"

"It is good to see you again, Fandrall." Ava replied. "However, I must decline your invitation."

"On what grounds?" Fandrall asked, surprised.

"Word of your reputation reached the ears of every lady at the academy and we all know that in order to keep our own reputations clean, we must stay far from you." Ava quipped.

"Well." Was all Fandrall could think to say, as he backed away.

Loki couldn't help but to smirk. Ava had quickly and easily put him in his place. She was probably the first woman in a long time to turn Fandrall down. He found the confused look on Fandrall's face amusing. He looked at Ava and saw that she was fighting a smirk of her own. While she managed to keep it from her lips, it sparkled in her eyes.

Loki took the opportunity to walk over to Ava. "It is a pleasure to see you again, my lady." He greeted, properly, as he took her hand in his and then placed a kiss on the back of it.

Ava smiled at him. "The pleasure is mine, your highness."

The group then sat down at the table for dinner, Loki helping Ava to her seat and then taking the seat next to her. They all ate their meal. They enjoyed a light conversation during the course of their meal. Once they had finished, Loki turned to Ava. "Would you mind joining me for a stroll in the garden?" He asked.

"I would love to." Ava answered.

Loki rose from his seat and then helped Ava from hers. He offered her his arm and she looped her arm through his. They then took off on a path through the garden. "When did you leave the academy?" Loki asked, once they were out of earshot from the rest of the group.

"Just this morning." Ava answered. "I'm sorry I didn't write you in the last month. None of us were allowed to write during the last month."

"It is alright." Loki replied. "You're back that's all that matters."

"You mean I'm back and I'm putting Fandrall in his place." Ava corrected, a playful smile on her lips.

Loki chuckled. "Yes, that was quite enjoyable."

They came to a stop under a tree. Ava took her arm away from Loki's and turned so that she could face him. She looked up at him.

"I see you still wear the necklace I gave you." Loki observed.

"Of course. I vowed never to take it off." Ava replied. Then without a thought, she flung her arms up around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you, Loki."

Loki hugged her back. "I was wondering when you were going to drop the act of formality." He teased. "I missed you, too."

Ava broke the hug after a few moments. She looked up at Loki, a grin spreading across her face. "You didn't think that the academy could make me actually _be_ a lady? I know how to act like one when it is expected of me, but that doesn't mean I am one."

"Oh, is that so?" Loki replied.

"Yes." Ava answered. "Besides, who needs formality when you're with your best friend?"


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days later, Ava and her mother went to the palace for lunch once again. Afterwards, Ava and Loki went horseback riding. They rode through Asgard, heading out of the city and into the forest. Ava was riding side saddle and hating every minute of it. She knew though, that she had to, it was proper behavior in public.

Once they cleared the city and had reached the forest, Ava switched tugged on the reins and the horse she was riding came to a stop. "Is something wrong?" Loki asked, coming to a stop just a bit ahead of her and looking back.

"Yes." Ava answered. "Riding side saddle is terribly uncomfortable. It's also horrible for a race." She then switched her position so that she was straddling the horse and riding like a normal person.

Loki chuckled at her. "Being a lady is hard work?" He teased.

"Very." Ava replied, urging her horse to come up beside him. "Now, are we going to race or not?"

Loki grinned. "Alright, but you really stand no chance of winning. You may as well surrender now."

"Ha." Ava replied. "We shall see who should be surrendering when this race is over."

"On three then?" Loki asked.

"On three." Ava agreed.

They then began to count together. "One…two…THREE!" They snapped the reins and the horses took off racing through the forest.

Ava guided her horse easily through the woods. She glanced over at Loki, who was right beside her. He was having to duck to avoid being whacked in the face by the trees. Ava, being a foot shorter, had no need to duck. She snapped the reins urging her horse to move faster. She and her horse managed to edge ahead just a tiny bit.

Loki saw this and urged his horse on faster. He wasn't about to lose this race. He had to duck down and keep his body close to the horse. He really didn't want to get clothes-lined and knocked off his horse. That would be embarrassing. He and his horse were back neck and neck with Ava and her horse. Both riders were urging their horses faster and faster, each taking turns being ahead by just a hair.

They soon reached the meadow, and they pulled their horses to a stop. They were right beside each other, neither one winning nor losing. "It appears we are equally matched in riding skill." Loki observed.

Ava grinned. "It appears so." She replied. "That was thrilling."

They dismounted their horses and led them to a stream close by so that they could drink and rest. They tied the horses to a couple of trees once, they had had their fill of water. Loki then used his magic to lay out a beautiful picnic for the two of them, in the center of their meadow.

"I have so missed this." Ava said as she sat down on the blanket.

"As have I." Loki agreed. "No one knows how to enjoy my fun like you do."

Ava grinned. "And no one is as good a trickster as you."

They sat and talked and enjoyed the small dinner Loki had packed for them. Once they had finished, Ava looked around the trees that surrounded them. "What are you thinking about?" Loki asked.

"Just that it has been far too long since I've climbed a tree." Ava replied, removing her shoes. She then stood up and walked over to one of the trees and quickly scaled it, climbing onto one of the branches and having a seat. "Much better." She mused.

Loki chuckled. "And here I thought you were supposed to be a lady." He teased, as he stood up.

"You should join me, Loki." Ava replied. "We can watch the sunset from up here together."

Loki walked over and climbed up and onto the branch next to Ava. "You've always enjoyed climbing into high places." He teased.

"It's a different perspective." Ava replied with a shrug.

"While we wait for the sun to begin setting, why don't we do some reading?" Loki suggested, a book materializing in his hand.

Ava grinned. "That sounds wonderful to me."

Loki opened the book and held it in his lap. Ava leaned her head on his shoulder, as she always had and read from that position. As Ava rested her head on his shoulder, Loki could feel stray strands of her red hair tickling his neck. He paid them no attention and focused on the reading, which was hard then he had thought. He felt hyperaware of her head resting on his shoulder.

The light around them began to change. "The sunset is starting." Ava observed, lifting her head up to look at the sky out in front of them.

Loki closed the book and sent it away. Part of him felt relief at Ava no longer resting her head on his shoulder, distracting him, but another part of him ached to have her close again. There was also another part of him that was completely aware of how close she was. There were just mere centimeters between their bodies.

"The sky always looks so beautiful painted the color of fire." Ava observed.

"Yes it does." Loki agreed, nodding. He then looked over at Ava. He couldn't help but to notice the subtle ways she had changed in their time apart. Her hair had gotten longer and now cascaded in a waterfall of fire down to her waist. The childish roundness had left her face, her cheekbones were sculpted perfect and high. Her eyes gleamed in the fading sunlight. She was stunning.

Ava sighed and wrapped both of her arms around his and then rested her head on his shoulder. Though there was no skin to skin contact between the pair, Loki could feel her everywhere she touched him, as if it were skin-to-skin. A tingly sensation prickled along his skin everywhere she was. The feeling wasn't an unpleasant one, in fact he kind of enjoyed it.

"So, I remember you telling me that the day after you sneaked into my chambers at the academy, that Fandrall and Thor took you out for some kind of celebration." Ava said. "Where exactly did they take you?"

"Oh, just out to cause a little mischief." Loki answered. "Of course, Father was waiting in my chambers when I got back, but still. I was bored and there was nothing else to do."

Ava let out a small laugh.

"What did you do for fun at the academy?" Loki asked.

"That word wasn't allowed." Ava replied. "Fun was nonexistent. The closest I came was talking with Eira. After that first day, she kind of attached herself to me."

"We should do this again tomorrow." Loki said.

"I would love to, but I have to spend the day with Eira. I did promise her I would." Ava replied.

"The day after that then?" Loki asked.

"That works for me." Ava answered.

"Alright, I shall come to your house and we shall ride from there." Loki replied.

"I can't wait." Ava replied, turning her head to smile at him.

Loki returned the smile. As he looked back at her, his gaze couldn't help but wander to her lips. They were a petal pink and looked so soft and warm. He then felt a sudden desire to kiss her. _What? Why?_ He asked himself mentally. A soft rose color began to alight Ava's cheeks and then she and Loki both quickly looked away from each other and back to the sun sinking behind the horizon.

After the sun had set Ava broke apart from Loki and he hopped down from the tree. She followed suit, jumping down as well and landing as gracefully as she always had. They walked over to their horses and untied and mounted them. They rode back through the forest and through the city and to Ava's house. Ava put her horse up in the stables and then she and Loki said goodnight.

Ava walked inside her house and readied herself for bed. She then lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She climbed out of bed and walked to the balcony and looked out into the night sky. She couldn't help but to think about her day with Loki. Her mind went back to when they were sitting in the tree, watching the sunset. They had looked at each other and smiled, Loki's blue-green gaze boring into hers. Ava had, at that moment, felt an overwhelming desire for him to kiss her. She had envisioned in her mind what it would have been like for him to close that short distance between them and press his lips to hers. It was that vision which had caused her to blush and turn away.

A shiver ran down her spine at that moment, as she thought about it once again. She couldn't shake the thought from her mind. Part of her wondered what was going on with her and the other part was hoping that they might repeat that moment on the next day they saw each other…hoping that this next time he would close the distance and kiss her.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Loki woke, thinking once again of Ava and the day they had spent together before. He dressed for the day and then left his chambers. He went for a walk through the gardens outside the palace, every few steps glancing at the flowers that lines his path. Each beautiful flower reminded him of Ava and her beauty, which he had truly noticed for the first time the day before in the fading light of the setting sun.

He found himself walking to the tree that he and Ava used to sit in as children and read. It was also where they would hide and play their tricks on Thor and the others. There was even a time when they had fallen asleep in that vary tree, Loki holding a book in his lap, Ava resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled at the memory.

The tree made his mind once again go back to the previous night. Ava, resting her head on his shoulder, and hugging herself closer. The moment when she looked at him and smiled and he gazed back into her eyes. _Her eyes._ He thought. _Pools of beautiful emerald, sparkling in the fading sunlight, pulling me in deeper and deeper, drowning me in her beauty._ He then thought of how soft and warm her lips had seemed, practically begging him to close the short distance between them and press his lips to hers.

"What are you so lost in thought about, Brother?" Thor asked, breaking Loki from his thoughts.

"Nothing, really." Loki lied. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." Thor answered. "Father wishes to see us."

Loki followed his brother out of the garden and to the throne room, where Odin awaited them. "Good, you are both here." Odin said, as soon as they entered.

"What did you wish to speak with us about, Father?" Loki inquired.

"There has been an attack on Vanaheim. Our help is needed." Odin answered. "A force from an unknown world has come and started a war. I am sending you two to lead our army in their aid."

"When do we leave?" Thor inquired.

"Tonight." Odin answered. "Prepare yourselves, I fear this may take a while."

Thor and Loki then left their father. Thor headed to get ready for the long battle that loomed ahead. Loki was always ready, thanks to his magic. He didn't need to prepare the way his brother or anyone else did. He did however know that he had to find Ava and speak with her, since they would no longer be able to spend the next day together. He also just wanted to see her before he left.

_Ava…_

Ava woke early and readied herself for her day with Eira. Her friend showed up at her door, just as Ava was coming down the stairs. The two women then took a walk through the city. "How was your day yesterday?" Eira asked.

"Wonderful." Ava answered, thinking only of her time with Loki.

"It must be grand, getting to eat lunch with the queen." Eira replied.

Ava shrugged. "She is a very sweet and kind woman. She's like another mother to me."

"You are very lucky." Eira replied.

Ava laughed at her friend and shook her head. She supposed that that's the way anyone would see it. Most everyone would give anything to be able to spend time with the royal family the way Ava did. Of course, they all viewed it in the way of status and power. Ava just viewed it as they were her friends. Her mother and Frigga were as close as sisters.

"Do you ever get to see Thor?" Eira asked, her lips curling into a smile.

"We do see each other from time to time when I visit the palace, yes." Ava answered.

"I am so jealous." Eira replied. "Thor is so very handsome, strong, and brave."

"I suppose." Ava replied.

"How can you say such things?" Eira replied. "He is so…divine."

Ava laughed once again. "Perhaps it is because I have grown up with him and tend to think of him more as an older brother. That and I prefer a different kind of man. One of a smooth elegance and charm. One who is more intellectual."

"Who needs intellectual when you have muscles like that?" Eira replied, with a girlish giggle. "Of course, that must mean you prefer, Loki?"

"What?" Ava asked, completely taken aback. "I never said that. Where would you get that idea?"

"Oh, I was only teasing, but that blush on your cheeks suggests that I was correct."

"Oh…you just caught me off guard." Ava lied. "Loki and I are best friends. That is all."

"But unlike Thor you do not think of him as a brother?" Eira pried.

"Well, no." Ava answered. "But that doesn't mean I see him any other way either."

"Sure." Eira replied, skeptically.

The two young women walked into one of the small bakeries not far from Ava's home. They ordered and paid for a couple of pastries and then began walking through the city once again, eating the delicious sweet treats. They finished the treats and walked into the market place. They bought some fruit and then headed back to Ava's home for lunch.

They went in through the kitchen and dropped the fruit off to the servants who were working on lunch. They then walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. They took a few more turns in the house and made their way into a beautiful sunroom, where Ava's family tended to do most of their entertaining.

"Awe, you're back." Gail observed when the two ladies entered the room. "Ava, would you mind going into the sitting room? You have a visitor."

"But it would be rude of me to leave my guest." Ava replied, figuring her visitor was another would-be suitor. It seemed that since her return from the academy, men were just coming out of the wood work to try and win her favor. She really had no interest in any of them.

"Just go. I will keep Eira entertained while you see to your other guest." Gail replied.

Ava sighed and nodded. She left the sun room and walked into the sitting room. She was pleasantly surprised when she walked in and found Loki, standing by the window, looking out. "Loki, what are you doing here?" She asked, unable to hide her smile.

Loki turned back to her and returned her smile, but it did not quite reach his eyes. "I came to see you of course."

"But our plans aren't until the morrow." Ava replied.

"I won't be here then." He replied, his face falling.

"What's going on, Loki?" Ava asked, concern coloring her tone.

"An enemy has attacked Vanaheim." Loki answered. "Thor and I must go and lead our army in battle to help our allies in Vanaheim. We leave tonight."

"That's terrible." Ava replied. She then walked over to stand directly in front of Loki. "How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes to restore peace." Loki answered, looking down at her.

"Promise you will come back?" She asked, sadness and worry showing in her green eyes.

"What's this?" Loki asked, his tone light and teasing. "Are you worried about me, my lady? Do you fear for my safety?"

Ava lightly smacked him in the chest. "I'm serious Loki. Promise me you'll come back safely and in one piece?"

"Do you just wish me to return safely or do you wish me to return safely to you?" He asked.

"Does it make a difference?" Ava asked.

"It does, my lady." Loki answered.

"Fine, I wish you to return safely to me." Ava admitted. She then reached into a pouch that was hidden in the folds of her dress. Out of the pouch she pulled out a piece of cloth that was made of linen and lace. "For good luck." She told him, placing the favor in his hand.

Loki smiled at her as he took the cloth. "I will return safely to you, I promise." He then took her hand in his and reverently placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Ava felt a tingly sensation start where Loki's lips touched her hand and work its way up her arm and into her chest, where it rested. She at him, his eyes were watching her just as hers were on him. She could feel the heat building in her cheeks. Loki slowly released her hand, but he still stood there, gazing back at her. Ava decided that she needed physical contact with Loki once again. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Loki responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. "I will always return to you." He whispered in her ear. "Always."

**A/N: Please read and review. I would love to know what you guys are thinking of this story. Please and thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed since Loki and Thor had left Asgard and gone to fight in Vanaheim. Ava's father had also gone, as he was one of the higher ranking officials in Asgard's Army. Ava and her mother walked through the city and headed to the palace to join Frigga for another lunch in the garden.

"It's good to see the both of you." Frigga said, as they entered he garden.

"It is good to see you as well." Gail greeted, hugging her friend.

Frigga broke the hug after a few moments and then turned to Ava, opening her arms. Ava smiled at her queen and readily stepped into the hug. "You still look so beautiful." Frigga told her. "Sometimes I can't believe you are the same little girl who used to come here and cause mischief with my youngest son."

"You knew?" Ava asked, pulling back to look at Frigga.

"I always knew." Frigga replied. "Of course, I was happy that Loki had such a good friend to have fun with that I never really minded. Besides, it was always harmless."

"We mothers always know." Gail added.

The three women sat down at the table and a generous spread was set before them. "You will find out one day what it is to be a mother." Frigga said, picking up their conversation quickly.

"If she ever chooses a suitor." Gail quipped.

"I am...very selective." Ava replied. "If I am to be choosing the man whom I shall spend my life with, I may as well make sure I pick the right one."

"And I hear you have quite a few to choose from." Frigga replied.

"Yes, and other than Fandrall, all of them have been fine suitors." Gail said. "Any one of them would make a fine husband."

"They would all make fine husbands, for other ladies, but not for myself." Ava replied. "Besides, maybe I am not yet ready to choose a suitor. Maybe I would like to work more on my magic and healing abilities. Maybe I think I need to focus on myself."

"Or perhaps you've already chosen a suitor and are just waiting for him to voice his interest in you?" Gail asked, giving her daughter a knowing look and then turning to Frigga. The two mothers shared a secret smile.

Ava could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "Can we please change the subject?" She asked. "I really don't like being the center of attention."

Gail and Frigga shared a laugh. "Always so shy." Gail teased her daughter.

Ava briefly glared at her mother before turning her gaze to Frigga. "Have you heard any word of how things are going in Vanaheim?" She asked. "Any word on when everyone will be returning?"

"I haven't heard anything yet." Frigga answered. "One of the warriors is to be reporting to Odin this evening, then he will tell me. I can tell you two tomorrow, after Odin has told me, if you like?"

"I would like to know very much." Ava answered. "Thank you."

_Loki..._

Night had fallen over Vanaheim and the enemy had retreated for the time being. They always retreated just before the sun could set. It was as if they feared the night. Just where they retreated to, the Asgardian army could not discover.

Loki sat on a rock, resting from having used so much magic. His brow dripped with sweat. A woman the age of his mother, brought him a cup full of water. "Drink this my lord." She said.

Loki took the water and downed it. "Thank you, good lady."

She nodded, took the cup, and left.

The sweat on Loki's brow threatened to drip over his forehead and into his eyes. He reached into his pocket, looking for something to wipe it away. His finger found purchase and pulled out the cloth. He wiped his forehead with it and then looked at the cloth, realizing that it was the favor Ava had given him.

A small smile played at the corners of his lips as he looked at the linen and lace cloth in his hand. He looked at the cloth more closely, and saw that in the corner was a large cursive "A" embroidered in one corner with little yellow flowers around it. He turned it and saw little threads that seemed to glitter under the moonlight. He smiled as he pictured Ava sitting in her little room of the Academy, stitching that embroidery into the linen.

His mind then wandered to the day he had left for Vanaheim. He couldn't help but to think about the concern he had seen in Ava's eyes as she made him promise to come back to her. The slight flush of her cheeks as she admitted that she wanted him to return to her, for her. He thought about how she had hugged him and how good she felt in his arms. How good her body felt pressed against his.

"Your body is here, but your mind is far from battle, Brother." Thor said, coming to sit beside him. "What is it that you are thinking about, Loki?"

"Nothing." Loki lied.

"It has something to do with that trinket in your hand. What is that you are holding?" Thor pressed further.

"It is nothing." Loki replied.

"Is that a favor from a woman?" Thor asked.

"And if it is, what business is it of yours?" Loki replied.

Thor grinned at his brother and clapped him on the shoulder. "When we return, you should make your intentions known to her, Loki...to everyone. Let her other suitors know that she is yours."

"What are you talking about?" Loki replied, trying to play it off.

"Really Brother? You are going to pretend around me?" Thor replied. "You really should make it known. I guarantee Ava feels the same way."

"We are just friends, Thor." Loki replied. "Really Brother, please."

"Then why did she give you a favor?"

"It is a good luck charm." Loki replied. "She doesn't want any harm to come to me."

"Because she cares for you."

"As a friend. We are only friends."

Thor laughed and shook his head. "Fine, be in denial, but the longer you stay there, the more others will pursue her and she may tire of waiting for you and allow one of th others to catch her."

"I really don't know what you are talking about, Brother." Loki denied, tucking the fabric in his pocket. "Now, we need to discuss strategy. We need to try and bring this war to an end and defeat out enemy."


	12. Chapter 12

Two months had passed since Loki and the others had gone to Vanaheim. Ava's thoughts kept going to Loki and wondering if he was alright. She and her mother went to he palace at least five times a week and every time, Ava asked for news. Most of the time there wasn't any.

On this particular day, Ava was out with Eira, browsing through the shops on Asgard and stopping in the market place to get a few things for their mothers. They took a walk out into the forest outside of the city and had a picnic.

Ava sat on the blanket and picked at her food. She couldn't keep her mind from Loki. She couldn't wait for him to return and to be able to spend time with him again. She absently played with the necklace he had given her and looked up at the sky.

"Are you alright?" Eira asked her.

"I'm fine." Ava replied.

"Just worried?" Eira asked. "This war has called away most of our fathers. I know I worry about mine."

"Yes." Ava replied, wanting not wanting to admit that she hadn't been worried about her father. He was a very experienced and skilled warrior, she never worried about him.

"Do you suppose the war will be over soon?" Eira inquired. 'I know you and your mother visit Queen Frigga almost daily."

"There really hasn't been much word." Ava replied. "The enemy is very tricky. Loki has been studying them, trying to figure out their strategy and how to outmaneuver them, but they are very tricky. It is believed that they use some kind of magic. That is the last that I had heard."

"That sounds like they may be gone for a long time." Eira said.

"Or perhaps not." Ava said. "If the enemy is indeed using magic, Loki will be able to figure it out and outsmart them. He is a master of magic."

"You think very highly of Prince Loki." Eira replied.

"He is my best friend, of course I think very highly of him." Ava countered. "Besides, it is true. Everyone knows of his skills in magic."

"And mischief." Eira replied.

"You say mischief, he and I say fun." Ava replied with a laugh. "We'd better finish up and head back into the city."

Eira nodded. She and Ava finished up their picnic and packed it up and headed back into the city. Ava walked with Eira back to her house before returning to her own home. On her walk home, one of the men who stayed behind to protect the city, approached her.

"Good day Lady Ava." He greeted her.

"Good day, Dagr." Ava replied.

"Would you mind my company on your walk home?" He asked.

Ava shrugged. "If you wish." She replied.

"If I may be so bold, my lady, you have the most beautiful hair I have ever seen. And the most beautiful green eyes." Dagr spoke.

"That is very bold of you." Ava replied.

"My apologies." Dagr replied. "But I cannot help myself. You are the rarest and most beautiful rose in all of Asgard. I know you have many a man who wishes to gain your favor, but I ask that you give me a chance?"

Ava suppressed a sigh. "I am sorry Dagr. You are a fine man and a skilled warrior and you would make a find husband for any woman, but not for me."

Dagr nodded. "Thank you for your honesty, my lady."

"And thank you for your company on my walk." Ava replied, as she took the steps to her door. "Good day, Dagr."

"Good day, Lady Ava."

Ava stepped inside her door and let out a sigh of relief to be in her house. "Hello dear." Her mother greeted her with a smile. "How was your day with Eira?"

"It was great." Ava answered. "We had a good time."

"I am glad to hear that." Gail answered.

"There's my little girl!" Hagar declared as he entered the room.

Ava perked up at the sound of her father's voice. She ran to him. "Father!"

Hagar opened his arms and and enveloped her in a tight hug. Ava wrapped her arms around her father's neck and he lifted her up in the hug, her feet dangling a foot above the floor. "Oh, how I have missed these hugs." Hagar said, kissing the top of her head and then gently setting her down on the ground.

"I've missed you, too Father." Ava replied. It then dawned on her that her father was home. "Wait, does this mean the war in Vanaheim is over?"

"It is." Hagar answered. "And there is going to be a grand feast at the palace tonight."

"And we of course are invited." Gail added. "Everyone is invited."

"When does the feast start?" Ava asked.

"At sundown." Hagar answered.

"That is four hours from now." Ava said. "I have so much to do to get ready. I have to get started." She then darted up the stairs and to her room.

"I've never seen her so excited about a feast at the palace before." Hagar said.

"I think she has just been missing someone." Gail replied.

"And I doubt it was me." Hagar replied with a sigh.

"I am sorry to say you are no longer the number one man in our daughter's life." Gail replied.

"You had better go and help her." Hagar replied.

"I should." Gail agreed. She then stretched up and kissed her husband on the cheek before heading up the stairs to help Ava. She found her daughter in her room, going through her wardrobe trying to find something suitable to wear. "Having troubles, Dear?"

"I can't decide what dress I should wear to the feast tonight." Ava answered. "What do you think Mother?"

Gail smiled and walked over to the pile of dresses Ava had lying on her bed. She picked through them until she came to the one she had in mind. "I think this one will be perfect, don't you agree?"

"I don't see how I looked over that one." Ava replied. "It is truly perfect."

"Come now, let me help you get ready. This is your first feast as a true lady." Gail said.

_Loki..._

Loki stood on the balcony outside of his chambers, looking out over the city. The sun would be setting soon and the feast celebrating their victory would begin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the linen and lace.

In just a short while he would be reunited with his best friend. He couldn't wait to see Ava again. Of course he did dread the fact that it would be under such formal circumstances. They would have to be on their best behavior.

"Well, perhaps we'll be able to sneak away." He whispered to himself, a mischievous smile spreading across his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First, I would like to thank everyone who is reading this and I would like to give a big thank you to those who have left reviews. I really do love hearing from you guys, it makes my day. Now I would like to answer 's question. Loki and Ava are roughly in their early twenties, or whatever the Asgardian equivalent is. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks again for reading and reviewing ;)**

Ava and her mother finished getting ready for the feast. They then headed down the stairs, where Hagar was awaiting them. "Well, I am going to be the envy of every man at the feast tonight when I walk in with not one but two beautiful ladies." Hagar said.

"Oh, Father." Ava replied laughing.

"Well, it is true." Hagar replied, pulling his wife and daughter in for a hug.

Ava and her mother laughed and hugged him back. He then put them back down and they headed out and towards the palace. They arrived and entered the grand hall, where the party was taking place. Hagar quickly found his fellow warriors and joined them in conversation.

Ava and her mother found Eira and her mother, Kelda. Gail and Kelda talked, while Ava and Eira chatted. "You look so lovely tonight." Eira observed.

"You as well."Ava replied.

"Not near as lovely as you." Eira replied. "I bet that you will have many a man approach you for a dance this evening."

"Oh, I doubt that." Ava replied, dismissively.

"Of course, we all know there is but one you care about." Eira teased.

"Oh shush, you." Ava replied, laughing at her friend.

"Pardon me ladies." A strong male voice said. "I do not mean to interrupt your conversation, but when I saw you from across the room, Lady Ava, I could not help myself. I knew I had to come over here and ask you for a dance."

Ava looked at the man, recognizing him as one of the warriors her father had commanded. "I am honored, Freyr, that you would ask me for a dance, but I fear I must decline your invitation."

"Please, just one turn around the dance floor?" He asked again.

"I am sorry." Ava replied. "I just can't dance with you this evening."

Freyr nodded. "Thank you." He replied and turned to walk off.

"You dashed that poor young man's hopes and dreams." Eira teased. "I'm beginning to think you enjoy torturing these poor fellows."

"I do not do it on purpose." Ava replied. "I have no idea why it is they go so mad over me. I really wish they wouldn't. I feel bad whenever I turn them away. They are all very nice young men."

"They just aren't the intellectual you wish for?" Eira teased.

"You're terrible." Ava replied.

"You know, you really should tell at least one of the men who ask you to dance tonight yes." Eira replied.

"Unless I feel like it, I just can't." Ava replied.

"Oh, come now Ava." Eira said. "It's easy. I know if I had all of these men vying for my attention, I'd entertain each of them for at least a little while."

Ava laughed at her friend. "I'll gladly give them to you."

Just then two men approached them. "Pardond us, ladies." One of them said. "But my good friend and I couldn't help but to notice your beauty from across the room and after having been away from home for so long, we wish that you would honor us humble warriors with a dance?"

Eira looked over at Ava, her brown eyes pleading for her friend to accept the invitation. Ava suppressed a sigh. "I would be happy to." She answered, reluctantly. She and Eira then allowed the two men to lead them out onto the dance floor.

The man Ava was dancing with, was tall, but not quite as tall as Loki. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was a good-looking man, but Ava didn't feel any attraction to him. When he put his hand at her waist, she didn't feel anything like what she felt whenever Loki touched her. _Where could Loki be?_ She thought to herself, nonchalantly looking around the room.

"You look lovely, tonight, Lady Ava." The man told her.

"Thank you." Ava replied, not knowing this suitor's name.

_Loki..._

Loki entered the great hall. He looked across the room and found Ava standing there, speaking with another young woman, who had long dark hair. Loki didn't pay the other woman much attention. He couldn't help but to notice how beautiful Ava looked.

Ava wore an off the shoulder pale blue dress. It hugged the soft supple curves of her waist and bosom, showing the woman she had become. Her hair was pulled back partially out of her face and then left hanging down her back in a cascade of fiery curls. She was absolutely breath-taking. For a moment, he just stood there, gazing at her unable to make himself move towards her.

It was then that he watched two young warriors approach Ava and her friend. The men spoke some words to them and then Ava's friend gave her a pleading look. Loki could see Ava repress a sigh and then he watched as the warrior led her and her friend onto the dance floor.

Loki felt a rush of madness come over him at that moment. He wanted nothing more than to walk up to that man and punch him in the nose. He didn't like that other man having his arms around Ava. He then looked around the room and noticed that all of the men were looking at Ava. Loki wanted to strike them all down for the way they were looking at her.

_I have to stop this._ He thought. He made an effort to calm himself and keep himself composed. He purposely walked through the sea of people on the dance floor and made his way to where Ava danced with the young warrior. "I am honored that you would dance with me, Lady Ava." The man spoke to her.

"Thank you." Ava replied, the feeling not mutual.

Loki tapped the other man on the shoulder. "Pardon me, may I cut in?"

"I would rather you didn't." The other man replied, not even looking back.

"Prince Loki." Ava said, a smile coming to her face.

The warrior then looked at Loki. His eyes widened in fear. "I beg your pardon your highness." He replied, releasing Ava and stepping aside.

Loki then took Ava's hand in his. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. He then pulled her closer and placed a hand at her waist. Ava put her free hand up on his shoulder. "I was beginning to wonder if I would see you tonight, Prince Loki." Ava said, smiling up at him.

Loki couldn't help but to return her smile. "I believe I did make a promise to return to you, my lady."

Ava grinned. "I am glad to see you kept that promise."

"I will always keep my promises, especially the ones I make to you." He replied. He then got closer and whispered to Ava. "Now, what do you say we go somewhere we can a little less formal?"

Ava could hear the mischievous grin in his voice and she couldn't help but to have one spread across her own face. "I say that that is my idea of fun."

Loki then led Ava off of the dance floor and to the back of the room. They sneaked out of the room and down a corridor. Loki took her through several twists and turns until they came out of the palace and ended up in the garden. They looked around and made sure that they were completely alone.

Ava pulled her arm from Loki's. She then turned and looked up at Loki. She then jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're home safe."

Loki wrapped his arms around Ava. "I told you, I will always return to you." He whispered in her ear.

An involuntary shiver worked its way down Ava's spine with Loki's lips at her ear. Loki pulled back to look at her, having felt her shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked.

Ava could feel her cheeks heating up. "Just a little chill." She replied. "It was nothing."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Ava replied.

Loki kept an arm wrapped around Ava's waist and the pair began to walk through the garden. "You know, I don't believe I've told you how beautiful you look tonight."

Ava's cheeks flushed once again, making Loki smile. "Thank you." She replied. "You're looking rather handsome tonight as well."

Loki chuckled. They came to a stop at the tree they had played in as children. He smiled as he thought about all the time they had spent in that tree. The next thing he knew, Ava was climbing the tree. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm cleaning." Ava replied sarcastically. "I'm climbing the tree, what does it look like?" She then climbed out on their branch they had always sat on. "You should join me."

Loki laughed and shook his head. He then climbed up next to her. Ava wrapped both of her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. "You and trees." He teased.

"You know it's more than trees." Ava replied. "I remember us climbing into the rafters and onto shelves as well."

"Okay, you and high places." He corrected. "Which is ironic considering how short you are."

"Did you ever think that's why I like high places?" Ava replied. "It's nice to be able to look down instead of up every once in a while."

Loki chuckled and leaned his head against Ava's. "I thought about you everyday I was gone." He confessed.

"I thought about you everyday as well." Ava replied. "Mother and I came here for lunch with your mother almost daily. I always asked if there was any word. I was so worried about you."

Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out the favor Ava had given him. "I kept my good luck charm on me at all times." He said. "I would pull it out and look at it...and for a moment I could forget that I was in the middle of a war. For a moment, I was home with you."

"I'm glad that I could help." Ava replied, smiling.

They sat out in the tree for a while, talking and laughing. Of course they stayed in their embraced position. "We should probably return to the party." Ava said, begrudgingly.

"Probably." Loki agreed. They broke apart and then Loki hopped down from the tree. Ava leaped down and landed next to him. "Before we go back inside, I just remembered something." Loki said.

"What?" Ava asked, looking up at him and wrinkling her brow in confusion.

Loki grinned. "I brought you something." He then made a few flourishes with his hand and a rare and beautiful flower appeared in his hand. The flower was yellow with an orange center and green streaks in the soft petals. The flower was known only to grow on Vanaheim.

Ava took the flower. "It's beautiful, Loki." She said.

"I put a spell on it to make it last forever." Loki replied. "I saw it and thought of you."

Ava pulled the flower to her nose and sniffed the sweet fragrance. "Thank you." She said, smiling up at him. Then without thinking about it, she stretched up and kissed his cheek. She blushed and looked away once she realized what she had done.

Loki smiled, his own cheeks reddening slightly. "If I'd have known you would be so appreciative, I would have given you the flower sooner." He teased.

Ava's cheeks reddened even more. "I...uh..." Ava stammered, really unsure of how to reply.

Loki chuckled, amused at her reaction. He then offered her his arm and she took it. They began to walk back into the palace. Just before they entered the great hall, Loki bent and kissed Ava's cheek, causing her to blush an even deeper shade of crimson. He had no idea why he chose that time to do so. Of course deep down, he knew why, but he would not, could not confess it...not even to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Ava was woken from her peaceful slumber by a knocking on her door. "Come in." Ava called sleepily.

A weight pounced on the end of her bed, shaking her. "You have to tell me everything." An excited Eira demanded.

Ava sat up and looked at her friend. "What? Tell you everything about what?" She asked.

"What happened between you and Prince Loki last night?" Eira inquired. "He cut in with you and that warrior on the dance floor and then you two disappeared for a while. Then when you returned, your face was glowing red."

"Nothing happened." Ava lied. "We just talked as we always do."

"Then why was your face red?" Eira inquired.

"Because, I blush easily."

"You do not." Eira countered. "You've had hundreds of men approach you, kiss your hand, and ask for your favor. You have never once blushed around them."

"So?" Ava asked. "Nothing happened."

"That's not what everyone is saying." Eira replied.

"Who is everyone and what are they saying?" Ava asked.

"Everyone would be the entire kingdom." Eira answered matter-of-factly. "And they are saying that Loki is courting you."

Ava could feel the blush creeping across her cheeks. "Well, he's not."

"But you wish he would." Eira replied.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. That blush and your overly protesting lips say it all for you."

Ava just glared at her friend. "You know, this is not the way to wake someone up."

Ava's mother then entered the room. "Ava, you need to get ready. We're going to the palace for lunch."

"I've slept in till lunch time?" Ava asked.

"Yes." Gail replied. "Were you having trouble getting to sleep last night?"

"Yes." Ava answered, but she really didn't want to say why she hadn't been able to sleep.

"Let me help you get ready before I leave." Eira replied.

Ava sighed, but nodded. She climbed out of her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. Gail exited the room and Eira went over to help Ava pick out a dress. "I think you should wear this one." Eira said, pulling out a beautiful pale green tunic.

"Alright." Ava agreed, in no mood to fight. She was irritated by the news that had been going around the kingdom of her relationship with Loki. She dressed for herself and and Eira helped her with her hair. Ava left her house with her mother and Eira. Eira parted with them and headed back to her own home while Ava and Gail headed towards the palace.

Frigga met them in the garden. She hugged them both. Loki wouldn't be joining them for lunch, but he would be would be by later to take Ava horse back riding. They had made the plans the night before. "Did you have a good time at the feast last night?" Frigga asked Ava.

"Yes." Ava answered.

"I am glad." Frigga replied.

The three women enjoyed more light conversation over the meal. Loki came as soon as they were finished and took Ava away to the stables. "How long do you think it will be before they finally admit how they are feeling about each other?" Gail asked Frigga once Loki and Ava were gone.

"I suppose it won't be much longer." Frigga replied.

"I hope it's soon." Gail said.

"When should we start planning the wedding?" Frigga teased.

"Why not now?" Gail replied, grinning.

The two mothers then laughed. They went for a walk through the garden.

_Loki and Ava..._

Loki and Ava rode from the stables and headed for their meadow in the forest. They arrived and tied up their horses. Loki spread a blanket on the ground with his magic and then sat down on it. Ava sat down, but not as close as she usually did.

"Is something wrong?" Loki asked. "You've seemed distant today."

"Why did you kiss my cheek right before we went back into the feast last night?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Why did you kiss my cheek before that?" He countered, keeping a calm look on his face.

"I was just showing appreciation for the gift you gave me." Ava answered. "You could have kissed my cheek sooner so that by the time we went back inside the red would have faded from my cheeks."

"Was there a problem with you blushing as we entered?" Loki asked.

"Well, Eira came to my house and jumped in my bed waking me up and asking me about what happened between us last night." Ava answered. "The entire kingdom has been talking about it. They think you are courting me."

"Good." Loki said, without thinking, something he usually didn't do.

Ava gave him an accusatory glare. "Good?" She asked. "You intended this to happen?"

"No...yes...I don't know." Loki confessed, looking uncertain.

Ava looked at him, her anger beginning to fade. "What is it, Loki?"

He looked at her, his expression completely open and vulnerable. "Last night, when I entered the party, I saw you standing across the room conversing with your friend. You looked so beautiful...I froze. I couldn't bring myself to approach you. Then when I saw that warrior approach you and then you danced with him...I don't know what came over me, but...I never wanted to smite anyone in the face so much in my life before." Loki confessed. "I didn't like him having you in his arms. Then I noticed all of the other men looking at you...and I wanted to strike them all down as well."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were jealous, Loki." Ava replied, having a hard time being mad at him any longer.

Loki gave her a glare, but was unable to actually be mad at her. "All I could think about was making those other men stop. How much I hated them for looking after you with such wanton lust...and how _I_ wanted to be the one to hold you...the only one to hold you."

"Is that why you made me blush when right before we returned to the party?"

"Yes." Loki admitted. "I wanted every man there to see your blush. I wanted them to know that it was I who made you blush. I wanted them to know..."

"Know what?" Ava prompted.

"That they cannot have you."

Ava rose from her seat, her anger flooding her again. "That was not your decision to make, Loki."

Loki stood and walked closer to her, glaring at her. "But you have been turning each of them down and choosing to spend your days with me." He countered.

"You are my best friend." Ava spat at him.

Loki felt a rush of anger at her words. He found himself gripped her upper arms and pushing her back against the nearest tree. "No." He said, his voice low and deadly. "I am not your friend. I cannot settle for your friendship. I will not settle for your friendship."

"Then what do you want, Loki?" Ava asked, glaring back at him.

"You." Loki answered. "I want to feel you in my arms. I want to feel your lips against mine. I want to be the only man to hold you and kiss you and love you."

"Then make your claim." Ava challenged. "Make it to me."

Loki dipped his head down and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first. He slowly eased his grip on her upper arms and lifted his hand to cup her cheek, the other he moved to her waist to pull her closer. He began to deepen the kiss, his tongue tracing the line of her lips.

Ava parted her lips, allowing his entrance and deepening the kiss. She lifted her hands and fisted them in his hair. She felt his cool breath and tasted his tongue as it explored the inside of her mouth. She wanted nothing more than for the kiss to never end. He wanted to stay in his arms forever.

Loki broke the kiss after several long intense moments, but he still held Ava close to him. "Say it." He whispered to her breathlessly. "I want to hear you say it."

"I am yours Loki." Ava told him, looking deep into his blue-green eyes.

"As I am yours, Ava." Loki replied. "I am sorry for my anger earlier."

"Don't be." Ava replied. "I was angry first."

Loki smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "There shall never be another. You are my only."

"As you are mine." Ava replied. "I suppose that's why I've been turning these other suitors down. I've always known it, even though I wouldn't admit it."

Loki smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"You know what I would like?" She asked, a playful smile alighting her lips.

"What would that be, my darling?" Loki asked.

"For you to kiss me again."

"I shall be happy to indulge you." Loki replied, bending his head down and kissing her once again.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki sat on the large branch of a tree, his back pressed against the trunk, his feet stretched out before him, and his arms around Ava. Ava sat with her head resting on Loki's chest and her arms wrapped around him. They sun was beginning its descent behind the horizon.

Loki kissed the top of Ava's head. "I suppose we should head back." He said with a sigh.

"I suppose we should." Ava agreed. "I wish we didn't have to, though. I wish we could stay like this forever."

"I wish that as well." Loki replied. "But if we don't return soon, they'll send a search party out here for us."

"They'd never find us." Ava said, her tone playful. "They'd never think to look up."

Loki chuckled. He moved his hand and placed his fingers under Ava's chin and coaxed her head up. "We shall have many more days like this, my darling."

"Do you swear it?" Ava asked.

Loki smiled. "I swear it." He replied and then pulled her lips to his to seal his vow with a tender kiss.

They broke the kiss and their embrace after a few moments. Loki leaped down from the tree and then turned as Ava landed next to him. He pulled her to him for one more kiss before they headed back to the palace. Before they would have raced to get back, but this time they chose to take their time. They wanted to extend their alone time.

They arrived at the stables. Loki dismounted his horse and one of the attendants led the animal to its stall. Loki walked over to Ava, who was riding side saddle since they had had to ride through the city. He put his hands on her hips and she placed her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to help her down. The attendant took the horse off.

Ava and Loki stood there for a moment, just looking at each other and still holding onto each other. They were having a hard time not kissing each other right there in front of the horses and stable attendants, but they knew that they couldn't. It was not proper and since they were back around everyone else, they had to behave, even if they didn't want to.

"We should probably get back inside." Loki said, unable to tear his eyes away from Ava, nor his hands.

"Probably." She agreed, not wanting to break apart from him.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and broke them from the magic of their moment. They broke apart and looked up, Ava blushing and Loki doing his best to keep himself calm. Thor stood there, fighting a smile. "Mother was just about to send me to look for you two." Thor said. "Lady Ava, our mother wishes to extend her invitation to you to join us for dinner this evening. Your mother had to decline the invitation, but she said that she sees no reason for you not stay and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Prince Thor." Ava replied. "I think I shall accept the invitation."

"Allow me to escort you to dinner then." Loki said, offering Ava his arm.

She readily looped her arm through his and the pair walked passed Thor, heading for the palace. Thor gave Loki a knowing grin and made a mental note to speak with his brother after dinner. He then followed them inside. They arrived at one of the smaller dining halls, where Odin and Frigga awaited them.

"Ava, I'm so glad that you could join us." Frigga said, walking over and embracing the young lady.

Ava smiled and unhooked her arm from Loki's so that she could hug the woman back. She had always loved Frigga. She was always so kind to Ava and made her feel welcome. Ava could honestly say that she looked to the queen as a second mother. "Thank you, your majesty. I'm happy to be here as well."

Frigga smiled and broke the embrace. She gently kissed Ava's forehead. "Such a dear girl." She told her.

Ava blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Odin sat at the head of the table, Thor took the seat to his left. Frigga took the seat to his right. The queen looked at Ava. "Come sit by me, dear." She told her.

Ava walked over, Loki at her side. Loki pulled her chair out for her and took her hand as she sat down. Ava smiled up at him. Unfortunately, Loki was unable to sit beside Ava, he had to settle for sitting across from her and next to his brother. The group enjoyed their meal and carried a light conversation throughout their dinner.

Once dinner was over, Ava had to return home. "Thank you for the lovely meal." Ava said, to her king and queen. "And thank you so much for having me here."

"You are welcome here any time, dear." Frigga said, embracing Ava.

"Thank you." Ava replied, smiling at the woman.

"Allow me to walk you home." Loki said.

"I would be honored." Ava replied, taking his arm.

As soon as the young couple was gone, Frigga looked at her oldest son. "So, what did you see when you found them?" She asked. "Do you believe they have finally confessed their feelings for each other?"

"I believe they have." Thor answered. "Or they will be confessing their feelings soon. I walked into the stables and Loki had just helped Ava off of her horse. His hands were still at her hips and hers were still on his shoulders. They were just inches apart, staring into each other's eyes."

Frigga smiled. "Good."

"I intend to find out for sure when Loki returns." Thor said.

_Loki and Ava…_

Loki and Ava walked through the city, Ava's arm hooked through his. "Dinner was nice." Ava said.

"Not near as nice as our day together in our meadow." Loki replied, a playful grin on his face.

Ava blushed and giggled. "I have to agree."

"Would you like to repeat it tomorrow, only skipping over the anger?" Loki asked.

"That sounds wonderful to me." Ava agreed.

"I'll come by your house in the morning." Loki said. "I suppose, I should speak with your father tomorrow as well."

"Make everything official." Ava agreed.

They walked up and stood in front of her door. They faced each other. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight." Loki told her, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek.

Ava smiled and slightly leaned into his touch. "I cannot wait for the morrow."

"Neither can I." Loki replied, smiling. He then pulled Ava into his arms and hugged her tightly. He put his lips to her ear. "And when we are alone, I shall not keep my lips off of you."

"Is that a promise?" Ava whispered back.

"Yes, my darling." Loki answered, pulling back slightly, only to close the space between them once more by placing a light kiss on her lips. "Good night my darling."

Ava smiled up at him. "Good night."

Loki quickly kissed her once more before she headed inside. He walked back to the palace unable to keep the smile from his lips. He headed straight for his chambers. He picked a book up off his shelf and took it out on the balcony. He sat down on the railing and read by the moonlight. However he wasn't able to keep his focus on the book very long. His mind kept turning to Ava and their first kiss.

He couldn't keep his mind off of how good it had felt to hold her in his arms. He couldn't stop thinking about the feel of her lips on his…and how sweet she tasted. Loki couldn't wait to get her alone again tomorrow. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening.

Loki turned to see his brother stepping out on the balcony. "There you are, Brother." Thor greeted.

"Are you ever going to learn some manners and knock?" Loki replied, coolly.

"What?" Thor replied. "We are brothers."

"It's polite." Loki replied. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with my brother." Thor replied, walking over and leaning against the railing.

"About?" Loki questioned.

"Oh, just about what exactly you and Ava were doing when I found you two in the stables." Thor replied, grinning at his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Loki replied nonchalantly. "I had just helped her off of her horse, like any proper gentleman."

"Yes, but when I found you, the horse was already in its stall and you two were still holding onto each other gazing into each other's eyes." Thor replied. "Did you two finally admit to each other what the rest of us have seen?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Loki lied.

"Stop the act, Loki." Thor replied.

Loki sighed and closed his book. "Yes." He replied.

Thor grinned. "It's about time." He teased his brother, clapping him on the shoulder. "So, tell me how it all happened. What did you say to each other?"

"We were just talking out in the forest." Loki answered. "Then…we kind of had a fight."

"What?" Thor asked.

"Well, she was angry with me and I had no idea why." Loki replied. "Then she told me it was because after the feast, when she and I went to the garden and then returned and she was blushing, everyone believed I was courting her."

"I have been meaning to ask you, what did you do to make her face so red that night?" Thor replied.

"I had given her the flower I had brought back from Vanaheim. She kissed my cheek to thank me and then just before we returned to the party, I kissed hers." Loki answered. "I had done it on purpose. I'd become extremely jealous when I saw her dancing with that other man and then saw how the men were looking at her. I had wanted them to know she wasn't theirs."

"And you told Ava this?" Thor asked.

"Yes…today." Loki replied. "That's when she got really angry with me…and then my own temper flared and I ended up backing her up against a tree and kissing her."

"So, you are courting her now?" Thor asked.

"I'm going to spend the day with her tomorrow and before I do, I'm speaking with her father." Loki answered. "But yes."

Thor smiled at his brother. "I am happy for you, Loki."

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who has been reading this story. I really love writing it. And a big thank you to anyone who leaves a review. I really love feedback. Please continue to read and review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Loki woke early the next day. He readied himself for the day and then went to the stables to get his horse. He climbed on the back of the creature and road away from the palace. He made his way to Ava's home, where one of the attendants took his horse to be watered and wait until Loki returned for the creature.

Loki knocked on the door and one of the servants opened up. The servant bowed respectfully to Loki and then led him to the sitting room, where Ava's father was awaiting him. "Good morning, Prince Loki." Hagar greeted. "Ava will be down soon. I believe she is getting ready."

"Thank you." Loki replied. "I was hoping to speak with you before Ava and I left, if that is alright?"

"Of course, Prince Loki." Hagar replied. "Come have a seat."

Loki nodded and sat down in a chair across from the man. "Thank you."

"What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Hagar asked, even though he had already known. He knew what had happened the second his daughter had walked in the door the evening before, the dreamy look in her eyes and the big smile on her face.

"Right to it, then." Loki said, feeling a bit nervous. "Sir, I wish to speak with you about Ava and my intentions towards her."

"And what would those intentions be?" Hagar inquired.

"Ava and I have been friends for quite some time now." Loki began. "And over the years, our friendship has only deepened…and now I find myself…growing quite fond of her…and longing for more than her friendship."

"I see." Hagar replied. "You are aware that you are not the first suitor to approach me about my daughter?"

Loki nodded. "I know. Ava is the most beautiful, witty, intelligent, and charming lady in Asgard. It is no wonder she has caught the eye of so many." He replied.

"You are a fine young man Loki." Hagar said. "And I would be lying if I said that I did not approve of a match between you two, but of course the decision is not really up to me. It is up to my daughter."

"I have already spoken to Ava and told her of my feelings towards her. With your blessing, I wish to court her."

Hagar smiled. "I give you my blessing, but of course, the father in me must tell you this." The man replied. "It matters not to me that you are a prince of Asgard, nor if you ascend to the throne. If you hurt my daughter in any way or I discover that your intentions are not pure and true, I will come after you and I will make you beg for death. Do you understand me?"

"I do." Loki replied. "But you have no need to worry. I will do everything in my power to make Ava happy."

"Good." Hagar replied. "I am glad you understand."

The two men sat there in silence for a while. Hagar then looked up, a smile coming to his face and alighting his features. "There's my beautiful girl." He said.

"Oh, Father." Ava teased, as she came closer. "I hope you haven't been boring our guest."

"We were just having a little chat." Hagar replied. "You two kids have fun on your ride today."

"Thank you Father." Ava replied.

"Thank you, Sir." Loki said, standing up and bowing respectfully to his elder.

Hagar bowed in return. "Be careful with my girl, now."

"I shall always take care of her." Loki replied.

Ava and Loki then left the house and headed out to get the horses. However, when they arrived, they discovered that Ava's horse was being used by her mother for the day. "Well, I guess you're just going to have to ride with me." Loki told Ava, unable to hide his smile.

"It would appear to be that way." Ava replied, smiling back.

Loki mounted his horse and then held his hand out for Ava. She gladly took it and allowed him to pull her up into the saddle in front of him. Loki was amazed at how perfectly Ava fit in the saddle with him. His arms went around her with ease as he picked up the reins. He tugged on them and his horse began to move.

Ava leaned into him a smile on her face. "We should ride like this more often."

"I have to agree." Loki replied, enjoying having Ava there.

They were soon coming to a stop in the forest as they had arrived in their spot. Loki dismounted his horse and then tied it to a tree. He then walked back over to Ava and placed his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders and hopped down into his arms.

Loki pulled Ava close to him and pressed his lips to hers. Ava wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body as close to his as she could get. Loki traced the line of Ava's lips and she eagerly parted them. He slid his tongue inside and explored her mouth, tasting her. He slowly withdrew after a few moments and then broke the kiss completely. However, he still held her close. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Now, this is how yesterday should have gone when I helped you off of your horse." Loki said, grinning.

Ava smiled back. "I have to agree."

They stood there like that for a few moments, just gazing into each other's eyes and holding each other. "You have the most beautiful green eyes." Loki told her. "I could get lost in them."

Ava smiled. "Go ahead. I'll be lost in your gaze as well."

Loki smiled and gently kissed Ava once more. He broke their embrace, but picked up her hand. They walked over to their tree and climbed up and onto their favorite branch. They sat side-by-side, their legs stretched out in front of them. Loki kept his arms wrapped around Ava.

"So, how did your chat with my father go?" Ava asked.

"Wonderful." Loki answered. "He threatened me within an inch of my life if I ever hurt you, but I expected nothing less."

Ava laughed and snuggled closer to Loki. She stretched up and kissed his cheek. "Well, I know that was an unnecessary threat."

"But he is a father and you are his only child, his precious crown jewel." Loki replied. "If he hadn't of threatened me, I would have been worried."

Ava smiled. "Probably the only time anyone will get away from threatening you."

"Most likely yes." Loki agreed, kissing Ava's forehead.

They spent the next few hours, sitting in their tree, talking, laughing, and kissing. They were in the middle of a rather intense kiss, when the tree shook and they heard cries from the city. They broke apart immediately and looked towards the city. They could see smoke curling up into the sky.

They instantly leaped out of the tree and headed for the horse. Loki untied the horse and then jumped on its back. He pulled Ava up with him and then took off at breakneck speed to the city. They raced to the palace, Loki ready to help defend his home and Ava ready to help the wounded that were brought to the healing room.

As soon as they were able, they jumped down. Loki escorted Ava to the healing room, wanting to make sure nothing happened to her. Once he was sure she was safe there, he gave her a quick kiss and headed off into battle.


	17. Chapter 17

Loki raced into the city, creating several copies of himself as he went. Each copy had a different weapon. Loki turned himself invisible and sneaked up on the enemy. The soldiers that were attacking weren't any that Loki recognized. They were from some place unknown.

Loki found where a trio of the enemy soldiers had cornered a woman and her three children. Loki tossed daggers at them, which lodged in their necks. However, this didn't seem to faze the enemy soldiers at all. _I have to change my strategy._ Loki thought. He then created another copy of himself and had it be visible.

"Hello, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" The copy Loki called out.

The three soldiers turned. They were huge, massive creatures. Their skin was a sickly gray color and they had very large sharp teeth. They started to charge the copy of Loki. The illusionary Loki took off running, leading the creatures away from the family. The real Loki appeared before the family. "Are any of you hurt?" He asked.

"No." The mother answered.

He then led them to a safe place, where they could hide until the fighting was over. Loki then returned to the streets to help anyone else. He worked on setting traps and having his copies lure the enemy to them. At one point, Loki ran by Ava's house, which was half destroyed. He was about to continue, when he heard a groaning from within.

Loki turned around, ready to help whomever was there. He climbed through the wreckage and found Ava's father lying on the ground. He had a large piece of wood, sticking out from his chest. "Hagar!" Loki exclaimed as he ran to the man.

Hagar coughed and some blood came out with the cough. Loki knelt next to the man and cradled his head in his lap. "I'll get you to the healers." Loki said.

"It…is…too late…Prince Loki." Hagar wheezed.

"Don't say that." Loki said. But he knew that Hagar was right. Hagar not only had the large chest wound, but several other smaller wounds as well, all hitting vital areas and causing damage.

"Where…is…Ava?"

"She is in the healing room, helping with the wounded." Loki answered.

"Keep her… safe, Loki." Hagar said. "Protect her…since…I can…no longer." He was then taken over by a coughing fit. "Promise…me." He said, when he finished.

"I swear I will protect Ava with my vary life." Loki replied, meaning every word of it.

"Th…thank you…you're…a…good man." Hagar was then overcome by another coughing fit, which wracked his entire body. Then he went limp…and he was gone.

Loki knew that Ava would be devastated. He closed Hagar's eyes and then rested him aside. "You were a great warrior and a great father, Hagar. You will be missed." He then rose and went on a rampage, striking the enemy down left and right.

_Ava…_

Ava was running around the healing room, taking care of the wounded as they arrived. Many of them were children who had been harmed. There were several warriors that came in as well, but for the most part the children and ordinary citizens were the ones most harmed.

Ava had just finished healing a little girl and helping her rest, when she looked up at the entrance to the healing room. The items Ava had been carrying dropped from her hands at what she saw. Frigga had entered the room, with her arm around Gail, supporting her. Gail had some kind of metal weapon lodged in her abdomen.

"Mother!" Ava cried as she ran over to her.

Gail looked at her daughter. "Don't worry about me dear." She said, a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. "You help the others."

Ava just stood there, frozen. She watched as one of the other healers helped Frigga with her mother. They took her over to a table and worked on her wound. Ava watched as they pulled the strange weapon from her mother's abdomen and heard her mother cry out, but she still could not make her feet move. She wanted to go over there and help, but she just couldn't move.

The healers and Frigga used their magic, working on closing the wound. They did a few other things, but their faces still looked grim. Ava watched as the healer left to work on someone else. Frigga took Gail's hand and looked at her. Ava could see that they spoke, but she couldn't hear what they were saying nor could she read their lips. A few moments later, Frigga had lifted her hand and was motioning for Ava to come over.

A feeling of dread invaded the pit of Ava's stomach. She was able to move, but everything seemed to be in slow motion. She felt like she was dragging herself over there rather than walking. When she finally reached her mother's side, she took her hand. "Ava…my beautiful…girl." Gail said.

"Mom." Ava said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You're going to be okay."

"I am not…going to…make it." Gail replied. "The wound…was nothing…but the weapon…was coated in…a poison we do not…have an antidote for."

"No." Ava said, the tears spilling over. "No. This is not happening."

"I'm afraid it is…my dear." Gail replied. "You…are the lady…of our house…now…you have to be…the strong…woman…I know…you are."

"Mom, please. Don't go?" Ava pleaded.

"I will see you…again…someday…though I hope…not for many…years." Gail replied. "In Valhalla."

"No. You can't leave!" Ava protested. "I won't let you!"

"Dear…there is nothing…you can do." Gail replied. "I love you, my dear. Now, give Mama a kiss."

Ava bent and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you, too Mom." She said through her tears.

Gail gave Ava's hand a quick squeeze as she closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. Ava fell to her knees beside her mother and rested her head on her shoulder as she cried. Frigga walked around the table and knelt down beside Ava. She pulled Ava back from her mother and held her in her own arms.

"I am so sorry, Dear." Frigga whispered to her and stroked her hair in a motherly way.

_Loki…_

After hours of battle, the enemy had finally been defeated. Loki headed for the palace and the healing room. He'd had a few minor injuries, but nothing too horrible. He hated what he was going to have to tell Ava. He found his mother standing outside of the healing room.

"Loki, I'm so glad to see you're alright." She said, running over and hugging him.

Loki hugged his mother back. "I'm glad you're alright as well, Mother." He replied. "Where is Ava? Is she alright?"

"She is in the healing room." Frigga answered. "No harm came to her physically…emotionally however."

"What happened?" Loki asked.

"Her mother and I were out for a ride when the attack happened. We were running in here to make it to the healing room, when she and I were attacked…the enemy used a weapon that was coated in some kind of poison that was fast acting and we have no cure for."

"You mean…her mother died, too?" Loki asked.

Frigga nodded. "I'm afraid so…what do you mean, too?"

Before Loki could answer, Ava was stepping out of the healing room. She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck as soon as she spotted him. Loki wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm glad you're alright." Ava said to him.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "Mother just told me about your mother, Ava I am so sorry." He told her.

"Thank you." Ava said, still holding onto him. She needed the reassurance that he was there and alright. "I dread telling Father."

A lump formed in Loki's throat at the pain in Ava's voice and he was about to add to it. He swallowed the lump down. "Ava…I…I have to tell you something." He said.

Ava detected the strain in his voice and pulled back to look up at him. "What is it?"

Loki looked into her eyes which were red and swollen from crying. "Your father...I…I was in the city…trying to evacuate the citizens to safety…your father must have been home when the attack happened…your house was destroyed…and he was severely wounded…he…he did not make it…I am sorry."

"No." Ava whispered shaking her head. "Loki, tell me it's not true? Tell me you are lying!"

"I wish that I were, Ava." Loki replied.

Ava pulled out of Loki's embrace. "No! It can't be true!" The walls of the palace suddenly felt as if they were closing in on Ava. She had to get outside and get some air. She turned and ran down the hall, the tears streaming down her face. She ran out onto a balcony and fell to her knees beside the railing.

Loki ran after her. "Ava." He said, kneeling down next to her.

She looked up at him, the tears freely flowing down her face. "They're both gone." She whimpered.

"I know." Loki said, feeling choked up. He pulled Ava to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry."


	18. Chapter 18

That night a funeral was held for all of the lives lost in the attack on Asgard. There had been a total of fifty lives lost. Ava stood and watched as the small boats carrying the bodies of her parents were sent into the water. Loki stood beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders doing his best to comfort her. The bodies were all set ablaze and the spirits of the dead left their bodies and ascended.

Ava did her best to keep from falling apart again, but it was incredibly hard. She wanted nothing more than to run and scream and cry. She wanted to hit something and curse the heavens. She wanted to break something, but she knew she had to control herself. She couldn't fall apart like that…not until she was alone.

After the funeral, the others began to leave, but Ava still stood there, staring off into the dark of the night. Loki still stood beside her, his arm around her. "You don't have to stay with me." Ava said, not looking at him.

"But I want to." Loki replied, giving her a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"I just need a moment." Ava replied.

"Okay." Loki said. "I'll be waiting, when you're ready." He kissed her forehead and then walked away, giving her some time alone. He really had no idea what to do.

"Where is Ava?" Frigga asked him.

"She said she needed a moment." Loki answered. "Mother, what can I do?"

Frigga hugged her young son. "Just be there for her. That is all you can do." Frigga told him.

They waited a few more moments, giving Ava the alone time she needed. Frigga instructed Loki to wait while she went to Ava. "How are you doing, dear?" Frigga asked, coming up to Ava.

"I'm so upset and hurt." Ava answered. "And all I can think is how much I want to run home and cry into my mother's arms and have her hold me and tell me everything will be okay, then for my father to do something to make me laugh and make the world seem right again…but I can't have any of that happen. Home is gone. Mother is gone. Father is gone."

Frigga pulled Ava into her arms. "I know that this is awful. I am sorry that all of this had to happen."

Ava found herself hugging the woman back. Frigga may not have been her mother, but she was a mother and right now that was something Ava needed. She needed to be held and cuddled like a child. She needed a mother to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"I know that this is a very hard time for you." Frigga told her. "And I know I am not your mother, but Gail was a very dear friend of mine and I have watched you grow over the years. I promised your mother that I would look after you and care for you as if you were my own."

Ava didn't say anything. She really couldn't bring herself to speak. In the last moments of her mother's life, she had been in such pain, but she had only thought of her daughter. Gail had only thought of making sure that there was someone to look after Ava and making sure Ava had the chance to say goodbye.

"And I promise you, Ava, I will be here for you and do whatever I can for you." Frigga told her. "I know that I can never replace your mother, nor would I want to, but I will take care of you."

"Thank you." Ava said, fighting back the tears.

They stood there like that for a few moments. Frigga then pulled back and looked at Ava. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

They began to walk back into the city. Loki was waiting for them still. He met them halfway on the path and took Ava's hand. The trio walked to the palace in silence, the destruction that had happened around Asgard surrounding them. Once they reached the palace, Frigga parted with them and headed to her chambers.

Loki led Ava down a hall to the room that was now hers. "If you need anything, my darling, don't hesitate to ask." He told her, as they stood outside the doors to her chambers.

"Thank you, Loki." Ava replied.

He then pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. "I am here for you."

"I know." Ava replied. She let him hold her like that for a while longer, needing it more than she realized. When she broke the embrace she looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Thank you, Loki." She stretched up and kissed his cheek and then turned and entered her chambers.

Loki stood there for a moment before turning and heading for his own chambers. Once inside, he grabbed a book and sat down on his bed reading it.

_Ava…_

Ava closed the door to her chambers and leaned her back against it. Slowly she sunk to the floor and put her head in her hands. She let the tears freely fall down her cheeks. "Why?" She whimpered to no one in particular. "Why did they have to die?"

Slowly, Ava rose from her seat and began to walk across the floor. She found herself heading towards a table in the room. It held a small beautiful vase. Ava picked up the vase and looked at it, blinking back her tears. A few moments later, she threw the vase on the floor smashing it into thousands of pieces.

The next thing Ava knew, she was using her power and was making everything flying around the room. She had stuff smashing into the walls, breaking it. By the time she had finished, the room matched the chaos that Ava felt inside of herself. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

"Why? Why are they gone? Why did they have to die?" She sobbed to herself. She turned and caught sight of herself in a jagged piece of a mirror that had been hanging on the wall. She stared at her broken reflection, feeling as if the universe had just given her her answer. Then she began crying for an entirely different reason.


	19. Chapter 19

Four weeks had passed since the funeral and Ava had not left her room. Meals were delivered to her throughout the day, but most of the time they were returned to the kitchen with hardly a thing touched. Loki would try to see her, but she refused to see him or anyone for that matter.

"There has to be something we can do." Loki said to his mother.

"There is nothing we can do." Frigga replied. "We must let her work through her grief in her own way."

"But she is not eating, Mother." Loki replied. "I doubt she is sleeping either. She just stays shut up in her room and refuses to see anyone."

"She's not eating?" Frigga asked.

"No." Loki answered. "I see what she returns to the kitchen every day. She eats the tiniest bit and then sends the rest back. We have to do something."

"Calm down, Loki." Frigga said. "I shall go and talk to her." Frigga then rose from her seat and headed towards Ava's chambers. She knocked on the door. "Ava, dear?"

"Please go away." Ava replied. "I do not wish to see anyone."

Frigga opened the door anyway and walked in. She found the room a complete disaster. There was broken glass and pottery, overturned tables, sheets, pillows, and clothes strewn all over the floor. Ava was lying on the floor in the center of the destruction. She had a few cuts on her hands, feet, and knees.

"Ava." Frigga said, her tone one of motherly concern.

Ava slowly sat up and looked at Frigga. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was beginning to show the signs of just how little she had been eating. "What is it?"

"What happened in here? Why aren't you eating?" Frigga asked.

"I…I can't." Ava answered. "I just…can't."

Frigga walked through the disaster that was Ava's room and kicked aside some debris. She then sat down in the spot she had cleared for herself. "I know that this is hard for you, dear, but you can't do this to yourself."

"My parents are gone." Ava replied. "I just…I can't handle it."

"You know they wouldn't want you to be like this, Ava." Frigga replied. "You know they would want you to keep living."

"I can't handle it." Ava replied. "They're gone…and…I…it…"

"At least eat and allow me to take care of those cuts." Frigga suggested.

"I'm not hungry and they don't hurt." Ava replied. "Please just leave me be?"

Frigga leaned forward and kissed Ava's forehead. "Please don't allow yourself to go just because they are gone? They would not want you to be like this." She then got up and walked out of the room.

Loki was waiting out in the hall. "Were you able to get through to her?"

Frigga looked at her son, the worry on his face. "It's just going to take time." She answered.

Loki waited three more days for Ava to leave her room, but she still did not. He was getting tired of waiting and he was growing more and more concerned for her. "There is nothing you can do, Brother." Thor said. "She is grief-stricken."

"I know how she grieves." Loki replied, pacing his room. "But I do not believe that there is nothing I can do. There must be something. If only she would allow me to see her."

"Loki…" Thor began, but was cut off by his brother leaving the room.

Thor sighed, knowing exactly where Loki was headed. "I wish you luck brother, but there is nothing you can do." Thor whispered after him.

Loki knocked on the door to Ava's chambers. "Ava, darling." He called.

"Go away, Loki." She called back. "I do not wish to see anyone."

"Let me in." Loki said. "I just want to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Ava replied. "Just leave me be."

Loki felt a rush of rage. He gripped the door handle and turned it. It was locked. "Ava, open this door." Loki commanded.

"I just want to be alone."

Loki quickly used his magic to unlock the door and open it up. He walked inside and shut the door behind him. He looked around and saw the same destruction his mother had. He looked at Ava, who was sitting up in the center of the room, looking incredibly thin and fragile. He saw blood staining her dress. "Ava, darling…" He said, his anger melting instantly.

She looked up at him. "What?"

He crossed the room to her and knelt down beside her. He paid no attention to the pieces of glass that were digging into his knees. "What are you doing to yourself?" He asked. "And why?"

"I can't." Ava simply answered.

"I know that this is incredibly difficult for you, but…please don't do this to yourself?" Loki pleaded with her.

"My parents are dead, Loki." Ava replied, her voice a mixture of anger and pain. "And it's my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Loki asked.

"I should have been with them." Ava answered. "If I'd have been home with Father or riding with Mother…at least one of them might still be alive…but instead I was out…I was away from them and they needed me."

"You can't think that way, Ava." Loki replied. "If you'd have been with either of them there may not have been a thing you could have done…and you might be gone as well."

"I may as well be gone." Ava replied.

Loki was overcome with anger then. He gripped Ava's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Never say that! Never think like that!"

"Why not?!" Ava shouted back at him. "My parents are gone, Loki! They're dead! I am alone! I have nothing left to live for!"

"Don't you dare talk like that!" Loki shouted at her. "You have so much and you are not alone! And you can't let yourself go because they are gone! They wouldn't want this for you!"

"They're the ones that left me!" Ava shouted.

Loki's anger melted once again. Ava wasn't angry with herself or him. She was angry at her parents for leaving her.

"I know that I'm an adult and I'm supposed to be able to handle things on my own, but I can't!" Ava said, still shouting. "They're supposed to be here for me! They're supposed to help me through everything! They're supposed to be here for my life! To see me get married and have children! But they're not here! They left! They left me!"

Loki watched as the tears spilled down Ava's face which was a mixture of anger and pain.

"They left me and I'm so angry at them." Ava said, her voice going slightly horse from all of her yelling. "I'm angry at them, Loki…and I hate myself for it."

Loki let go of Ava's arms and then wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay." He told her, his voice soothing.

"And I…all I want to do is hit something…and break things."

"You've certainly got the breaking things part down." Loki said, lacing his voice with some light teasing.

Ava gave a small, quiet, dry laugh. "Is it wrong of me to be so angry at them?" She asked.

"No." Loki assured. "Anger is a part of grieving…and if you feel the need to hit anything you can hit Fandrall. I'm sure there are a number of women who would love the opportunity to hit him. I'll even hold him down for you."

Ava laughed a bit louder this time. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Now, why don't we get your chambers cleaned up?" Loki suggested.

Ava pulled back and looked at him. She didn't have a chance to say anything. Loki waved his hand and his magic began to repair the items around the room. Soon it was as if the destruction Ava had caused had never happened.

Loki lifted a hand and cupped Ava's cheek. He used a thumb to wipe away her tears. "Now, will you allow me to tend to your wounds?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "Okay." She agreed.

Ava walked over and sat down on the bed. Loki opened up a drawer in one of the tables in the room and pulled out a few first aid supplied. He then walked over and sat down on the bed across from Ava. She held out her hands, palm up to show the wounds. Loki cleaned and dressed the wounds. "Anywhere else?" He asked.

"Just my feet and knees." Ava answered. "But I can get those."

"I'll do it." Loki countered. He then grabbed one of Ava's legs by the ankle and lifted it up. He pushed the fabric of her dress up to just above her knee. He then held her leg across his lap as he cleaned and dressed the wounds on her foot and knee. When he was finished with that leg he put it down and picked up her other one.

Despite everything Ava had been going through the past couple of weeks, she felt a blush creeping into her cheeks as Loki pushed her dress up, revealing her legs. "You really don't have to do this." She said, unable to look at him.

Loki finished with her cuts and put her leg back down and let her dress cover her legs once again. "I want to take care of you." He said, looking up at her.

Ava moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for not giving up on me, Loki."

Loki hugged Ava back. "I'll never give up on you, my darling." He whispered in her ear. "Now, how about I step out of here for a moment and allow you get freshen up and then we'll join everyone for dinner?"

"I don't think I'm ready to join everyone yet." Ava replied. "Can it just be the two of us?"

"Of course." Loki answered. "In the garden?"

"Sure...some fresh air would probably be good for me."

"I'll go take care of everything." Loki said. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. Then he rose from the bed and left, heading towards the kitchen to alert the servants to his and Ava's plans.

Ava stood up from her bed and walked over to the now repaired mirror hanging on the wall. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She cringed as soon as she saw herself. Her hair was a tangled mess, sticking out all over the place. She had dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks had sunken in slightly. She had streaks of blood on various places of her body. Her skin had paled even more so than it already was.

She stripped off her dress and walked over to the wash basin that Loki had repaired. She grabbed the cloth out of it and began to wash her body off with it. She finished that and then went to her wardrobe and pulled out a random dress and slipped into it. She then picked up a brush and worked on her hair. She brushed out the tangles and then inspected her reflection in the mirror.

The dress she had chosen was an earth-tone tunic. It had once fit her so perfectly, hugging every curve, but now it hung loosely over her now thin frame. She quickly did some work to pin the dress so that it wasn't so loose. There was a knock on her door. "Ava, darling are you ready?" Loki asked from the other side.

Ava walked over and opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Loki held out his arm. Ava looped her arm through his and they began to walk down the hall. Ava found herself having to lean heavily on Loki as they walked. Not eating had made her incredibly weak. By the time they reached the garden, Loki had wrapped his arm around Ava's waist and was practically carrying her to the table.

He helped her to her seat. "Are you going to be alright, darling?" Loki asked concerned.

"I think so." Ava answered. "I think once I start eating...I'll be fine."

The servants brought out food and set it before them. Loki and Ava dug in. As Ava ate, she could feel her strength slowly returning to her. After they had finished off the meal, Loki and Ava went for a short walk in the garden. Loki then returned Ava to her chambers.

Ava threw her arms around Loki once again. She hugged him as tightly as she could. "Thank you." She whispered.

Loki held her back just as tightly. "Any time, my darling." He whispered back. He stroked her hair.

Ava stayed in Loki's arms for a few moments longer. With him holding her, she could really feel like everything was going to be okay. She didn't feel the need to fall apart. She actually felt like she was healing. Loki was the balm to her broken soul. He was her key to becoming whole again.


	20. Chapter 20

Another week passed and Ava was beginning to feel a little more like herself again. She was sitting on the balcony of her room, when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She called figuring it was Loki.

"How are you doing?" Frigga asked, joining her on the balcony.

"A little better." Ava answered. "It still hurts…but a little less…and I still miss them."

"You will always miss them." Frigga said. "I still miss my parents."

"I'm sorry that I shut you out the other day." Ava said, looking at her queen. "I know you were only trying to help."

Frigga gave her a soft smile. "I know you were just grieving…to lose them both in the same day and in such a tragic way…it's not easy…I'm just glad that you are doing better now."

"Loki helped me." Ava replied.

"I know." Frigga replied. "I'm glad he was able to help you."

Ava then threw her arms around her queen. "Thank you for taking me in and being here for me…even if I didn't appreciate it."

Frigga hugged Ava back. "You are most welcome." She then broke the embrace and looked at Ava. "Now, why don't you join me for lunch?"

"In the garden?"

"Of course."

"Let's go." Ava agreed.

The two women then left Ava's room and headed outside to the garden. They sat down at the table and enjoyed a quiet lunch together. Ava couldn't help but to think about her mother at that moment. All of the lunches they had enjoyed in that very spot.

"It will get easier." Frigga said, giving Ava a knowing look.

Ava gave her a small smile. "I just remember all of the time we spent here…all of the lunches."

"Of course afterwards, you and Loki always took off to cause mischief." Frigga said. "Which was usually playing pranks on Thor."

Ava gave a sheepish grin at the memory. "You and Mother always knew it was us, didn't you?"

"Always, but it was always harmless and nothing ever happened, so we just let you have your fun." Frigga replied.

"Loki, that really was not right." The voice of Thor carried over to them, from another part of the garden.

"It was just a bit of fun." Loki's calm voice replied. "Besides I won."

Ava and Frigga could tell that the men were getting closer. "Yes, but you cheated."

"And you expect your enemies to always play by the rules?" Loki replied. "Besides magic is not cheating. Or have you forgotten that Mjolnir is magic?"

"I would have won had you not used your tricks." Thor insisted.

"But there are plenty of battles we have won because of my tricks." Loki reminded Thor. "Or have you already forgotten everything that happened in Vanaheim?"

Ava and Frigga decided to interrupt their conversation and rose from their seats and met the men on the path. "Will you two ever drop this argument?" Frigga asked them, a smile of motherly fondness on her face.

"Only when Loki admits that his tricks are not the answer." Thor answered.

"Well brute force isn't the answer." Loki countered. "Besides, I never said that my tricks were the answer."

"Then what is the answer?" Thor replied.

"Strategy." Loki answered. "And since I have come up with many of our strategies, which have won our battles…"

"That means nothing." Thor replied.

"The calm and collected intellect is what usually wins in the end." Ava spoke up.

Thor seemed surprised to see Ava for a moment. Loki just smiled at Ava, glad to see her getting out and about once again.

"You're only taking Loki's side because he is courting you." Thor spoke, finally getting his wits about him.

Ava's cheeks reddened slightly, but she quickly came up with a retort. "And whom are you courting Thor? It would appear that intellect wins more than battles."

"Oh, that was a good one." Loki said, unable to hide his glee.

"I…uh…" Thor stammered, unable to think of a good come back. "That is of my own choice." He finally got out.

"Or your own blindness." Loki replied.

"What are you talking about, Brother?" Thor asked.

"Only the fact that there are several women in Asgard that are quite smitten with you." Loki answered. "You just refuse to do the pursuing."

"At least I wasn't blind to my own feelings." Thor countered.

Loki and Ava both glared at Thor on that one. Frigga had to hide her own smile at how they were behaving, but she was also happy that Ava was getting more into her old self. "I have some things to attend to. I do hope you three can behave." She said, walking away gracefully.

Loki stepped closer to Ava and taking her hand. "I'm glad to see you're starting to feel better." He said.

She gave him a gentle smile. "Well, you did help with that."

"Would you be feeling well enough for a ride?" Loki asked.

"I think that that sounds lovely." Ava answered.

Thor was about to say something, when Odin interrupted the trio. "Thor, Loki. I'm glad I finally found you."

"What is it, Father?" Thor asked.

"Alfheim has been attacked." Odin answered. "Be ready to leave in two hours."

"Yes, Father." The two young men replied.

Odin nodded and then left them. Thor went to get ready. Loki turned back to Ava, still holding her hand. "It appears we will be having our ride when I come back." He told her.

"Promise me you'll come back to me safely?" Ava asked, the tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over.

Loki released Ava's hand and then lifted both of his to cup her face. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Are you going to make me promise this every time I march off into battle?" He asked, a playful smile on his face.

"Of course." Ava answered.

"Just as I told you before, I will return to you. I will be safe and in one piece." Loki told her. "I will always return to you. I swear it."

Ava smiled up at him. "Good." She said. "You should probably be getting ready."

"I am always ready." Loki replied. "Well, there is one thing I need before I am ready."

"And what would that be?" Ava asked, curious.

Loki gave her a playful grin. "A kiss from my lady."

Ava stretched up and kissed his cheek. "There."

"Oh, no. That will not do." Loki replied, wrapping his arms around Ava's thin waist and pulling her close so that her body pressed against his. He then greedily captured Ava's lips with his. Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and let herself get lost in the kiss.

It felt like it had been an eternity since they had kissed like this and Ava hadn't realized just how much she had missed it until that moment. She hadn't realized how much she had needed to be kissed like that. Loki broke the kiss after a few moments, but leaned his forehead against Ava's. "Now, that is more like it." He whispered to her.

"I think I need another." Ava replied, her voice a breathy whisper. "To last me until you return."

"I think I can manage that." Loki replied, pulling her lips to his once more. He began to deepen the kiss, pouring as much passion and force as he could into it.

Ava fisted her hands in Loki's hair, matching his passion and force. She hugged herself closer to him, unable to get close enough. She wasn't sure how she was going to be with him gone, but for the moment she would just lose herself in the kiss and the heat of the moment. She would worry about everything else later.


	21. Chapter 21

Three months had passed since the war in Alfheim had started. At least once a week, one of Odin's guards reported to him. Odin would tell Frigga how things were going and she in turn would tell Ava. The last they had heard was that Loki had developed a strategy that they would be putting in place and it would hopefully be bringing the war to an end soon.

Ava was in the garden, sitting in her and Loki's tree, reading. She had her back against the trunk and her legs stretched out in front of her. However, she found it difficult to concentrate on the book for more than five seconds before her thoughts wandered back to Loki and wondering if he was alright.

"Ava?" A familiar female voice called. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Eira." Ava called back to her friend.

"Where exactly is here?" Eira asked, coming closer. "I can hear you, but I can't see you. Are you using some kind of magic?"

Ava closed her book and could see Eira standing on the path not far from her. "Look up."

Eira turned her gaze upwards and saw Ava sitting in the tree. "Why are you in a tree?"

"Why are you _not_ in a tree?" Ava countered.

"Because it's not proper for ladies."

"Yes, well the palace is my home now, and home is the one place a lady doesn't have to be proper." Ava replied.

"Well, at least you seem to be doing better." Eira replied. "You should come down here and visit with me."

Ava thought of telling her friend to come up and see her, but she thought better of it. Eira was likely to get hurt climbing the tree for one thing and above all, it didn't feel right. That was the tree she shared with Loki. "Give me a second." She replied. She used the magic Loki had taught her to send the book back to her chambers and then nimbly leaped from the tree, landing gracefully on her bare feet.

"You aren't wearing shoes?" Eira asked.

Ava gestured to a spot at the base of the tree, where she had placed her sandals. "I told you already, I don't have to be proper here."

"What about when Loki returns?" Eira replied.

"Then I shall be even more improper." Ava answered, bending to pick up her shoes.

Eira laughed. "Sometimes I think you need to go back to the academy."

"Bite your tongue."

"You truly hated it at the academy, didn't you?" Eira asked.

Ava nodded. "It's not something I particularly enjoyed." She replied. "Now, let's go for a walk, shall we?"

The two friends then began to walk along the path in the garden. "These gardens are so beautiful." Eira observed.

"Yes." Ava agreed. "Here and the library are my favorite places in the palace."

"I love the grand hall and all of the elegant feasts and parties." Eira replied. "Of course those feasts would be better if I were asked to dance more often."

Ava laughed at her friend. "You were asked to dance."

"Yes, by the friend and only because his friend wanted to dance with you." Eira replied. "Of course, now that you're spoken for, I might be asked to dance at the next feast."

"I am sure you will." Ava replied. "You are a beautiful lady, kind, sweet, and you have a lovely singing voice."

"You are too sweet to me, Ava." Eira replied.

Just then Frigga came rushing out to them. "Is something wrong?" Ava asked, not bothering with the formality of calling Frigga by her title.

"The war in Alfheim is over." Frigga answered.

"Then Loki has returned?' Ava asked.

"Yes, he is in the healing room." Frigga answered.

Before Frigga could finish telling Ava what had happened, Ava had dropped her sandals and was running into the palace. She headed straight for the healing room, her heart pounding in her ears as she feared the worst. She ran straight into the healing room.

She quickly found Loki. He was sitting up on one of the stone tables. His shirt had been removed and he had bandages wrapped around his left shoulder and abdomen. Ava ran over to him. "What happened?" She asked, worried. "Are you going to be alright?"

Loki smiled at her. "I'm fine now that you're here, my darling."

Ava could see that he was happy to see her, but he wasn't one hundred percent himself. "What happened?" She repeated.

"I'll tell you, but you have to give me a kiss first." Loki replied.

Ava stepped closer to him. Since he was sitting down she was eye to eye with him. She gently pressed her lips to his. She started to break the kiss and pull away, but Loki lifted his hand and placed his fingers under her chin. He pulled her lips back to his. Ava tried to fight him for a moment, wanting to know what happened and make sure that he was okay, but Loki wasn't having any of that. Ava gave up the fight and allowed him to hold her lips to his. She also couldn't deny that she was enjoying it. She had missed the feel of kissing him.

Loki broke the kiss when he saw fit. He then moved his hand from under her chin and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled Ava close so that her forehead was resting against his. "I've been dreaming about returning to you." He told her.

Ava smiled at him. "I've been dreaming about it, too...now tell me what happened before I add to your wounds."

Loki chuckled and then grabbed his ribs. "It's nothing, really." He told her.

"Then why are you grabbing your ribs after laughing?" Ava countered.

"I was just hurt in battle." Loki answered. "I got a little over confident."

"Brother, how are you?" Thor boomed as he entered the room.

"I was fine until you came in here, Brother." Loki answered. Ava was trying to pull away and feeling embarrassed, but Loki kept a firm grip on her waist.

"Thor, will you tell me what happened, because your brother refuses to?" Ava asked, managing to at least turn her head to see him. Part of her really didn't mind that Loki wasn't letting go of her.

"Loki saved my life." Thor answered. "I got a little careless and he took an attack for me. I am indebted to you, Brother."

"You can start repaying your debt to me by leaving Ava and I alone." Loki answered. "I have been separated from my love for far too long, we need to be left alone."

Thor was opening his mouth to say something, when Frigga entered the room. "Thor, you need to be getting ready for the feast tonight." She told him.

Thor nodded and left. Frigga then turned to Loki and Ava. "You should be getting ready as well Ava." Frigga told her. "Loki you will be staying in your chambers, you must rest."

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go to the feast." Ava replied. "Especially since Loki isn't able to escort me."

"You can stay by my side the entire time you are there." Frigga replied. "I will help to make sure the young men leave you alone. You only have to come for a bit. Then you can stay with Loki. Someone should take care of him."


	22. Chapter 22

Ava pulled a dress from her wardrobe and slipped into it. It was pale emerald with long sleeves and came off the shoulders and trimmed in gold. She then worked on brushing out her long fiery locks. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ava called.

Frigga then walked in the room. "That's a beautiful dress." She observed. "Let me help you with your hair." She then walked over to where Ava was sitting in front of her mirror.

Ava handed Frigga her brush. "How is Loki doing?" Ava asked, as Frigga brushed her hair.

"He's doing just fine." Frigga answered. "A little irritated that he must miss the party tonight, but I'd say that has more to do with he'll be missing you during the party."

Ava felt her cheeks flush slightly. "I don't know about that."

Frigga smiled as she took up a section of Ava's hair and plaited it. "Well, I know." She replied, a fond smile on her face. "I know my son well enough...and I think you know deep down that I'm right about this."

Ava smiled. "I suppose." She replied.

"Everyone can tell you two are smitten with each other." Frigga said. "Of course, that doesn't mean that some of the young men at the feast tonight won't try to win your favor and steal your affections." Frigga finished the braid she was working on and then picked up another section and began braiding it.

"What was it like when you first met Odin?" Ava asked, curious. "That is if you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, of course I don't mind." Frigga replied. "We met many years ago at a party much like this one. Odin had just returned from leading the army in a battle...he was looking very handsome. I was standing speaking with your mother, we were both turning down suitors left and right. Your mother more than myself. I'd spotted Odin and I knew right then that he was the man for me. He came up towards the end of the night and asked me to dance...I turned him down...even though I really wanted to dance with him."

"Why did you turn him down?" Ava asked.

"Because, I enjoyed being chased." Frigga answered. "And he didn't give up the chase." She had finished with the second braid and then pulled the two braids together at the back of Ava's head. What was hanging down she then curled. "All finished."

"Thank you." Ava replied. "This looks great."

Frigga bent and kissed the top of Ava's head. "Come on, dear."

Ava got up and followed Frigga out of her room and through the palace halls. They soon arrived at the grand hall, where the party was already in full swing. "There you are, Ava." Eira said, approaching them. She then remembered her manners and bowed to Frigga. "Your majesty."

"Lady Eira." Frigga replied, smiling fondly.

Eira stood beside Ava and Frigga. They talked for a while, when a young warrior approached Eira and asked her to dance. Ava smiled as she watched her friend and the man dance. Of course watching Eira and the warrior dance made Ava miss Loki.

"Just a bit longer dear and you can sneak away." Frigga told her.

Ava nodded. "I'm just glad that no one has asked me to dance." Ava replied.

"I think Thor has had something to do with that." Frigga replied. "There have been a few men who have been trying to approach you, but Thor has intercepted them and chased them away. Just look."

Ava then followed Frigga's line of vision. She watched as a young warrior was walking towards her. His eyes were trained on her, as if she were his prey. Thor came up at the warrior from the side and guided him off in another direction. "I'll have to thank him for that later." Ava said.

"It appears he has missed one." Frigga said, as another warrior approached. This one actually made his way up to Ava. Thor had not seen him.

"Lady Ava, it would be a great honor to me if you would dance with me?" He asked.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I must refuse. I am spoken for." Ava replied, politely.

"Please, just one turn around the dance floor?" He begged.

"No thank you." Ava replied, still trying to be polite. "As I already said, I am spoken for and since my beloved is unable to attend the feast this night, I will not be dancing."

"There are plenty of other unattached ladies here this evening. Perhaps one of them would like to dance with you." Frigga told the warrior, being polite.

"Yes, your majesty." He replied. He bowed respectfully to them both and walked away.

Frigga looked at Ava. "I think you've spent enough time at the party, if you would like to sneak away."

Ava bowed respectfully to her queen. "Thank you." She gave her a warm smile.

Frigga hugged Ava and kissed her forehead.

Ava smiled once again and then started sneaking out of the party. She made her way along the back wall of the room, avoiding the dance floor at all costs. She successfully made it out of the party without being seen or harassed any further. She made her way through the halls until she reached the doors to Loki's chambers. She knocked.

"Come in my darling." He called from within.

Ava opened the door and stepped inside and then closed it tightly behind her. She saw Loki, sitting up in his bed, propped up against some pillows and a book in his lap. "How did you know it was me?"

Loki gave her a playful grin. "I can't share all of my secrets." He answered, closing his book and setting it aside.

"How are you feeling?" Ava asked.

"Just fine." Loki answered. "I'll feel even better when you are over here by my side."

Ava smiled at him and walked over to take a seat in a chair by his bedside.

"I said by my side, not my bedside." Loki told her, gesturing to the empty space in the bed next to him.

"Is it not enough for you to have me in your chambers after dark?" She teased.

"It will never be enough." Loki replied. "Now, don't make me injure myself further by trying to pull you into this bed with me."

"Well, I can't have that." Ava replied, getting up from the chair and climbing into the bed next to Loki, staying on top of the covers. "Better?"

"Better." Loki agreed, lifting his uninjured arm to cup her face. "You look absolutely radiant tonight. It's almost a shame that I didn't get to dance with you at the feast."

"But in some ways, this is better." Ava replied, leaning in. "I mean, we are alone. We don't have to worry about…behaving."

Loki grinned. "I like the way you think, Darling." He replied. He then pulled Ava's lips to his and tenderly kissed her.

Ava broke the kiss after a few moments, but stayed very close to Loki. "I missed you." She told him. "I worried about you every day."

Loki smiled. "I missed you, as well. Every day I longed to be home with you, holding you in my arms and kissing your beautiful lips." He then started to lean in for another kiss.

Ava put her finger to his lips to stop him. "Hold on just a second."

"What?" Loki asked.

"We need to change your bandages first." Ava said, gesturing to the soiled bandages wrapping his wounds.

Loki chuckled. "I'm fine." He said, wrapping his good arm around Ava's waist to pull her back for another kiss.

Ava managed to wrestle her way out of his grasp. She gave him a stern look.

"Don't try to act like you're mad at me." Loki replied. "I can see the sparkle of playfulness in your eyes."

"Just let me change your bandages and then I'll be happy to let you kiss me as much as you want." Ava said.

"You drive a hard bargain, my darling...but I suppose I have no other choice."

Ava got up out of the bed and gathered the supplies she needed to redress his wounds. She walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed. She cut the old bandages off. She had an ulterior motive to cleaning his wounds. She had wanted to see the extent of the damage for herself. As soon as she removed the bandages, she saw the stab wound in his shoulder. There was, what appeared to be, a large deep slice on his ribs and abdomen, along with some burns.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Loki told her, seeing the worry on her face.

Ava traced her fingers gently along the lines of Loki's lean muscles and around the wounds. She then grabbed the wash cloth she'd had and began to clean the wounds. "It appears when I make you promise me something before you go into battle, I need to add on that you are not to be injured at all."

Loki lifted his hand and placed his fingers under Ava's chin. He coaxed her face up so that she would look at him. "I am fine." Loki told her. "There will always be that risk, but it is one I must take...but I will always return to you. I may be a little worse for ware, but I will always return to you and I will heal...especially since I do have the best healer in all of Asgard looking after me."

Ava smiled at him. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you..."

"You won't." Loki replied. "So, don't think about it."

"Okay." Ava agreed.

"Now, let's finish this up so that I can get back to kissing you. We have some catching up to do."

Ava giggled and finished cleaning his wounds. She rubbed a salve on them and then wrapped them back up in fresh bandages. "Alright, all finished." She announced.

Loki gave Ava a mischievous grin. "Now we can get back to more important things." He then put his hand at the back of her head and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply, filling the kiss with such passion and longing. Ava responded, moving closer and wrapping her arms around his neck, being careful of his injured shoulder. Loki broke the kiss after several long, intense moments, and tilted Ava's head to the side so that he could have access to her neck.

Ava giggled as Loki's cool breath tickled her neck. "Loki, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Kissing your neck." Loki answered, simply.

Ava giggled again. "I know that...I meant why?"

"Because you have such a lovely neck...it was begging for me to kiss it." Loki answered, his breath whispering across her flesh. He then began to trail his kisses down the side of Ava's neck and along the exposed flesh of her shoulder.

A shiver of pleasure ran down Ava's spine and goose bumps began to rise across her skin. Part of her wanted to fight him off and tell him to stop, but another part of her (the part that was winning) never wanted him to stop. Another giggle escaped her lips as his lips and breath tickled her skin. "Mmm..." She moaned as Loki continued to kiss her.

Loki pulled back and grinned at Ava's little moan. He then pulled back the rest of the way so that he could look into her eyes. "I have missed you, my darling." He told her.

"I missed you, too." Ava replied. "I swear if another war breaks out..."

Loki chuckled. "I believe we are clear for a while." He said. "I'm just glad that I have you to come home to."

"You always will." Ava replied, smiling.

"I love you, Ava." Loki told her.

Ava felt her heart skip a beat. She had known that Loki loved her and she loved him, but this was the first time he had ever said it aloud. She smiled. "I love you, Loki." She replied, loving the way it felt to finally utter the words to him.

Loki's lips were once again on hers in a tender kiss, filled with all the love they shared.


	23. Chapter 23

After a week of resting in bed, Loki was finally healed up enough to leave his chambers. He was glad of it, he had been growing tired of seeing the same four walls all day. Of course, it wasn't all bad. Ava had been keeping him company everyday…and entertaining him.

Ava had just finished changing Loki's bandages and was now helping him into a simple green shirt. "You've been taking far too good care of me." Loki teased once Ava had finished putting the open front shirt on him.

Ava kissed his cheek. "Well, somebody has had to make sure you stayed in this bed…and I don't think anyone else could have made it as much fun for you."

Loki grinned. "Maybe I should return injured more often." He teased.

Ava gave him a brief glare. "I don't think so."

"But your kisses are the best remedy for anything that ails me and I do enjoy taking my remedy." He replied, putting his fingertips beneath her chin and pulling her lips to his.

When they broke the kiss Ava couldn't help but to smile at Loki. "I'd still prefer you to always return unharmed. We can't have too many scars marking up your handsomeness."

"I suppose you're right…but how else am I going to spend a week with you all to myself and no one question it?" Loki replied.

"I'm sure that if you think about it, you'll find the answer to that question." Ava answered, as if she were hinting at something.

"Is it my imagination or are you saying you already know the answer?" Loki asked.

"That is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Loki questioned, a note of suspicion in his voice.

Ava gave him a smile. "All I meant was, you are the most intelligent and clever man in all of Asgard. If anyone can find a solution, it would be you." She lied to him. While the part of him being clever and intelligent was true, she already knew a solution. She just wasn't willing to bring it up first. With this topic, Loki needed to be the one to bring it up.

"I'll just have to think about it, then." Loki replied, grinning at Ava. He then pulled her back for another kiss.  
"I love you, my darling." He said, when he broke the kiss.

Ava smiled. She loved hearing him say that. "I love you, too." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, let's go outside and get some fresh air and a change of scenery."

Loki allowed Ava to help him up. He kept an arm wrapped around her, both for support and just for the feel of having her close. They walked out of the room and through the halls until they came out into the garden. They followed a path to a bench, that was shaded beneath a large and beautiful tree. They sat down on the bench.

"While I have enjoyed having you in my chambers, I have to admit, it is nice to get outside." Loki mused, a playful grin on his face.

Ava just giggled. "In just a couple more weeks, you should be completely recovered and we'll be able to ride to our meadow."

"That sounds wonderful…except for the fact that I'll have to spend two more weeks recovering." Loki replied.

"I am sure that I can help you pass the time somehow." Ava replied, a grin on her face.

"Would your plans happen to go something like this?" Loki asked, as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Ava smiled into the kiss briefly, just before letting herself fall into it completely, her lips molding perfectly to Loki's. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. She felt Loki's tongue trace the line of her lips and she breathed a soft sigh as she parted her lips for his entrance.

"Well, we found them." A familiar voice sounded from behind them. "And just as I suspected, your brother has been doing just fine."

"Obviously." Thor agreed.

Loki and Ava broke apart and looked to see Thor and Fandrall, staring at them. "What do you want?" Loki asked, letting his agitation at being interrupted color his tone.

"I haven't seen you all week." Thor replied. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, Brother."

"I'm doing just fine." Loki replied. "Ava has been doing a splendid job of taking care of me."

"Oh, I'll bet she's been taking care of you." Fandrall replied, his tone suggestive.

Ava glared at him and then lifted her hand and made a waving motion, which sent Fandrall flying backward through the garden and into a small pond. Loki chuckled in approval and kissed her cheek. Fandrall returned in a few moments, soaking wet. "That was not very nice or lady-like of you, Ava." He said.

"I did not appreciate your tone." Ava replied, using her most civil and lady-like tone.

"It was all in jest." Fandrall replied.

"I was not amused." Ava said, simply.

Before Fandrall or Thor could reply, Frigga was interrupting them. "Ava, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Is something wrong?" Ava asked, wondering if she was in trouble or something.

"No." Frigga assured her. "I just need to see you in private for a moment. Thor and Fandrall, can stay with Loki until you get back."

"Okay." Ava agreed. She kissed Loki's cheek and then followed the queen out of the garden.

"Well, at least I know why you haven't wished to see anyone during your recovery." Thor said, sitting down on the bench next to his brother.

"Neither of us could blame you, though." Fandrall added. "I'm betting every man in the kingdom wishes he could be you…myself included. I wouldn't mind tasting those luscious lips and spending an entire week with her in my chambers."

Loki had felt a rage come over him at Fandrall's words. He knew that several men had desired Ava's hand and that several of them still did, even though she had chosen him. Most of the time he was able to deal with it, but with Fandrall speaking of her in such a way, lusting after her…Loki didn't like that at all. He stood and lifted his good arm and punched Fandrall as hard as he could in the nose. "Don't you ever dare speak of Ava like that again." Loki growled. He then fell back on the bench, suddenly feeling very weak.

Fandrall was holding his nose, which had blood pouring from it. "My nose! My face!" Fandrall shouted. "Why did you have to hit me in the face?"

Loki sat on the bench, glaring at Fandrall. "You are never to speak of her like that again." Loki answered. "Ava is a lady…_my_ lady."

_Later that evening…_

Ava sat beside Loki in his chambers. They had just finished eating and were curled up together on the bed, reading. Ava looked away from the book and at Loki's face. His eyes were trained on the book, but it was as if they were seeing something else. She kissed his cheek, breaking him from whatever trance he had put himself in.

He turned to her and kissed her forehead. "What was that for?" He asked, smiling at her.

"You just looked like you were somewhere else." Ava replied. "I thought I would bring you back to reality."

Loki closed the book and put it aside. "I just find it incredibly hard to read with you this close." He teased. "My mind tends to…entertain other thoughts."

Ava blushed slightly. "So, are you ever going to tell me what happened in the garden after I left?" She asked. "I mean when I left everything was fine and when I returned, Fandrall had a bloodied nose and you seemed to be extremely tired."

"He was just running his mouth as usual." Loki answered. "I did not appreciate the things he was saying. It's really nothing to worry about."

Ava gave him a confused look, which then changed into one of concern. "Just try not to fight with anyone else until you're finished recovering?" She asked. "I don't want to see you hurt yourself further."

Loki smiled and breathed an internal sigh of relief. He really didn't want to tell her that he had gotten jealous, simply by the way Fandrall was speaking of Ava. Nor did he want to tell her what Fandrall had been saying…and what he had implied that they had been doing. "Alright." He agreed and kissed her gently on the lips.

Ava smiled, pleased by his word and by the feel of his lips on hers. "I love you, Loki." She told him.

Loki smiled, enjoying hearing Ava's confessions of her love for him. He liked the comfort it brought him, knowing that he was the one she loved. It was reassuring. "I love you, Ava." He then kissed her, deeply, picking up where they had left off in the garden. Soon, he was trailing kisses down the side of her neck and back up, eliciting giggles and soft moans from her lips.

After kissing for a couple of hours, Ava ended up falling asleep, her head resting on Loki's chest. Loki was wide awake, gazing at her in the moonlight. He couldn't help but to think how breathtaking she looked, her pale skin glowing in the soft light. With that thought, he was reminded how the other men of the kingdom looked at her and lusted after her.

Loki didn't like all of the other men looking after Ava with lust for several reasons. The biggest reason, however was it reminded him that if Ava were to change her mind, she had plenty of other suitors lined up. Growing up as the youngest son of the king, Loki had grown used to coming in second place. It had always made him feel somehow inadequate, but he never felt that way with Ava. She had always made him feel like a king, even before he had started courting her. However, now that he was courting her, he was afraid that she may change her mind.

"Loki."

Loki was surprised at the sound of his name. Ava was still sound asleep, but she had mumbled his name in her sleep.

"I love you, Loki." She mumbled. "I am yours."

Loki's doubt instantly disappeared at her words. If she was saying those things in her sleep, then it meant he was in her thoughts, even as she slept. It was a very comforting thing to know. However, he couldn't stop thinking of Fandrall's comments nor the way all of the men looked at Ava. He wanted them to stop.

_There has to be a way. They have to know she is not theirs. They have to know her love belongs to me._


	24. Chapter 24

Two more weeks passed and Loki was finally, completely recovered. He now had a few sizeable scars marking his abdomen and shoulder, but it could have been worse. He pulled on his clothes and walked out of his chambers. He walked a little ways up the hall until he arrived at the doors to Ava's chambers.

He knocked on her door before opening it and entering. He found her sitting in front of her vanity mirror, brushing out her long tresses. She turned from her mirror and looked at him. "What would you have done if you'd have walked in here and I was undressed?" She asked, trying to take a stern tone with him, but unable to.

Loki grinned. "It's very likely I would have pulled you into my arms and begun kissing every inch of your delicious flesh."

Despite herself, a shiver of pleasure ran down Ava's spine and her cheeks reddened. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of a single thing to say, so she closed her mouth. She then turned back to her mirror and finished brushing her hair.

Loki walked over and stood behind her. He moved her hair from one side to the other, exposing the bare skin of her neck and shoulder. He traced his fingers over her naked flesh, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He bent and put his lips at her ear. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea…perhaps I'll start now." He then trailed kisses down the side of her neck and along her shoulder.

Ava let out a giggle and then lifted her hands to push him away. "You're terrible, Loki."

Loki gave her a mischievous grin. "You haven't seen anything yet, my darling. Just wait till I have you alone in the forest."

Ava couldn't help but to grin at his wicked promise. She loved their time alone together and couldn't wait to be in the forest with him. It was the one place on Asgard where they didn't have to worry about the possibility of being disturbed. "We had better get going then."

Loki escorted Ava out of her chambers and through the palace. They soon arrived at the stables, where Loki's horse was awaiting them. Loki mounted the animal and then offered Ava his hand. She accepted and he easily pulled her up in the saddle in front of him. She fit so perfectly there.

"I had a feeling I could find you two out here." The familiar voice said.

Loki and Ava turned to see Frigga approaching them. "Is something wrong, Mother?" Loki asked.

"Oh, no." Frigga replied. "I just wanted to catch you before you left for your ride. Don't forget to come back in time to get ready for the feast tonight."

"We'll be back in plenty of time." Loki assured his mother.

"Okay, have fun." She replied.

"We will." Loki replied, grinning as he snapped the reins and they were off.

They raced through the city and soon arrived in the forest. Loki dismounted and tied the horse to a tree near a stream so that the creature could drink. He then walked back and placed his hands on Ava's hips and helped her down. She smiled up at him as he held her close. She stretched up and he bent and met her half-way, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss.

Loki broke the kiss after a few moments and rested his forehead against hers. "Alone at last." He breathed.

Ava grinned. "Just what do you plan to do with me?"

Loki gave her a wicked grin. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the forest to the clearing. He'd used his magic to have a picnic set up for them. Loki set Ava down on her feet. He then sat down on the blanket and pulled Ava down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

Ava looked around them and noticed that everything for a picnic was there, except the food. "Are we not going to be eating?" She asked.

Loki grinned at her once more, his eyes sparkling in delight. "I was planning on dining on your lips and your delicious neck." He answered, as he pulled her to him and kissed her lips.

Ava smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to pull herself as close as possible. Loki broke the kiss after a few moments. He gave Ava another wicked grin and gently pushed her onto her back and climbed atop her, straddling her. He then quickly captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately.

Loki kissed Ava until she was breathless. He moved his kiss from her lips, to trail along the line of her jaw and then down the side of her neck. He kissed along her shoulder and then over her collar bone and to the other side of her neck. He stopped and placed his lips at her ear. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Ava replied, her voice a breathy moan.

Loki couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sound of Ava's voice. She sounded as if she rather enjoyed his affections. He then kissed her lips once again, his tongue snaking out and opening her lips. He traced over the delicate curve of her waist with his hand, starting just below her bust and going down to her hip.

Ava pulled herself closer to him, wanting to feel every inch of his body pressing against hers. She didn't fight him, as he repositioned himself and placed a knee between her legs, forcing them apart. His hand moved from her hip, down her thigh, and then hooked just above her knee. He lifted her leg slightly, working to pull her closer. He smiled internally as he felt her try and pull even closer as well.

Ava felt like she couldn't get close enough to Loki. In her mind she began to entertain wicked thoughts. She couldn't help but to think how delightful it would be for their clothes to be cast aside and to feel every inch of his flesh on hers. She wanted his lips to trail over every inch of her body and his silver tongue to taste her flesh. She wanted to spread her own kisses over his body and to know what he tasted like.

Loki was entertaining very similar thoughts. All he could think of was stripping her bare and taking her right there on the forest floor. His mind kept wandering to what pleasures he could receive from her body, as well as what pleasures he could bring to her. He wanted to hear her moan his name as he took her...and for that to be the only word she knew.

Loki broke the kiss and fell to the side, laying on his back next to her. He reached a hand over and hold hers, wanting to keep some kind of contact with her. Both of them laid there, breathless. They wanted more than anything, to satisfy their hunger for each other, however they knew their fantasies had to go unfulfilled.

As a proper young lady, Ava was expected to remain pure until her wedding night. No matter how much she wanted Loki, she knew she had to wait. Loki, of course, knew these rules as well and he respected Ava enough to wait.

Ava removed her hand from Loki's and rolled over onto her side. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. Loki wrapped both of his arms around her and held her. He kissed the top of her head. "I want you, Loki." Ava found herself saying. "I want you to claim me in every way possible. My heart and my soul are already yours...I want you to claim my body as well."

Loki chuckled. "And what of the rules for the behavior of proper young ladies, such as yourself?"

"I don't care." Ava replied. "I am sure there are already rumors around the kingdom. I mean since I've moved into the palace. I'm sure they have you sneaking into my chambers every night."

"Why wouldn't you be sneaking into my chambers?" Loki replied.

"Well, you are the master of magic and mischief." Ava answered. "Besides, a lady always allows the man to do the pursuing."

"And yet you are the one asking me to claim you." He said, smiling at her.

Ava's cheeks reddened slightly, but she didn't look away. She looked at him, her eyes filled with hunger and longing. "I desire you, Loki. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything before. I love you and I know you love me. Being proper, no longer matters to me."

Loki cupped the side of her face with his hand. "And I desire you, as well, my darling." He told her. "I want nothing more than to feel your flesh against my flesh and hear my name escape your lips as I take you...but I won't. I will show you the respect you deserve."

"So, you won't claim me?" She asked, her face falling slightly.

"I will give you the respect you deserve." He repeated. "I will not bed you, until I have wed you."

"Is that a marriage proposal?" Ava asked, trying her best not to let him see how much she hoped it was.

"No." Loki answered, flatly, keeping his expression neutral.

"Oh." Ava said, pulling away and sitting up.

Loki sat up next to her and then repositioned himself so that he was facing her on one knee. "But this is." He said, smiling.

Ava turned her head to look at him. She couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Ava, my lady, my darling, my love." He said, as he took her left hand in both of his. "You are the only person that has ever truly understood me...and delighted in causing mischief with me. For that I love you, and I always have, even when I didn't really want to admit it. Will you spend the rest of your life causing mischief with me, as my wife?"

"I can't think of anything I would rather do more." She answered, grinning.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki and Ava returned to the palace earlier than originally planned. However much they enjoyed their time alone together, they wanted to speak with Odin and Frigga before the feast. They put the horse up in the stables and walked through the palace halls, in search of Loki's parents.

"You two are back early." Thor observed, as he approached them from the opposite end of the hall. "Why are you back so early?"

"Have you seen Mother and Father?" Loki asked, ignoring his brother's question.

"Yes." Thor answered. "Now, why are you back so early?"

"Where are they?" Loki asked.

"Tell me why you have returned so early." Thor said. "Then I shall tell you where they are."

"We came back because we need to speak with Mother and Father." Loki answered. "So, if you would please tell us where they are?"

"That was a vague answer." Thor replied. "What do you need to speak with them about?"

"You're really getting on my nerves, Brother." Loki replied.

Ava lifted her hand and made a wave, sending Thor flying into a wall. "And mine." She added.

Loki couldn't help but to smile in approval at Ava's actions. "Well, if you're not going to tell us, we'll just have to continue our search."

"They're in the dining hall, overseeing the preparations for tonight's feast." Thor finally answered, as he stood and dusted himself off. "You know, Ava, you have a bit of a temper."

"And you have a bit of a nose problem." Ava replied. "As in, you must have it in our business all the time."

Loki's grin widened. He rather enjoyed how Ava put his brother in his place. Not too many people were willing to oppose Thor, since he was the next in line for the throne. "We'll be seeing you, Brother." Loki said, doing his best to hide his amusement. He then led Ava towards the dining hall.

They entered the dining hall and found Frigga fussing about, telling the servants where to put everything. Odin was not far from her, not really doing anything. Every so often Frigga would look over at him and ask him about one of the decorations, to which he would agree to whatever she thought was best.

"What about this one, dear?" Frigga asked, Odin. "Do you think it is perfectly centered or does it need to be moved to the left you think?"

"Whatever you think looks best, dear." Odin answered.

Frigga looked at the decoration. "I think it needs to be moved to the left just a smidge." She then turned, looking for something else, when she saw Loki and Ava. "You two have returned early."

"Hello, Mother." Loki replied, smiling at her.

She returned the smile. "Are you here to help with the preparations?" She asked.

"Actually, we wished to speak with both of you." Loki answered. "If you have the time that is."

"Of course." Frigga answered. "We always have time for our children."

Odin nodded and then led the group out of the dining hall and into a more private room. Ava wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt very nervous about she and Loki announcing their engagement. She had a feeling Frigga already suspected and approved. However, she couldn't quite read Odin. He had always been kind to her, but she was afraid of him for whatever reason. Part of her also didn't care for the way that he openly showed his preference for Thor over Loki…especially since she, herself, loved Loki so much and she knew how deeply this hurt Loki.

"So, what is it you wish to speak with us about?" Odin asked.

"Father, Mother," Loki began, "as you know, I have been courting Ava for some time now. We are deeply in love and today, while on our ride, I asked Ava to be my bride and she accepted. We would like your blessing on our union."

Frigga couldn't help the smile the spread across her face. She was truly happy for her son. However, she had to contain herself until Odin gave his answer. Of course, if he objected to the union, she would have words with him until he agreed.

Odin stood there for a moment, looking at the two young adults before him. After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke. "Marriage is something, not to be entered into lightly," He began, "It is a commitment, a very long commitment. It takes much love, patience, and hard work. I can see that you two already have the love, and neither of you are strangers to patience and hard work. Of course, you have our blessing."

Ava breathed an internal sigh of relief and so did Loki. Frigga then walked over to Loki and hugged him. "I am so happy for you, Loki."

Loki hugged his mother back. "Thank you, Mother."

Frigga broke the embrace and then pulled Ava into her arms. "I am glad that you and Loki have each other. I am glad that you will be my daughter-in-law."

Ava smiled as she hugged the queen back. "Thank you."

Frigga kissed Ava's cheek and then broke the hug. She looked at the young couple. "I couldn't have picked a better match myself."

"But didn't you?" Ava teased, thinking back to the very first time her mother had brought her to the palace. "Well, you and my mother, of course."

Frigga smiled. "I have no knowledge of what you speak." She replied. "Now, I believe you two have some getting ready to do."

"Especially since we'll announce your engagement at the feast tonight." Odin added.

Loki and Ava nodded and then left the room. Loki escorted Ava to her chambers and tenderly kissed her lips. "I shall see you shortly…my bride-to-be." He told her.

Ava grinned. "I love how that sounds."

Loki kissed her once more before heading down the hall and to his chambers.

_At sunset…_

The party began with the setting of the sun. All of the guests were beginning to arrive. Loki knocked on Ava's door and just as earlier that day, he walked right on in, without waiting for her to answer. He found Ava sitting in front of her vanity once again, she had just finished styling her hair. She stood up and turned to him. Loki's eye drank up every inch of her figure, starting at the bottom and working their way up.

She wore an emerald green tunic that was held up by gold shoulder straps. The dress had a deep v and the necklace he had given her, hung there, resting between her breasts. "You look beautiful." Loki said, smiling.

Ava smiled back at him. She crossed the room and came to a stop in front of him. "And you look very handsome." She replied.

Loki placed his fingers beneath her chin and pulled her lips to his. He broke the kiss after a few moments. "Tonight, we announce our engagement."

"And every man in the kingdom will know that I belong to you." Ava added, as if she were finishing the sentence for him.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"But you were thinking it." Ava replied, smiling at him.

Loki noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Is something wrong, my darling?" He asked, concern lacing her tone.

"No." She lied.

"Ava, darling, do not lie to me." Loki countered.

"I was just thinking about my parents." Ava replied. "How happy my mother would be...and the things my father would say."

Loki gently stroked her cheek. "I am sure they are watching from Valhalla." He replied. "And sending all of their love your way...and I know that if I ever hurt you, your father will come back to haunt me."

Ava laughed dryly. "How do you know that?" She asked.

"You were his crown jewel." Loki replied. "He loved you more than anything and was very protective of you."

Ava smiled. "I love you, Loki."

"And I love you, Ava." He replied, smiling back. He then kissed her lips.

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and pulled herself close to him. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. He was soon trailing kisses down the side of her neck. A giggle bubbled up and escaped Ava's lips.

"Lets just skip the party." Loki said, a wicked grin on his lips. "I have some better ideas."

Ava grinned. "Are you thinking of doing exactly what I tried to get you to do earlier?"

"Perhaps." Loki answered.

"Nope." Ava replied, pushing him away. "Besides, if we don't show up, your mother would come looking for us and...well I think you can figure it out."

"I suppose you're right about that." He replied. "We should get going to the party then." He then offered Ava his arm.

Ava looped her arm through his and allowed Loki to lead her out of her chambers. When they opened the door, there was a guard standing just outside. "Is there something we can help you with?" Loki asked, his tone showing that he was not pleased.

"Oh...uhm...I am sorry Prince Loki...Lady Ava." He replied. "Your mother had just sent me to look for you."

"Well, you found us." Loki replied. "We're heading to the party now...you're dismissed."

The guard nodded and bowed before walking away. Loki glared after him, suspicious of him. "Is something wrong?" Ava asked.

"Nothing." Loki lied.

"Now you're the liar." Ava replied.

"I'm just suspicious of any man who finds himself outside of your chambers." Loki answered.

"Well, after our announcement tonight, no other man will find his way anywhere near my chambers." Ava replied. "And even if they do, I can send them flying through the air and landing hard on the ground on the opposite side of the palace."

Loki leaned over and kissed Ava's cheek. They then headed to the dining hall. They found their way to the table and sat down not far from Odin and Frigga. Thor sat across from them. Everyone was eating, drinking, and dancing.

Odin stood and called everyone's attention. "Tonight, we are celebrating the peace that has come over the nine realms...and we are also celebrating a very special occasion in my family." Odin announced. "My youngest son has gotten engaged to a beautiful young lady. I am very happy that Loki has found his love and I am very happy to welcome Lady Ava into my family."

Everyone then lifted their glasses, toasting Loki and Ava's engagement. The party then resumed. Thor had gotten up from his seat and walked over to stand beside Loki and Ava. "So, this was why you were looking for Mother and Father, earlier?" He inquired.

"Yes." Loki answered.

"Congratulations, Brother." Thor replied, smiling at Loki. "You've finally found a woman who will put up with your shenanigans."

"I believe, you're forgetting Thor, that I helped in several of his shenanigans, when we were children." Ava replied. "I delight in them."

Loki grinned. "Yes, some of the things you blamed me for, Brother, Ava was actually the one behind them...I of course knew about them and didn't do anything to stop her."

Ava and Loki both grinned at Thor and then stood from their seats. Loki led Ava out onto the dance floor. Loki put an arm at her waist and then took her other hand in his. Ava placed her free hand on his shoulder. "Well, that was fun." Loki said.

"He's still over there, looking confused." Ava replied, grinning.

Loki pulled her closer for a moment and kissed her forehead. "Well you do have that sweet innocent face that fools everyone." He replied.

"Everyone but my soon to be husband."

Loki grinned. "I'm just glad that I'm the one who gets to know the truth...the real you."

Ava smiled. "I'm glad that I have you to be myself with."

Loki was just about to suggest they sneak away, when Eira approached them. "I'm glad to see you are recovered Prince Loki." She said. "I'm also very happy for you both. I wanted to congratulate you on the engagement."

"Thank you." Ava and Loki replied.

The rest of the evening was a blur of people coming up to them and congratulate them. They didn't get the chance to sneak away to the garden.


	26. Chapter 26

A few days later, the peace in the nine realms was disturbed. Once again, Loki was having to travel off world with his brother and an army to help restore the peace. "You have to return uninjured this time." Ava told Loki as they said their good-byes in the garden.

"But last time I got to spend quite a bit of time alone with you." Loki replied.

Ava smiled. "Yes, but if you return injured like last time, our wedding will be put off." She replied. "And once we are married...we'll have plenty of time alone."

"That is true." Loki replied. "We will have our honeymoon."

"So, I believe it would be beneficial to the both of us, for you to return unharmed."

Loki smiled. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki."

Loki pulled Ava to him for a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments. He gazed into Ava's eyes for a few moments and stroked her cheek. He kissed her forehead and then turned to walk away and head for the bi-frost.

Ava sighed and touched her lips, which were still tingling from his kiss. She already missed him so. She walked over to the tree she and Loki always sat in. She climbed up into the tree and sat down on their branch. She used the magic Loki had taught her and conjured up a book.

She held the book in her lap and began to read it. "Ava." Frigga called.

"I'm over here." Ava called back.

Frigga stood under the tree and looked up. "What are you doing up there?"

"Reading." Ava answered, not looking away from her book.

Frigga just laughed. "I remember when you were children, coming out here and finding you and Loki in this vary tree, reading."

"Or playing tricks on Thor, Sif, and the Warriors three." Ava added, grinning.

"That as well." Frigga agreed. "You should come down from there. Today we start your wedding dress fittings."

Ava closed her book and sent it away. She gracefully leaped down from the tree. "I think I can give up my reading for my wedding dress fitting."

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride Asgard has ever seen." Frigga told her. "And I will make sure you have the dress to match."

Ava smiled. "I am glad you are going to be my mother-in-law. I've always thought of you as a second mother, now it's just going to be official."

Frigga wrapped an arm around Ava's shoulders in a one-armed hug. They walked through the halls of the palace and soon stepped into a large room, where several seamstresses were awaiting them. Ava walked over and climbed up on a stool. The seamstresses took Ava's measurements. Once they had finished with that, they all stood back and looked Ava over.

"What?" Ava asked.

"We are trying to figure out what would be the best style of dress for you." Frigga answered. "Is there anything you prefer?"

"I kind of like off the shoulder gowns." Ava answered, thinking of how Loki kissed her neck and shoulder when she left it exposed.

Frigga looked Ava up and down. She smiled. "Yes, I think that will be good...of course you look beautiful no matter what."

Ava smiled and flushed slightly. "As long as Loki thinks so, that's all that matters."

"He loves you, dear." Frigga replied. "You could be wearing rags and he would think you're beautiful."

The next couple of hours were spent, picking out the design and the fabric of Ava's wedding gown. After that it was dinner time. Odin would not be joining Frigga and Ava for dinner, he had some things to attend to.

"Shall we dine in the garden?" Frigga asked Ava.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Ava agreed.

The two women walked out to the garden and sat down. As they ate their meal, Ava couldn't help but to think back to the first meal she had ever had in the palace garden. A smile came to her face at the memory. "What are you thinking about?" Frigga asked.

"Just about the first time I had a meal in this garden." Ava answered. "That was a fun day."

"I seem to remember you not thinking so at first." Frigga replied, a sly smile on her face.

"Well, I wasn't too keen on having my hand kissed." Ava replied. "I thought kissing was gross at the time."

"Obviously that has changed."

Ava felt her cheeks flushing again. "Well...our tastes change as we grow older."

Frigga smiled. "That is true."

"Of course, now that I think about it..." Ava began, "The more I think that you and my mother did plan this."

"Plan what?" Frigga inquired, innocently.

"Loki and I getting married." Ava replied. "I mean you are the ones who arranged the play date, and you encouraged us to spend time together when we were younger."

Frigga smiled. "Perhaps...but I like to think of it as a happy accident...and I know your mother would feel the same way."

"I wish she were here for this." Ava replied.

"I am sure she is watching over you in spirit...she will always be in your heart."

Ava and Frigga talked for a while longer. The sun set and they left the garden. Frigga headed to attend to a few things, while Ava retired to her chambers for the evening. Ava pulled her night dress from her wardrobe and changed into it. She pulled a robe on over the night dress and walked out onto her balcony.

Ava looked out at the night sky, gazing up at the stars and the moons. Her thoughts were on her upcoming wedding. She felt joy, at the fact that she was going to marry her best friend. She also felt sorrow that her parents were not going to be there to share in her joy.

A single tear rolled down Ava's cheek. She wiped it away. "No...no more tears." Ava told herself. "At least not tears of sadness...only tears of joy." She then decided to think of happier things. She thought to her day with Loki, when he had proposed to her.

A shiver of pleasure ran down Ava's spine as she thought about that day. Ava closed her eyes and she could almost feel Loki's lips on hers...his hands roaming over her body. "Come home soon, my love...I need you..." She whispered aloud.

Little did Ava know, she was being watched from not very far away.

_Loki..._

Loki plunged his dagger into the throat of his opponent. He was breathing heavy, feeling the strain of battle. He and the others had been fighting nonstop since they had arrived. The enemy appeared to have an almost endless army.

"They appear to be endless with an endless amount of stamina." Thor said from beside him, his voice showing the fatigue they all felt.

"This is one battle that will be extremely difficult to win...even for us." Fandrall said.

"How do we bring an end to this?" Volstagg asked.

"From the inside." Loki answered, instantly coming up with his plan.


	27. Chapter 27

Loki and the others had been gone for two weeks. Everyday, Ava hoped that the new war would be over, but she knew that it was likely to be a while. Worry over Loki's safety was Ava's constant companion. During the day, her worry wasn't as bad, she had ample distractions with the wedding plans and the fittings for her dress.

Nights were what were hard. At night, Ava was alone in her chambers, with only her thoughts to keep her company. Her thoughts tended to revolve around Loki and hoping that he was alright. On this particular night, Ava was sitting out on her balcony, trying to read. Ava sighed and closed the book, unable to focus on the book.

She turned her gaze to the sky. "Oh, Loki, I miss you." She spoke aloud. "Come home to me soon. I miss your touch and your kiss."

"If you're missing the touch and kiss of a man, I'll be glad to oblige you." A familiar male voice said from behind her.

Ava turned, startled to see one of the guards there. "What are you doing here?" Ava asked, pulling her robe tighter around her. She recognized the guard as the one that had been outside of her chambers the night she and Loki announced their engagement.

"I came to see you of, course." He answered. "I have long admired you and your beauty."

"You know I am spoken for." Ava replied. "I am betrothed to Prince Loki."

"I know." The guard replied. "But I cannot help myself."

"You certainly can help yourself." Ava replied. "And remove yourself from my chambers."

"Ava, please give me the chance to earn your favor?" He asked.

"Lady Ava to you." She countered. "My heart belongs to Prince Loki...there is no taking my love from him."

"From what I have heard coming from your chambers and the prince's, you're not much of a lady any longer." The guard replied, starting to become angry.

"How dare you!" Ava shouted at him.

He smiled at her, it was not a pleasant smile. "Most men wouldn't be here...most men don't want a woman who has already been used by another...but I...I am not most men."

Ava glared at the guard for his insinuations. "Most men would not be here because they know my heart belongs to Loki."

"You really believe he will go through with the wedding?" The guard asked. "Do you really believe he loves you?"

"I know he loves me." Ava replied. "How dare you speak to me this way! Leave!"

The guard stalked closer to Ava, closing the distance between them. He grabbed her upper arms and gripped tightly. "You're nothing but a whore for him...he doesn't really love you...I on the other hand do."

"You obviously have no idea what love is." Ava replied, doing her best to ignore the pain that his grip on her was causing. "Now, let me go."

"No." He replied, angrily. He looked into Ava's eyes and saw that she wasn't going to give in to him. "You're not going to see things my way." He stated.

"Because you don't see the truth." Ava replied. "You see what you want to see."

"I see that you'd rather be the prince's whore than the wife to an honest warrior."

"You have no idea what you're speaking of." Ava countered. "You're making assumptions based on the things you've heard...and you're completely wrong."

"Oh, I know what I've heard." He replied. "I know those sounds...perhaps you won't choose differently because you don't know what it's like to truly be loved by a man...you know no one else but the prince." He then dragged Ava back inside her bed chambers and threw her down on her bed. "I will show you."

Ava lifted her hand and flicked it, using her power to send the guard flying across the room. She then quickly climbed from her bed and used her power to send him flying out the doors of her balcony and land on the ground below. She then shut and locked all of her doors, and reinforced the locks with a magic spell Loki had taught her years ago.

Ava then grabbed a dagger and tucked it under her pillow. She climbed under the covers of her bed, but she was unable to sleep. She kept herself on full alert, ready for anything.

_Three days later..._

Ava had not slept since that night. Luckily, the guard had not returned...or if he had, her spells had worked. She rose from her bed in the morning and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled a lilac colored tunic out and then slipped out of her night dress.

Ava slid into the dress and then went to inspect her reflection. She noticed that her upper arms were bruised from where the guard had gripped her so tightly. She walked back over to her wardrobe and pulled out a long-sleeve gown to hide the bruises.

She hadn't told anyone about what the guard had done...what he had tried to do. She didn't want anyone to know. She especially didn't want Loki to find out when he returned. She knew he would be angry and she didn't want him upset as soon as he returned from battle. She walked over to her vanity mirror and fixed her hair.

There was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Ava called.

"Your mother-in-law to be." Frigga answered. "May I come in?"

Ava quickly ended her spell and waved the door open for her queen. "Of course."

Frigga smiled at her. "Lilac is a beautiful color on you."

Ava finished her hair. "Thank you."

"Are you ready for another fitting?"

Ava smiled. "I'm ready for anything to do with my wedding."

"You look tired, dear. Are you sleeping alright?" Frigga asked, her tone one of motherly concern.

"I just spend the night worrying." Ava answered. "And I miss Loki." It wasn't a complete lie. She really did miss Loki and worry about him...even if that wasn't what was entirely keeping her up at night.

"Being in love with a man with so much responsibility, is hard at times." Frigga replied, knowingly. "It does get easier with time, however." She then hugged Ava.

They walked out of Ava's chambers and headed to the sewing room. When they walked in, Ava went behind a changing screen and slipped into her wedding gown, turning down any offers for help until she had the bruises hidden.

Once she was finished, she stood on the stool while the seamstresses worked on the embroidery. Ava looked at her reflection and all of her worries disappeared. She was standing there in her wedding dress. It was unfinished but it was still her wedding dress. She couldn't help but to smile.

"There is no happier time than getting ready for your wedding." Frigga said, as she saw Ava's smile.

There was a knock on the door just then. "Come in." Frigga called, already knowing who it was.

Ava turned her head to see Eira walk in the room. "Oh my, you look so beautiful, Ava!" She gushed.

Ava grinned at her friend. "The dress isn't even finished."

Eira smiled. "You make the dress, my dear friend."

They finished up with the fitting for the day and Ava changed back into her regular dress. She, Eira, and Frigga then headed out to the garden for lunch. Eira had gotten more comfortable around the royal family, but occasionally she would still be in awe.

After finishing the meal, Frigga went to attend to her duties while Ava and Eira went for a walk in the garden. "How excited are you for your wedding?" Eira asked.

Ava grinned. "Very." She answered. "I am thrilled beyond belief."

"I'm so happy for you." Eira replied. "You're so lucky to have the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

"Speaking of, how is that going for you?" Ava asked. "I hear you have had a couple of suitors call on you?"

Eira smiled and blushed. "There have been a couple of them." She replied. She then looked at Ava a little more closely. "You look tired, have you been sleeping well?"

"I'm just worried about Loki." Ava replied. "It just makes it hard to sleep."

"I understand." Eira replied. "But as you have said before, he is very intelligent and capable. He'll come back safe."

"Unless he takes an attack for his brother again." Ava replied.

"I am sure he will be just fine." Eira replied.

They walked around the garden for a while longer, before heading inside. As they walked through the halls, they talked about different things. They heard voices coming from a the hall just ahead of them. Ava watched as Loki came around the curve of the hall.

Ava completely dropped her conversation with Eira. "Loki!"

Loki looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled at her. Ava picked the hem of her dress up slightly and ran to Loki, who had opened his arms for her. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, not caring who was watching.

Loki wrapped his arms around Ava's waist and picked her up, so that he could hold her closer as they kissed. Her feet dangled a foot above the ground. Neither of them cared who was watching them. All that mattered was that they were together again.

"This is awkward, is it not?" Thor asked, looking at Eira.

Eira smiled. She could feel her cheeks heating up. No matter what suitors she had, she would always have a crush on Thor. She would always hold a secret hope that he would one day return her affections. "Just a bit, but they have missed each other." She replied.

Loki and Ava broke the kiss after a few moments. Loki gently set Ava down on her feet, but still held her in his arms. They smiled at each other as if they were the only two people in the nine realms. "You're perfectly fine this time?" Ava asked.

Loki smiled. "I am uninjured this time...just as I promised."

"Good." Ava replied.

"I didn't want anything to postpone our wedding."

"I am glad to hear that."

"And I will be glad when this display of affection is over." Thor said, trying to interrupt them.

"You can always leave, Brother." Loki replied, not looking away from Ava.

"And what of your guest Ava?" Thor asked.

Ava then suddenly felt abashed. She let go of Loki and turned to her friend. "I am sorry, Eira...I..."

Eira lifted her hand and waved off Ava's apology. "It is alright. You're in love and going to marry the man. I'd worry if you didn't forget about me."

"We all need to get ready for the celebratory feast tonight." Thor said, interrupting the conversation.

The group then went their separate directions to dress for the feast. Eira had insisted on going with Ava to her chambers where they could get ready together. "You should wear this dress, Ava." Eira said, holding up a the lilac-colored tunic Ava had been planning on wearing earlier that day.

"No. I'm going to wear this one." Ava replied, pulling out a pale blue long-sleeved gown.

"But this one is perfect. Plus this color is wonderful on you." Eira replied.

"I just want to wear this one." Ava replied, heading over to stand behind the changing screen. She slipped her one dress off and was pulling the other one on, when Eira popped up behind the screen with her.

"Eira!" Ava cried, pulling the dress to cover herself.

Eira's eyes instantly traveled to the bruises on Ava's arms. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Ava lied.

"Then why are there bruises in the shape of someone's fingers on your arms?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Ava replied. She then quickly pulled her dress on, covering the bruises.

"Who did this and why?" Eira questioned.

"It was one of the guards." Ava answered. "But I took care of him, so there's no need to worry about this."

"I am sure Loki would say differently."

"No." Ava said. "You can't tell anyone, especially Loki."

"Why?"

"There's no need to open up that can of worms." Ava answered. "Now, just please let it be?"

Eira sighed. "Alright." She agreed.

They finished getting ready and walked out of Ava's chambers. Loki and Thor were waiting outside. Ava walked right into Loki's arms. Loki kissed her forehead. "I'm glad to have you back in my arms." Loki told her.

Ava smiled. "There's no place I'd rather be."

"I really miss the times when you two would be more discreet about your affections for each other." Thor said. "I even miss it when you were denying your love for each other."

Loki and Ava shot Thor a glare, but broke their embrace. Ava looped her arm through Loki's and they made their way to the great hall. Thor turned to Eira. "May I escort you to the feast, Lady Eira?"

Eira felt her cheeks redden. "I would be honored."


	28. Chapter 28

Loki and Ava were on the dance floor during the feast. "What do you say we sneak away?" Loki asked Ava, unable to hide his grin.

"I believe you just read my mind." Ava replied, returning his grin.

Loki led Ava off of the dance floor and out to the garden. They walked over to their tree and Loki pushed Ava against it. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss and pressed his body close to hers. Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, pulling herself as close as possible.

Loki broke the kiss after several long, intense moments. They were both breathless. Loki cupped Ava's cheek and looked into her eyes. "I have missed you, my darling."

Ava smiled up at him. "I missed you, as well my love."

"How are our wedding plans coming?" Loki asked, grinning.

"Great." Ava answered. "We have the feasts for each day planned out...down to who will be sitting where...and my dress is looking beautiful."

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride the nine realms have ever seen." Loki told her. "And I am lucky enough to be your groom."

"The most handsome groom." Ava added.

"I cannot wait to marry you." Loki replied. "Thinking about you and our wedding got me through the battle."

Ava smiled. "I worried about you so much...the nights were the hardest. During the days, I had the wedding planning to keep my mind distracted, but at night...I couldn't help but to wonder if you were alright...and how much I missed you and longed for you to hold me and kiss me."

"Would that be why you have these dark circles under your eyes?" Loki asked, tracing under her eyes with his fingertips.

"Perhaps." Ava replied. "I may not have slept much."

Loki gently kissed her forehead. "You have to quit worrying yourself so. You're going to make yourself ill, my darling."

"Well, you'll just have to quit leaving Asgard." Ava replied.

"As long as peace lasts, there will be no need." Loki replied. "But you know how that is."

"I know." Ava replied with a sigh. "You can't blame me for trying, though."

"I can't." Loki agreed, gently kissing her lips. "If I could stay home with you, I would."

"I know." Ava replied. "It just makes the time we have together that much sweeter."

"True." Loki agreed. "The peace should last longer this time...however, I still would like to have our wedding as soon as possible...I do not want to go away again without you as my wife."

"There is at least one more week of work on my dress." Ava replied.

"Then we shall have the wedding in two weeks." Loki said. "If I could, I would make you my wife tonight."

Ava smiled up at him. "Two weeks cannot come fast enough...I just hope we can get your mother to agree to this."

"I am sure she will." Loki said. "Remember she has been planning this since we were children."

"I think it was planned the day our mothers met at the Academy." Ava replied, grinning. "We should probably go discuss our plans with your mother."

"In a moment." Loki replied. "I'm not yet finished with you."

Ava giggled. "I get the feeling that you'll never truly be finished with me."

"You would be correct my darling." Loki replied, just before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He moved his hand down the side of her waist and over her hip. His hand traveled the outside line of her thigh and hooked just above her knee. He lifted her leg slightly.

Ava quickly lifted her other leg and wrapped both of them around Loki's waist. Loki responded by pressing his body closer to Ava's and pushed her further into the tree. Ava moaned into the kiss and fisted her hands in Loki's hair. Just as the day he proposed, Ava began entertaining wicked and delicious thoughts.

Loki broke the kiss only to dip his head back down and kiss the line of her neck. Ava closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side, giving Loki better access to her neck. Her breath was coming in short pants. "Loki." She half moaned.

Loki grinned at the way she spoke his name. He loved that he was bringing her such pleasure. Of course, it made him want to give her more, as well as get his own pleasure. He kissed back up her neck and along her jaw, coming back to her lips. He broke the kiss after a long intense moment. He then rested his forehead against Ava's and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you, Ava." He breathed.

"I love you, Loki." She replied, her voice weak with the pleasure that was still moving through her veins.

"I am fighting with myself so very much right now."

"About what?" Ava asked.

"About taking you to my chambers, stripping you of this gown, and indulging in the wicked fantasies that are running through my mind." Loki answered, his voice a husky whisper.

Ava's heart skipped a beat in her chest. Part of her wanted to tell him she wanted that as much as he did. She had already asked him to do it before...she was about to tell him to go through with it this time, when her mind went to the bruises on her arms. "There is nothing I would love more...but we'll be married soon...and then you can have me every night."

Loki grinned. "Is this the same woman who was begging me to take her just a few short weeks ago?" He teased. "But you are right...what is two more weeks in the span of the thousands of years we have?"

"Exactly."

The couple shared one more kiss before untangling themselves from each other. They made sure their garments and hair were straightened before returning to the party. They found Frigga and Odin and told them about their wishes to be married as soon as possible.

"As long as everything is pulled together, I see no reason you should not marry in two weeks." Odin agreed.

"We already have most of the planning finished. All we really have is to finish the dress." Frigga said. "In two weeks, we shall have a wedding."

After the feast was over, Loki walked Ava back to her chambers. "In two weeks, we will be husband and wife." Loki said, a smile spreading across his lips.

Ava grinned. "I can't wait...you had better get your fill of kisses from me...I suspect you won't be seeing much of me until our wedding day."

"Why do you say that?" Loki asked.

"I'm going to be busy with my fittings and other details of the wedding." Ava answered.

Loki chuckled. "I'll get my kisses when I can." He then pulled Ava close for a kiss.

They finished saying goodnight and Ava walked into her chambers. She shut the door behind her, but did not feel the need to lock her door. She hadn't heard the guard try and get back into her chambers since that first night and she knew that he wouldn't try anything with Loki home. However, she still slept with the dagger beneath her pillow...just in case.


	29. Chapter 29

Ava woke in the middle of the night to the sound of something moving about her bed chamber. She stuck her hand under her pillow, but couldn't find the dagger. "Who goes there?" She called into the darkness, as she discreetly searched her bed for the dagger.

A weight came on the bed behind her and then a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her head back, exposing her throat. "Looking for this?" The familiar voice of the guard asked, as he gently pressed the cool metal of the blade to her throat.

Ava's heart was pounding in her ears. She could feel the panic setting in on her. She knew that wouldn't work. She knew she needed to remain calm or else she wouldn't escape this.

He chuckled into her ear. "I was expecting more of a fight...perhaps you've finally decided to give into me?" He whispered to her.

Ava could hear the menacing smile in his voice. Her eyes had finally started to adjust to the darkness around her and she began to look all over her room for anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Well, let's begin my dear." He said, as he moved the dagger from her throat and down to the front of her night dress. He dipped the blade under the fabric and began to slice it.

Ava's eyes finally found a vase not very far from the bed. She focused on it and soon had it flying through the air and hitting her assailant in the head. This had caught him off guard and caused him to loosen his hold on Ava. She pulled away from him and ran across the room.

"That was a mistake, Ava." He told her, anger coloring his tone.

"No, the mistake was you coming in here." Ava replied. "If you leave now and never bother me again, no one ever has to know about this and no harm will come to you."

"And who will harm me, my good lady?" He asked, sneering the word lady. "Will it be you?"

"I will fight you off and it will be noisy...and Loki will come to find out what is going on...just what do you think he will do when he finds you trying to harm hos bride?"

"None of that will happen." The guard replied. "You won't be able to fight me off long enough."

"Really?" Ava asked.

"Besides, I know you really don't want your precious prince to know about this. Why else would you continue to keep your arms covered and hide the bruises from the other night?"

Ava glared at him. She lifted her arm and waved her hand, sending him flying into the wall behind him. She then used her power to pick up anything, tables, vases, mirrors, etc. and throw it at him. He managed to dodge a few of the items as well as take a few hits. He made it across the room to her. Ava let out a scream just before his hands wrapped around her throat.

Loki...

Loki was sitting on his bed reading by candle light. He was having a hard time concentrating on his reading, his thoughts going to Ava and their coming nuptials. He couldn't wait to make Ava his wife. He loved her more than he thought he possibly could love another person.

He closed his book and set it aside. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, trying his best to get to sleep. He was just about to drift off when he heard crashing noises. He climbed out of his bed and left his chambers. He heard the crashing sounds again, they sounded like they were coming from up the hall.

"What is that sound?" Frigga asked, entering the hall.

"I don't know." Loki answered. "It's coming from that way."

They walked up the hall, following the sound. It was then that they heard a loud scream...coming from Ava's room. Loki raced up the hall and burst through the doors to Ava's chambers. Anger washed over Loki at the sight he encountered. One of the guards had Ava pushed up against the wall, his hands wrapped around her throat.

"Get your filthy hands off of her now!" Loki ordered, his voice a low growl.

The guard looked at Loki, panic in his eyes. He released his hold on Ava and she sunk down to the floor gasping for air. The guard then took off running towards the balcony. Loki used his magic to close the doors and lock them so the man couldn't escape. He then used one of his throwing daggers to hit the guard in the leg to slow him down.

Frigga entered the room and went over to Ava to check on her, her face showing only concern. "Are you alright, dear?" Frigga asked, her hands examining Ava for any injuries.

"I...am...fine." Ava got out between gasps.

Loki knew that Ava was in good hands with his mother, so he focused his attention on the guard. He invaded the man's thoughts to find out exactly what he had been up to, entering Ava's chambers...when he read what the guard had been thinking, rage filled him.

Loki stalked towards the guard, the rage in his eyes. "How dare you." Loki growled at the guard.

"Please...Prince Loki..." The guard pleaded.

Loki pulled out another throwing dagger and threw it into the guard's chest. The force, with which Loki threw the dagger, caused the man to fall to the ground. Loki reached him and grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him up in the air. "You dare think you can come into my lady's chambers, with such malicious intentions, put your hands on her and not suffer any consequences?" Loki asked the guard, his grip tightening on the man's throat.

"I...I am...sorry." The guard gasped. "Pl...please...have...mercy?"

"You really believe you deserve my mercy?" Loki asked. "You intended to violate my love." Loki tossed him to the ground and pulled out another dagger.

Frigga pulled Ava to her feet and quickly dragged her out of the room, wanting to keep her from seeing what Loki was about to do. Neither of them was going to stop him from doing it, it was the punishment for the crime the guard had been about to commit after all.

"Are you alright, Ava?" Frigga asked her again.

Ava nodded. She could still feel it, where the guard had gripped her throat and closed off her air, but she could breathe just fine. "I fought him off as long as I could...and then Loki came in before he had the chance to do anything else."

Frigga pulled Ava into her arms for a hug and stroked her hair. "Thank goodness, you're alright."

Ava hugged her queen back and allowed herself to draw some comfort from the embrace. While Frigga could never replace her mother, Ava did feel a bond with her and loved her as another mother. She could feel that Frigga truly did care for her as if she were her daughter...and that was enough.

Loki emerged from Ava's chambers a few moments later. "Ava, my darling, are you alright?" He asked, walking over to her and his mother.

Ava pulled away from his mother's embrace and turned to him. "I am fine." She answered.

Loki pulled Ava into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He held her there for a few moments before pulling back and holding her at arm's length. He ran his eyes up and down her, taking in a visual inspection to make sure that she was indeed alright. His eyes instantly caught sight of the cut fabric of her night dress. The cut partially exposed her breasts. "He didn't...?"

Ava shook her head. "No, you came before he could."

Loki pulled Ava back to him. He was relieved that he had gotten there in time, but still angry that it had happened in the first place.

Frigga went back into Ava's chambers and grabbed her robe and another night dress from her wardrobe. Other guards were called to carry out the body and to clean up the room. Frigga took Ava to another room, where she could change into her other night dress, they came out of the room as soon as she was finished. They found Thor and Odin standing with Loki, speaking about what had happened.

Once he had finished speaking with his father and brother, Loki walked over to Ava and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I am taking you to my chambers, where I can keep you safe." He told her.

Frigga thought of protesting for a moment, since they were unwed, but she thought better of it under the circumstances. Perhaps it was better for Ava to stay with Loki, besides they would be married in just a couple of weeks.

Loki led Ava down the hall to his chambers. Ava slid out of her robe and slid into the bed. Loki climbed in next to her. The night dress she was wearing, was sleeveless and Loki happened to see the bruises on her upper arms. "These look old." He observed, as she traced the bruises with his fingertips.

"Three days." Ava replied.

"This was not the first night he came into your chambers." Loki stated.

"No." Ava replied, answering anyway. "But he did not...that night either. I threw him off the balcony."

"Why didn't you tell me, my darling?" Loki asked.

"Because I knew you would be angry...and I didn't want to have to worry you when you had just returned from battle." Ava answered. "He hadn't tried again since that night...I had been keeping all of my doors closed and locked...reinforced with the magic you taught me...and I kept a dagger under my pillow...Besides, I didn't think he would try now that you are home."

Loki stroked her cheek. "You should have told me and I could have protected you better."

"I know." Ava replied, looking away from him.

Loki pulled Ava into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Don't be ashamed." He told her, as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. "If anything like this ever happens again, do not be afraid to tell me. I will keep you safe."

"I know you will, Loki." Ava replied, snuggling closer.

Loki kissed the top of her head once again. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki."

Ava felt safe and secure wrapped in Loki's arms. It was the first time since the guard had first tried to attack her. She rested her head on his chest and let the sound of his heart beat lull her to sleep. Loki lay awake for a while, watching Ava sleep. There was a peaceful expression on her face.

He breathed a small sigh of relief. He was glad that she was unharmed and that she seemed to be just fine mentally. Loki kissed her forehead.

"Loki..." She mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

Loki smiled, glad that she still seemed to be happy. Part of him was worried that she wouldn't feel safe anymore...and perhaps leave him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was afraid of losing her love...and this attack reminded him just how highly the other men of Asgard coveted her.

"I love you, Loki." Ava mumbled. "I need you...always."

Loki felt reassured by Ava's sleep rambling. He soon fell asleep, holding her tightly.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews! I really love hearing what you guys are thinking and it makes me smile to know that you're enjoying this story! Please continue to read and review :)**

Loki woke early the next morning, Ava still wrapped in his arms. She had a peaceful serene look on her face. He watched as a soft smile spread across her sleeping face. He couldn't help but to wonder what she was dreaming about.

A few moments later, Ava's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." She greeted sleepily. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Loki smiled. "You look so beautiful and peaceful in your sleep." He answered. "Of course I can't think of a time when you're not beautiful."

Ava giggled and stretched up to kiss his cheek. "I don't believe that I can be that fascinating while I'm sleeping."

"Oh, but you are." Loki replied. "You make different facial expressions...you were smiling just before you woke up. What were you dreaming about?"

"Our wedding day." Ava answered, with a bashful grin.

Loki smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well, I'm glad that after last night, you were having pleasant dreams."

"I was in your arms after all." Ava replied. "What have I to fear when I am with you?"

Loki gently caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "I will not let anyone get that close to harming you again."

Ava put her hand on Loki's cheek and gazed into his eyes. "I know." She replied. "If there is one thing in all the nine realms that I know I can put all of my faith in, it's you."

Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't used to anyone putting so much faith in him, and he knew that Ava meant every word she spoke. It touched him and made him love her even more. "I love you."

Ava smiled. She would never tire of hearing him tell her that. "I love you." She then stretched and pressed her lips to his, loving how it felt to kiss him.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Ava, you need to get up. We need to get you ready. We have a busy day." Frigga called from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right out." Ava called back. She then turned back to Loki. "I guess I should be getting up."

Loki gave her a devilish grin and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I don't think so." He said. "I'm not ready to let you go for the day."

Ava grinned right back. "Well, if you want to marry me in two weeks you have to let me go for the day."

"Well, if our marriage is on the line then I guess I'll have to let you go." Loki replied, kissing her forehead.

Ava gave him a quick peck on the lips before rolling out of the bed and grabbing her robe. She slipped into the silken fabric and tied it close before slipping out the door and following Frigga down the hall.

"Your chambers have been cleaned up." Frigga told her. "You'll be able to return to them tonight."

Ava nodded. "Thank you." She then walked into her chambers and headed to her wardrobe. She began picking through her dresses, when she felt a shiver run down her spine. Even though Loki had killed the guard and all traces of the attempted crime had been removed and her room restored to its pristine condition, Ava couldn't help but to feel as though the guard were still there, lurking in the shadows.

This feeling prompted Ava to grab a random tunic and quickly change into it. She walked out of her chambers and then she and Frigga headed to the sewing room. Ava changed into her wedding dress and was standing on the stool once again as the seamstresses did their work.

Eira joined them once again, this time walking in the room instead of knocking. After they finished with the fitting for the day, they went to Frigga's chambers for lunch and to go over more wedding plans. "We need to pick out the  
flowers that will decorate the halls and the ones that will make the wreaths we'll place in your hair for the days leading up to the wedding as well as the day of the wedding." Frigga said, looking at Ava.

"Not to mention the dresses she will wear at each day's festivities." Eira added.

Ava held back a sigh. She couldn't wait to marry Loki, but all of these wedding details were a bit of a pain. Of course it wouldn't be so bad if it were just one day, but nothing on Asgard was ever that simple. No, the entire week of the wedding was filled with much to do. Each day had a special ritual and a special feast. It was a week-long celebration leading up to the actual marriage ceremony at the end of the week. And every bit of it had to be planned to the last and tiniest of details.

_Just remember, it will all be worth it in the end. I will be married to my love and my wedding day will be beautiful._ Ava reminded herself. She then spent the next couple of hours, looking over the meanings of different flowers with Frigga and Eira. They finally reached decisions on the flowers and dresses for each day and then Frigga released the two young women to do as they wished.

"How are your arms?" Eira asked Ava once they were alone.

"The bruises are healing nicely." Ava replied. "You don't have to be so secretive any longer, though. Loki found out."

"How?"

"The guard tried to attack me again last night." Ava answered. "Loki stopped him from doing anything too horrible, however."

"That must have been terrifying." Eira gasped. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Ava replied. It was only a half lie. She was just fine physically and as long as she wasn't in her chambers, she was fine.

"And what happened to the guard?" Eira asked, even though she already knew.

"You know what happened." Ava responded. "The same thing that happens to any man who commits that crime."

"But you said, he didn't actually get the chance to…" Eira replied, trailing off.

"Do you think that just the satisfaction of knowing that he had stopped the guard from harming me would have been enough to calm Loki's rage?" Ava questioned. "Loki knew exactly what that guard's intentions had been…and he was furious…he wanted to make sure that that guard could not try it again…and in a way he also sent a message to the others…"

"That this kind of behavior would not be tolerated." Eira finished.

"And that I am off limits." Ava added. "None of them will even think of it now, I am sure of that."

"Well, at least you shouldn't have to worry about this any longer." Eira replied.

Ava nodded. "Okay, I think it's time to change the subject…how are your romantic endeavors going?"

"Alright." Eira replied. "I've had a few suitors…"

"But?" Ava prompted.

Eira shrugged. "I just don't feel anything special." She replied. "And now I'm wishing they would all just leave me alone."

Ava grinned. "Someone else must have taken over your body or something." She teased. "I seem to remember at a party not long ago, you telling me that if you had as many suitors as I had, that you would entertain each and every one of them for at least a bit. You seemed to really enjoy the idea."

Eira shot Ava a playful glare. "Yes, well…things have changed."

"Would that have anything to do with you having been escorted to the feast by Thor last night?" Ava teased.

Eira blushed. "Oh, that was nothing. He was just being kind since my friend was busy reuniting with her fiancé."

"You can't hold that against me." Ava replied. "Besides, it got you close to Thor. I know you've had a thing for him for a while."

"Yes, well he is very handsome, strong, and brave." Eira replied. "I am only one of many an Asgardian woman who would love to have his affections…and just like the others I won't receive them."

"You never know." Ava replied, a teasing smile on her face.

The two friends had made their way out of the palace and were walking around one of the training fields, which was not being used at the time, or so they thought. They heard a laugh not far from them. "Ha! Are you ever not going to fall for that, Brother?" Ava heard Loki say.

"Loki! That really is not fighting fair!" Thor boomed.

Ava and Eira walked towards the sound of the fighting brothers. They soon arrived at a river and saw Loki standing on the bank and Thor sitting in the river, soaked where he had fallen in. Loki had obviously tricked him.

Loki walked closer to Thor and offered him his hand. "Allow me to help you up, Brother."

Thor took his brother's hand, but instead of standing up, he pulled Loki head first into the water next to him. Loki came up from the water and glared at his brother.

Thor laughed. "What, I thought you liked tricks?" He asked, as he began to stand up.

Loki rose. "Yes, when I am the one playing the tricks on you."

Ava and Eira burst into a fit of giggles as they watched the two brothers. Thor and Loki turned their heads to the women, surprised to see them there. "So, this is what you do while I plan our wedding?" Ava teased Loki, as she and Eira walked to the bank of the river.

"Well, I have to have something to occupy my time, my darling." Loki replied, walking closer. A wicked grin crossed his face.

"No." Ava protested with a smile, knowing exactly what Loki planned to do.

Loki grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water with him. Of course only the bottom of her dress and her feet got wet. Loki decided to fix that by pulling Ava into his arms. "I'm sorry darling, I didn't quite hear that." He teased.

Ava grinned up at him. "You're going to pay for this later."

"I can't wait to see you try." Loki teased.

_Later that night…_

Everyone had dried off and Eira had stayed for dinner and then left shortly after. Ava and Frigga had to go over a couple of more wedding details before bed. Once they were finished, Ava slowly walked back to her chambers. A fire was lit in the fireplace, keeping the darkness from engulfing the room.

Ava ran over to her wardrobe and grabbed out one of her night dresses. She then found herself checking ever space, nook, cranny, and dark corner, looking for someone that might be hiding there. She didn't feel any relief when she found no one there. She walked behind her changing screen and quickly changed into her night dress and pulled her robe on over that.

Ava looked towards her bed, knowing that she needed to go there and rest, but feeling uncomfortable doing so. She felt perfectly safe in every place in Asgard, but her own room. She paced the floor back and forth for a few moments. The night wind blew in from her balcony doors and caused the fire to die, leaving Ava in the dark.

"Oh, that is it." Ava muttered to herself. She pulled on her slippers and walked down the hall to Loki's room. She knocked on the door before opening it up and walking in.

Loki was sitting on his bed, a book in his lap. He looked up at Ava and smiled. "Hello darling." He greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to visit my beloved in his chambers in the middle of the night?" Ava replied. "Perhaps I just didn't get enough of you today….or I just couldn't sleep."

"Or you were more disturbed by last night's events than what you have been letting on." Loki replied, closing his book and setting it aside.

Ava sighed and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to him. "I'm fine in every room of this palace, but my own." She confessed. "I know that I don't have to worry about that guard…or any of the others any longer…but when I'm in my chambers…I can't help but to feel that he's still there, lurking in the shadows."

Loki pulled Ava into his arms and kissed her forehead. "If you don't feel safe there, then you don't have to stay there." He told her.

"Can I stay with you?" Ava asked.

"My chambers are your chambers, my darling." Loki replied. "You never have to ask."

Ava smiled and kissed his cheek. She untied her robe and slid out of it, tossing it to the floor. She and Loki then snuggled up beneath the covers. A fond smile came over Ava's face and she let out a small laugh.

"Do you find something funny, Ava?" Loki asked.

"I was just thinking of the first time I came to sleep with you when I got scared." She answered.

"The first night you ever spent here in the palace." Loki said, remembering. "Father had told us the stories about the Frost Giants and the Dark Elves."

"And I had thought that they were lurking in every dark corner…and I came to your room…and I found you up reading then, too." Ava said.

Loki chuckled. "Yes, and you ended up reading with me and we fell asleep like that."

"And our mothers found us like that the next morning…they went on for weeks about how adorable it was."

"Well, we were very adorable children." Loki replied, with a grin.

"True." Ava agreed with a giggle. She snuggled closer to Loki. "You've always protected me from my nightmares."

"And I always will."


	31. Chapter 31

The week passed in a blur of wedding plans and dress fittings. Ava's dress was complete and the week-long wedding festivities began. Ava was, of course, not allowed to stay with Loki in his chambers during this time. Frigga, however, had allowed Ava to stay in another room, that was not far from her own chambers. She'd also convinced Eira's mother to allow her to stay in the palace with Ava to help with the wedding.

Ava was woken the first day by Frigga and Eira. They took her to a large room, where a tub sat in the center, filled with warm water. A handful of female servants were in the room, blending fresh herbs into the bath water. Ava was stripped down and thrown in the tub. She was scrubbed down with special soaps.

Ava bit back a sigh as she was groomed. Each day she would be woken and given a bath with different herbal blends. Each blend was specially selected to mean something different for that day. On this day, the herbs were meant to bring calm and grace to Ava, being that it would be a long day filled with many opportunities for stress.

After the bath, Ava was wrapped in her silken robe. She was then given yellow carnations and baby's breath flowers to weave into a wreath that she would wear atop her head for the day's festivities. These flowers were chosen because of their symbolic meanings. The baby's breath meant festivity and the yellow carnations meant cheerfulness. These were to encourage happiness during the festivities of the day and of the week.

Once that was finished, Ava was then helped into her gown for the day. They had decided to go with a simple yellow one-shoulder tunic. Her hair was braided and put into a beautiful up-do. The finishing touch that came, was placing the floral wreath on her head.

"You look beautiful." Frigga gushed.

Ava looked at her reflection in the mirror. A smile came to her face as she looked at herself. This was the beginning of her wedding festivities and by the end of the week, she would be married to her best friend. Her thoughts then turned bitter sweet, as she thought about her parents. If her mother had been alive, she would be there with her, helping her get ready.

Eira came up and hugged her. "I'm sure your mother is watching and is wishing she could be here with you right now." She whispered in Ava's ear.

"I'm sure your father would be in tears over the beautiful woman his daughter has become." Frigga said, coming to stand beside her and placing her arm around Ava.

A few stray tears escaped and Ava quickly wiped them away. "I wish that they could both be here...but I'm glad that I I have both of you."

"Are you ready for the feast?" Frigga asked.

"The first feast." Ava replied. "And yes."

_Loki..._

Loki stood in the great hall. He had spent the day, dining and celebrating with his father, brother, and some of the warriors, while Ava spent the day with his mother and Eira getting ready. As the sun began to sink behind the horizon, guests began to filter into the room.

"I never thought Loki would be the first to get married." Fandrall jested, as he came up beside Loki and placed an arm around his shoulders. "Of course it does seem to be a bit of a shame, tying yourself to one woman for the rest of your life, when there is a plethora of beautiful maids out there, just waiting to be plucked."

Loki pushed Fandrall away. "But when you grow old and your looks fade, all of those maids aren't going to want anything to do with a washed-up old warrior...they'll be interested in the younger warriors." Loki quipped.

"Since this is the week of your wedding, I shall let that retort pass." Fanbdrall replied.

"Don't listen to him, Loki." Volstagg said. "Having one good woman by your side, is better than a hundred maids...especially if she can cook."

"You are one lucky man, Brother." Thor said, clapping Loki on the shoulder. "I am happy for you."

"Thank you, Brother." Loki replied.

"Your beautiful bride approaches, my son." Odin said, gesturing to a door just across the room.

Loki looked towards where his father had pointed. Ava walked in the room, dressed in yellow, her hair adorned by a wreath of flowers. She was escorted by his mother, Eira, and three female servants. He was brought back to the night he had seen her across the hall at the first feast after she had returned from the academy. That had been the first night he had known he couldn't continue to be just her friend.

"Come on, Brother." Thor said. "You don't want to keep her waiting."

Loki didn't say anything. He started walking towards Ava, followed by the other men surrounding him. They met Ava and her gathering in the middle of the room. Loki took Ava's right hand in his and then pulled it to his lips. "Hello my darling." He greeted her, smiling.

Ava smiled back at him. "Hello my love."

The next few hours were spent dancing, feasting, and drinking. Loki and Ava were dancing, when Thor and Eira danced up next to them. "Let us trade partners for a moment." Thor told his brother. "I have a few things I want to say to my soon-to-be sister."

"And I have a few things I'd like to say to you." Eira added.

Loki and Ava reluctantly agreed and switched partners. "You look quite lovely, tonight." Thor told Ava.

"Thank you." Ava replied. "Now, what would you like to talk to me about?"

"Oh, nothing really." Thor replied. "I just wanted to say that I am glad you and Loki are getting married. You make Loki so happy...that and I did always want a younger sister."

"Thank you, Thor." Ava replied, smiling.

"I also wanted to tell you, that if he ever gets out of control on anything, call on me and I'll set him straight for you." Thor added, his tone joking.

Ava laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, are you going to give me any kind of speech?" Loki asked Eira.

Eira smiled at him. "All I wanted to say is that I am happy for you and Ava. I knew she loved you before I ever even saw the two of you together. Back when we were at the academy."

"How could you know back then?" Loki asked. "Neither of us knew back then."

"You broke into the academy on our first night there just to see her...and she was pretty miserable that she wasn't going to be seeing you for a few years." Eira replied.

"I can see your point." Loki agreed.

"But I am glad that you two are happy." Eira replied. "Also, if she ever gets a little crazy on you, just call me and I'll straighten her out."

Loki chuckled. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind."

**A/N: For the wedding I am taking and combing traditions I read that the Vikings used to do and things from modern day (as well as just making some things up). I have looked up the meanings of the flowers and I couldn't find two websites that said the same thing, so I just picked which ones sounded good for what I needed and what flowers I liked the best. I really hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review :)**


	32. Chapter 32

The next few days passed by quickly. It was now the night before the wedding. The festivities this night were different than the others. Loki and Ava were separated and would not be allowed to see each other until the wedding ceremony the following day.

Ava was spending the evening with Frigga and Eira, as well as a few of the other young ladies and their mothers. Ava was wearing a deep purple sleeveless tunic. Her hair hung freely down her back with just a couple of braids at the sides. She wore a wreath of bachelor button flowers.

"Alright, everyone is here, so it's time to start the games." Frigga announced.

"Oh goodness." Ava said, smiling. She noticed that Eira write something down on a piece of parchment.

They played several games. Ava noticed that every time she said something, Eira would write on the parchment. She was wondering what was going on, but knew it would be revealed at the end of the night. The last game they had played involved some seat switching and by the time it was over, Frigga made an announcement.

"Alright, that was twenty switches...which means you and Loki will be giving me twenty grandchildren." Frigga said, smiling at Ava.

Ava laughed. "Well, we'll have to start on that right away."

"And that would be the end of our last game." Eira announced.

"What?" Ava asked.

"Eira has been writing down everything you've said tonight." Frigga said.

"And according to the game, these are the things you will say on your wedding night." Eira added. "Your first night with your husband."

Ava blushed. "Oh."

"And now, I'll read them aloud." Eira said, causing Ava to blush a deeper crimson. "Oh goodness...why yes I love that...oh that's just perfect...where does this go?"

Everyone was giggling at this one...poor Eira had to take a break until she could speak again. Ava's face was bright red and she was feeling the heat.

Eira had finally calmed herself. "Oh that's nice...how kind of you...well...and last on the list...well, we'll have to start on that right away."

Everyone enjoyed a laugh. After everyone calmed down, it was the advice portion of the party. Each of the married women at the party would give Ava a piece of wisdom to help guide her in her marriage. The first person to go was Lady Hildr.

"My advice for a long and happy marriage is to never let your temper get the better of you. When you lose your temper, you may end up saying or doing something you can't take back."

"Thank you for your advice." Ava replied.

"Marriage isn't always perfect and there will be times when you won't always see eye to eye. So, you must be willing to make compromises and forgive. This is my advice to you." Another lady said.

"Thank you."

"You must always keep the lines of communication open. Be open and honest with him and he will give you the same in return."

"Thank you."

Frigga was the last to give her advice. "As the mother of the groom, I have a very special piece of advice for you specific to my Loki...your Loki now." Frigga said, a fond smile on her face. "Never be afraid to help him cause mischief."

Ava laughed. "Thank you, my queen."

Loki...

Loki sat at a table surrounded by his father, brother, and a few warriors of Asgard. They were feasting and drinking and having a good time. Thor stood and lifted his glass. "As the brother of the groom, I would like to make a toast." He announced.

"Oh goodness." Loki muttered.

"Loki, you're my little brother and tomorrow is your wedding day." Thor began. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you really are getting married tomorrow. I still see you as that kid that played tricks on me and caused so much trouble...but you're not. Now you're an adult that plays tricks on me and causes trouble."

Loki chuckled. "You make it too easy, Brother."

"I am happy for you, Loki. So, here's to you and your happiness."

Everyone lifted their glasses and toasted Loki. Odin stood next, lifting his glass. "Loki, my son, tomorrow is your wedding day. As your father, I am going to impart to you some of my wisdom on how to have a long and happy marriage." He began. "This is something very simple and I have learned it from all of the years I have had with your mother. Keep your wife happy and everything else will fall into place...happy wife happy life."

Everyone drank to that. Volstagg then stood up. "I also have some words of wisdom for you." He declared. "It goes along with what your father said. Just remember these phrases: Yes dear...whatever you say dear...you're always right dear...and I was wrong."

The group laughed once again and drank to that. Fandrall took the opportunity to stand and offer his advice now. "While I am not married, I have had the privilege of knowing several maids and I would like to offer you my wisdom from knowing so many. You must always make her feel like the only woman in the universe. She must always feel special...because when she feels special, she'll do whatever she can to make you feel special." He said the last part suggestively. "And trust me, that's a wonderful thing."

"Here here!" Volstagg agreed, raising his glass.

They feasted and drank well into the night. Loki retired to his chambers for the evening. He however, couldn't sleep. He was too excited about the next day and missed Ava. He didn't think he could go until the ceremony to see her.

It was that moment that he decided to sneak over to the chambers Ava was staying in. He used his magic to conceal himself until he found his way to her chambers. Eira was staying with her, but she was sound asleep. Ava was standing out on the balcony.

Loki sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello my darling."

Ava smiled. "You know you're not supposed to be here." She replied, trying to make her tone stern, but unable to hide how glad she was that he was there. "It's against the rules."

Loki grinned. "Since when have I ever played by the rules, my darling?" He replied. "Besides, I think you knew I would come to you tonight."

"What makes you say that?" Ava replied, turning around to face him.

"You were waiting out here for me…and you put a sleeping spell on Eira."

"I just wanted to make sure she got plenty of rest." Ava countered. "I would never think of doing anything other than following the rules."

"So, that is how you're going to play this?" Loki asked, raising a dark brow.

"I never break the rules." Ava replied, grinning.

Loki grinned. "Well, I wouldn't want you to break that streak of never breaking the rules." He replied. "However, I do have one request before I return to my chambers."

"And what would that be?" Ava asked, a playful smile on her face.

"This is my last night as a carefree bachelor…and I would like for you to give me my last kiss as a single man."

"What will your bride think?" Ava teased.

"She never has to know."

"I do love keeping secrets." Ava replied. "Just consider this your wedding gift then." She then stretched up and gently pecked his lips.

"I think you can do better than that." Loki replied. He then picked Ava up and carried her back towards the inside of the palace. He pressed her back up against the wall.

Ava grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. She then pressed her lips to his. Loki instantly began to trace the line of her lips with his tongue. Ava obliged him and parted her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth as before. Her hands fisted in his hair as they usually did.

Loki slid a hand along Ava's side, wishing the thin fabric of her night dress were gone. He removed his lips from hers and began to kiss the side of her neck. Ava giggled as his cool breath tickled her flesh. She hugged her body closer to his, wanting to feel every inch of him pressing into every inch of her through the thin silk of her night dress.

Loki brought his lips back up to Ava's for a brief moment before ending the kiss. He held her against the wall for a few moments longer and rested his forehead against hers. Both of them were breathless. "Was that…better?" Ava asked.

Loki chuckled. "Much better."

"It was for me, too." Ava replied. "Our wedding cannot come fast enough."

"I was just thinking the same thing...after tomorrow you will be my wife."

"And you will be my husband." Ava replied. "And after our wedding comes our wedding night…when we'll finally get to indulge in our most wicked fantasies." A grin spread across her face as she said the last part.

Loki returned Ava's grin. "I like the way you think."

They stayed in their embrace for a few moments longer, before Ava unwound her legs from Loki and he gently set her on her feet. "I will see you at the altar." Loki said, smiling sweetly at his beloved.

Ava smiled right back. "I'll be the one in white."

They shared a tender kiss before Loki returned to his chambers. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, still tasting Ava's kiss on his lips. In just a few hours, they would be married. He couldn't wait.


	33. Chapter 33

Ava was awoken at the crack of dawn by Frigga and Eira. "Time to get up." Eira chirped, smiling at her friend.

"It's your wedding day." Frigga added, smiling.

Ava grinned as she sat up in her bed and stretched. "I can get out of bed for that." She then crawled out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself. She was led out of the room and through the halls until they came to a small room. There were towels hung up on the walls, one for each of them.

They each stripped down out of their clothes and wrapped the towels around their bodies. Frigga led them into a steam room, where Ava was to be cleansed for her big day. Special herbs and spices and soaps were used as part of the cleansing once again.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Frigga asked Ava.

Ava smiled. "Wonderful…in just a few hours I'll be married to my best friend."

"And don't forget to start on my twenty grandchildren." Frigga teased.

Ava giggled. "Okay…I'll just have to convince Loki that twenty is a good number."

The three women stayed in the steam room for a couple of hours before leaving. Instead of leaving the way they had come in, they left through another door, going out into another room. Ava was stripped of her towel and thrown into an ice bath to finish her cleansing.

Ava's teeth chattered and she hugged herself after she finished with the ice bath. "Th…that…w…wwas…c…c…cold."

Frigga laughed as she wrapped a warm robe around Ava and dried her hair. "It's all part of the process…but yes it's cold."

Ava spent the rest of the time up until the wedding being groomed and weaving apple blossoms into a wreath for her hair. Her hair was pulled into an intricate style of plaits and curls. She was then helped into her wedding dress and the wreath placed atop her head.

Ava looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was made of the finest white fabric. Her long sleeves were made of lace and came off the shoulders, revealing her smooth skin. The bodice hugged her curves and flowed out at her hips and had a small train that trailed behind her. The necklace Loki had given her all those years ago, hung around her neck, laying perfectly against her dress.

Frigga handed her a bouquet of Casablanca lilies and apple blossoms. "You look so beautiful." Frigga said, as she put her hands on Ava's shoulders and stood beside her, both looking in the mirror.

"Thank you." Ava said, not sure of what else to say.

"My son is one very lucky young man."

Ava smiled. "I think I'm the lucky one."

Frigga kissed Ava's cheek. "I know I am not your mother and I would never want to replace her, but I do want to tell you that I love you and I am proud of the woman you have become. I know your mother and father would be as well."

Ava smiled and turned to face Frigga. "Thank you." She said, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly. "I wish that they were here, but there is nothing that can be done about that…and I am glad that I have you to turn to as a mother figure in my life."

Frigga smiled and hugged her back. Neither of them spoke another word, but they both were fighting back tears.

"This is beautiful." Eira said, pulling a handkerchief out of the folds of her dress and dabbing at her own tears.

Ava and Frigga pulled apart slightly and opened their arms for Eira to join them. The three women stood in their embrace for a few moments before pulling apart. "It's time." Frigga announced. "We'd better get you to the alter."

_Loki…_

Loki had been woken with the sunrise by his father and brother. The three men had gone to the steam room and afterwards Loki had to take a dip in the ice bath, just as Ava had. It was all part of cleansing and symbolic of their change from being single to being married.

The hours after that were spent feasting and dressing for the ceremony. Loki was dressed in his clothes of black leather, green, and gold metal. His green cape flowed out behind him. If he had had his helmet he would have almost thought he was getting ready for battle than his wedding. Of course, when he thought about it, it was almost as if he had won a battle. There had been several other suitors vying for Ava's affections, and she had chosen him.

The time finally came for the wedding ceremony to begin. Loki walked through the halls of the palace until he came to the grand hall, where the wedding would be taking place. Loki took his place at the right side of the altar and turned to see the sea of people on either side of the aisle. Everyone in Asgard, along with a few dignitaries from the other realms were gathered in the crowd to see the royal wedding.

Thor stood beside Loki and looked over at his brother. "Are you feeling nervous, Brother?" Thor teased.

"What do I have to feel nervous about?" Loki replied, sarcastically. "I just have all of Asgard and representatives from the other realms gathered to watch me take my vows."

"Everything will be fine, Loki." Thor replied, giving his brother a reassuring clap on the shoulder. "Just don't think of the crowd."

"Once you see your bride, you won't be able to focus on anything else." Odin said, from his place at the head of the altar, as he was the one performing the ceremony. "Trust me on this."

Then, as if on cue, the band started to play. The golden curtains at the other end of the aisle lifted to reveal Ava standing there. As soon as Loki saw her, he realized that his father was right. He saw Ava and only Ava. He didn't even notice his own mother and Eira behind her, holding the train of her dress.

Loki watched Ava as she walked slowly down the aisle towards him. Her cheeks were crimson. He decided to dip into her mind to see what she was thinking. _I can't believe all of these people are here! They're all watching me…and standing as I walk down the aisle!_ He could hear her think.

_Maybe if I don't look at them I won't notice._ She thought. Loki watched as she moved her gaze from the crowd to him, her eyes locking with his. _Oh…Loki looks so handsome. _

Loki smiled. He'd been thinking that she looked so incredibly beautiful.

_You can probably hear everything I'm thinking, Loki. I love you so much._

**_I can hear everything you're thinking._**Loki answered Ava in her mind.

Ava shot him a playful glare. Loki grinned at her. **_I love you, too my darling._**

Ava finally reached the steps to the altar. Loki stepped down and took her hand. They walked up the steps together and stood facing Odin. Frigga and Eira spread Ava's train out behind her, then took their places off to Ava's side. "Today we are gathered to join these two souls in the bonds of wedlock." Odin announced once the audience was seated.

"Loki, Ava turn to each other and join hands." Odin ordered.

Ava handed her bouquet to Eira who held onto it for her. Then she and Loki faced each other and joined hands.

"Loki." Odin prompted.

Loki focused his attention solely on Ava as he spoke his vows to her. "Ava, this day I pledge myself to you. I promise you my love, my protection, my fidelity, and my faith. I give you everything that I have and everything that I am. I will stand with you during the good and the bad times. I will love you for the rest of our days, this all I vow to you."

"Ava." Odin prompted.

Ava was smiling and having to fight back tears. She focused on the man she loved and began to speak her vows. "Loki, this day I pledge myself to you. I promise you my love, my comfort, my support, my fidelity, and my undying faith. I give you everything that I have and everything that I am. I will stand at your side through the good times and the bad. I will love you for the rest of our days, this all I vow to you."

Odin then produced two golden rings. The rings were engraved with ancient symbols of unity and love. "May these rings be an outward symbol of your love and devotion to each other, so that everyone who sees them will know that you two are one." He then handed the rings to Loki and Ava, who placed them on each other's fingers.

"I now proclaim you united in marriage. Loki, you may now kiss your bride." Odin declared.

Loki grinned at Ava as he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers, sealing their love with a kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: The end of this chapter gets a little...steamy. Just a warning for anyone who may not be prepared for that part. I do hope you enjoy ;) Please read and review :) I love hearing from you guys.**

After the ceremony, everyone gathered in the dining hall for a large feast. Loki and Ava sat side-by-side at the head of the table. Loki reached over and took Ava's hand in his and brought it to his lips. Ava smiled over at her husband. _My husband! I can't believe I get to say that now!_ She thought to herself.

_**I enjoy how excited you sound over that...my wife.**_ Loki's thoughts ran through her mind.

Ava gave him a playful glare. _You have too give me some warning when you're in my mind._

_**I thought you liked surprises?**_

_You're lucky I love you._

_**And I never shall forget how lucky I am to have your love.**_

Ava smiled at him. Their little conversation was interrupted. Thor rose from his seat, his glass raised. "Attention please. It is time for us to toast the happy couple." He announced.

"That's really not necessary, Brother." Loki countered, not sure he wanted to hear his brother's toast.

"Of course it is, Loki." Thor replied. "I am your brother and this your wedding day. I must make a toast."

Loki let out a sigh, but kept his further protest internal.

"What many of you may not know about Loki and Ava, is that they have known each other since childhood. I have witnessed their relationship grow and change over the years. I was there the first day they met...and let me tell you from that first meeting you never would have guessed that they would end up here, married." Thor said with a chuckle. "You see, Ava's mother, Lady Gail, may she rest in peace, and our mother were friends. Lady Gail brought Ava to the palace for lunch one day...and we were all very young children. Our mothers introduced us all and Mother prompted us boys on how to properly greet a lady. I refused, but Loki walked over and took Ava's hand and kissed the back of it. He then wiped his mouth off and she wiped her hand on her dress...they were disgusted. Of course shortly after that they became inseparable."

Thor paused here for a moment, considering his next words. "They became best friends and played many tricks together...granted most of those tricks were on me...but anyway...Loki, Ava, I wish you both nothing but happiness and love for your marriage. To Loki and Ava!"

Everyone raised their glasses and drank. Odin then stood up, taking command of the room. "Loki, my son. Ava, my new daughter." He began. "As Thor mentioned in his toast, you two started out as friends, best friends. In this way, you two are very lucky. Your love is based on a deep bond of friendship and trust. Not many people have a love like that. Cherish it and nurture it so that it will continue to grow." He then lifted his glass and the room followed suit.

Frigga now took her turn. "As the mother of the groom and best friend to the late Lady Gail, I have been accused of conspiring with Lady Gail, in the planning of this union since these two were children." She began, looking at Ava and giving her a fond smile. "I will not say that this was my intentions...but I am glad that this has happened. I could not have picked a better match for my son. Ava, Loki, I wish you nothing but the best and for your love to continue to grow."

Once Frigga's toast was finished, Eira stood next. "I was not fortunate enough to be able to see Ava and Loki's relationship from the beginning...but I have seen quite a bit. I met Ava at the academy. I walked up to her on our first day of actual classes. You see the gossip mills had been buzzing with the news that the night before the mischievous Prince Loki had sneaked into Ava's room to see her and I just had to find out everything."

Ava's cheeks heated up and she shot her friend a glare.

"Oh, stop glaring at me." Eira teased. "Now, she of course explained to me how Loki was her best friend. When we left the academy, Ava was excited to see Loki again. Their friendship hadn't changed after all of that time apart...or at least it hadn't at first. There was something more growing between them...and everyone could see it...but them. You were both rather adorable in your denial."

This time Loki and Ava both glared at Eira. She just smiled at them and finished her toast. "Then one day, they finally admitted their feelings for each other and now here we are celebrating their marriage. I am very happy for the both of you. Here is to the rest of your lives together. I hope you have a long and happy life together."

After the toasts were finished, the feast continued. Loki led Ava out on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. "You look incredible tonight, my darling." Loki told her.

Ava grinned. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I believe your thoughts earlier were that I was so handsome." He teased.

Ava playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "You really should give me fair warning when you decide to get in my head." She repeated her earlier thought.

Loki just gave her an innocent look. "I love you."

Ava smiled. "I love you, too."

"May I cut in?" Odin asked, coming up to the newly wed couple.

"Just be careful with my wife." Loki replied. He then kissed Ava's cheek before stepping aside.

Odin placed a hand at Ava's waist and then took her hand. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, feeling incredibly nervous. Odin always made her feel that way and she really wasn't sure why. Ava watched as Frigga came up to Loki and then they started dancing. It was then that Ava realized that tis was the portion of the celebration where she would have normally danced with her own father while Loki danced with his mother.

"I know I am not your father." Odin said. "But I think being your father-in-law is close enough."

"Thank you, your majesty." Ava replied.

"There is no need for such formalities, you are my new daughter now." Odin corrected.

Ava smiled up at him. "Alright."

"I just wanted to formally welcome you to the family." Odin told her. "Even though you have been a part of this family for quite some time...it is just now official."

"Thank you." Ava replied. "It means a lot to me."

The feast continued and soon Ava was back in Loki's arms. Then it seemed that as soon as they were together on the dance floor, that they were separated once again. Ava was taken to a room to be prepared for the wedding night.

She was given a warm bath with special herbs that were meant encourage fertility. Her hair was taken down and and brushed out. She was then dried and helped into a night dress, before being led to the honeymoon suite.

_Loki..._

Loki stood speaking with his brother, Fandrall, and Volstagg when one of the female servants approached. "Prince Loki, your bride awaits you in the honeymoon suite." She said, bowing respectfully to him.

The men standing with began to make cat calls and cheers then. Loki shot them a glare and then turned to follow the servant out of the room. She led him down several halls until they came to a set of large double doors. She bowed to him and then left.

Loki opened one of the doors and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He looked around them room and then noticed the glass doors to the balcony were open. He walked out onto the balcony. He saw Ava standing there, her back to him and leaning against the railing. She was bathed in the moonlight.

Her hair hung in loose waves down her back. Her arms wear bare. She turned to him, a soft smile coming to her face. "Hello my love." She greeted him.

Loki trailed his gaze up and down Ava's body. She was dressed in a thin white night dress made of silk and lace. He smiled as a cat might smile at the mouse it was about to devour. "Hello my darling."

Ava felt her cheeks heat up with the way Loki gazed at her. "Are you enjoying the view?" She asked her tone teasing.

Loki grinned. "I am."

"You might enjoy it better if you were closer."

Loki walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close. "And here I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful." He said. "I believe the less clothing you wear the more beautiful you become."

Ava giggled and blushed. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Oh, I am going to do much more." Loki replied, as he bent his head down and pressed his lips to Ava's.

The kiss started out sweet and tender, before turning deep and hungry. Loki probed the inside of Ava's mouth with his tongue, tasting and exploring her. He pulled her as close as possible, wanting to feel every inch of her body against every inch of his and cursing the clothes they both wore.

Ava jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. Loki groaned and broke the kiss. He and Ava gazed at each other for a moment, both of them breathless. Loki turned and began to walk back into the bed chambers, still holding his wife to him.

Ava leaned closer to him and began to kiss his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin. Loki took her to the bed, where he laid Ava down on her back and climbed on top of her, straddling her. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck and ran his hands over her body. He slid the thin strap that was holding her dress up, off to the side, exposing more of her flesh. He kissed her shoulder and her collar bone.

"Loki." Ava breathed, as her hands moved to start removing his clothes, since he was wearing much more then she was.

Loki grinned as he worked to help Ava remove his clothing. After working for a few moments, they finally had his top half bared. Ava ran her fingers over the lean muscle of his chest and abs. She was then trailing kisses over his flesh. Loki let out a low growl. His fingers gripped the delicate fabric of Ava's night dress and ripped it, exposing every inch of his wife's naked flesh.

Loki ran his hands over Ava's body, delighting in the feel of her flesh. He kissed over her skin, snaking his tongue out every so often, tasting her. A moan escaped Ava's lips as she reveled in the feel of Loki's touch and kiss over her body.

Loki began to kiss back up Ava's body, coming to a stop at her ear. "You're stunning, my darling." He whispered. "I delight in the feel of your naked flesh."

Ava grinned and ran her hands along the muscles of his back. She came to a stop at the waist band of his pants. "I think we should finish removing your clothes, my love." She whispered to him. "I want to feel every inch of your flesh pressed against mine."

Loki chuckled. "So eager...I like it." He then helped Ava remove his pants.

They continued to explore each other's bodies with their hands and lips. Ava was trembling with every touch and every kiss from Loki, overwhelmed by the pleasure it brought and yet still wanting more. "Loki." She moaned.

He grinned at the sound of his name on her lips. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Take me." Ava answered. "Claim me..."

"As you wish." Loki replied, repositioning himself between her legs. He gently moved, taking her and claiming her body.

Ava gasped at the sudden feeling of pain in her body. The pleasure was still there, but the pain was the dominant feeling.

Loki kissed her cheek. "Are you alright, my darling?" He asked, concerned.

"Uh-huh." Ava answered, clinging more tightly to him. Frigga had told her of the pain that would come with the first time, so she had been prepared for it. She also knew that it would be over soon and that the pleasure would take over.

Loki held her lovingly, peppered her with gentle kisses, and whispered sweet loving words in her ear, trying to distract her from the pain. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you, Loki." She replied. Slowly the pain was beginning to fade and pleasure was beginning to take over. She began to moan.

Loki grinned at the sound, glad that she was past her pain. He continued to cover her in gentle kisses and whisper sweet nothings into her ear as he made love to her.

Hours later, they lay wrapped in the sheets and each other's arms. Loki rubbed his hands up and down Ava's back and kissed her forehead. "That was worth the wait." He mused.

Ava giggled. "Yes, it was." She agreed, snuggling closer.

Loki kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you, my wife."

Ava grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"And?" Loki prompted, wanting to hear her say it.

Ava giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, my husband."

They snuggled up and soon fell asleep, holding each other. Both of them having pleasant dreams of their future together.


	35. Chapter 35

Loki woke early the next morning. He looked down to see Ava still asleep, her head on his chest. A smile spread across his face as he gazed at his wife. _**My wife.**_ He thought really enjoying the way it sounded to call her that.

Ava giggled in her sleep. "Loki...stop that tickles...oh you are terrible my love."

Loki grinned as he listened to his wife speak in her sleep. _**I wonder what I'm doing to her in her dreams. **_He mused. He thought about slipping into her mind to find out but thought better of it. He decided to wait till she woke up instead.

Ava spoke for a few moments longer before going silent. Loki watched her expression change as she slowly woke from her slumber. Her eyes gently fluttered open and a soft smile spread across her lips. Loki returned her smile and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, my darling wife."

Ava's smile widened. "So, yesterday wasn't just a wonderful dream...like all the others."

Loki placed his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek with is thumb. "You dreamed of our wedding day before?" He inquired.

Ava nodded. "Many times...even before you proposed."

"Really?" Loki asked with a grin. "How long before I proposed?"

Ava felt her cheeks redden. "When you were in Alfheim." She answered. "That's when I had the first dream of marrying you."

Loki kissed Ava's lips gently. He then thought back to when he had returned from Alfheim. That had been when he was injured and Ava had cared for him, staying in his chambers. "When I was recovering from my injuries, I remember our conversation about my injuries and how much I enjoyed you caring for me."

"And how you thought you should return injured more often so that you could spend so much time alone with me and no one question it." Ava finished for him.

"Yes...I seem to remember asking you how else I could have that...you said that I should be able to figure it out...like you already had an idea on how that was possible."

Ava grinned already knowing where be going with this. "Yes, this is what I had in mind."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I wasn't about to bring up the subject of marriage first." She replied. "I mean what if I mentioned it and you weren't thinking the same thing?"

Loki smiled at his wife. "How could I not want to marry you? You're everything that a man could ever need or desire."

Ava grinned. "Well, when you put it like that...you'd have to be mad not to want to marry me."

Loki chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ava and pulled her so that she lay atop him. A giggle escaped her lips. Loki ran his hands along the naked flesh of her back. "I think this may be my favorite part of being married."

"What would that be?" Ava quieried, smiling gently.

"Waking up with you by my side."

"You know we did that a few times before."

"But this time is different." Loki countered.

"True...we did still have clothes on those other times." Ava agreed.

Loki chuckled and lifted his hand to cup the side of her face. "While that is true, that is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, my love?" Ava asked, leaning her head into his hand.

"It's hard to explain...it's the feeling of knowing that we will wake up together for the rest of our lives."

Ava smiled. "It is a wonderful feeling." She agreed.

"I also enjoy that it is official that you are mine and I am yours."

"So that everyone will know and leave me alone." Ava teased.

"I never said that." Loki replied innocently.

"Not with your lips but with your eyes and your actions."

" What actions?"

" When you kissed my cheek at that feast to make me blush so that the other men would know that I was not theirs...I believe those were actually your words." Ava answered. "When you punched Fandrall that day when you were still recovering...and the look you get on your face whenever another man looks at me."

"Sometimes I forget how well you truly see me." Loki replied.

Ava smiled and leaned down to press her lips to his. "I love you, Loki. You and only you. I am all yours...my heart, my soul...my body." She replied, pressing closer to him. "And I give it all to you freely... I especially enjoy giving you my body."

Loki chuckled and held Ava to him. "I love you, too Ava...and I give you all of myself as well...and I enjoy it just as much as you."

Ava grinned and gently kissed Loki's lips. She then moved her lips to his neck and ran her finger over his chest. She kissed up the side of his neck, stopping at his ear. "Then perhaps you should do us both a favor and take me once again."

Loki grinned as he flipped Ava onto her back and climbed on top of her. He began to cover her in kisses and run his hands over her body, when there was a knock on the door. Loki growled in frustration. "What do you want?" He called over is shoulder, his frustration coloring his tone.

Ava bit back a giggle. She didn't like them being interrupted either, but she did enjoy knowing that he hated it as much as she did. Part of her needed the reassurance that he wanted her as much as she wanted him...the other part of her felt sorry for whomever stood on the other side of the door.

"I am but a humble servant here to deliver your breakfast, your highness." A timid voice answered from the other side. "I was also to deliver the massage that the royals of Alfheim were expecting to receive you and your bride midday for your honeymoon."

Loki suppressed a sigh. He then reached a hand up and pulled on a rope that hung not far from the bed. A curtain closed around the bed, hiding them from view. "Bring in the food and leave." Loki ordered.

The servant entered and set the food down on a table in the room and quickly scurried out of the room and closing the door. Loki then turned his attention back to his beautiful bride. "Now where were we?"

After making love, they rolled out of bed and wrapped themselves in their robes and enjoyed the breakfast that had been brought to them. They had to get ready quickly so that they would arrive in Alfheim on time.

Once they were ready, Loki and Ava went to the stables. Loki's horse was ready and waiting for them. Loki mounted the creature and pulled Ava up into the saddle with him. He snapped the reins and they were off. They arrived at the bridge and dismounted.

"Good day, Prince Loki, Princess Ava." Heimdall greeted them.

Ava grinned. It was the first formal acknowledgment of their union.

"Good day Heimdall." Loki replied.

Heimdall opened the bridge. "Enjoy your stay in the Alfheim."

Soon they were no longer on Asgard and they were now standing in the Alfheim. "Welcome to Alfheim."

Loki and Ava bowed respectfully to Frey, the king of the light elves, the citizens of Alfheim. "We thank you for your welcome and we are honored that you would allow us to spend our honeymoon in your realm." Loki replied.

Frey bowed in return. "The honor is ours. My wife will show you to your chambers. During your stay here you are welcome to explore our world...and if you require anything please do not hesitate to ask. We wish you to enjoy your stay."


	36. Chapter 36

Loki and Ava were led through the halls of the palace of Alfheim. They were given a large spacious room. The walls were made of glass allowing natural lighting to flood the room. Large marble pillars were spaced every so often supporting the room and breaking up the glass. One wall was completely absent and led out onto a beautiful balcony that overlooked a beautiful river and a peaceful garden.

"The ropes along the wall will close curtains around the room so that you can have some privacy." Gerd, Frey's wife, told them. "We also have some clothes in the wardrobe for you. They include some warmer clothes should you choose to venture into the frozen part of our world."

"Thank you." Loki replied. "We appreciate your kindness and hospitality."

Here smiled. "Anything for a prince of Asgard. Especially one that helped us in our time of need. It is our honor to host you here for such a happy time in your life." She then bowed and left the newly weds alone.

"It is beautiful here." Ava observed, looking around the room and taking in the beauty of the other world.

Loki smiled. "Not nearly as beautiful as the sight I see." He said looking at his wife.

Ava just smiled and shook her head. "Sometimes, I think I must have you fooled or something."

Loki pulled Ava into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You are the most beautiful sight I will ever see...so you just need to get used to that."

Ava grinned. "I'll do my best." She replied. "Now are we going to explore this world or not?"

Loki chuckled. "It has been a while since we've gone on an adventure together."

"Well, the last time we did we were almost eaten by a giant bird creature." Ava replied.

"But I did protect you then." Loki reminded her.

"And I know you always will." Ava replied. "So, let's go."

Loki grinned. "Shall we explore the frozen part or just stick to the warm part today?"

"I do not know about you, but I want to play in the snow." Ava answered, a grin on her face.

Loki chuckled. He loved the way Ava was excited to go exploring. "Then we shall go play in the snow."

They opened up the wardrobe and pulled out the warmer clothes. Ava changed and looked at Loki. "How do I look?" She asked.

Loki looked at Ava. She was dressed in form-fitting white pants and a long sleeved tunic that came down mid thigh. The clothes hugged her curves and were lined with fur. She had knee-high boots that matched the rest of the outfit. He grinned at her. "These clothes suit you quite well, my darling."

Ava grinned and her cheeks reddened at the way Loki gazed at her. He looked at her as if he hadn't eaten in days and she were the tastiest morsel he had ever seen. She let her eyes take in his form in his outfit of white leather and fur. "They suit you as well." She replied. "I will say I kinda miss the green and black though."

Loki grinned. "Are you ready my darling?"

"Yes!" Ava answered excitedly.

They then left their chambers and headed out. They made their way to the frozen part of the Alfheim, exploring the frozen forest. Ava looked all around her, seeing the snow and ice bathing the world in white. "It's so peaceful and beautiful." Ava observed, her eyes wide with wonder. She had seen snow on Asgard before, but it had never been like this.

Loki grinned as he watched his wife. He had been here before but there was something special about sharing this moment with Ava. The other warriors he had been with at that first time all hated the frozen part. They all had said that it was awful, but Loki hadn't shared their sentiment. He had felt the same way Ava had. This furthered his belief in their love. "I feel the same way."

Ava grinned back at him. Her grin turned playful and mischief sparkled in her eyes. She turned and ran into the forest taking cover in the trees. She bent and scooped up the snow in her gloved hands and began to form it into a ball.

Loki took off after her, following her tracks in the snow. Ava popped out from behind a tree and tossed a perfectly formed snow ball at him and hit him in the back. Loki turned to look at her. There were no tracks leading to where she stood. "You tricked me." He said, smiling in approval.

Ava giggled. "I'm glad to see that you approve."

"Of course you know, I can't let this trick go unpunished." Loki replied, a copy of himself appearing behind Ava and throwing a snowball at her and then disappearing.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." Ava replied. She then used her power to cause the snow on a branch above Loki's head to fall and cover him.

"Oh my darling, you have just unleashed forces for which you are not prepared to combat." Loki said, his voice a playful growl.

Ava grinned and let out a giggle. "Come and get me." She said turning and running through the forest.

Loki took off after her. He created several copies of himself and surrounded her. Ava looked at the Lokis surrounding her. She knew that the copies she would just run right through, but she didn't know which were the copies and which was her real husband.

"What are you going to do now, my darling?" Loki asked, grinning.

Ava looked around her. She knew exactly which was the real Loki. She turned and ran to him, tackling him to the ground. "That's exactly what I'm doing." She answered.

Loki laughed. "I like the way you fight."

Ava pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you." Loki replied. "What do you say we return to our room and continue this there?"

"I'd say that you're in my mind again because I was thinking the exact same thing." Ava answered with a grin.


	37. Chapter 37

After making love, Loki and Ava lay in bed wrapped in each other's embrace. Loki kissed Ava's forehead. She smiled up at him. "Do you think you will ever tire of this...of me?" She asked him.

"Never my darling." Loki answered. "How could I? Will you ever tire of me?"

"Never." Ava answered.

There was a knock on their door just then and a letter was slipped beneath the door. "What could that be?" Ava asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Loki replied, releasing his hold on Ava and rolling out of the bed. He grabbed his robe and slipped into it. He walked over and picked up the letter and opened it. "It's an invitation to join King Frey and Queen Here for dinner tonight."

"That is very kind of them." Ava said. "It would be rude of us not to accept."

Loki nodded his agreement. "We had better get ready then."

Ava slid out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe. She began picking through the dresses that were there for her. She finally found one that she hoped would be suitable for dinner. She then slipped into it before going to fix her hair. The women if Alfheim wore their hair long and always flying free. Ava figured it would be best if she wore her hair the same.

Loki had already changed into his clothes which were similar to his usual clothes from Asgard except they were white and silver. He looked at Ava as she finished brushing out her hair. She turned to face him, a soft smile on her face. The dress she wore was sleeveles and had a high collar that had a delicate filigree pattern of silver on it. It hugged every curve of her body and had a slit on the right side up to her mid thigh.

"These clothes suit you well my darling." Loki observed with a grin.

"Do you think this appropriate for dinner?" She asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Yes, darling. You look wonderful."

They then left their chambers and headed through the halls. They soon arrived at n intimate dining area, where Frey and Gerd were already waiting for them. "Welcome. I am so glad that you could join us." Frey greeted them.

"Please sit down." Gerd said, gesturing to the two empty seats at the table.

Loki and Ava sat down. "Thank you." Loki replied.

"Ava, I understand this is your first visit here?" Gerd asked.

"Yes." Ava replied. "It is very beautiful here."

"Why thank you, dear." Gerd replied. "Are you both enjoying yourselves?"

"Very much so." Ava answered.

"I noticed you entered the frozen part of our realm." Frey said. "Did you enjoy your trip there? I know when you were here before Loki, your brother and the other warriors weren't very fond of the cold and snow."

"It was quite enjoyable." Loki answered, a smile on his face.

"I found it quite beautiful and peaceful." Ava added. "We never have snow like that on Asgard. It's quite wonderful really."

"I am so glad to hear that you enjoyed that trip." Frey replied. "Not many people find the peace and beauty there."

The meal was then brought out and set before them. They dug into the meal and enjoyed a light conversation. After the meal they headed back to their chambers for he evening. Loki And Ava spent he next few days between exploring the Alfheim and exploring each other.

One day while they were exploring the frozen part of Alfheim, they stumbled upon a small cottage in the middle of the frozen land. An older elven women walked out of the cottage, dressed in a him white cotton dress. She moved about the outside of the cottage.

Loki and Ava watched the woman as she waved her hands and strange beautiful flowers began to grow around the woman. She turned to look at them. "Welcome to my home your highnesses." She greeted them.

"We didn't mean to intrude." Ava replied, feeling guilty for having spied on her.

The elf gave them a kind smile. "It is nothing for you to worry about. I have been expecting you, actually. Please come in."

Loki and Ava followed the woman into her home where a fire warmed the place. "What did you mean when you said you'd been expecting us?" Loki inquired, feeling suspicious.

" You have nothing to fear here young prince." She replied. "The sprites told me you would be coming. I'm one of very few people they will talk to and reveal their knowledge with."

"That's quite fascinating." Loki replied.

The woman walked over to Ava. "Give me your hand child."

Ava hesitated for a moment before removing her glove and giving the strange woman her hand. The woman turned Ava's hand palm up and traced her index finger over the lines in her palm. "I can see that you are a very kind and loving woman...you also have a side of you that enjoys mischief and causing trouble with your beloved." The woman spoke. "You're also a healer...you have been through a personal tragedy which still pains you from time to time...you have a great destiny ahead of you...only you will be able to help heal the wounds of old to help keep the peace."

Ava looked at the woman, confusion wrinkling her brow. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I do not know entirely. I only know what the sprites allow me to know." She answered as she released Ava's hand. She then turned to Loki and held out her hand. "Your turn."

Loki gave the woman his hand. "You, my dear boy," she began, "have much fear and self doubt to overcome. I can see that you struggle with these feelings...except when you are with your love...you must know your worth and not allow a grudge to overtake you... you will learn something about yourself soon...and if you allow it to...it will take you down a dark path."

Loki removed his hand from the woman's and replaced his glove. He took Ava by the hand. "Thank you for your time and hospitality, but we must be going." He said and practically dragged Ava out of the cottage.

Ava could see that Loki had been upset by what the woman had told him. They had walked deep into the forest before Ava decided to stop. Loki turned to face her. He still didn't stem very happy. Ava knew how to get him back into a good mood. She closed the distance between them and pressed her body to his as she kissed him.

Loki's arms immediately wrapped around her waist. All of the tension left his body as they kissed. He broke the kiss after a few moments. He gazed into Ava's eyes. "I am very lucky to have you as my wife." He said.

Ava smiled at her husband. "I am lucky to have you as my husband." She replied.

"You always know how to get me out of a bad mood...I don't know what I would do without you."

"You've done your fair share for me...you're the only one who could get through to me when I was grieving." She replied. "You helped me heal and you've protected me from real threats as well as the ones I've imagined."

Loki smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "I will do anything for you, my darling."

A mischievous grin crept across Ava's lips. "I know..let's find some place warm and secluded so that I can show you how much I love and appreciate you."

Loki grinned. "I think you are the one reading my mind now."

They then found a cave. Loki used his magic to light a fire for them and spread out warm fur blankets on the cave floor. He then took Ava in his arms and they lay down on the blankets kissing passionately and stripping each other of their clothes. They made love there on the floor of the cave, the snow and the ice blowing in the wind outside.

Night had fallen by the time they were finished. Neither of them had the energy to get up and dressed to head back to the palace in the warmer part of the Alfheim. Instead they snuggled up and fell asleep, both having pleasant dreams.


	38. Chapter 38

After spending a month in Alfheim, it was time for Loki and Ava to return home. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality." Loki said.

"You have truly made our stay enjoyable." Ava added.

"It was our pleasure to host you at this happy time in your lives." Frey replied.

"And you are welcome to return any time." Gerd added.

They bowed respectfully to each other and then Loki and Ava were transported via the bi-frost back to Asgard. "Welcome back." Heimdall greeted them. "I hope your stay was enjoyable."

"It was, thank you, Heimdall." Ava replied, smiling kindly at the gatekeeper.

They left the bridge and Loki's horse was waiting for them. Loki climbed atop the saddle and then pulled Ava up with him as usual. "It is a shame our honeymoon is over." Loki said as he snapped the reins and the horse began to move.

"I know." Ava agreed with a sigh. She stretched up and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Loki smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too."

They soon arrived at the stables and dismounted the horse. One of the attendants took the horse, while the couple headed inside the palace. They stood outside the entrance to the dining hall, knowing what awaited them on the other side. "You know, we're going to get separated." Loki said.

Ava nodded. "Unfortunately."

"So, let's drag this out just a bit longer, shall we?" He replied, a grin on his face.

Ava grinned back. "I like the way you think."

Loki wrapped his arms around Ava's waist and pulled her to him. Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and their lips met in a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly deepened, Loki's skilled tongue snaking out and parting Ava's lips. Just then the doors opened. "Well, it appears the honeymoon isn't quite over for the newlyweds yet." Fandrall quipped.

Loki and Ava quickly broke their kiss and turned to see Odin, Thor, Frigga, Eira, Fandrall, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif, and a few others were gathered on the other side of the door. A feast was spread out on the table behind them. Ava felt the heat rising in her cheeks, while Loki just kind of glared at everyone.

"Well, it appears that you'll be getting those twenty grandchildren sooner than you thought." Eira said, looking at Frigga.

"Twenty grandchildren? What?" Loki asked.

"Just one of the games we ladies played the night before the wedding." Frigga told her son. "It's just something silly…although if you two wished to have that many children, I wouldn't object."

"Come, let us enjoy this feast before it gets cold." Odin announced, getting everyone's attention.

The group moved to the table and sat down to enjoy the meal. "So, how soon will I be getting my first grandchild?" Frigga asked about halfway through the meal.

"We've only been married for a month, Mother." Loki countered.

"Yes, and that's plenty of time to start a family." Frigga teased.

Loki looked over at Thor. "Brother, you need to get married so that some of this pressure will be taken off of me."

Everyone enjoyed a laugh at that. After the meal was finished, Ava and the other women went off to the garden, while the men stayed at the table. Fandrall stood up, raising his glass. "Well, this calls for a toast. To Loki, who has finally become a man and claimed the woman every man in this kingdom has desired since she left the academy!"

Loki didn't much care for that toast. He waited for Fandrall to have the cup of wine to his lips, when he waved his hand and turned the wine in Fandrall's glass to snakes. Fandrall dropped the glass and screamed as the snakes began to slither over him. Loki couldn't help the satisfied smile that came across his lips.

"Loki." Odin said, his tone disapproving.

"What?" Loki replied. "I didn't care for his toast."

Odin sighed and shook his head.

"You should consider it a compliment, really Loki." Fandrall said, after getting the snakes off of him and collecting himself again. "Many men chased after Ava and tried to win her favor, but you won her heart…and as a result her body as well. I know I for one am jealous of you."

Loki shot him a glare from across the table. "Just remember Fandrall, there are far worse things I can do to you besides the snakes, so have care how you speak of my wife."

Fandrall threw his hands up as if in surrender. "Alright. I shall not speak of the new princess in such a way anymore."

_Ava…_

Ava strolled through the garden with Frigga and Eira. The other ladies had left them. "Did you and Loki enjoy your stay on Alfheim?" Frigga inquired.

Ava smiled. "Yes. It was wonderful. The entire world was absolutely beautiful!"

"Did you venture to the frozen part of the realm?" Frigga asked, her tone curious.

"Yes, daily in fact." Ava answered. "The snow and the ice were so beautiful and peaceful."

Frigga smiled at that, as if it meant something more than Ava realized. "Did the cold bother you?" She asked.

"The cold didn't really bother me." Ava replied with a shrug.

"How can you not notice the cold?" Eira inquired. "Mother and Father took me to the Alfheim once for a holiday and I couldn't stand the cold."

Ava shrugged. "I just didn't notice it…besides I was too busy thinking how beautiful it was and throwing snowballs at my husband." She replied, her face lighting up when she spoke the word, husband.

Frigga smiled. She was filled with joy that Ava loved Loki so. "I am glad that you two had such a wonderful trip." She then seemed to take notice of the time. "I must be going. I have some things to attend to. You ladies have fun." She then left them.

Eira looped her arm through Ava's. "So, since you are the first to be married, you have to tell me everything."

"Everything about what?" Ava asked.

"Oh, you know what it's like to be married…and all that good stuff." Eira answered.

Ava smiled. "It's wonderful. I get to wake up every morning in Loki's arms."

"Oh for crying out loud, that is not what I want to know about." Eira replied.

"Are you trying to ask me about my wedding night?" Ava asked.

"Well…yeah." Eira answered. "What's it like to _be_ with a man?"

Ava felt her cheeks heating up and she looked away from her friend, choosing instead to focus on her the path her feet were following. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Oh, come on Ava." Eira replied. "I've been asking you questions about your relationship with Loki since the first time we ever met…what's so different about this one?"

"This one is special…and private." Ava answered.

"You can't even tell me one little thing?" Eira pleaded. "Was it at least as enjoyable as all the men make it sound?"

Ava laughed. "All I will tell you, is that it is wonderful being that close to my husband."

"You're really no fun, Ava." Eira teased. "And here I thought, when I met you that you would be more scandalous…I mean you had a prince of our realm sneaking into your chambers to see you…and you're really quite boring."

Ava grinned. "I am sorry that I am not as exciting of a friend as you thought I would be."

Eira smiled back at her friend. "But I suppose I'll take you being a boring friend over you not being my friend at all."

Ava smiled. "I hope so, because you're stuck with me as your friend."

Eira had to return home after another hour had passed. While Ava enjoyed spending time with her friend, she couldn't wait to be alone with her husband again. She walked into the chambers that she and Loki now shared and looked around for him. Disappointment flooded her when she didn't find him.

Just then, she felt something wrap around her waist from behind. She couldn't see who was behind her, but she didn't feel any fear. She knew that it was Loki, wanting to surprise her. A smile spread across her face as he chuckled in her ear.

"My darling, you looked disappointed there for a moment." He whispered in her ear, becoming corporeal behind her. "Were you worried that anything could keep me from you?"

Ava leaned back into his embrace. "Maybe just a bit." She answered.

Loki dipped his head down and began to kiss Ava's neck. "I hope that I'll always be able to surprise you, Ava."

Ava smiled and closed her eyes as he ravished her neck. She felt his hands slip under the strap of her dress and just slide it off. A shiver ran down her spine as Loki's hands moved over her naked flesh. His fingers teased and tickled her, making a fire build deep in her belly. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Loki grinned, loving the sound. "I love you." He whispered, as he turned her around to face him.

Ava grinned up at her husband. He had changed into a simple green tunic and breeches. She quickly undid and removed his tunic. She turned her attention to his pants, quickly undoing the laces. Loki grinned, loving that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

As soon as Ava had slid Loki's pants down, he picked her up by her waist and pushed her against the wall. A hiss escaped Ava's lips at the feel of the cold stone against her heated flesh, but she loved it. She couldn't help but to feel that it added to her pleasure.

Loki kissed Ava passionately as he held her to the wall. Ava wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands over Loki's body. She moaned into the kiss. She broke the kiss. "Loki...take me...now." She begged, breathless.

Loki grinned as he gazed into her eyes. "I love hearing how much you want me." He then plunged in and took her, there against the wall. Waves of pleasure washed over them and they cried out each other's names over and over again.

Later they made their way into the bed and fell into it, exhausted. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.


	39. Chapter 39

Ava woke the next morning, her head on Loki's chest. Her husband was still sound asleep. She couldn't help but to notice how handsome he looked in the morning light and the peaceful look on his face. He wore a soft smile on his face. She couldn't help but to wonder what he was dreaming about.

She watched as he slowly awoke, blinking a few times. "Good morning sleepy head." Ava greeted him.

He smiled at her. "Good morning, my darling." He replied, kissing her gently on the lips.

"What were you dreaming about?" Ava asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Loki asked.

"You just had this peaceful smile on your face." She answered.

Loki grinned. "What do you think could make me smile?"

"I don't know." Ava replied.

"You, my darling." He answered. "Of course, you already knew that."

Ava giggled. "Well, I do like hearing it."

Loki kissed Ava's forehead. "Just as I enjoy hearing you speak in your sleep...especially when you say my name."

Ava felt her cheeks redden. "I do not talk in my sleep."

"Oh, but you do." Loki replied. "And I love every moment of it...just as I love you." He then reached a hand to move a strand of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear.

Ava smiled at his touch and his words. "I love you, too."

Loki cupped her cheek in his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You look so beautiful in the morning...of course you're beautiful all the time...I just especially love how you look in the morning."

"But my hair is a mess..."

"And I truly love it." Loki replied. "I love everything about you."

"Are there any other times you especially love the way I look?" Ava teased.

A mischievous smile came across Loki's face as he caught the double meaning in her words. "Oh, well I do find you especially beautiful when your features are twisted in ecstasy, your body writhing beneath mine, your lips calling out my name." He answered.

Ava grinned. "I'm not sure about that look...perhaps you'll have to show me that look."

Loki chuckled as he pushed Ava onto her back and climbed on top of her. "I think I can arrange for that." He said, his face just mere inches from hers.

Ava giggled as she wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. Loki pressed his lips to Ava's as he ran his fingertips over her body, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. He moved his lips to her neck, along her shoulder, over her collar bone, and down the front of her body.

Ava arched her back and a moan escaped her lips. She ran her hands over the muscles of his shoulders, back, and up his neck to run her fingers through his hair. Loki snaked his silver tongue out to taste her flesh and bring another moan to her lips. He began to kiss back up her body, coming to her neck. He put a knee between her legs and spread them wide, repositioning himself to take her once again.

That was when they were interrupted. Thor burst through the door. "Good morning, Brother." Thor boomed as he entered the room without knocking, as usual.

Ava quickly pulled the blankets over her, to cover her nakedness. Loki glared at his brother. "Get out, Thor." Loki said, his voice deadly.

Thor looked at them. He realized what he was interrupting and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I am sorry." He replied, turning to step out of the room.

"Learn to knock!" Loki shouted at him as he closed the door.

"I am sorry, Brother." Thor called through the door. "I did not think you two would be up to anything this early."

Ava felt herself sinking into the bed and pulled the covers up higher, hiding even her face. She truly wanted to disappear. She was completely and utterly embarrassed. "Why were you even coming here?" Loki asked.

"Father wanted to see us about something." Thor answered. "And Mother wishes to speak with Ava."

"We'll be out in a minute." Loki replied, with a growl of frustration.

"I'll wait for you down the hall." Thor replied, before walking away from the door.

Ava pulled the blankets from her face and looked at her husband. Loki sighed and buried his face in Ava's neck. "I guess the honeymoon really is over." He muttered.

Ava let out her own sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can always pick this up later."

"I'm holding you to that." Loki replied, pulling back to look into Ava's eyes.

Ava smiled at him. "I will always be ready to give you myself any time, any place."

Loki grinned. "Oh, you had better be careful about the promises you make, my darling...I may make you regret them later."

"I could never regret anything with you, my love."

Loki chuckled. "I'll just have to test your limits, sometime my love."

Ava grinned. "I look forward to you testing my limits...perhaps I can even test yours at some point."

"I have no limits, Darling."

The couple eventually forced themselves away from each other and climbed out of bed. They dressed and headed in their separate directions. Ava found Frigga, who was out in the garden, getting things ready to be decorated for a party. She had wanted Ava to help her.

Loki and Thor found Odin in the throne room. "What did you wish to speak with us about, Father?" Loki inquired.

"Nothing really." Odin answered. "Your mother is having Ava help her get the garden ready for a party this evening. I thought it had been a while since the three of us have trained together. I thought we could hit the training field for some practice bouts."


	40. Chapter 40

A few hours later, Loki and Ava were in their chambers getting ready for the party. Ava was picking through her dresses, trying to decide which to wear. Loki came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her to him and kissed her neck.

Ava giggled. "We have to get ready for the party." She said.

Loki kissed her cheek. "I know. I came over here to help you." He replied, reaching a hand into the wardrobe and pulling out one of her dresses. It was an emerald green tunic, held up by one shoulder strap of gold. "I like it when you wear this dress."

Ava grinned. "Well, if this is the dress you insist I wear, then I guess I'll wear it."

Loki grinned. "Of course I prefer it when you wear nothing at all, but since we will be at a party I'd rather keep that view all to myself."

Ava turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Ava."

They finished getting ready and then headed to the garden for the party. It was a smaller more intimate affair than was the usual for the palace. Ava didn't mind, she'd never really cared for the large feasts.

"You're looking quite lovely tonight." Eira told Ava. "That dress is gorgeous."

Ava smiled. "Thank you. Though I must give credit to my husband. He told me to wear this dress."

"He has great taste." Eira replied.

" Of course he does, he is my son." Frigga said, joining the conversation. "He also did choose a beautiful wife."

Ava laughed. "You think far too highly of me."

Frigga smiled and hugged Ava. "You're a wonderful woman and you make my son happy. That is all that matters."

The group continued to talk and drink. Loki stood talking with his father and brother. "Loki, I am sorry about this morning."

"Just don't repeat it again." Loki replied.

"What happened?" Odin inquired.

"Nothing that learning manners wouldn't help." Loki answered.

"I am very well-mannered." Thor countered.

"You know I am married now and no longer alone in my chambers." Loki replied. "Knocking should make sense to you."

A strange look came over Odin's face. "Frost Giants." He said.

Then, as if on cue, a small group of Jotuns ran into the garden, causing chaos to erupt in the small gathering. Loki was instantly looked for Ava, wanting to keep her safe. He caught sight of her and watched as she used her power to through a Frost Giant across the garden. However another approached her from behind.

Loki pulled his dagger from his waist and charged at the Jotun, stabbing him in the neck and then kicking him off to the side. He turned to Ava. "Go to our chambers, take Eira with you and stay there until I come for you." He ordered her.

"Okay." She agreed nodding. "Be safe, my love."

Loki gave her a brief smile. "I will." He then turned back to battle.

Ava grabbed Eira by the hand and they ran into the palace, heading for Loki and Ava's chambers. On their way a Frost Giant surprised them. Ava threw up her hand to use her power and the creature grabbed her arm, burning her with the extreme cold and then throwing her to the side. Eira ran out of the way if the creature and knelt down next to Ava. "We have to get you to the healing room."

Loki had just tossed another Jotun body to the side, when his father and brother approached him. "We have to go to the weapons vault." Odin said.

The three men then ran to the weapons vault. They found a small group of Jotun soldiers fighting the destroyer, trying to get to the casket. They joined in the fight. Loki was fighting with one of the Frost Giants and his dagger was knocked from his hand.

The Jotun then grabbed his forearm and laughed as he used his power to break Loki's armor. Loki then watched as his skin began to turn the same shade of blue as the Jotun's. Both of them were surprised and Loki was able to use this to escape his enemy's grasp and defeat him. He looked at his arm again that was returning to its normal color.

Loki didn't have the time to process this as he had to return to battle. Soon the battle was over and the Frost Giants were defeated. Loki still didn't have time to think of what had happened. He had to help get the wounded to the healing room.

When they arrived Loki instantly spotted Ava sitting on a table her arm bandaged. He walked over to her. "Darling, what happened?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

"We were surprised by an Jotun in the halls." Ava answered. "He grabbed my arm and threw me out of his way...he burned my arm...I'm perfectly fine, though. It will heal just fine."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I will say that I have borrowed some lines from the movie for this chapter. I liked the way Loki confronted his father about the truth and I don't really think it could have been written any better. I hope you enjoy.**

Loki sat in his bed, leaning against the headboard. Ava lay, her head on her pillow and her eyes closed in a deep and peaceful sleep. He looked over at her, her pale skin glowing in the soft moonlight that filtered in through the windows. He began to reach a hand over, to caress her skin, but then took his hand back, remembering how it had turned blue under the touch of the Jotun.

Loki carefully got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. He looked at his hand and watched as the color changed to blue and then back again. "What am I?" He whispered to himself. He knew there was only one way to find out. He quietly sneaked out of the room, careful not to wake his sleeping bride. He made his way through the palace, searching for his father.

He found Odin in the library, sitting and reading. Odin looked up from his book. "I figured you would be spending the evening looking after your bride. How is she doing?" Odin greeted him.

"She rests peacefully." Loki answered.

"Then why aren't you resting with her?" Odin asked.

"What am I Father?" Loki asked.

Odin wrinkled his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about, my son?"

Loki just looked his father dead in the eye as his skin changed color. "What am I?" He repeated. "Am I cursed?"

"No, Loki." Odin answered.

"Then what am I?" Loki asked again. "Tell me!"

"You are my son." Odin answered.

"If I am your son and I am not cursed, then why do I look like an Jotun?"

Odin sighed and closed his book. He rose from his seat and walked to stand directly in front of Loki. "The day we defeated Laufey...I found a baby left abandoned on a cold frozen rock...small for a Frost Giant...Laufey's son."

"Why?" Loki asked. "Why did you take me? You already had their blood on your hands. What was one more?"

"You were an innocent child, Loki. There was no need for you to die."

Loki shook his head. "I don't believe you...you had a purpose. Why?"

"I had hoped that one day we could build peace with the Jotuns...through you."

The tears were stinging Loki's eyes. "I'm just a tool to you...another stolen relic, kept locked up here until you had use of me." He accused.

"No, Loki." Odin replied. "You are my son."

"At least I know why you've favored Thor all these years. It all makes sense now." Loki replied. "No matter how much you claim to love me, you couldn't have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

"Loki! You are my son!" Odin shouted at him. "You were left to die and I saved you and brought you here! I raised you!"

"Why did you never tell me before?!" Loki shouted back. "Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?"

"I never wanted you to feel any different." Odin answered.

Loki's flesh had changed back to its normal color. His thoughts then went to Ava and the burn on her arm. "What about Ava?" Loki asked, his voice softer. "You should have told me for her. She's married to a monster and doesn't know."

"You are not a monster Loki." Odin replied.

Loki glared at him and then turned to leave. He didn't pay attention to where he was going as he left the palace and made his way through the city. He ended up in the forest and the meadow, where he and Ava had spent so much time as children. He climbed their tree and sat on the branch that they had always sat on.

The tears began to fall freely down his face. Loki couldn't help but to think that this was the cruelest thing Odin had ever done to him. "He should have told me...I have been the happiest of my life and now...now I'll lose that." Loki spoke to himself. "Not even Ava...not even she could love a monster."

Loki ended up falling asleep in the tree as the sun came up. It was not a restful sleep. His dreams were filled with him changing into his Jotun form and Ava screaming and running from him in fright...or worse him hurting her.

_Ava..._

Ava woke to the morning sun spilling in through the windows. She rolled over and reached her hand out to touch her husband, but found nothing but empty space in the bed next to her. She opened her eyes, to confirm what she felt. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around the room.

"Loki?" She called out, but there was no answer. She kicked the covers aside and climbed out of bed. She walked out onto the balcony, but did not find him there either. She walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her robe. She slid her feet into her slippers

Ava left the room, and began to search the palace for her husband. She knocked on Thor's door. He opened up. "Ava, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Loki." She answered. "Have you seen him? He wasn't there when I woke up."

"I haven't seen him." Thor answered.

"Thanks." Ava replied, turning to head for the library. She didn't find him there either. She searched all over the palace, but couldn't find him.

"Ava, dear, what are you doing running around the palace in your robe?" Frigga asked, as she came up to her.

"Looking for my husband." Ava answered. "He wasn't by my side when I woke this morning or anywhere in our chambers. I can't find him anywhere."

"I don't know where he could be...but I know he was very upset." Frigga said. She was getting ready to tell Ava the truth about Loki. She had heard Loki and Odin in the library the night before and knew that her youngest son was very upset. "He..."

"He was quite upset that he was unable to protect you." Odin interrupted. "I am sure you will find him, if you think of where to look."

Ava nodded. "Thank you." She bowed respectfully and then turned to head back to their chambers. She changed into one of her dresses and then headed down to the stables. She took a horse and headed through the city. She soon arrived in the forest and tied up the horse.

She dismounted and headed for their meadow. She found Loki, asleep in their tree. She climbed up next to him and kissed his cheek. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Ava...what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." She answered. "You weren't beside me when I woke up...or anywhere in our chambers. I was worried."

"You shouldn't be here." Loki replied, his tone cold.

Ava felt as if she had just been slapped in the face, but she kept her expression calm. "Loki, my love, what's wrong?"

Loki could see the hurt in her eyes. He instantly felt guilty, but kept it hidden. He was an emotional wreck and he knew once she knew the truth she wouldn't love him. He decided it was better to start the distancing now. "It is nothing." He lied.

"Loki, you can tell me anything."

_Not this._ He thought to himself. "You should go back to the palace."

"But Loki..." Ava began to protest.

"I need to be alone right now."

Once again, Ava felt as if she had just been slapped. She felt the sting deep down in her soul. She kept her emotions in check, however. "Alright." She agreed. She then leaned in to kiss his cheek, but he pulled away. This only furthered Ava's hurt. "I love you, Loki." She whispered as she jumped from the tree.

Loki didn't say anything back. Ava turned her back to him and headed back for the horse and mounted it. She rode back to the palace, the tears threatening to spill over and consume her. She wouldn't allow them to flow, just yet. She somehow managed to keep herself calm. She left the horse in the stables and ran to the chambers she and Loki shared.

She fell onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow. She let the tears flow and the sobs overtake her. There was a knock on the door followed by a muffled voice. Ava couldn't bring herself to even tell whomever it was to go away. She heard the door open.

"Oh, dear." Frigga said. "What happened?"

Ava lifted her head up and looked at her mother-in-law. She was carrying a tray with bandages and salve on it. "I found Loki...in our...meadow." Ava answered.

Frigga came to sit down on the edge of the bed, beside Ava. "And?" She prompted, as she took Ava's injured arm and began to remove the old bandages.

"He...he...was cold." Ava answered. "He...wouldn't...speak to me...he said...he needed to...be alone...and he wouldn't let...me kiss him...and when...I told him...I loved him...he wouldn't...he wouldn't say it...back."

Frigga cleaned Ava's wound and then began to put fresh salve and bandages on it. "Give him some time." She advised. "He will open up to you soon." She then reached a hand up to wipe at Ava's tears.

"I hope, you're right."

Frigga held back a sigh. _We should have told him from the beginning._ She thought as she pulled Ava into her arms. "Everything will be alright."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Once again, I borrowed a couple lines from the movie because I love them. Please read and review? I hope you enjoy.**

A week had passed and Loki still had not spoken with Ava, nor had he slept in their chambers. He had hardly spent any time around her or anyone. Ava hadn't slept nor had she hardly eaten. She was far too worried and upset about her marriage.

She lay in their bed, which felt so cold and empty. She had finally reached the end of her tears. Now...now she felt angry. She rose from the bed and changed her clothes. She didn't bother fixing the mess that was her hair. She left their chambers and got a horse from the stables and headed for their meadow.

Loki was sitting in their tree as he was all the time anymore. "Loki, get down from there. We have to talk." Ava declared.

"There is nothing to talk about." Loki replied, his tone cold.

Ava felt her temper flare hot. "Dammit Loki!" She shouted as she lifted her hand and used her power to fling him from the tree.

Loki landed on his back. He looked up at Ava and saw the anger and the pain in her eyes. He knew he had caused it. He felt the guilt stab him in the heart, but he knew that it had to be that way.

Ava glared at him. "Aren't you going to say anything? What is going on with you, Loki? Why are you shutting me out?"

"It's better this way." Loki answered.

"How?" Ava asked. "Everything was just fine...then the Jotuns attacked...and now...now you won't have anything to do with me. Why?"

"It's going to be easier this way."

"What is?" Ava asked. "We just got married...we've been so happy...so much in love...and now...now you can hardly stand to look at me. Why?"

Loki felt a lump form in his throat. He couldn't find his voice.

"Have I lost your love?" Ava asked, tears glistening in her eyes. "Are you tired of me already?"

Loki wanted nothing more than to walk over to Ava and pull her into his arms and kiss her. He wanted to take away all of the pain he had been causing her. He wanted to apologize and make it right again. More than that, he wanted her to tell him she loved him. He wanted her to heal him, and his pain.

"Just tell me!" Ava yelled at him. "Tell me why!"

Loki felt the tears stinging his own eyes. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and finally found his voice. "It is not you...it is me."

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked, as she saw the vulnerability in his eyes.

"I...it...I am about to lose your love...I thought it was better to start distancing myself from you now...to get used to it." He answered.

Ava started to walk towards him. Loki lifted his hand and she stopped. "Loki...how...what would make you think that? You're my husband. My heart is yours. Nothing could ever, break our love."

Loki looked her in the eyes. "You say that now." He replied. "You're such a kind, loving, beautiful woman...but not even you could love a monster."

Ava looked at her husband, confused. She then watched as his skin changed from the usual pale color and turned blue. His blue green eyes turned red. "Loki...what's going on?" She asked.

"I'm a Frost Giant." He answered. "Laufey's son."

"What?"

"The day Odin conquered the Jotunheim...he found me cast out on a frozen rock, left to die." Loki answered. "He brought me back to Asgard...he never told me...until the other night when they attacked and I...my skin changed...I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night."

Ava stared at Loki, surprised by what he had just revealed to her. She was speechless. She just couldn't find her voice or her words.

"I do love you, Ava." Loki said. "I always will...even though I know you can't love me...not like this. I am a monster."

Ava could see the hurt and pain in Loki's Jotun eyes. But more than that, she saw her husband. She saw the man she loved. She quickly walked towards him and threw her arms around him. She pressed her lips to his.

Loki seemed surprised and hesitated for only a moment to wrap his arms around her waist. He broke the kiss after a few moments and looked into her eyes. "Ava...how?"

Ava traced her fingers over his azure skin. "You're no monster, Loki." She told him. "What you are does not make you a monster...it is how you live your life."

"Ava..."

"This changes nothing." She replied. "You're still the same boy I played with as I child. The same boy who gave me this necklace. The same boy who taught me magic. You're still the man I feel in love with. The man I married...and my best friend."

Loki lifted his fingers to caress her cheek. He felt the tears stinging his eyes. "How did I ever get so lucky as to have you?"

Ava smiled up at him. "I am the lucky one." She replied. "I love you more than anything, Loki. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you, Ava." He replied. He then started to let his skin go back to his usual color.

"No." Ava protested. "Stay in this form."

Loki wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Why?" He asked.

Ava smiled at him. "Because, I want you to make love to me in this form." She then waved her hand, using the magic Loki had taught her to spread out their usual picnic blanket. She then pushed Loki back down on it and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

Loki lifted his hand to caress her face. "Are you sure, my darling?" He asked.

Ava smiled and dipped her head down to kiss him. She ran her hands down the front of his body, undoing the buttons of his shirt as she went. She broke the kiss after a moment. "I want you." She replied. She then began to kiss his neck, down the front of his chest, and over his abdomen.

Loki groaned at the feel of her heated lips over his cool Jotun flesh. He was amazed by his wife, by her love for him. He had just revealed himself to her, and here she was, kissing him, wanting him, loving him as if nothing had changed.

Ava slid Loki's shirt off the rest of the way, kissing over his azure skin as she exposed it. She pulled back slightly and slipped her hands under the straps of her dress and slid it from her body, revealing every inch of her pale skin. She took Loki's hand and placed it over her heart. "Do you feel that?" She asked. "You're the only one who can make my heart beat crazy like this."

Loki gave her a smile. "You do the same to my heart." He then moved his hand down over her body, caressing every inch of her delicate flesh.

A soft moan escaped Ava's lips at his cool touch. She moved her hands down the front of Loki's body and slid his pants down. She grinned at Loki. He reached a hand up to cup her face. She bent over him and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "I love you, always." She whispered, when she broke the kiss.

Loki slid his hands down Ava's sides, coming to a stop at her hips. He guided Ava onto him, eliciting another moan from her. Loki kept his hands gripped on Ava's hips as they made love. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure. Loki lifted his upper half slightly, still gripping Ava's hips. He kissed Ava's stomach, snaking his tongue out to taste her.

Ava fisted her hands in his hair. "Loki!" She cried out as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

"Ava." Loki let out in a low growl of pleasure, his breath tickling Ava's flesh.

Afterwards, they lay on the forest floor, the blanket beneath them. Loki was still in his Jotun form and holding Ava in his arms. Ava was looking into his eyes and smiling. Her hand was resting on his cheek. "Do you feel a bit better?" She asked.

Loki returned her smile. "I do."

"Good." She then used the hand that was gently caressing his cheek to smack him hard.

Loki put his hand to his cheek and rubbed where she had just slapped him. He looked at her, confusion coloring his expression. Slowly his skin turned back to its usual tone as he looked at her. She seemed mad. "What was that for?"

"For doubting me." She answered. "For doubting my love for you."

"I..." Loki began, but was unsure of what to say.

Ava lifted a brow, as if prompting him to give her a good reason for him to doubt her love.

"Odin...he has claimed all my life to love me as a son...I have loved him as a father...and I have never felt that he has really loved me...not the way he does Thor." Loki answered, honestly. "If he can't love me, how can I expect you to?"

Ava looked deep into Loki's eyes. "I have loved you since we were children." She told him. "I have loved you since before I even knew what love was...our love was built over years of friendship...do you really think one thing can tear it down that quickly?"

Loki smiled. "I'll never doubt you again."

"Good." Ava replied, grinning. "Because I love you and that will never change."


	43. Chapter 43

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Loki spent his time with Ava or alone. He avoided the rest of his family. There were times, however, when he couldn't avoid them. There were times when the family had to be together, and those times were tense.

Ava hated it. She felt like she was caught in the middle between Loki and his family. She loved Loki more than anything...but she did love his family as well. She knew that Loki loved them as well and she hated that this secret had caused a rift to come between them. She carried the tension in her body and felt physically ill because of it.

On this day, the tension that seemed to permeate the palace walls had become too much and Ava had wretched. Thankfully, she had been alone. She knew that if Loki had been with her, he would have been overly worried. The same with Frigga or Eira.

"Perhaps I should visit the healing room." Ava said to herself, after she had finished emptying her stomach. She rinsed her mouth out and collected herself. She made her way to the healing room, hoping that the other healers could give her something to help settle her queasy stomach.

She hoped that once she had something to settle her stomach, that she would be able to help her husband and his family mend their relationship. After all, Loki's family was her family as well now. She stepped into the healing room.

"How can we help you, Princess Ava?" One of the healers asked.

"I am feeling a bit ill." Ava answered. "I was hoping for something to settle my stomach."

The healer put her hand to Ava's forehead. "No fever. Come, let us see if we can find out why you are feeling so sick. Then we might be able to find a way to settle your uneasy stomach."

Ava followed the woman over to one of the soul forge. She laid back while the other healers used the tool to determine what was going on. Ava already knew. She knew that it was all of the tension in her body. It would happen to any normal person. She then turned her attention to the images hovering above her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ava asked.

"Yes, Princess. You are with child."

A while later, Ava was leaving the healing room. The healers had given her a remedy to help settle her stomach. She had a new determination to help bring peace in her family. It was almost dinner time. She knew Loki would be waiting for her in their chambers, since they had been eating their meals there.

"Hello Darling." Loki greeted her, a smile on his lips.

Ava walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on." She ordered.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked.

Ava didn't answer. She just kept her grip on him and dragged him through the halls, pure determination driving her forward.

Loki soon realized that she was dragging him towards the dining hall, where his family would be. He stopped walking. "Ava, you know I can't..."

Ava turned to him, a strange look on her face. "We are going in there and you are talking with them."

"Ava, my darling, I..."

Ava reached her hand up and grabbed him by the ear and twisted. "We are going in there." She said, continuing to drag him to the dining hall.

Odin and Frigga were sitting at the table and looked up. Both of them were surprised to see Loki and Ava. "I'm glad to see you two." Frigga said.

"I am not here of my own free will." Loki replied, as Ava released his ear.

"Sit down." Ava said, looking at him.

"But..." Loki began to protest.

"I said, sit." Ava said.

Loki suddenly remembered the things Volstagg had said in his toast the night before the wedding. "Yes Dear." He replied, taking a seat.

Ava took command of the room. "I am getting sick of the tension that has surrounded this family since the secret that you two kept all these years. We are going to talk about this and work it out."

"There's nothing to talk about." Loki and Odin both protested.

"Ava is right." Frigga spoke up.

"Thank you." Ava replied. "Now, we're going to talk this out."

"Why?" Loki asked. "There's nothing left to talk about."

"He's right." Odin agreed.

Ava sighed. She could tell that she wasn't going to get anywhere with the two men. She had known before entering, that Frigga would be on her side. Frigga did love Loki. "You have to talk this out!" Ava shouted. "You two think you can just live like this? With this tension constantly in the air? Hardly ever speaking?"

"Ava is right." Frigga agreed once again. "This is no way for a family to live."

"And it is not the environment that I will raise my child in." Ava said.

Everyone looked at Ava just then. They were all completely surprised by what she had just said. Loki rose from his chair and turned to his wife. "You mean...?"

"I am with child, Loki." Ava replied. "For the sake of our child, please work this out with your parents?" She then turned and ran from the room.

Loki stared after her, unsure of if he should run after his wife or stay and talk with his parents. He had made the decision to run after her, when he walked to the doors and tried to open them but discovered that they were locked form the outside.

"It appears your wife truly wishes us to talk." Odin observed.

Loki knew that Ava had to have put a spell on the locks, but that he could easily break it. However, since she had gone through such effort, he knew that she had wanted him to talk with Odin and Frigga. "It would appear so." He agreed.

"Loki, your father never wanted you to feel any different." Frigga said. "I know we should have told you from the beginning, but you are our son."

"Your mother is right." Odin replied.

"You kept me in the hopes of forging an alliance with The Jotunheim." Loki replied. "You admitted it."

"You were an innocent babe. There was no reason for you to die." Odin countered. "Yes, I did hope for your help in bringing peace between Asgard and the Jotunheim, but that does not change that I have come to love you as my son."

"You do not love me...not the way you love Thor." Loki shot back. "You've always found a way to make time for Thor. You have always been able to relate to him, but never to me."

"Because you are far different from your brother." Odin replied.

"I am different because I am an Jotun. I am not your son."

"No. You are different because you have a different personality. I don't know how to relate to you."

"You never really tried!" Loki replied. "Ava is the only person to ever love me!"

"That is enough!" Frigga said, her temper flaring with her hurt feelings. "Loki, while I would never undermine your love with Ava, she is not the only one to love you. Have I not loved you as my son? Have I not shared with you my knowledge of magic? Have I not made time for you?"

Loki turned to look at her. He saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew she was right. "I am sorry, Mother."

"So, you do acknowledge me as your mother?"

Loki nodded. "You are my mother."

Odin sighed. "I could have done a better job, trying to get to know you." Odin finally admitted. "Perhaps you will give me the chance to make it up to you...and my unborn grandchild?"

Loki sighed. He wasn't entirely sure Odin could do it, but his thoughts went to Ava and the unborn child she carried in her womb. "Alright." He agreed, for his wife and child.

Frigga smiled and walked over to hug Loki. Loki didn't say a word as he hugged her back.

The doors opened and Ava stepped inside the room. A smile came to her face. "Have you talked it out?" She asked.

"Yes." Loki answered as he and his mother broke apart.

"You were being absolutely serious earlier, when you mentioned that you're with child?" Frigga asked, hopeful.

Ava smiled. "Yes. I had wanted to reveal the news afterwards, but you two bull-headed men weren't going to talk without a good reason. This baby I a good reason." She said, putting her hand on her stomach.

Loki walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead. He then placed a hand over the one that rested on her stomach. It was an unspoken agreement between everyone in the room, that this new life would be a starting over point for all of them.

"Loki, Ava. You'll be joining us for dinner?" Thor asked, as he entered the room, completely in the dark about everything that was going on.

Ava looked up at Loki. "Yes." He answered, knowing that that is what Ava had wanted.

"Why are you two standing like that?" Thor asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to be a father." Loki answered.

"What?" Thor asked, surprised.

"I'm with child." Ava replied.

"That's wonderful!" Thor shouted. He clapped Loki on the shoulder with one hand and then pulled Ava in for a hug with the other arm. "Congratulations!"


	44. Chapter 44

Later that night Loki and Ava lay in heir bed after having made love. Ava was lying on her back and had the sheets pulled up to her waist. Loki lay next to her on his side, his head propped up on his arm. His free hand was resting on Ava's stomach.

"Thank you, my darling." He told her.

"For what?" She asked, her expression curious.

"Everything." Loki answered. "I don't know what I would have done without you...when I found out about my Jotun heritage."

Ava smiled at him. "I think you're stronger than you believe. It may have taken you a bit longer to heal from it, but I think you would have eventually accepted it."

Loki shook his head. "When I first found out...and I thought that I would lose you...I...I entertained some very dark thoughts. If I didn't have you, there is no way I would have made it through this...I wouldn't have been able to not see myself as a monster."

Ava reached her hand over to cup his cheek. "I love you." She replied simply.

Loki turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "And I love you...and this child."

Ava grinned. She placed her hand over his hand that was resting over her stomach.

"Something else I want to thank you for...and another reason I was able to forgive my parents." Loki added. "This child...only you could give me something so wonderful and special...and if you hadn't of forced me to talk to my parents... and if we weren't expecting...I really don't know if I could have done it."

Ava smiled. "This child is a new beginning for all of us."

Loki smiled and moved so that he was hovering over his wife. He pressed his lips gently to hers. "I love you." He then moved down and kissed her stomach. "And I love you."

Ava couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. She was so happy that Loki was excited about becoming a father. "We love you, too." She replied.

Loki looked up at her and grinned. He then turned his attention back to her stomach, placing gentle kisses over the area. He then began to speak to his unborn child. "I promise to always make time for you. I will do my best to be the father you deserve."

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Loki." Ava told him.

Loki looked up at her. "I hope so...you're going to be a wonderful mother. I am so thankful to share this expere with you...to share my life with you."

Ava grinned. "You know, when this child is old enough we need to go back to Alfheim...as a family."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Loki agreed.

They soon fell asleep holding each other. The next day Odin announced that they would be having a feast in three days. At this feast they would share the news of Ava's pregnancy with the kingdom. After breakfast Loki went with his father to try and bond. Eira came to the palace to spend some time with Ava since they hadn't seen each other in a while.

The two women were walking out in the garden and talking. "You seem extremely happy, Ava." Eira observed. "Are you still reveling in wedded bliss?" She teased.

Ava grinned. "Something like that."

"So, my family received an invitation to a feast in three days. What are we celebrating?" Eira pried.

"If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret." Ava answered. "It has to stay secret until the feast."

"I swear on my life that I will keep it secret."

"You can't even tell your mother." Ava added.

"I swear, not even my mother."

Ava pulled Eira off the path they were on and drug her to a secluded spot. She looked around her to make sure that they were alone. "I'm with child!" She whispered excitedly.

Eira grinned and let out a squeal of delight. "Oh my goodness! That is the most exciting thing!" She squealed as she threw her arms around Ava.

Ava giggled as she hugged her friend. "I am very excited about this."

"How does Loki feel?" Eira inquired, pulling away from her friend.

"He's over the moon." She answered, grinning. "He can't wait."

"Oh I am so happy for you...and so jealous." Eira replied.

"You will have the same happiness one day." Ava assured her friend.

"If only the man I desire would notice me."

Ava suddenly got an idea. "I have an idea to help you with that...assuming you speak of my brother-in-law."

"Of course I speak of him." Eira said. "What is this idea?"

"Well, the first part of it involves you coming here to get ready for the feast." Ava answered. "I have to work on the rest of my plan, but that is our start."


	45. Chapter 45

"So what do you like to do?" Odin asked Loki as they walked through the palace halls.

"Read, practice my magic, cause mischief." Loki answered with a shrug.

"Cause trouble you mean." Odin corrected.

"It's just a bit of fun." Loki replied. "If you quit yelling at me and tried it, you might actually enjoy it."

Odin considered this for a moment. He then thought about his unborn grandchild. "Alright."

Loki stopped in his tracks and looked at his adoptive father. "Excuse me?"

"Let's give this a try." Odin answered. "What should we do?"

"Thor is in the training field with Lady Six and the Warriors Three." Loki replied, trying to keep the grin from his face. "We can pay them a visit."

Odin only hesitated a moment before following Loki through the halls. They soon stepped out on the balcony looking out over the training field. "What exactly do we do?" Odin inquired.

Loki looked down at the scene below them. Thor and Six were engaged in a sparing match. Shogun and Fandrall were sparing as well. Volstagg was off to the side with lunch, chowing down on a wild boar. "Something simple." Loki replied. He then waved a hand and the roasted meat Volstagg was eating, came to life and began to run wild.

Volstagg didn't hesitate to go after the now flesh and blood beast. Thor and the others had to help, especially since the boar began to disrupt their battles. A chuckle escaped Odin's lips despite himself. He then had an idea on how to help add to the chaos.

Loki watched as his father used his own power as the Allfather to cause a group of a small group of large beasts to stampede through the training field. Loki let out a laugh. They continued to play some pranks and actually had fun.

Later that night, Loki lay in bed with Ava. "How did it go with you father today?" Ava asked, her head resting on his chest.

"Good." Loki answered. "He actually helped me with a prank on Thor."

Ava laughed. "I can't imagine that."

"It was fun." Loki said. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it."

Ava kissed his chest. "Well, I'm glad that you two are working things out."

"And it wouldn't have happened without you, my darling." Loki replied. "You pushed us to talk and you've given me reason to try with my family."

"Me and our baby." Ava replied.

"Without you, there would be no baby." Loki countered.

Ava giggled. "You have a point there."

"So, how was your day with Eira?"

"Good." Ava answered. "I couldn't keep our news to myself. I had to tell her about the baby."

Loki grinned. "Do you have any idea how happy it makes me to hear you so excited over carrying my child?" He asked.

Ava smiled and snuggled closer to her husband. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. "I love you, Loki...and I love this baby. There is nothing I want more."

Loki kissed the top of her head. "You truly are amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself, my love." Ava replied. "Oh and before I forget, Eira will be coming here to get ready for the party."

Loki looked at his wife. "You're up to something...what is it?"

"I'm not up to a thing." Ava replied, smiling innocently.

"You're trying to help Eira get together with my brother." Loki accused.

"I am up to no such thing." Ava protested.

"Darling, you can lie convincingly to everyone...except me...if you need any help with whatever plan you're concocting, just let me know." He replied, kissing her forehead.

Ava grinned up at him. She then stretched and gently kissed his lips. "I'll keep that in mind."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Sorry I only put up one short chapter yesterday. My mom had a little procedure done yesterday and I went with her. Then I stayed at her house for a while to make sure she didn't do the things the doctors told her not to do (she's fine btw). While with my mother, I was getting her caught up on the Marvel movies. We ended the evening with the first Thor movie. Hopefully soon, I'll have her caught up and to Thor TDW soon. Love your reviews, I hope you keep enjoying :)**

The day of the feast arrived. Eira came to the palace early, Ava's plan required her to be there the entire day. Her plan also required Loki to spend the day with his brother. "So, how are you feeling?" Eira asked Ava, when she arrived.

"I'm feeling wonderful." Ava answered, smiling.

"So, are you going to fill me in on your plan?" Eira inquired.

"Nope." Ava answered, shaking her head. "It's best if you do not know what I am up to."

"I'm not sure this is an entirely good thing." Eira replied.

"Trust me, it is." Ava said. "Now, come on." She then took Eira by the hand and led her through the palace to start the first part of her plan.

_Loki and Thor…_

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked Thor, as he looked down at his brother, who was lying in a thorn bush.

"That truly is not fighting fair, Brother." Thor replied.

Loki just laughed. "It is fighting fair. I am using my skills against your skills. How is that unfair?"

Thor glared up at his brother, as he climbed up out of the bush. He couldn't think of a good comeback.

Loki just smiled at his brother. He opened his mouth to say something, when he spotted Ava and Eira behind Thor. "It appears we have company."

Thor turned to see the two women approaching. "Well, good day ladies." Thor greeted them.

Ava and Eira smiled at both of them. "Good day." They replied.

Ava walked over to Loki, who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "How is my beautiful wife and my child today?" He asked.

Ava grinned. "We're both just fine." She answered.

"Ava shows up and I'm forgotten." Thor said with a sigh.

"I know the feeling." Eira replied. "But of course, they are still newlyweds and expecting a baby. We really shouldn't expect anything else."

"True." Thor agreed. "So, what were you two coming out here for?"

"We were just going to have lunch and thought we'd invite you two." Ava said, tearing her gaze away from her husband's.

"Lunch doesn't sound too bad right now." Loki said, already having a feeling he knew what his wife was up to. "What about you, Brother?"

"Why not." Thor replied.

Loki and Ava then began to walk towards the garden, where they would be having lunch. Loki kept his arm around Ava's waist the entire walk. Thor turned to Eira. "May I escort you?" He asked, offering his arm.

Eira smiled and kept her blush under control. "Thank you." She replied, looping her arm through his.

The group arrived in the garden and sat down at the table. Loki pulled out Ava's chair and then sat down beside her, once she was seated. Thor helped Eira to her chair before taking the seat next to her. A meal was spread out before them and the group dug in. They carried on a conversation through the meal. Afterwards, Ava and Eira had to go to start getting ready for the feast.

"You are lucky, Brother." Thor told Loki, once the women were gone. "You have everything."

Loki smiled. "You could have the same happiness, too…if you would open your eyes to the possibilities around you."

Thor furrowed his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Do you remember before Ava and I confessed our feelings? When we were denying it?" Loki replied.

"Yes." Thor answered.

"I remember some advice my big brother gave me. I'm going to word it a bit differently, but it will still hold true." Loki replied. "The longer you are blind to her, she may tire of waiting for you and allow one of her other suitors to catch her." He then rose from his chair and walked towards the palace to get ready.

Thor sat there for a few moments, pondering what his brother had just told him. "What could he mean?" Thor asked aloud. "What am I blind to? Who am I being blind to?"

_Ava and Eira…_

Eira had just finished getting changed into her dress for the feast and was now helping Ava pick out one. They decided on an emerald green halter style dress with a gold collar. It was simple and elegant and naturally looked beautiful on Ava. Ava changed her dress and then Eira fixed her hair. "This is an exciting evening for you." Eira said, as she plaited Ava's hair.

Ava grinned. "It's not every day a girl announces her pregnancy to the entire kingdom." She agreed.

Eira smiled. She was truly happy for her friend. "Do you wish it to be a boy or a girl?" She questioned.

"Healthy." Ava replied. "Just as long as it's healthy, is all that matters."

Eira smiled. "You're already starting to sound like a mother." She teased.

Soon Eira was finished with Ava's hair. The two women left the room they were in and quickly found Loki and Thor. Loki pulled Ava into his arms and gently kissed her lips. "Must you two do that?" Thor teased.

Loki broke the kiss and then looked from his wife to his brother. "Ava is my wife and mother of my unborn child. I will kiss her any time and any place I like."

Ava giggled. "And I see nothing wrong with that."

"One day you will understand." Loki added.

The group then headed through the halls, towards the dining hall, Ava and Loki together, and Thor escorting Eira. They arrived and all took their seats. Once the guests had all arrived, Odin called everyone's attention. "I am sure you are all wondering, why we are here tonight." He began. "Well, we are here to celebrate some very joyous news. As I am sure you all remember, we were all gathered here just a few months ago to celebrate the expansion of my family, with my youngest son's marriage. Well, just a few days ago, we found out that this family would be growing once again. Loki and Ava are now expecting their first child. My first grandchild."

The room burst out into cheers then. A smile came across Ava's face. She couldn't believe how excited everyone was. She looked over at Loki, who was smiling just as widely as she was. The rest of the evening was spent, with people coming up to them and congratulating them. The worst part of this meant that they would not be able to sneak away for some alone time.

Loki was able to get Ava out on the dance floor for a bit. "I don't believe I've told you how beautiful you look tonight, my darling." He told her, as they danced.

Ava grinned up at her husband. "And you're looking rather handsome…especially with that smile."

"All because of you and our baby." Loki replied, pulling Ava's hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Thor sat at the table, watching his brother and sister-in-law on the dance floor. They were gazing at each other with such happy smiles and such love. He was happy for them. He really was…but he also envied them and what they had.

"They're so happy." Eira said, from beside him.

Thor looked over at her. She was watching Loki and Ava as well.

"I'm happy for them." She added. "But I also envy them that happiness."

"I thought it was just me, who felt that way." Thor replied.

Eira gave him a small smile. "Well, now you know you're not alone."

"Look at us," Thor said, "this is a party and we aren't celebrating. We should be. Would you like to join me for a dance?"

Eira felt the flush rise to her cheeks and had to do her best to keep from grinning like an idiot. "Sure." She answered.

Thor stood and offered her his hand. Eira took it and allowed Thor to lead her onto the dance floor. He placed a hand at her waist and held her hand with his other. She took her free hand and placed it on his shoulder. "This is better." Thor said, with a smile.

Eira smiled back at him. "Much better." She agreed, secretly hoping for him to pull her closer.

Thor looked down at Eira as they danced. He couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she looked in her pale blue dress that came off of one shoulder. He couldn't help but to notice her eyes. They were a deep brown with just a hint of honey-colored gold around her pupil. Her plump lips were stretched into a smile and her cheeks held a rosy tint to them. Her dark mahogany hair, hung in waves and braids down her back, cascading in a waterfall to her waist. She was quite beautiful. Something he had not really noticed before.

It was then that Loki's words in the garden earlier, hit him. _Loki is right…I have been blind._ He thought as he looked at Eira. "You look, lovely tonight, Eira." Thor told her.

Eira's cheeks reddened. "Thank you, Prince Thor."

"Just Thor." He replied.

"Thor." Eira repeated.

"What are you looking at, Darling?" Loki asked his wife.

"What would appear to be a love connection in the works." She answered.

Loki glanced back over his shoulder and saw his brother and Eira on the dance floor. Eira's cheeks were red, but she and Thor were staring into each other's eyes. "Well, it appears your plan worked." He observed. "Mother, will be excited for another wedding to plan."

Ava grinned. "And I'll get to find out what it's like to be a bridesmaid instead of the bride."

Loki chuckled and pulled his wife closer. He gently kissed her lips. "You're quite beautiful when you're plotting something."

Ava giggled and rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Ava."


	47. Chapter 47

A few days later, Loki woke up with his wife sound asleep in his arms. She had had a rough night the night before. The pregnancy had been making her feel a bit light-headed and nauseous. Loki had been concerned that it had something to do with the child being half Frost Giant, but his mother assured him that it was perfectly normal.

Loki was happy to see that Ava appeared to be resting peacefully. He hugged her closely and kissed her forehead. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Time to wake up, my darling." Loki whispered to her.

"Five more minutes." Ava mumbled, sleepily.

Loki chuckled. He kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and then her lips. "I'll keep covering you in kisses until you wake up."

"Then my plan is working." Ava replied with a grin.

Loki rolled Ava so that she was on her back. He then repositioned himself so that he was hovering over her. He kissed the side of her neck and over her collar bone. He ran his hands over her sides and tickled her.

Ava giggled and opened her eyes. She grabbed his hands that were tickling her. "Stop...stop...I surrender!" She got out between giggles.

Loki chuckled and leaned his forehead against Ava's. "How are you feeling?" He asked, his concern for her showing in his eyes.

Ava smiled. "Just fine." She answered.

"Everything is just fine? Not feeling sick or light-headed or anything?" He questioned further.

"I'm feeling just fine." Ava replied. She then wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. "Very fine, actually."

Loki grinned and kissed her softly. "You have a one track mind."

"Like you don't enjoy it." Ava teased.

The doors to their chambers burst open then. "Brother, I need to speak with you." Thor demanded as he walked in.

"We've got to start locking that door." Ava muttered.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, Thor." Loki replied.

"It's important, Loki." Thor replied. "I wouldn't be here, if it were not."

Loki looked between his brother and his wife. "It can't wait?" He asked.

"It can't." Thor replied. "It...it has to do with...my love life."

Ava kissed Loki's cheek. "Go talk with him. I'll be here when you get back."

"You promise?" He asked.

Ava grinned. "You can tie me to the bed to make sure I'll be here when you get back." She answered.

"Don't tempt me." Loki teased.

"I promise." Ava replied.

"I wish you two would knock it off." Thor said.

"Thor, you're in our chambers." Loki replied. "If you don't like it, then you can get out."

"I'll give you, your moment." Thor said, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Loki turned his attention back to Ava and kissed her lips. "I'll be right back."

"I will not move from this spot." Ava replied.

Loki rose from the bed and quickly changed. He kissed Ava once more headed out the door. "What did you want to talk about, Brother?" Loki asked.

"Not here." Thor replied.

Loki then followed Thor through the halls and to the library. Thor looked around to make sure they were alone. "We're alone. What is this about, exactly? Does this have something to do with you and Eira?" Loki inquired.

"Eira and I spent the day together, yesterday." Thor replied. "We went for a walk in the training fields...and we were talking and...we kissed."

"And?" Loki prompted.

"I'm going to her father today...to ask for his permission to court her." Thor answered. "How did you do it...when you asked Ava's father?"

Loki couldn't help but to smile at the situation. "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around? Aren't I supposed to be the one getting advice from you, the older brother?" He teased.

"Loki...please?" Thor asked, genuinely unsure of himself.

Loki looked at his older brother. He could see that Thor really needed his help for once. For the first time in their lives, Thor needed him and he was able to admit it. "You just have to be very respectful." Loki answered. "And even though, you're a prince of Asgard, you have to expect for him to threaten you if you ever hurt his daughter."

"Why would he threaten me?"

"It's a father thing." Loki replied. "Just be respectful and make sure you let him know that your intentions are honorable and that you do care about her."

Thor nodded. "Anything else?"

"Not really." Loki answered. "That's really all there is to it...well that and you are a prince of Asgard...the son in line to inherit the throne...what parent is going to refuse that match?"

"You have a point, Loki. Thank you." Thor replied.

"Is that all you needed?" Loki asked.

Thor sighed. "Go back to your wife."

"Good luck." Loki told Thor before leaving the library and heading back to his chambers.

"I told you I wouldn't go anywhere." Ava said with a grin, still lying in the bed.

Loki took notice that Ava's night dress was lying on the floor next to their bed and she had the blankets pulled up over her chest and tucked beneath her arms. "You haven't started without me?" He asked, a playful smile on his face.

Ava grinned. "Why would you think that?"

"You're already undressed."

"I just thought I'd make things easier for you." Ava replied.

Loki grinned as he walked towards the bed, taking off his clothes as he did so.

_Thor…_

Thor stood outside the door to Eira's family home. He knocked on the door and waited. One of the servants answered the door. He bowed respectfully to Thor. "Welcome Prince Thor." He said and then stepped aside to allow his entrance.

Thor was then led into a sitting room, where Eira's father was waiting. "Good day, Prince Thor." The man greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I…I was wanting to speak to you about…your daughter, Eira…and my intentions towards her." Thor answered.

"Really? And just what would those intentions be?"

"I would like to formally ask you permission to court her." Thor answered. "I think that she is very beautiful, funny, smart, and kind."

"I see." Eira's father replied. "I would be a fool if I were to refuse such a match. You are the crown prince of Asgard after all…you're a good warrior…however, I am not sure if you are truly worthy of my daughter."

Thor's first impulse was to protest…but he had a feeling that that wouldn't work. He knew he needed to humble himself. "I know that I am unworthy of the favor of such a wonderful woman…but no one is. I only ask for the chance to try and make her happy?"

The man nodded. "You have my permission…however I do not care that you are the crown prince, if you ever hurt my daughter in any way…you ever make her cry from anything other than being happy, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Thor nodded. "I understand. Thank you."


	48. Chapter 48

The months passed and Ava was well into her pregnancy. She had four more months to go and everything was going along smoothly. Ava had just finished getting ready for the day and was inspecting her reflection in the mirror. She placed her hands lovingly over her swollen belly and smiled. She couldn't believe how much joy and love she felt because of the tiny life growing inside her womb.

Ava looked down at her stomach. "You're not even here yet and I already love you so much." She spoke to her unborn child. "I can't wait to meet you."

"The most beautiful sight I have ever seen." Loki's voice declared from behind.

Ava jumped, slightly startled. She turned her head, as Loki materialized behind her. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

Loki gave her a mischievous grin. "Long enough." He answered, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He placed his hands over her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Ava grinned and nestled into his embrace. "Just how long is long enough?"

Loki kissed her cheek. "I don't know. I lost track of the time. I was distracted by how beautiful you are."

Ava giggled. "I don't know if I believe that."

"It's true." Loki replied. "I think I may have to keep you pregnant all the time."

Ava laughed. "I don't think I'm really all that beautiful."

"You are." Loki replied. "Just look at yourself. You have this glow of happiness and life and love... the fullness of your hips and your breast...and your stomach swollen with the life of our child that we created together, growing inside of you...I've never seen anything more beautiful."

Ava's smile widened. "Well, when you put it like that...I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Loki replied. "I'm always right."

"Unless I don't agree with you...then I'm right." Ava teased.

Loki chuckled and kissed Ava's neck. "I love you, my darling." He said.

"I love you, too." Ava replied.

Loki kissed her neck once again and then pulled away from Ava. He moved to stand on front of her and knelt down and kissed her swollen belly. "And I love you."

Ava grinned. She loved the way Loki was so loving with the baby. She then felt a little fluttering movement in her belly. "Oh." She exclaimed, surprised.

"What is it?" Loki asked, worried.

"The baby's moving." Ava answered, smiling. She then took Loki's hand and placed it where she felt the movement.

Loki grinned as he felt his child moving about inside his wife's womb. Every new thing made him fall in love with his child more and more. He was getting excited and couldn't wait for the birth. "This is amazing." He whispered more to himself than anything else.

Ava grinned. "I have no doubt that you're going to be a wonderful father," She said. "I'm also sure that this child is going to be quite spoiled."

Loki grinned. "Of course."

"We'd better get going." Ava said. "Hopefully we'll be able to see if we're having a boy or girl."

Loki grinned and kissed Ava's stomach once more and then stood up. He took Ava's hand and they walked to the healing room. They arrived and Ava laid down while the healers used the soul forge to take a look inside her womb. Loki stood off to the side, watching the images hovering in the air above Ava.

The images moved and flickered. Slowly, the picture became clearer and everyone was surprised, by what they saw.

_Thor and Eira..._

Thor sat with Eira on the bank of a river. "It's really beautiful out here." Eira observed of their surroundings.

Thor smiled as he looked at her. "Very." He agreed.

Eira felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She looked away from Thor, feeling embarrassed. Thor chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head.

Eira grinned. She loved it when Thor enveloped her in his big strong arms. She snuggled deeper into the embrace, unable to get enough of him. She loved these private moments, when she was given a glimpse of the softer gentler Thor...the Thor only she got to see.

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "Your highness, Lady Eira, I apologize for interrupting...but I was sent to get you. Your mother requests your presence at dinner."

"Give us a moment." Thor replied.

The guard bowed respectfully and then left. "It sounds like you should be getting to the dinner table." Eira said.

"You mean we." Thor corrected.

Eira looked at him surprised. "Are you inviting me to dinner with your family?"

"Of course." Thor answered. "It wouldn't be much fun for me without you."

Eira grinned. "Well, I can't turn down an invitation like that."

Thor pulled Eira to him and gently kissed her lips. They rose and then headed back to the palace. They arrived at the dining hall, where Odin and Frigga were already waiting. Frigga smiled at them. "Eira, I am glad to see you joining us." She said.

Eira smiled. "Thank you, your majesty."

Thor and Eira took their seats. "Will Loki and Ava be joining us?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Frigga answered. "Hopefully, they found out today if I'll be getting a grandson or a granddaughter."

Just then, Loki and Ava entered the room, both of them with happy smiles on their faces. Ava's face lit up further when she saw Eira. "I'm happy to see you, here Eira." Ava greeted her friend.

Eira grinned. "I'm happy to be here."

"Will you just get to the news already?" Frigga asked.

"What news is that, Mother?" Loki asked, already knowing.

"You know exactly what I want to know." Frigga answered.

"Oh, you mean about if your grandchild is a boy or a girl?" Loki replied, grinning.

"Yes." Frigga answered. "Did you find out?"

Loki and Ava exchanged a look. "Yes, we found out." Ava answered.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?" Frigga asked, impatiently.

"Both." They answered together.

"Both?" The rest of the table asked in unison.

"Twins." Ava replied, grinning.

"One of each." Loki added.

"That is wonderful!" Frigga exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Well done, Brother." Thor said, smiling at Loki.

"Congratulations!" Eira exclaimed. "Oh, I bet they're going to be the most adorable babies!"

Tears suddenly welled up in Ava's eyes and began to spill over her cheeks. "Darling, why are you crying?" Loki asked, concern coloring his tone.

Ava wiped at the tears. "I'm fine." She replied. "I was just thinking of how happy my parents would be."

Loki wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head. Frigga rose from her seat and walked over to them. She opened up her arms and Ava stepped away from Loki into them. Loki didn't mind, knowing that Ava needed the kind of love only a mother could give.

After a few moments, Ava was able to stop her tears. She pulled away from Frigga. "Alright, enough of that." She muttered. "The twins and I are hungry."

Everyone laughed and then took their seats. They enjoyed the large feast that was spread out before them. They enjoyed a conversation, talking about the children and of the future. Nothing but bright and happy thoughts...this happiness however was interrupted by the sound of a fight beneath the palace.

**A/N: O hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Now, does anyone have any suggestions on names for Loki and Ava's twins? Please let me know in reviews or a private message? Thanks guys :)  
**


	49. Chapter 49

Odin, Thor, and Loki quickly arrived in the weapons vault. They found the guards fighting amongst themselves. "What is the meaning of this?" Odin demanded, his voice angry.

Just as he spoke, one of the guards broke free of the fight and came to attack him. Loki threw one of his daggers at the guard and quickly took him down. By the time the guards had ceased their fighting, three of them were on the ground, dead. Upon closer inspection, they weren't real guards...they weren't even of Asgard.

"This makes no sense." Odin muttered as he looked at the dead intruders. They were a ragtag group of bandits. They were of varying races from the other realms...thieves mostly...a couple of known mercenaries. "What were they after?" Odin asked.

"The casket...and anything else they could get their hands on." One of the guards answered. "They got their hands on the casket and were going to leave...but they got greedy and tried to take anything else."

"The Jotuns must have hired them." Thor said. "We have to go to the Jotunheim and put a stop to this."

"We do not know that for sure." Odin replied.

"This is the second time..." Thor protested.

"That is enough!" Odin stopped his son. "We do not know for sure that it was the Jotuns who hired them."

"Well, someone hired them, Father. Who else would want the casket?" Thor inquired.

"Thor does have a point, Father." Loki added. "No one else would want the casket."

Before Odin could reply, there was a scream from back up in the dining hall. The three men quickly exited the weapons vault and headed back to the dining hall. When they arrived, they found guards trying to get in, but unable to.

"What's going on?" Loki demanded.

"These...creatures just showed up and shut the doors, locking us out with magic." One of the guards answered.

"Who all is in there?" Loki asked.

"The queen, the princess, and Lady Eira." The guard answered.

_Ava..._

"What's taking so long?" Eira asked. "Should we do something?"

"We have to wait." Frigga answered.

"One of the drawbacks of loving a man of the royal family." Ava added, doing her best to keep her own worry and fears from showing.

"They will be fine...I am sure it is nothing." Frigga said, trying to reassure herself just as much as she was the girls.

"Well, now that they are gone, we can go for our real prize." An unfamiliar voice said from behind them.

The three women turned to see a creature that appeared to be somewhere between a troll, an elf, and a man. His skin was blue green, he towered over them at ten feet tall, and had hair coating his arms. He smiled at them, revealing rows of ugly yellow teeth. They watched as he used some kind of magic to close and lock the doors to the dining hall.

"Just to make sure that I can get what I came here for." He said, his voice menacing.

"Who are you?" Frigga asked, unafraid. "What do you want?"

"Who I am...is of no consequence to you." He answered. "What I want however...I am sure you won't be giving up very easily... I'll just be taking the princess with me."

Ava lifted her hand and waved it, throwing the man back against the wall. "I don't think so."

The man stood, unruffled by this. "Don't worry sweetheart, I don't want you. I want those powerful twins you carry in your womb."

Ava's hand instantly flew to her stomach in a loving and protective gesture. "Never." She growled.

"Sorry, sweetheart, you have no choice." He said, as he came after them.

Eira screamed and ran out of the way on instinct. Ava didn't have time to use her power. However, she lifted her arms in a protective gesture. She was surprised by the icy blast that came from her hands, freezing the creature in his place.

Ava looked at her raised hands, no trace of what had just been done, showing. "What..." She asked, trailing off. _What just happened?_ She thought to herself, still looking at her hands.

Frigga put her arms around Ava. "Are you alright, Dear?" She asked.

"I...I...I think so." Ava answered, unsure.

Eira stood, staring at Ava. She was completely shocked by what she had just witnessed. "How did you do that?" She asked.

Ava shook her head. "I have no idea."

Just then the doors burst open and Loki entered. He looked around the room and saw the frozen man and then his wife and mother. He practically ran to them. Frigga let go of Ava and stepped aside, as Loki came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Ava, Darling, are you alright?" He asked, concern coloring his tone.

"I'm fine...I think." Ava answered.

"Eira, are you alright?" Thor asked, as he entered the room, walking over to his love and pulling her into his arms.

"I'm alright." She answered, leaning into his embrace.

"What happened?" Odin asked.

"After you left, this...creature came in." Frigga answered.

"What did he want?" Odin asked.

"He said...he was going to take Ava...for the twins." Frigga answered.

"He came after us...and I just threw my hands up and...that happened." Ava finished, gesturing to the frozen intruder. "He...he said something about the twins being powerful."

Loki put his hand over Ava's stomach, in a loving and protective gesture.

"We'll take him to the dungeon to thaw." Odin said. "Then we'll question him."


	50. Chapter 50

Loki walked with his father and brother through the palace halls. They soon arrived into a dark room where their prisoner was awaiting their interrogation. He was tied down and had just been...coerced into cooperation.

Odin walked over to the table the creature was tied to. "The guards tell me you're ready to talk...you do understand that if you were lying about that, there is more waiting for you?" He asked.

The creature was able to nod. Between having been frozen and the interrogation techniques that had been used, he could hardly move. "I understand."

"And if you lie to me...I will allow my son to do far worse to you than what has been done already. You did come after his wife and children after all."

The creature gulped, just thinking of what Loki would do to him. He could see that Loki had murder in his eyes. "I understand."

"Good." Odin replied. "Now, why were you here?"

"The twins the princess carries...they are going to be quite powerful...there are rich and powerful people who are willing to pay a handsome price for them." The creature answered.

"Who?" Loki asked. "Who hired you?"

"My crew wasn't hired." The creature answered. "We heard the news...and planned to auction them off to the highest bidder."

Loki growled. He moved to punch the creature, but Odin stopped him. "Steady, my son."

"I would have had them, too...had it not been for your wife being able to tap into the twins' powers." The creature answered. "Children born of magic and being of both Asgard and the Jotunheim...they're going to be so powerful...more powerful than anyone can imagine."

"Who did you hear this from?" Odin asked.

"Everyone." The creature answered. "When you hang around the darkest parts of the universe...you learn things."

They spoke with the creature, not learning much more and then left him to the guards. They were in a hallway, no one else around, when Thor spoke. "What did he mean the twins were of Asgard and the Jotunheim?"

Odin and Loki stopped walking and turned to face Thor. "I had hoped that you would find this out a different way." Odin said.

"Find what out?" Thor asked.

"I'm not really your brother." Loki answered.

"What?" Thor asked.

"The day I defeated Laufey...I found a baby abandoned." Odin began.

"That baby was me." Loki continued.

"So...you're an Jotun?" Thor asked.

Loki let his skin change from his usual pale tone to the blue of his Jotun form.

Thor stood there, staring at Loki for a moment. No one said a word. After what felt like forever, Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder. "You're still my brother."

Loki let his skin go back to its normal color. He was glad that Thor finally knew. It was one less worry he had on his mind.

Little did the three men know that they were being watched. Eira had gotten curious and begun to wander the palace, stumbling into their conversation. She stayed silent as she sneaked away, heading back to Ava.

_Ava..._

Ava sat on her bed, looking at her hands. She was looking at her hands, trying to figure out how she had frozen that creature. "What in the world...I mean how?" She muttered to herself.

Just then, the doors opened and Ava turned to see Eira coming in. She had a look of fear on her face. "What's wrong?" Ava asked her friend.

Eira walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Ava. "I...I was walking around the palace...and I saw Loki, Odin, and Thor talking." Eira answered. "I...I didn't mean to spy on their conversation, but I ended up listening in...and...I saw Loki turn blue...he looked just like a frost Giant...only smaller...and Odin confirmed that he was. I know it's not my place to say anything to you, but as your friend...I thought I should tell you...and why don't you seem surprised by any of this?"

"Because I already know." Ava answered.

"Since when?" Eira asked.

"After the honeymoon." Ava answered.

"So...he waited till after you were married to tell you?"

"He didn't know." Ava replied. "At the party the day after we came back from our honeymoon, when the Jotuns attacked. That's when Loki found out. He told me a week later...and by the math, that's the day the twins were conceived."

"Wait...you knew and you're okay with this?" Eira asked. "You're married to a monster."

Ava shook her head. "No. I'm married to Loki. The man I have loved since we were children...and my best friend."

"How can you say that?" Eira asked. "He's one of the monsters our parents told us about as children."

"No!" Ava found herself yelling. She calmed herself, not wanting her anger to get the better of her. "What you are doesn't define who you are. He's still the same man he's always been."

"Ava..."

Ava shook her head. "Just leave. I have other things to worry about...like trying to figure out why that creep was after my children."

Eira turned to walk out of the room as the door opened and Loki stepped inside. He gave her a quick smile. "Hello Eira." He greeted.

"Hello." She replied, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "I...I was just on my way out."

Loki stepped aside and she left. He then walked over to the bed and sat down beside Ava. "How are you, my darling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Ava answered. "What did you find out?"

"That bastard planned on taking our children and selling them to the highest bidder." Loki answered, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What? Why?" Ava asked.

"Apparently, there are people that know that our children are going to be very powerful." Loki explained. "He didn't count on you being able to use their powers."

"Wait? That...I froze that...thing by using the twins' powers?" Ava asked.

Loki nodded.

"Well...that makes sense." Ava replied. "But this thing...he's just going to be the first of many to come after our children...isn't he?"

"Don't worry, my darling." Loki replied, kissing the side of her head. "I will take care of everything. I will keep you and our children safe."

Ava looked at Loki. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Nothing to worry about, my darling...you just worry about staying healthy." He answered, kissing her once again.

Ava rested her head on Loki's shoulder. She really wasn't sure what Loki had planned, but she knew that it wouldn't be good for whoever was after their children. She wanted to ask him more, but she just felt so tired. Too much had happened that day.

Loki held Ava close. He didn't want to tell Ava his plan, the less she knew the better. He wanted to protect her and their children. There was only one way to do that. He had to make an example of anyone who wanted to come after his family. He would protect them with his life.

_Thor..._

Thor walked out to the garden, where he found Eira. "Are you alright?" He asked, coming up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Eira lied.

"It's alright if what happened scared you." Thor told her.

"It did scare me." Eira replied. "But that's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is?" Thor asked.

"I...I didn't mean to, but I overheard your conversation with your father and Loki, earlier." Eira answered.

"What conversation?" Thor inquired.

"The one where Loki told you he was an Jotun."

"Oh." Thor replied.

"I went to talk to Ava...and she told me she knew already...and she's okay with it."

"She loves Loki." Thor replied.

"But...this changes everything." Eira countered. "How can she still love him when he's the monster our parents told us about as children?"

"Loki is no monster." Thor replied. "He is still my brother. He is still the same man he has always been."

"How can you say that? You've been having to protect Asgard from the Jotuns...and one has been living in the palace all along." Eira replied.

"Then you do not understand." Thor replied. "Loki may be an Jotun by his blood, but he was raised here on Asgard. He was raised as my brother. Nothing changes that."

"I...I guess I can see that." Eira replied.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I need to speak with my brother." Loki said from behind them.

Eira jumped, afraid that he had heard their conversation. "I thought you were with Ava?"

"I am." Loki replied. "I can be multiple places at once."

"I forgot for a moment." Eira replied. "I should probably be going home anyway...good day." She then bowed respectfully and left.

"So...did you hear...?" Thor asked.

"I heard it when she was talking to Ava in our chambers about it." Loki answered.

"And it doesn't..."

"Ava's is the only opinion I worried about finding out about it when Father finally told me." Loki replied. "She still loves me and that's all that matters...besides I have other things on my mind right now."

"Which is what you wished to speak with me about?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "If everything that creature said was true...this is not the first attempt that will be made to get my children."

"You can count on me to help you protect them." Thor replied. "I am sure Father will increase the guard presence around Ava."

"He already has." Loki replied. "But I fear that will not be enough. I intend to stop anyone before they actually attack."

"What do you mean, Brother?" Thor asked.

"I mean to make an example of them all...send a warning to anyone who dares even think of coming after my wife and children." Loki answered. "Can I count on your help?"

"What do you need me to do?"


	51. Chapter 51

Loki waited until Ava had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, my darling." He whispered. He then gently kissed her swollen belly. "And I love the both of you." He then left their chambers and headed down to the dungeon.

Thor was waiting outside for him. "Are you sure about this, Brother?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "Unfortunately, I am. My plan hinges on him."

The two brothers then headed to the cell that held their prisoner. The creature was sitting with his back against the wall. He opened his eyes at the sound of their approach. "Have you come to finish me?" The creature asked.

"If only." Loki replied. "We've actually come to take you out of this cell."

"Back to be tortured some more?"

"No." Loki replied.

Thor deactivated the cell and walked in to drag the creature out. "I…I don't understand." The creature said, fearful.

"Where were you planning on taking my wife and children to be sold?" Loki questioned.

"There is a…market place." The creature answered. "We thieves take magical objects…and people and auction them off…some very rich and powerful people come and are more than willing to pay a hefty price for such items."

"You will take me there." Loki ordered.

"Why do you wish to go there?" The creature asked.

"That is none of your concern." Loki answered. "You will lead my brother and I there."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"Your life will be spared…and I will make sure that you have reasonable accommodations during your stay in your cell." Loki answered. "That is the best offer you can hope to get."

The creature nodded. "Alright."

Loki used his magic to make it appear that the creature was still in his cell, then he disguised the creature as one of the guards. The three of them sneaked out of the palace, the creature directing them to the secret portal that would take them off world and where they needed to go. Thor and Loki were both surprised when they ended up in the forests of Vanaheim.

"Why are we here?" Thor asked.

"Because, there is a clearing in this forest, where the market place exists." The creature answered. "There are dark places in every world, where my kind live…but this is where we all meet to trade and sell."

"Lead us to this market place." Loki ordered.

The creature, still bound by chains, led them through the forest. They soon arrived at the outside edge of the clearing he had spoken of…and the market place truly did exist there. "You see, I did not lie." The creature said.

Loki nodded. He then looked at his brother. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Thor nodded. "I'm always ready."

Loki then used his magic and transformed them all. He made himself look like the creature and Thor looked like one of his minions. He'd made their prisoner appear to be Ava, chained up and gagged. Loki grabbed the creature by the arm and dragged him into the clearing. They walked to the center of the market place, drawing the eyes of everyone there.

"Ulf…I see you have returned with the princess." A man at the center of the crowd asked.

"Yes." Loki replied, having disguised his voice as well.

"Well, let's start the auction then." The man replied. "Everyone with money to spend gather round!"

A crowd began to form around the group. Thor and Loki recognized some of the crowd as some of the most wanted and most vicious criminals of the nine realms…they were also some of the most powerful. Loki didn't even flinch as he gazed around at them. He knew exactly how this would play out and he knew he and his brother would win.

"We have a special treat for you today indeed. The Asgardian Princess who carries the powerful twins is here today." The man announced. "This is a very special deal for everyone. You get two powerful twins to raise and use for your purposes…and their mother to be your slave…and she's rather beautiful…so she might help warm your beds."

Loki had to suppress a growl. It was not yet time. He had to wait just a bit longer. The bidding then began, each of the criminals doing their best to outbid the others. Finally, it had gone on long enough and Loki's spells were in place. "Enough!" Loki shouted, bringing a silence over the crowd. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Ulf…what is this? What are you doing?" The auctioneer asked.

Loki pulled out a dagger and plunged it into the auctioneer's throat. He let his disguise fall, along with Thor's and the real Ulf's. He then turned to address the crowd. "You all have come here…to purchase my wife and children…for your own purposes. I am here to send you all a message…to send the nine realms a message. If you think you can come for my family, you are wrong…so very very wrong. If you think that you will be able to take what is mine, you are mistaken. I will protect my family...and I will start by showing you the fate that awaits anyone who come near my wife and children." He then grabbed Ulf and forced him to his knees.

"But you said my life would be spared!" Ulf protested.

"You came after my wife and unborn children…I can't allow that crime to go unpunished." Loki replied before plunging a dagger into the creature's throat and tossing his body aside. He then turned to the crowd. "Who else will dare to come for my family?"

The less powerful creatures were running in fear, while the more powerful ones were readying themselves for battle. One of the creatures charged Loki, head on. Loki threw out a dagger, sinking it into the creature's heart. Thor used his hammer and took out several of the criminals. Loki used his magic to summon the large snake he had before, when he and Ava were children. He sent the snake after the creatures that surrounded them.

A group of the creatures waited for Loki to be distracted and attacked…however Loki hadn't been as distracted as they'd thought. He fought with them, easily dodging their blows and dealing several of his own. He was fueled by his rage that these disgusting vile creatures coveted his family so…coveted their power. He would not have it.

Loki and Thor worked together, using their fighting skills and powers to annulated these powerful enemies. By the time they were finished, there remained only a few of the weaker beings. "Should we finish them?" Thor asked Loki.

"No." Loki answered. "They will spread the word of what happened here today…I want everyone in the nine realms to know that my family is off limits."

"That is as long as you are around to protect them…I don't see you being around much longer." A cruel female voice said from behind them.

"And who are you?" Loki asked, turning to see a bald woman, dressed in black, her skin a sickly gray color.

The woman smiled. "I am the one who saw the future that your children will bring…the power they will have…I told them in the hopes of one of them bringing your wife and children to me…but as they say, if you want something done right you must do it yourself…but before I can do that, I can see that I will have to eliminate you." She then conjured a ball of fire in her hands and threw it at Loki.

Loki jumped out of the way, barely missing being hit. Thor used the power of his hammer to summon lightning and sent the power surging at the woman. She nimbly dodged the attack and sent her own after him. Thor was unable to completely dodge her attack, she had hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The pain that he experienced was unbearable, causing Thor to pass out.

Loki quickly thought of a plan. He conjured a sword in his hand and ran after the woman. "A frontal attack, that seems a bit odd…but you are the trickster so I'm going to assume that this is just a distraction…the real you must be behind me." She then sent another fireball into a bush behind her. A cry of pain sounded and the charging Loki disappeared. The woman walked over to the bush and saw Loki, lying there, burning. "That was too obvious." She cooed at him. "I think you've been fighting simpletons too long…you're getti…ugh."

The real Loki had come up behind her and ran her through with his sword. "Perhaps you've been fighting with simpletons for too long." Loki said to her as he watched her die. He threw her body to the ground. "I said, my family was off limits." He then turned to his brother. He knew he had to get him home and to the healing room.

_Ava…_

Ava woke to a commotion outside and up the hall. Ava looked around her to see that Loki was not by her side. She climbed out of bed as quickly as she could and pulled on her robe. She rushed out of the bedroom, forgetting to put on her slippers. She found Frigga rushing towards her. "What's going on?" Ava asked, as she met her mother-in-law in the middle.

"Thor and Loki left last night…they went off world." Frigga answered. "They have just returned."

"Where are they?" Ava asked.

"The healing room." Frigga answered.

Ava as waddling as fast as she could down the hall towards the healing room. Frigga was easily able to catch up to her. "Loki is fine." Frigga told her, just as they walked in the doors of the healing room.

Ava saw Loki standing off to the side of the room, completely unharmed. His hair was a bit disheveled and he appeared to be covered in blood and other unknown items from battle. She went over to him. "What…what happened?" Ava asked, as she reached him.

"I took care of our problem." Loki answered, taking Ava's hand in his.

"What problem?" She asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"No one is going to come after you or our children again." Loki answered.

Ava was about to ask further questions, when she was interrupted by Thor. "Definitely not after that display." Thor agreed.

"Sit still or else this won't work." One of the healers ordered Thor.

Thor groaned but held still while the healer did her work. She finished and then stepped away from him. Just then Eira burst into the room, a panicked look on her face. "Thor?" She asked worriedly.

"I am fine." He called to her.

Eira rushed over to him. "You don't look fine."

"But I am." Thor replied.

Eira placed her hand over the bandage that covered Thor's chest. "What happened?"

"Battle." Thor answered. "But I assure you, my lady, I am fine." He put a hand to her cheek and gently stroked her face with his thumb.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"You're here, of course I am." Thor answered.

Eira smiled at him and Thor pulled her closer and gently kissed her lips. When they broke apart, Eira looked him over once more to make sure that he really was okay. She then turned to Loki and Ava. She walked over to Ava. "I believe I owe you an apology for yesterday…I was just surprised."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Ava replied.

Eira nodded and turned to look up at Loki. "I am sorry…I listened in on…"

"I already know." Loki replied. "It is already forgiven."

Eira nodded and bowed respectfully to him. "Thank you."


	52. Chapter 52

Odin entered the healing room. He looked around the room. "I want everyone out of here. Everyone, but my two sons." He ordered.

Ava looked hesitantly at her husband. He gave her a soft smile and wrapped an arm around her waist. He gently kissed her lips. Then he whispered in her ear. "I'll see you in our chambers, when this is over."

Ava nodded. "Okay...I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ava left, Eira following close behind her. Soon, Loki and Thor were alone with their father. Odin looked at Loki. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

"I was thinking of protecting my family." Loki answered calmly. The moment he had made the decision to go after the criminals that coveted his children, he knew that his father wouldn't be pleased with the decision...that there would be some kind of consequences.

"Why did you think that was a good idea?" Odin asked. "And to bring your brother in on your idiotic plan?"

"I would have helped Loki out, whether he had asked me to or not." Thor interrupted.

"And why is that?" Odin asked, looking at his elder son.

"Because, he is my brother." Thor answered. "And Ava is my sister."

"Besides, if we hadn't gone and taken care of that threat, there would have been more and more attacks on Asgard, endangering the lives of everyone in our world." Loki added, still keeping calm. While, keeping Asgard safe hadn't been his concern at the time, it seemed like a good thing to say to appease his father.

"Loki is right." Thor added.

"You didn't think this through..." Odin began to protest.

"But I did, Father." Loki countered. "I had a plan and it worked."

"But Thor ended up hurt."

"I could end up hurt during any battle." Thor replied. "Besides, I remember Loki taking a blow for me and saving my life. Helping him out this time was me repaying him."

"You can't just go out like that..."

"I know you don't agree with what I did, Father." Loki interrupted. "But I did it anyway. I did what had to be done to protect my wife and my unborn children."

"A future king would not..." Odin began.

"But I am not the future king!" Loki shouted. "That has always been Thor's destiny, not mine. Ava is my wife and she is carrying my children. They are my priorities. Taking care of them and protecting them is what matters. I did what I had to to protect them...and I will always do anything and everything in my power to protect them."

Odin looked at Loki, in complete surprise. Loki was standing up to him. Odin opened his mouth to speak, but Loki cut him off once again.

"You've raised me to believe that family is important...that family should be held close and protected. If you're going to punish me for protecting my family, then you obviously don't believe in the things you've taught me." Loki told Odin, just before storming out of the room.

"Loki is right, Father." Thor said. "Ava and the twins are his world...what would you have done in his place?"

_Loki..._

Once Loki had left the healing room, he'd gone to wash up and change before heading for the chambers he and Ava shared. He found her standing out on the balcony, looking over the garden. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands over her belly.

Ava smiled and leaned back into his embrace. "I'm glad you're back." She said, as she put her hands over his.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Ava answered. "How did things go with your father?"

"As well as I expected." Loki replied.

Ava moved her hands and then turned in Loki's arms and faced him. "What happened?" She asked. "I mean, what did you do...to take care of the threat?"

"That creature was planning to take you to a market place and sell you to the highest bidder...you and the twins." Loki answered. "I had him lead Thor and myself there...and we took care of the threat."

Ava lifted her hand to Loki's cheek. "You could have been killed."

Loki shook his head. "Nothing will ever keep me from returning to you and our children...especially when I am trying to keep the three of you safe."

"There could be more in other places of the nine realms."

"There were a few of the weaker criminals that we left alive...they will spread the word." Loki replied. "Now, let's forget about this and focus on happier things."

"Like?" Ava prompted.

Loki grinned as he placed his fingers beneath Ava's chin. "Like this." He answered, pulling her lips to his, and gently kissing her.

After a few moments, Loki broke the kiss and Ava smiled up at him. "I love you."

Loki leaned his forehead against Ava's. "And I love you, my darling."

"You know...we really need to start thinking of names for the twins." Ava said.

"Hmm...that we do." Loki agreed.

Just then there was a knock on their chamber room doors. "Enter." Loki called, turning to watch as a servant entered, leaving their breakfast for them. The servant then left.

Loki and Ava ate their breakfast out on the balcony. "So, what names were you thinking of?" Loki asked his wife.

"Well...I have always liked the name Eliora for a girl and for a boy...I was thinking Aidan." Ava answered.

"I don't know." Loki replied. "I've always been partial to the name Astrid for a girl and Leif for a boy."

Ava wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I'm not so sure about those names."

"Well...why don't we go visit the library and see what we can find in the books?" Loki suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Ava agreed.

They then arrived at the library and then began going through books. They spent the next few hours, looking for names. "What do you think about this one for our son?" Ava asked, pointing to a name she found.

Loki looked at the name she was pointing to. "I like it." He agreed with a smile. "What do you think of this name for our daughter?"

Ava looked at the name he had pointed out. "I like it." She agreed. She then felt a kick in her womb. "I think they like the names, too."

"So, we have our names?" Loki asked.

"I think so." Ava answered.

_Thor..._

After Odin had left the healing room, Eira had returned. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Just fine." Thor answered.

"We should get you to your chambers." Eira said.

"You want to get me alone in my chamber?" Thor teased.

Eira glared at him playfully. "You men, you all have only one thing on your mind."

"Well, when a man is in love with a beautiful woman, it is hard for him to think of anything else." Thor replied.

"In love?" Eira asked, surprised.

"Yes, in love." Thor replied. "I am in love with you, Eira."

Eira smiled. "I'm in love with you, too Thor."

Thor wrapped an arm around Eira's waist and pulled her close. He lifted his other hand to cup the side of her face. "You are so beautiful and I am so lucky to have you."

Eira smiled at him. "I am the lucky one. Now, we need to get you into bed so that you can rest."

"Alright." Thor agreed with a smile.


	53. Chapter 53

Loki woke in the middle of the night, Ava tossing and turning next to him. "Ava, darling, is everything alright?" He asked, sleepily.

"I just can't get comfortable." Ava answered. "My neck is killing me."

Loki sat up. "Here, let me give you a neck rub." He then helped Ava sit up and she turned her back to him. He began to gently kneed the muscles of her neck with his long fingers. "Does this help any?"

"Yes." Ava answered, closing her eyes and relaxing with the feel of his touch. "You have magic hands."

Loki chuckled. "You would know the magic these hands can do first hand."

Ava giggled. "True."

"Is there anything else these magic hands and I can do for you?" Loki asked, kissing her neck.

"Hmm..." Ava murmured as she pursed her lips in thought. "I am craving something sweet."

Loki pulled Ava closer, wrapping his arms around her. "I've been told that I'm pretty sweet." He replied, kissing her neck and slipping a hand under the strap of her night dress.

Ava giggled. "I was thinking more along the lines of something to eat."

Loki chuckled. "What would you like?"

"Some chocolate covered strawberries would be nice." Ava answered.

Loki placed a gentle kiss on Ava's neck once again. "I'll be right back with that for you." He then got up out of bed and slipped into his robe. He made his way through the halls to the kitchen. He found a pot and some chocolate. He put the pot over a fire and put the chocolate in it to melt it. He then rummaged around the kitchen, looking for the strawberries. He finally found them. He began to dip them in the chocolate.

"The late night cravings have started, I see." The familiar voice sounded from the entrance to the room.

Loki turned to see his father. "Yeah." He replied, unsure of what else to say. They hadn't spoken since earlier when Loki and Thor had returned from the market place.

"Your mother would get some of the strangest cravings." Odin said, trying to make conversation. "I remember one time she wanted a roasted pheasant with a strawberry and hazelnut glaze."

Loki chuckled. "That does sound strange." He then turned and dipped another strawberry in the chocolate and then placed it on the tray.

"I know that I was a little harsh on you earlier." Odin admitted. "And you did the right thing by eliminating the threats before they can happen."

Loki knew that this was Odin's way of apologizing without actually saying the words _I'm sorry._ "Thank you." Loki replied, as he dipped the last strawberry in the chocolate. "I had better get these back to Ava...before she changes her mind and wants something else."

Odin chuckled. "Alright...I'll clean up in here for you."

Loki nodded and picked up the tray and exited the kitchen. He soon arrived back at their chambers, Ava was still sitting up in bed. "I have the chocolate and strawberries." He announced.

Ava grinned up at him. "You're the best."

Loki sat down beside her and picked up one of the strawberries and held it to her lips. Ava opened her mouth and bit down on the strawberry. "Are they good?" Loki asked.

Ava nodded as she chewed up the sweet treat. She swallowed and smiled at him. "Very good."

Loki fed Ava the rest of the rest of the strawberries. "Is there anything else you need tonight, Darling?" Loki asked.

"Well, there is one other thing." Ava answered, pulling her husband to her and kissing him.

Loki grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his wife. She untied his robe, while he slid her night dress from her body. Loki pulled back and appraised his wife's body. "Hmm...I'm definitely keeping you pregnant all the time." He said, kissing her belly.

Ava grinned and giggled. "Well, with behavior like this, that won't be an issue."

Loki chuckled. "I suppose you're right about that...but with a wife as beautiful as you, you really can't blame me." He then began to cover her in kisses.

_Thor..._

Eira had just removed Thor's soiled bandages. She looked at the wound on his chest, right in the center. The wound was a large burn that took on the form of a sunburst. She dipped a cloth is water that had a special blend of herbs meant for healing and then began to dab at the wound and clean it. "What exactly happened?" She asked.

"We had just defeated most of our enemies," Thor began, "when some strange woman appeared out of nowhere. She had to be a sorceress of some kind. We fought her...and she threw fireballs at us...I took one to the chest."

"That's terrible." Eira said. "Loki shouldn't have asked you to go with him."

"I would have found out about it and gone with him anyway." Thor replied. "He is my brother and Ava is my sister. Those children she carries are my nephew and my niece. It's what family does for each other."

Eira nodded. "I can see that...I just wish that you hadn't of gotten hurt."

Thor lifted a hand to cup her face. "But I am fine...besides now I get to spend plenty of time with you."

Eira felt the blush rising to her cheeks. "I suppose there is a bright side to everything." She replied, as she finished cleaning his burn. She then picked up a salve and began to rub it on his chest. She allowed her eyes to wander over Thor's bare upper half. She couldn't help but to notice the strong rippling muscles of his chest, abs, and arms. She began to entertain thoughts of what it would be like for those arms to be wrapped around her, pressing her close to his muscular chest as they made love.

"Is something wrong?" Thor asked her.

Eira felt her blush deepen. "Nothing is wrong...I was...just...uhm lost in thought." She answered.

Thor gave her a look of confusion, wrinkling his brow. "About what?"

"Oh...just how glad I am you're alright." She replied, coming up with his answer quickly.

Thor smiled and pulled her to him for a kiss. "I am glad that I have a reason to return home safely...and someone to make recovering from my injuries enjoyable."

Eira smiled. "Let me get these fresh bandages on you." She picked up the clean bandages and began to wrap them around Thor's chest, covering his burn. She finished. "There we go...what time is it?"

"I'd say around midnight." Thor answered.

"My goodness...that is late." Eira said, surprised by how quickly the time had gone. "My parents will be wondering where I am."

"Mother has already spoken with your parents and told them that you would be our guest for the evening." Thor replied.

"You mean...I'll be staying the night here in the palace?" Eira asked.

Thor nodded. "Yes. More specifically, right here." Thoe answered as he wrapped Eira in his arms and pulled her into the spot next to him.

"You mean...I'm sleeping here with you?" Eira asked.

"If that is alright with you." Thor asked, unsure all of a sudden.

Eira thought it over for a moment. "Spending the night in your arms, that really doesn't sound too bad." She replied.

Thor grinned. "I am glad to hear you say that." He replied, kissing her forehead.

They snuggled up and fell asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.


	54. Chapter 54

The next few months passed uneventfully. Loki and Ava had decided to keep the names they had chosen for the twins secret until they were born, which was still three weeks away. Thor and Eira were growing closer in their relationship, spending almost every day together. On this particular day, the group was getting ready for a feast.

Ava stood in front of her wardrobe, sorting through her dresses, discarding them on the bed. After a while she let out a huff. "That's it. I am not going to the feast tonight." She declared.

"Darling, what's the matter?" Loki asked, walking over to his wife.

"Every dress I wear…I look hideous in." She answered. "I'm huge and fat…I've seen Bilge Snipe that were slimmer…I'm just huge and ugly."

Loki wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "You're not fat. You're pregnant. And you're the most beautiful woman in all of Asgard."

"You have to say that, you're my husband. It's kind of in your job description." Ava countered.

"Ava, my darling, you are the most beautiful woman in the nine realms as far as I am concerned." Loki told her. "I especially find you beautiful now…pregnant with my son and daughter…glowing with life and love." As he spoke, Loki placed his hands lovingly over Ava's belly and grinned.

Ava couldn't help but to grin back. "I suppose you're right." She replied, placing her hands over his.

Loki kissed her cheek. "Sometimes, I think you say these things just so I'll tell you how beautiful you are."

Ava laughed. "Well...you caught me."

Loki chuckled. He waved his hand and suddenly Ava was wearing a beautiful green off the shoulder gown. It had an empire waist and flowed out beautifully over her belly. It was trimmed in gold. "What do you think of this dress?"

"I like it." Ava answered with a smile. "You have good taste...of course you did marry me."

Loki turned Ava to face him and pulled her lips to his for a kiss. "I love you, my darling."

Ava grinned up at him. "I love you, too."

"And I love the both of you." Loki said, bending down and kissing Ava's belly. The twins began to kick and move inside Ava's womb as if in response to their father.

Ava felt her grin widen. She loved seeing Loki so happy over her pregnancy. She kept having this gnawing feeling that he wouldn't be happy about it. She had no idea why, but that feeling stayed with her.

Just then there was a knock on their door. "Loki, Ava, are you ready?" Thor's voice sounded from outside the door.

Loki and Ava both looked at each other. They were completely surprised by the fact that Thor had knocked. "Are we sure that that is even Thor?" Ava asked.

"I don't know." Loki answered. "Stay behind me, while I check." He then pulled Ava back behind him, in a protective gesture and they cautiously approached the door together and Loki opened it up. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Loki questioned as soon as they reached the door.

Thor laughed. "I told you they would be surprised if I knocked." He said.

Loki and Ava looked to see Eira standing next to Thor. "You got Thor to actually knock instead of barging into our chambers?"

Eira laughed. "Yes."

"It's about time someone taught him some manners." Loki said.

"I've always had manners." Thor replied. "Now, are you two ready or not?"

"Yes, we're ready." Ava answered as she and Loki stepped out of their chambers.

"Ava, you look stunning!" Eira gushed and hugged her friend. "That dress is gorgeous!"

Ava grinned and hugged her friend back. "Once again, the credit for the dress must go to my husband."

"You're picking out your wife's clothes?" Thor teased his brother. "Isn't that a little..."

"Hmm...one might think so." Loki replied, cutting his brother off. "But I know what I like to see my wife wearing."

Ava and Eira just laughed and shook their heads. The two couples then made their way to the dining hall, where the party was already in full swing, guests were eating, drinking, dancing, laughing, and just having a good time. Ava wasn't feeling much like dancing, so she and Loki sat down at the table, enjoying the meal and conversation with the people around them.

"How are you doing, Ava?" Sif asked.

"Just fine." Ava answered. "A little tired...these two seem to start moving around a lot when I'm trying to sleep, but I couldn't be better...or happier."

Just then the doors to the dining hall burst open and Frost Giants entered the room. The party erupted into complete chaos. Loki was staying with Ava, to keep her and their unborn children safe. "I'll take her to my chambers." Frigga told Loki.

"And I'll stay with them to help keep her safe." Sif added.

Loki nodded. He gave Ava a quick kiss. "Stay safe." He told her.

"You stay safe." She replied, kissing him back.

Loki was then joining the battle and Frigga and Sif were taking Ava towards Frigga's chambers when a group of Jotuns surprised them. Suf began to fight with one of them, while Ava tried to use her power to throw the others out of the way, but for some reason, her powers weren't working against them. The Jotuns smiled and then tossed Frigga out of the way and grabbed Ava.

"Loki!" Ava screamed, unable to think of anything else.

Loki finished off the Frost Giant he was facing and turned to see a group pf Jotuns dragging his wife off. Loki ran after them, taking down anyone that got in his way. He finally reached them in time to see the Jotuns disappear into thin air, Ava still in their grasp. "No!"

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying! And don't worry, you'll all get to know the names of the twins here soon :)  
**


	55. Chapter 55

"You can't expect me to just sit around and wait!" Loki shouted at his father. "I can't sit around while you talk things out with Laufey! I have to be there! I have to save my wife and children!"

"Loki, calm down!" Odin shouted back. "This is why you have to stay here! This is why you have to allow me to bring her back! You are too close to the situation!"

"Father, you can't expect Loki to just sit idly by." Thor said, for once being the one to remain calm. "Ava is his wife and she carries his children."

"This doesn't concern you, Thor!" Odin shouted at his eldest son.

"You're only saying that because he is taking my side!" Loki shouted. "There is nothing you can do to stop me from rescuing my wife and children."

The doors to the room the three men were in burst open just then. Frigga and Eira stepped through. Frigga carried herself in a calm and dignified manner. Eira seemed a bit more uncertain, but she followed the queen's lead as best as she could.

"That is enough arguing." Frigga said. She turned her attention to her husband. "You know better than anyone that you can't keep Loki from saving his wife and child...and while you may be king and have to keep the good of Asgard in mind, you're a father and a husband...and Ava is our daughter-in-law. She carries our grandchildren. That being said, Loki is the best person to go and negotiate with Laufey...if there is any negotiating to be able to be done that is."

"That is true, Father." Loki said, remembering what Odin had told him the day he had finally admitted the truth. "After, isn't bringing peace between Asgard and The Jotunheim what you had taken me for in the first place?"

"I thought we had moved past this..." Odin began.

"Enough." Frigga said, her tone stern and motherly. She was every bit the matriarch of the family. "No matter what you say or do, Loki will go anyway. You may as well let him go and do things his way."

Odin sighed in defeat. "Alright...but I want you to take Thor with you." He said, looking at Loki.

"Alright." Loki nodded.

"I'm going, too." Eira spoke up.

"No, you're not." Thor countered.

"You would only get in the way." Loki said.

"Look, Ava is on a strange world, one that we all know to be very cold and harsh. She is also pregnant, very pregnant. She may need medical attention and I am a trained healer." Eira replied, making her case. "That and the excitement of all of this could cause her to go into early labor and what do either of you know about delivering babies?"

Thor and Loki looked at each other, dumbfounded. Eira was beginning to get more comfortable voicing her thoughts around them. She had also just made a very good point. "Alright, you can go." Loki agreed, turning to Eira. "But you do as we say." He knew that she was right. Ava was likely to need a healer, immediately. He also knew that Eira cared about Ava and would do anything for her.

Eira nodded. "Alright."

The group then headed to get ready for their journey into the Jotunheim. They all changed into warmer clothes. Eira grabbed anything she could possibly need for any possible injury Ava could have. She also packed away plenty of blankets and other needed items in the event of Ava going into labor.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Thor asked, coming up behind her.

Eira looked up at him. "Ava is my friend...I know that I probably annoyed her when we first met at the academy...but she put up with me all these years...she's the closest thing I have to a sister. I want to help."

Thor put his hands on Eira's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Just promise me you will stay safe while we are in the Jotunheim? I...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Eira smiled up at Thor. She stretched up and kissed his cheek. "I will be fine. Let's just worry about getting Ava and the twins home safely and not starting a war with the Jotuns?"

"Alright." Thor agreed, kissing Eira's forehead.

"Are you two ready?" Loki asked, entering the room, an impatient look on his face.

"I have everything I need." Eira answered.

"I'm ready." Thor added.

The trio then headed out to the stables and mounted their horses. They rode out to the bi-frost and Heimdall sent them to the Jotunheim. They stood in the cold frozen landscape of the Jotunheim. Every breath they took, appeared as a visible mist from their mouths.

"Let's get going." Loki said, determined.

They began walking towards the frozen throne of the Jotunheim. "I see you have come a long way for your wife and unborn children, young Asgardian." Laufey greeted them from his place on the throne.

"Where are you keeping them?" Loki demanded.

"Somewhere." Laufey answered. "I am willing to negotiate with you for their safe return."

"And just what do you wish?" Loki asked.

"I want the casket...my power returned to me and I shall return your beloved wife to you." Laufey answered.

"You know we cannot do that." Thor spoke up. "You will only use the power of the casket to destroy Asgard and with it, all of us."

"I do not believe I was speaking with you, Thor Odinson." Laufey replied. "I was speaking with the other son of Odin."

"No." Loki replied.

"Excuse me." Laufey replied.

"I will not give you the casket and you will return my wife and unborn children to me, unharmed." Loki replied. "Besides, you are not speaking with Odin's son. You are speaking with your son."

"What?"

Loki allowed his skin to change to blue and took on his Jotun form. "I am your son, the son you cast out on a frozen rock, abandoned to die!"

Laufey stared at Loki, his eyes wide and mouth agape. This was the last thing he had expected.

Loki took the opportunity of Laufey's surprise and signaled Thor. They knocked out Laufey's guards. Loki then went up and held his dagger to Laufey's throat. "Where are they?"

_In a temple on the Jotunheim..._

After arriving on the Jotunheim, Ava had been taken to a temple and thrown to the cold hard ground. A group of three Frost Giants were set to guard her. She looked at them, noticing they were wearing something around their necks. _That must be why I can't use my powers on them._ She thought.

_I've got to get out of here._ Ava thought as she looked around. She began to shiver with the cold on her skin. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. She felt the twins kicking and moving in her belly. She put a hand to her stomach. "Don't worry babies...Papa is on his way...he'll come for us." She whispered to her unborn children.

Ava was doing her best to keep her panic from taking over, but that was very hard. She began to feel a pressure in her pelvis and pain in her lower back and abdomen. The pain and pressure came and lasted for a few moments before leaving. Ava didn't have time to process what the pain and pressure meant. She heard something from outside the temple.

Ava looked up to see that her guards had fallen and Loki was entering the temple, Thor and Eira not far behind him. She smiled. "Loki."

Loki walked over to her and bent down to pull her into a standing position. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

Ava buried her face in his chest. "I knew you would come for us."

"Do you have any injuries?" Eira asked, approaching them.

Ava shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Then let's get you home." Loki said.

Eira pulled out a blanket and handed it to Loki, who wrapped it around Ava's shoulders. The group began to walk out of the temple, when Ava felt the pain and pressure. "Ah!" She cried out and gripped her belly.

"Ava? Darling, are you alright?" Loki asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine...it's just a little pain and pressure." Ava answered, sucking in a deep breath.

"Where?" Eira asked.

"The pressure is in my pelvis and the pain is in my stomach and lower back." Ava answered. "Why?"

"You're in labor." Eira answered.

"But my water hasn't broken." Ava replied. Then as if on cue, her water broke. "Okay...now I'm in labor."


	56. Chapter 56

Eira quickly spread out blankets on the cold frozen floor of the temple. She and Loki then helped Ava to sit down on the blankets. "Loki, we need a fire over there." Eira ordered.

Loki nodded and used his magic to create a fire where Eira had pointed. "What else?" He asked.

"You sit with Ava and help her push when I tell her to." Eira answered.

"What can I do?" Thor asked.

"Stand guard." Eira answered.

Thor nodded and took his place guarding the group. Loki was already at Ava's side, holding her hand and rubbing soothing circles in her back. Eira knelt down in front of Ava and lifted her dress to take a look. She then looked up at Ava. "You're not quite ready yet."

Ava felt another contraction hit her body. "Ah!" She cried out and squeezed Loki's hand.

"Breathe Ava." Eira told her. "Breathe through the pain."

Ava sucked in a deep breath. "That…is much…easier…said…than done." She replied, as she let out her breath.

"Come on Ava." Eira replied. "Breathe with me hee hee hoo."

"Hee hee…hoooooo! Oh…Ah!" Ava shouted.

"You can do this, Darling." Loki encouraged his wife, his voice sweet and soothing.

"Oh…shut up!" Ava yelled at Loki. "This is your fault!"

Loki looked at his wife, completely surprised. She was never like this…especially with him. "I'm sorry." He said.

The contraction ended and Ava fell back against him. She looked at him. "I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean it…it's the pain talking."

Loki gave her a gentle smile and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, Darling."

After a few more contractions, Eira checked Ava once again. "Alright, you're ready. On your next contraction, I need you to push."

Ava nodded. She felt the contraction hit and she leaned forward, crying out and pushing. Loki stayed right with her, lending his support. "Loki!" Ava cried out.

"Yes, my darling?" Loki asked.

"You're never touching me again!" She screamed at him. The contraction subsided and she fell back against Loki, breathing heavy.

"I feel sorry for you, Brother." Thor said to Loki, a playful smile on his face.

Loki just glared at his brother.

"Oh, shut up, Thor." Ava told him.

A groan could be heard from one of the Frost Giants that had been guarding Ava. Thor turned his attention to see the group waking up. "They don't look very happy." Thor muttered. "But I think my chances of survival are better against them than Ava right now."

"I should probably help Thor." Loki said.

"Oh no you don't." Ava said, glaring at her husband. "You're staying right here. Thor's a big boy and can handle things himself."

"She's right." Eira replied. "Besides in a few more pushes we'll have one baby. You'll need to clean him or her up while I catch the other one."

Loki nodded. "Alright."

"Besides that…I need you." Ava told Loki.

Loki smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead. "I'll stay right here."

Another contraction hit and Ava was leaning forward and pushing. She fell back as soon as the contraction was over. Loki picked up a cloth and dabbed at the sweat that beaded her forehead. "You're doing wonderful, Darling." Another contraction and another push.

"I can see the head." Eira declared. "Just a couple more pushes Ava and your first baby will be here."

Ava nodded. "Okay." She felt another contraction hit and she leaned forward, pushing with everything she had.

Soon the cries of a baby could be heard. "Your little girl is here."Eira announced as she cut the cord.

Loki moved and grabbed one of the blankets. Eira passed him his daughter. A huge smile came across Loki's face as he looked down at the tiny girl in his arms. He began to clean her up as best as he could as Ava pushed and cried out. "Just one more push Ava and everything will be over." He heard Eira tell his wife.

Ava was leaning forward and pushing, putting all of her strength into the final push. She cried out with everything she had, until finally her son was crying with her and her daughter. She fell back, tears of joy and exhaustion falling from her face. Eira cut the cord and cleaned up the little boy, wrapping him in a blanket before handing him to Loki. She finished cleaning up Ava and covered her in a blanket.

"How are they?" Ava asked, looking over at Loki, holding the two tiny bundles.

Loki smiled at her. "Beautiful and perfect…just like their mother." He answered.

Ava smiled at him as Eira helped her to sit up, propping her up with folded blankets. Once she was up, Ava held out her arms to Loki. He passed the twins over to her. Ava gazed down at her son and daughter, a smile of pure joy on her face. "They are perfect." She observed.

Loki kissed her forehead. "You did wonderful, my darling."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Ava replied, smiling.

Thor and the Jotuns had ceased their fighting at the sound of the newborn babes crying. It was as if everything had stopped, as if everyone and everything recognized that there was new life in the universe and everyone had to stop and pay homage to it. Laufey, himself, stood off at a distance watching the scene. He thought back to the moments before Loki had gone to find Ava.

_Flashback…_

_Laufey watched in shock as the youngest son of Odin's skin changed from pale white to the azure tone of an Jotun. "I am your son, the son you cast out on a frozen rock, abandoned to die!"_

_Laufey had felt completely shocked. He felt his jaw drop in utter amazement. Then, the next thing he knew, his guards were taken down and Loki had knocked him over and was holding a dagger to his throat. "Where are they?" Loki had demanded._

_"The…the temple just South of here." Laufey answered, still in shock._

_Loki had glared at him, his red Jotun eyes almost glowing. "I am going to give you the courtesy you did not give me and spare your life…Father." Loki told him, almost spitting the last word at him. He then rose and ran towards the southern temple, his Jotun form fading and returning to that of the Asgardian Prince he had grown to be._

_Laufey had watched him go. He knew that he had abandoned him because he was small…he had been ashamed that his son would be so tiny…but moments after losing the battle to Asgard he had realized that he had been wrong. He had gone to find the child he had abandoned, but had been too late. Now he knew that his son had been taken…but here he was alive and grown…with a wife and family. At that moment, Laufey had felt his cold Jotun heart thaw just a bit._

_Present…_

"Should we go after them, my King?" One of Laufey's subjects asked, as they watched the Asgardians ready to leave after the birth of the twins.

"No…allow them to leave." Laufey replied, knowing that this was the one good thing he could do for his son.


	57. Chapter 57

After returning to Asgard, Ava was bathed and changed into a white night dress. She was take to the chambers she and Loki shared and set up in bed, propped up by pillows. Once the twins had been given a clean bill of health by the healers they were returned to their parents.

Ava sat in the bed, holding her children. Loki entered the room a smile on his face. "Motherhood becomes you, my darling." He said.

Ava smiled up at him. "Why don't you come over here and join us?"

Loki walked over and bent to kiss Ava's forehead and then his son and daughter. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside his family. He then took and held out his hands and Ava passed their son to him. "This is truly wonderful." Loki said, looking at his children. He then looked at Ava. "You're wonderful…you've given me another gift."

Ava smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you. It did take the two of us to create these two beautiful little lives."

There was a knock on the door just then and Odin was peaking his head in. "Are you up for some visitors?" He asked.

"You can come in." Ava answered.

Odin opened the door and Frigga rushed in, pushing her husband aside. "Oh, let me see my grandchildren!" She gushed. Odin smiled at how happy his wife was as he entered the room. Thor and Eira entered shortly after.

"So, what are their names?" Eira asked. "You two have been keeping that a closely guarded secret."

Loki and Ava looked at each other and smiled. "Vali and Isolde."

"Those are beautiful names." Frigga gushed. "Now, let me hold one of these beautiful babies."

Loki chuckled as he got up. He passed Vali over to his mother.

Frigga looked down at the baby boy in her arms. He had a headful of red hair like his mother and big green eyes. "Oh, he's so beautiful." She said, kissing his forehead. "A sweet little darling."

Thor walked over and clapped Loki on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Brother."

Loki looked at his brother, his smile never leaving his face. "Thank you, Brother."

Frigga held Vali a few moments longer before turning to Odin. Odin held out his arms and Frigga handed him their grandson. She then walked over to Ava, who passed Isolde over to her. She gazed down at the little girl in her arms. Dark hair covered the girl's head and big green eyes looked back at her. "She's just beautiful."

"You two make some beautiful babies." Eira told the new parents.

"They are beautiful." Odin agreed. "Congratulations."

"Oh, I just love these two little darlings." Frigga gushed. "It makes me think back to when you two were babies." She said the last part, looking at Thor and Loki.

Thor and Loki had to suppress their sighs and keep from rolling their eyes. "You were so tiny and so adorable." Frigga went on. "The cutest babies I had ever seen."

"Until today." Ava joked.

Frigga smiled at Ava. "Well, of course."

Everyone stayed and visited a while longer, before leaving and giving the new family their privacy. Once they were alone, Loki and Ava sat on their bed, cradling their children in their arms. Loki was holding Isolde and Ava holding Vali. Ava leaned over and kissed Loki's cheek. "Thank you." She told him.

Loki looked at his wife, his brow wrinkling in confusion. "For what, Darling?"

"For everything." She answered. "For being my friend, for loving me, sharing your life with me, and most of all for these two beautiful babies."

Loki smiled. "I think I should be thanking you for the same things."

After a while, Loki placed Vali and Isolde in their cradles and then he and Ava went to bed, holding each other as they slept. They were woken in the middle of the night by Isolde crying. Loki rose from bed and walked over to the cradles. Isolde's cradle had a light frost on it and her skin had turned the blue of a frost giant, her green eyes now red.

"Is something wrong, Loki?" Ava asked, sitting up in bed. She was still unable to get up.

Loki picked up his daughter and stroked her azure face with his fingertips. She began to quiet under his touch, just whimpering slightly. "Nothing is wrong." Loki answered. "It just appears Isolde is a little more me than you."

"Bring her here. She's probably hungry." Ava replied, holding her arms out.

Loki turned and walked back towards the bed. Though they had both known that this was a possibility, Loki had just been taken by surprise. Of course, he still thought that his little girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn't deny that part of him was afraid that Ava would reject her. He walked back over to Ava and passed their tiny daughter to her.

Ava looked down at the infant in her arms. A motherly smile came across her face as she looked at the azure-skinned child in her arms. "Awe, are you hungry little one?" She spoke sweetly to her daughter. She then moved her night dress around and Isolde latched on.

Loki smiled as he watched Ava feed their daughter, completely unruffled by seeing her in Jotun form. "You don't seem surprised."

Ava looked up at him and smiled. "We knew it was a possibility...besides, she's our daughter, and I love her so much...she's just so beautiful and perfect no matter what...both of our children are."

Loki grinned. "Just like their mother." Just then Vali started crying. Loki walked over and picked up his son, cradling him in his arms. "Hello little buddy...what's the matter?" He spoke to his son, his tone soothing.

Ava had finished feeding Isolde. Loki walked over and they traded children, so that Ava could feed Vali. Loki held his daughter in his arms, speaking softly to her and placing gentle kisses on her forehead and cheeks every so often until she fell asleep. Her skin slowly went to its normal flesh tone. He watched her and held her for a while longer as she slept. He laid her back down in her cradle and walked over to Ava and Vali.

"I think he needs changed, my love. Would you get me a new diaper cloth and the wash cloth?" Ava asked.

"Hand him here, I'll change him." Loki said, holding out his arms.

"Are you sure?" Ava asked.

"You did the hard work today, I'll change him." Loki replied.

Ava giggled as she handed Vali over. Loki took his son and carried him over to the changing table that had been set up. He unwrapped Vali from the blanket and then grabbed up the supplied he needed. He undid the pins on either side of the cloth diaper and began to remove the soiled garment. Then just as the aur hit Vali's fresh nakedness, he peed on his father, all over the front of his tunic.

"Well, now that was uncalled for." Loki said to his little boy. "You need to save those kind of surprises for Uncle Thor, not for Papa."

Ava giggled from her spot on the bed. "Do you need any help, dear?" She asked.

"I've got it under control." Loki answered. He then quickly cleaned up his son and wrapped him in a fresh diaper. He then removed the tunic he had been wearing and tossed it in a basket reserved for dirty laundry. He then pwashed himself off and picked up his son. "See, I've got it." He said, turning to Ava.

Ava giggled. "I see that."

Loki held Vali until he fell asleep...and still held him for a few moments longer, watching him sleep. He kissed Vali's forehead and then placed him in his cradle. He then climbed back in bed with Ava. He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. "I love you."

Ava smiled at him. "I love you, too."

**A/N: Okay, so credit for the names goes to Forbidden Moons for Isolde and Loki's Best Friend for Vali :). I would also like to thank Loki's Best Friend for helping me with the idea of Loki going to the Jotunheim and speaking to Laufey. I hope everyone is enjoying this story :)**


	58. Chapter 58

Four days later, Loki and Ava were out in the garden taking the twins for a walk, when Frigga and Odin found them. "There you four are." Frigga said.

"Did you need us for something?" Loki asked his mother.

"We have a surprise for you." She answered.

Loki and Ava then followed the king and queen into the palace. They walked through the halls until they came to a set of large double doors with intricate carvings on the door. "What are we doing here, Mother?" Loki asked.

Frigga smiled and opened the door. They walked into a large room that had some furnishings, a fire place, and the wall along the back, was open out onto a large terrace that overlooked the gardens. There were doors off of the walls. "With your growing family, we thought you needed more space. So, these are your new chambers." Frigga explained.

"There is a bedroom for you two through that door, the room next to it, is a nursery, there is a door between the rooms. There is a library through that door, and there's also separate rooms for the twins as they grow up." Odin explained, pointing out the different rooms.

"There are also some spare bedrooms for anymore children you might have." Frigga added, a smile on her face.

"Thor needs to marry Eira so you can start on him about grandchildren." Loki said.

"I have to say, I agree." Ava added. "I love these two little bundles, but I'm not ready to go through the experience of childbirth again any time soon."

"You will in a couple of years...trust me." Frigga said with a wink.

"We also wanted to tell you that there will be a feast tonight...to introduce my grandchildren to the kingdom and celebrate their birth." Odin said.

"Which means we all need to be getting ready." Frigga said. "We'll leave you alone to get ready and explore your new chambers." She then walked over and kissed her grandchildren before she and Odin left.

"First thing's first, time to feed these two." Ava said, heading for the door that led to the nursery. She sat down in a rocking chair and undid the buttons on the front of her dress and began to nurse Vali.

Loki walked in, holding Isolde. Once Ava had finished nursing Vali, Loki exchanged children with her so that she could nurse Isolde. Loki could smell that his son needed a diaper change. "Why is it you always need changed as soon as Mama hands you to Papa?" He spoke to the tiny boy.

Ava giggled. "He just saves it all for you, my love."

Loki gave Ava a playful glare before taking Vali over to the changing table. He laid him down on it and grabbed the things he needed. He then undid the diaper and quickly dodged out of the way, narrowly missing being hit by the stream. As soon as he was finished, Loki moved back into place. "Ha, you missed me that time."

"You're figuring out his timing." Ava said with a laugh.

Loki quickly cleaned and changed Vali. "Hey, I am the god of mischief."

Ava grinned. She finished nursing Isolde and rebuttoned her dress. "I always knew you'd be a great father." She said, walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"It's easy for me to be a great father when I have a great partner who is a great mother." He said, kissing her back.

They then laid the twins in their cradles and went to the bedroom next door. It was beautifully decorated with green drapes and blankets. A large four poster bed sat against one wall and a fire place was across from it. The room was just beautiful. Ava walked over to the wardrobe that was hers and opened it up. She pulled out an emerald green dress, that came off the shoulders. The to was trimmed in gold, a gold belt lined beneath her bust, and then it flowed out and away from her belly, which was still a little swollen.

Loki had changed into his armor and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her gently on the lips. "You are incredibly beautiful." He told her.

Ava grinned and snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. "I think you are blinded by love."

Loki kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps...but then again I am always right."

"We have to get Vali and Isolde ready." Ava said, pulling back and looking up at her husband.

They walked into the nursery and picked up the twins. They put them in simple green and gold infant robes and then wrapped them in green blankets. "I'd say they are ready to be introduced to Asgard." Ava declared.

Loki smiled. "They are perfect...as always."

Ava grinned. "Absolutely."

They left the nursery, walking out into the common room. There was a knock on their door. "Enter." Loki called.

Thor walked in. "Brother, I need to speak with you for a moment." He said.

Ava turned to Loki. "Here, I'll take Isolde and Vali into the nursery so you two can talk."

"I'll keep ahold of Isolde." Loki replied.

Ava kissed Loki's cheek and then walked back into the nursery with Vali. Naturally, she was a little curious as to what Thor wanted to talk with Loki about, so she decided to not move too far from the door so she could hear.

"You're taking to fatherhood quite well." Thor observed of his little brother.

Loki smiled. "Thank you...now what did you want to talk about?"

"During the feast tonight, I plan on speaking with Eira's father...I intend to ask for her hand." Thor answered.

"That is wonderful, Brother!" Loki declared.

"Thank you." Thor replied. "I was wondering...if you had any advice?"

"Just be yourself." Loki answered. "And let him know how much you love Eira...and let him know you will take care of his daughter...but always know that even though he probably likes you, he will never believe you good enough for his daughter."

"And how do you know that?" Thor inquired.

Loki looked down at his daughter, sleeping in his arms. "Because, though she is only a few days old, I know no man will ever be good enough for my sweet little girl...it's a father thing."

Thor smiled. "Well, I guess that is as good advice as any...but of course you are a father now and can speak from that point of view."

"Well, just look at her." Loki said, speaking of his daughter. "She's beautiful and perfect...how can any man deserve that?"

"I do see your point." Thor replied. "When she does grow up, if you would like any help fighting off all of the boys who will be vying for her attention, Uncle Thor will help."

Loki chuckled. "Thank you, Brother...of course she will have her brother to help with that as well."

"That is if he's not busy fighting off the maids." Thor replied with a wink.

"True. He is also perfect." Loki agreed.


	59. Chapter 59

Thor left and Ava walked out of the nursery a few moments later, having a hard time hiding her grin. Loki looked at his wife, suspiciously. "You were listening in, weren't you?" He asked.

"I couldn't help it." Ava answered. "I was just curious."

"Will you be able to keep it a secret from Eira?" Loki asked.

"Of course I will!" Ava replied, shocked that Loki would think she couldn't keep something a secret. "Besides, that's not exactly what I was grinning about."

"Then what were you grinning about?" Loki inquired.

"While I am elated for my friend, I was grinning because of how you were talking about our children." Ava replied. "Being a father comes naturally to you."

Loki smiled at his wife. "The three of you bring out the best in me."

There was another knock at their door just then. Frigga peeked her head inside. "Are you all ready?" She asked.

"I think so." Ava answered.

"Yeah." Loki answered.

They followed Frigga out of the room and through the halls. They soon arrived just outside the dining hall. "Wait here." She told them. She then kissed her grandchildren and headed into the dining hall.

Ava looked over at Loki. "Yay, a grand entrance." She muttered sarcastically.

Loki shared her sentiments exactly. "Well, we can always use the twins as an excuse to sneak out of the party early and head back to our chambers."

"Good point." Ava agreed.

They heard the festivities quiet down inside the dining hall on the other side of the large double doors. They could then hear Odin begin his speech. "As you all know, my youngest son Loki and his wife, Ava, have been expecting a child...well it turns out that they were expecting twins. A handsome little boy and a beautiful little girl. Just a few days ago, my two grandchildren were born. Today, I would like to present them to you all, the next generation of my family."

The doors opened just then and Loki and Ava entered the room, their children in their arms. Odin then continued his speech. "I present to you, Prince Vali and Princess Isolde."

Everyone cheered and clapped. A few moments later, Loki and Ava sat down, still holding their children. The rest of the evening that they spent at the party, people were coming up to congratulate them and get a look at the new royal babies.

"They are beautiful." Sif told them. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Ava and Loki replied.

"Not as beautiful as children you could have had with me, but still beautiful none the less." Fandrall quipped.

"As if you had a prayer." Ava replied.

Loki grinned at his wife. Sometimes he felt like he took it for granted that she had loved him and only him for practically their entire lives.

"Being a father is wonderful, isn't it, Loki?" Volstagg asked him.

Loki smiled. "I completely agree."

A while later, they found a reason to excuse themselves from the party and Loki and Ava, headed for their chambers, carrying their sleeping babies. They placed the sleeping infants in their cradles and then headed to their room to change. Ava slipped into a simple green night dress and Loki pulled on a simple green tunic and pants. They walked back into the nursery and stood there for a moment, watching their babies sleep.

They watched as frost began to form on Isolde's cradle and her skin began to slowly change to blue. She did not at all seem bothered by the cold, it seemed that the frost actually relaxed her more.

_Thor..._

Thor gave Eira a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I have something I need to do. I'll be right back." He told her.

Eira smiled up at him. "Alright." She replied, kissing his cheek.

Thor then went off in search of Eira's father. He quickly found him. "Would you mind joining me for a drink in the other room?" Thor asked.

"Certainly, my prince." The man answered.

Thor led him out of the dining hall and to a small room that had a comfortable looking couch, a chair, a table, and a large fire place. Thor sat down in the chair and Eira's father sat down on the couch. Thor poured them both some wine.

"I take it you wanted to speak with me about something, Prince Thor."

"Yes." Thor replied, offering him a drink.

He took the drink and took a sip. "I'm sure that this involves my daughter."

Thor nodded. He took a swig of wine and then put the glass back on the table. He took a deep breath and looked at the man across from him, meeting his gaze. He had face death many times in battle, faced some of the fiercest and most deranged criminals of the nine realms, but none of those times had terrified him or scared him in the least...but this this had him scared out of his mind. He chose his words carefully before blurting them all out at once.

"I am completely and irrevocably in love with Eira. She has become the light of my life and brought so much joy to me...I only wish to be able to give her the same happiness she has brought to me. I know that I am not worthy of a wonderful woman such as your daughter...but I love her with all of my heart and every part of who I am. I wish to make her my wife with your blessing and if of course she will have me."

"I knew that this day would be coming soon." He said with a sigh. "If you are who her heart desires, I cannot say no...but you had better take care of my little girl and never hurt her...or else I will kill you, Prince or King of Asgard or not."

Thor nodded. "I understand...and thank you for your blessing."


	60. Chapter 60

Three days had passed since the feast. Thor had invited Eira and her parents to dinner with the rest of the family. Ava and Loki had finished getting the twins ready when Thor knocked on their door. "Come in." Loki called.

Thor walked in the room. "Did you need a moment alone?" Ava asked.

"No...I was actually hoping to talk to you Ava." Thor answered. "I'm planning on proposing to Eira tonight...but I'm...a little nervous...what if she says no?"

Ava smiled at her brother-in-law. "Trust me she'll say yes. Just say what's in your heart."

"She's right, Thor." Loki added.

"How do you know she'll say yes?" Thor asked.

" Because we have been friends since the first day of classes at the academy...and you can't tell her I told you this, but she has had a thing for you for a long time. She used to ask me all kinds of questions about you." Ava answered. "And besides that she loves you."

"But what should I say?" Thor asked. "I mean what if I mess it up and stumble over my words?"

Ava and Loki both just looked at him. "It will all be fine Brother." Loki assured him.

"Just be honest and tell her how you feel." Ava added. "You won't go wrong if you just stick with what's in your heart."

The group soon left the room and headed to the dining room where Odin and Frigga were waiting. "Oh, there's my beautiful grandbabies!" Frigga gushed, walking over to take Isolde from Loki. "She looks just like you when you were a baby...oh how I miss those days. You were so cute."

"She's far too beautiful to look like me." Loki said.

Ava looked at Loki. "She is beautiful, but she does look more like you." She then stretched up and kissed his cheek.

"Let me see my grandson." Odin said, walking over to Ava.

Ava passed her son over to her father-in-law, smiling.

"He is indeed a handsome little lad." Odin said, as he looked at Vali. "He looks very much like his mother with that red hair."

Loki wrapped an arm around Ava's waist and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "When you two need a night off, we'll be glad to watch them for you for an evening...and maybe you can work on more grandchildren." Frigga told them.

"I'm not ready to be apart from my babies that long just yet." Ava replied. "Nor do I think I'm ready to give them anymore siblings."

Loki looked over at Thor. "This is what you have to look forward to before much longer."

"What's he talking about?" Frigga asked.

Thor gave Loki a glare, but then turned a more pleasant look to his mother. "I intend to ask Eira to marry me tonight." Thor answered.

Frigga smiled. "Oh that's wonderful!" She gushed. "Another wedding to plan and then hopefully soon after that, more grandchildren."

"Mother, please...don't get ahead of yourself. She has to say yes first." Thor replied.

Frigga smiled at her eldest son. "Of course she will."

"At least wait until after I've proposed." Thor replied.

"Alright." Frigga agreed.

Isolde began to fuss in her grandmother's arms. Loki walked over and held his arms out for his daughter. Frigga passed her back to Loki and Isolde instantly stopped fussing. Loki kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."

Odin handed Vali back to Ava. A few moments later, Eira and her family arrived. "Oh, these two babies are absolutely beautiful." Kelda gushed as she looked at Vali and Isolde.

The group sat down to their meal, Vali and Isolde in cradles not far from their parents. After devouring the meal, the group enjoyed a light conversation. Frigga and Odin invited Eira's parents to another room for a visit.

"It looks like it's just the six of us then." Eira said.

"Actually, it's going to be down to the two of you." Ava replied. "Vali and Isolde will be getting hungry here soon, so we'll be leaving to go back to our chambers."

"You two have fun." Loki told them. Then he and Ava rose, picked up their children and headed back to their chambers.

Thor looked over at Eira. "Would you like to join me for a walk in the garden?"

Eira smiled. "I can't think of anything that sounds better."

Thor helped Eira from her chair and they walked hand-in-hand through the palace halls. They soon arrived at the garden. They walked through the trails in a companionable silence. Thor, trying to collect his thoughts.

"It's a beautiful night out." Eira observed.

"Yes it is." Thor agreed.

"So...is there any particular reason you wanted my family and I here for dinner tonight?" Eira asked, looking up at Thor, trying to gauge his thoughts by his exppression.

Thor stopped walking and turned to face Eira. He hadn't completely collected his thoughts yet, but he knew that he couldn't. He then looked into her eyes and then he was able to find his words. "Eira, you are the single most beautiful woman I have ever met. You make me happier than I have ever been and I love you with all of my heart...I wish to try and give you the same happiness you have given me...and I will spend the rest of my life trying give that to you, if you will have me, that is?"

"Thor...what are you saying?"

Thor got down on one knee in front of Eira and held her hand in his. "Eira, will you marry me?"

Eira gasped and smiled. "Oh my...yes!" She answered, excitedly.

Thor smiled up at her. "Really?"

"Yes...yes." She replied, tears of joy in her eyes.

Thor stood up, wrapping his arms around Eira and pulling her close, spinning around with her. He then kissed her passionately. Eira wrapped her arms around his neck and fisted her hands in his hair, pulling herself as close as possible. This was the happiest day of her life. Everything she had dreamed of was coming true.


	61. Chapter 61

A week later, the feast was being held to announce Thor and Eira's engagement. Eira had come to the palace to get ready for the party. She and Ava were in one of the guest bedrooms of Ava and Loki's chambers, the twins in the common room with Thor and Loki. "How do I look?" Eira asked.

"Beautiful." Ava answered, smiling at her friend. "That dress looks stunning on you...red is definitely your color."

Eira smiled. The dress she wore was a one shoulder gown that was held up by a silver strap. On the one shoulder a scarf was hanging down. Her hair was put in an intricate style of braids and curls. "Are you sure?"

Ava grinned. "Trust me, you look gorgeous...the men are going to be envious of your fiancée."

"Oh you." Eira replied. "You look quite gorgeous yourself...I mean if I didn't know any better, I never would guess that you had given birth just a couple of weeks ago."

"That would be thanks to proper clothing." Ava replied. "My dresses hide the fact that my belly is still slightly swollen...I doubt it will ever be as flat and taut as it once was...but I don't mind. I love my children...I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Eira smiled. "You do take naturally to motherhood...how is Loki taking to being a father?"

"Quite wonderfully." Ava answered. "He is wonderful with Vali and Isolde...and I am quite sure that Isolde is going to be a Papa's girl...well, she already is."

Eira smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Isolde will be crying and fussing, but as soon as Loki picks her up, she calms right down." Ava answered. "She truly loves her papa...he's great with Vali, too. He's finally figured out the timing and now avoids being peed on whenever he changes Vali's diapers."

Eira giggled. "Vali has peed on him?"

"Yes, but don't you dare tell him I told you." Ava replied, with a giggle.

Eira smiled. "Tell him what?"

"Good."

It was then that they heard the twins begin to cry. Isolde quickly stopped crying, Ava figured Loki probably picked her up. Vali, however was still crying. The two women quietly went to the door and peeked their heads out. Loki was indeed holding Isolde.

"How do I get him to stop crying?" Thor asked, looking down at Vali.

"Pick him up, cradle him in your arms, and speak in a soothing voice to him." Loki answered.

Thor hesitantly picked up his nephew and cradled him in his arms. "He's still crying."

"He can sense your unease." Loki replied. "Just relax and talk to him."

"What do I say?"

"Just say whatever comes to mind."

"Tiny child, why are you crying?" Thor spoke, unable to keep his voice calm. "Please stop?"

Ava decided that it was time to go and put her son's crying to a stop. She and Eira walked out to the men. Ava held out her arms and Thor passed Vali to her. Ava turned her attention to her son and stroked his face with her fingertips. "Shh...it's alright baby...Mama's here. Everything is alright." She spoke to him, her tone gentle and soothing.

Vali instantly calmed down and his crying became cooing. "There, that's better...isn't it sweetheart?" Ava said.

"How do you two do that?" Thor asked, looking at Ava and Loki with their children.

Loki and Ava both shrugged. "It's just what we do." Loki answered.

Eira walked over to Thor and wrapped both of her arms around one of his. "They are the parents after all…they've had a couple of weeks to figure this stuff out."

The group was soon ready to head to the party. They arrived at the dining hall and took their seats. Once all of the guests had arrived, Odin stood and called the attention of the room. "Welcome and thank you for joining us for this celebration, tonight." Odin began. "I am sure you are all wondering what we are celebrating...well my family is about to grow once again. My eldest son, Thor, has finally chosen a bride. It is my pleasure to welcome Lady Eira into my family."

Everyone toasted and drank to the engagement. "Thor, I was beginning to think no woman would be able to tame you." Fandrall teased his friend. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, my friend." Thor replied.

"Congratulations Thor, Lady Eira." Sif said, giving them a smile, that did not quite reach her eyes. "I am truly happy for the two of you."

"Thank you, Sif." Thor replied, not noticing that she didn't seem to be happy with the news.

"Thank you." Eira replied, only noticing how Sif acted. It was no secret that Sif had feelings for Thor…everyone knew it…everyone but Thor. Eira couldn't help but to feel a bit insecure about that.

Thor wrapped his arm around Eira's shoulders and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Eira."

Eira smiled, feeling reassured by his affections. "I love you, Thor."

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this story :) Please read and review and if you have any suggestion, requests, or questions please put them in a review or pm me? As always, I love hearing from you guys :)**


	62. Chapter 62

The next three weeks passed by in a blur of wedding planning and dress fittings. It was now the day of the wedding. Eira and her family had spent the entire week leading up to this day in the palace. It just made things easier for getting ready for each day's festivities. Eira was woken by her mother and Ava. Frigga was taking care of Isolde and Vali so that Ava could help Eira and Loki could help Thor. Of course, Frigga and the twins weren't very far from Ava (she was still a new mother after all and wanted to remain close to her children in case they needed her).

"Time to get up, sleepy head." Ava greeted her friend smiling brightly.

"It's time to get you up and ready for your wedding day." Kelda, her mother added.

Eira sat up and stretched. She smiled at her mother and friend. "Where are the twins?"

"Not far from here being spoiled by their grandmother." Ava answered. "Now, get your lazy bones out of bed. We have to get you to the steam room and this time I get to throw you into the ice bath."

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Eira teased.

"Well, I've never been a bridesmaid before and now I get to be." Ava replied with a grin.

Eira grinned and climbed out of bed. She wrapped her robe around herself and then she left the room with her mother and Ava. They were soon in the steam room, cleansing Eira. Shortly after that, Ava was true to her word and throwing her friend in the ice water. Eira glared up at Ava as she shivered in the water. "Y-y-y…you're…en…enjoying…th-th-this t-t-t-oo much." She accused.

Ava just laughed. "Maybe."

After the ice bath, Eira was wrapped in a warm robe and taken to finish her grooming for the day. Ava headed back to Frigga's chambers where the twins were with their grandmother. She knew that they had to be getting hungry. She took and fed Isolde first, while Frigga held her grandson. "Oh, I just love my grandbabies and weddings…this is a perfect day." She gushed.

Ava grinned at her mother-in-law. "It really is a wonderful day."

Eira sat weaving red and white roses into a wreath for her hair, while her mother worked on styling her hair. "Eira, dear, it is time for our mother-daughter talk about what to expect on your wedding night."

Eira felt her cheeks redden. She knew that this was to happen. She had had to leave the room on Ava's wedding day so that Frigga could tell her about this very subject. "Okay."

_Thor…_

Thor stood at the altar after having spent the day getting ready for this very moment. "Feeling nervous, Brother?" Loki teased from beside him.

Thor shot his younger brother a glare. "I seem to remember asking you the same question on your wedding day."

Loki grinned at his older brother. "Just as Father had told me, once you see your bride nothing else will matter. The rest of the world just kind of melts away."

"And seeing your bride as your bride for the first time is something you will never forget." Odin added.

Loki nodded his agreement. "You won't forget a single detail of the entire day."

A few moments later the golden curtains lifted at the other end of the room and Thor got the first sight of his bride. He was surprised to find that his father and brother were right, the rest of the world did just melt away as Eira began to slowly walk towards him. Her long white dress hugged her delicate curves. It was held up by two white straps which had lace capped-sleeves. Lace overlaid the dress. Her hair was styled in an intricate pattern of braids and curls with a wreath of red and white roses. He couldn't help but to think of how beautiful she looked.

She soon arrived at the altar and Thor took her hand and they took their places in front of Odin. Ava and Eira's mother had been following behind her, carrying the train of the dress. They then stood off to the side of Eira. Frigga was sitting in the audience with her grandchildren, who were sleeping soundly in her arms. "Today we are gathered to join these two souls in the bonds of wedlock." Odin began the ceremony. "Thor, Eira turn to each other and join hands."

Eira handed her bouquet to Ava, who took it, smiling at her friend. Eira then turned back to Thor and they joined hands. "Thor." Odin prompted.

Thor looked into his beautiful bride's eyes and recited his vows to her. "Eira, this day I pledge myself to you. I promise you my love, my protection, my fidelity, and my faith. I give you everything that I have and everything that I am. I will stand with you during the good and the bad times. I will love you for the rest of our days, this all I vow to you."

Odin turned to Eira. "Eira."

Eira gazed back into Thor's eyes as she spoke her vows to him. "Thor, this day I pledge myself to you. I promise you my love, my comfort, my support, my fidelity, and my undying faith. I give you everything that I have and everything that I am. I will stand at your side through the good times and the bad. I will love you for the rest of our days, this all I vow to you."

Odin then produced two silver rings and handed them to the young couple. He then intoned the very same words to them as he had to Loki and Ava on their wedding day. "May these rings be an outward symbol of your love and devotion to each other, so that everyone who sees them will know that you two are one." The couple exchanged rings.

"I now proclaim you united in marriage. Thor, you may now kiss your bride."

Thor smiled at Eira as he pulled to him and kissed her lips, sealing their vows to each other.


	63. Chapter 63

Everyone was gathered in the dining hall for the reception. Thor and Eira were sitting at the head of the table. Thor smiled over at his new wife as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I love you, my wife." He said to her.

Eira smiled at him. "I love you, my husband."

After everyone had gathered around, Loki rose from his seat and called everyone's attention. "As the brother of the groom, I suppose that I should make a toast." He said. "As the younger brother, I have always had to look up to my older brother...but then one day, shortly after I found out I was going to be a father, my older brother came to me and asked me for advice. He came to me and asked me how he should approach Eira's father to ask for his permission to court Eira. I have never seen my brother nearly as nervous as I have when it came to these big moments with Eira...nothing has ever made him as nervous or as happy as you have, Eira. I am truly happy for you both and I wish you nothing but happiness in your life together...also Brother, now mother can bug you for more grandchildren."

Thor and Eira both laughed, along with everyone else. Once they had all drank to Loki's toast, Odin then rose. "Here I am once again, celebrating the marriage of one of my son's and my growing family." He began. "A father couldn't be happier or more proud than to have his two sons married to two such remarkable women. Eira, you make my son so happy and I am elated to have you as a part of our family. I hope your love continues to grow and I wish you a long and happy marriage much like the one I have with your mother, Thor."

Frigga took her turn next. "Well, this is one match I cannot be accused of arranging from birth." She began, eliciting a laugh from the room. "But none the less, I could not have done a better job had I picked the match. Eira, I am glad that my son has found you and I know that you will be a wonderful wife to him...and I am going to say it, a great mother hopefully soon. Welcome to the family and I wish nothing but joy and love for the two of you."

It was now Ava's turn. "Well, I got to grow up with Thor and I have come to think of him as a big brother." She began. "And when I met Eira at the academy, I will admit she annoyed me at first, with her constant questions about my friendship with Loki..."

Eira shot Ava a glare.

Ava smiled at her friend. "Now stop that. You didn't let me finish...While she did annoy me at first, she grew on me and became the sister I never had...and now we really do get to be sisters. I remember after we left the academy, spending time with Eira and she would ask me about my visits here to the palace and she asked me about Thor and if I ever saw him...I remember her describing him as divine."

Eira sat there, her face turning bright red. Thor was looking over at her smiling. He enjoyed the fact that she had had a crush on him for all that time.

"We had several talks, her telling me about her feelings for Thor, but always figuring they would never be returned...well I am glad to see that she was wrong. I am happy that you two are together and I wish you the same happiness that Loki and I have...also work on some cousins for my Vali and Isolde to play with."

Eira's parents stood together, choosing to speak their toast together. "Eira, you are our only child, our pride and joy." Her father began.

"And there is nothing that brings us greater joy than to see you happy." Her mother continued.

"And well taken care of."

"We wish you a long and happy marriage like the one we have."

After the toasts were finished, everyone started dancing. Then Eira was escorted away to be readied for the wedding night. Ava and Frigga sat with the twins, while Thor stood with his father, Loki, Volstagg, and Fandrall. "You're in for a night you'll never forget." Fandrall said to Thor, nudging him in the ribs.

Thor laughed and shook his head. "Fandrall, you have a one track mind."

"Just remember Thor, be gentle with her." Loki reminded his brother.

Thor nodded. "I know."

A female servant then came to let Thor know that Eira was ready and waiting for him in the honeymoon suite. Thor followed her to the honeymoon suite and walked in, closing the door behind him. Eira was standing over by the fireplace wearing a thin white night dress made of silk and lace.

She turned to him and smiled. "Hi." She said, her voice shy and timid.

"Hello." Thor replied, walking over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

Eira wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She told him.

Thor smiled down at her. "I love you." He replied, pulling her to him for a kiss. He moved his hands down her sides, gently massaging her with his fingers as he went. Slowly he deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue and exploring the contours of her mouth.

Eira felt her heart pick up its pace. She felt Thor's hands slip under the thin straps that held her dress in place. He slid the straps down her arms, the dress falling to the floor. Thor broke the kiss and pulled back to look at his wife, drinking in every inch of her body. Despite herself, Eira felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"You're incredible." Thor told her, as he slid his hands over her curves.

A thrill ran down Eira's spine. She lifted her hands to begin removing Thor's armor. He had to help her, but eventually they had it removed. Eira ran her hands over Thor's rippling muscles, committing the feel of his body on this night to memory.

Thor scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and climbed atop her. He kissed her passionately on the lips. He then trailed his kisses along her jaw line, the side of her neck, over her collar bone, and down the front of her body. A soft moan escaped Eira's lips at the feel of Thor's lips on her flesh.

Thor kissed back up her body and to her lips. He placed a knee between her legs and spread them wide and repositioned himself between them. "Are you ready, my love?" Thor asked, his voice a husky whisper. He was having a hard time controlling himself. He had been warned that the first time was not easy for the woman and he wanted to make sure to be gentle with his wife as his brother had reminded him. That meant to make sure he took things at a pace she was comfortable with.

Eira nodded. "I'm ready." She answered.

Thor then kissed her as he moved to take her. She sucked in a deep breath. Thor moved his hands over her body, massaging her. He covered her in kisses and moved slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. "I love you, Eira."

Eira hugged herself closer to her husband. "I love you, Thor." She replied, as she waited for the pain to pass and the pleasure to take over. Eventually, it did and afterwards, she and Thor laid wrapped in each other's arms.

Eira smiled as she snuggled closer, her head resting on his chest. Thor kissed her forehead and moved her hair behind her ear. "I am glad that you are my wife."

"I am glad that you are my husband."

They soon fell asleep, holding each other close.

_Loki and Ava..._

After Thor and Eira had left, Loki and Ava had taken the twins and returned to their chambers. Ava sat in the rocking chair, nursing Vali. Loki changed Isolde and then laid her in her cradle, while he went to change into his night clothes. He returned and picked his daughter back up into his arms.

Ava finished nursing Vali and then she and Loki traded children. Loki changed his son and then just held him for a while. After Ava finished nursing Isolde, she laid her in her cradle and then went and changed into her night dress, before returning to the nursery.

Loki was laying Vali in his cradle, both children sound asleep. Ava walked over to her husband and he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. They stood there for a few moments, watching their little ones sleep.

They walked back into their bedroom and sat on the bed. "It was a beautiful wedding today." Ava said.

"Yes...it made me think of ours." Loki agreed, as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her back against him.

"And to think that was almost a year ago." Ava said, a smile on her face.

Loki kissed Ava's neck. "It was also almost a year ago when I first got acquainted with every inch of this beautiful body of yours."

Ava giggled as she felt Loki's hand slip under the strap of her night dress. She wanted him, it had been a while since they had made love, but at the same time she was a bit nervous. Loki had yet to see her naked since she had given birth to the twins and her body had changed. Her hips had widened and her belly had softened and was lined with stretch marks.

"I think it's time I get reacquainted with it." He said, sliding the strap aside and kissing her shoulder, snaking his tongue out to taste her flesh.

A shiver ran down Ava's spine, her insecurities suddenly disappearing to her desire to be with her husband once again. She leaned her head back against Loki as he slid his hand down the front of her night dress. It was at that moment the twins began crying, interrupting any thoughts of making love their parents might have had.


	64. Chapter 64

Thor and Eira had spent a month on Vanaheim for their honeymoon. When they returned, it was a week away from Loki and Ava's one year anniversary. Odin had organized a small party to celebrate their return just as he had for Ava and Loki.

"So, how was everything?" Ava asked her friend.

"Wonderful." Eira answered. "We had a very wonderful visit in Vanaheim."

Ava smiled. "That's good to hear."

"I wish you would have told me before how much fun it was to be married." Eira replied, a suggestive smile on her face.

Ava laughed. "I take it you enjoyed all of your honeymoon then."

"Very much so." Eira replied. "Not so much on the first night...there was so much pain...but it was nice being close to my husband all the same."

"You were probably too tense." Ava replied.

"You weren't on your first night?" Eira asked.

Ava smiled. "A little...but Loki and I are different. There were a few times before we got married where we almost gave into temptation...I was ready. It still hurt, but it didn't last very long."

"Wait what?" Eira asked. "You almost gave into the temptation?"

Ava shrugged. "We've been in love with each other practically our entire lives...and Loki is the god of mischief after all...how could I not have a hard time resisting the wicked ideas he brings to my mind?"

Eira rolled her eyes at Ava. "Speaking of, is it hard getting husband and wife time together with the twins?"

Ava nodded. "A little...we...uhm...haven't been together like that...since...well a while."

"You know what, your anniversary is coming up next week, isn't it?" Eira asked.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

"Well, as an anniversary present from Thor and me, we will watch the twins for the night so that you two can spend time alone together." Eira said. She then looked up as Thor and Loki approached them. "Won't we Thor?"

"Whatever you say, dear." Thor answered, remembering the advice he and his brother had both received from their father.

"You should at least find out what you're saying yes to, Brother." Loki replied.

"True." Thor agreed. "What are we going to be doing?"

"Watching Vali and Isolde for an evening as an anniversary present to Loki and Ava." Eira answered. "This way they can have some time together."

"Now...I don't know about that..." Thor replied, not sure he could handle his niece and nephew.

"You two really don't have to do that." Ava replied.

"Besides, I'm not sure you could handle it." Loki agreed with his wife. They wanted their time alone together, but they weren't yet ready to have their kids be away from them.

"Yes, taking care of these two is no easy task." Ava said.

"Oh, we can do it." Eira replied. "Besides, it's not like we'll be that far from you guys. Just across the palace."

Loki and Ava looked at each other, silently debating for a few moments. _I don't know if I'm ready for them to be away from us for a night._ Ava thought, knowing that Loki could hear her thoughts.

_**I'm not sure I'm ready for that either.**_ He agreed, his thoughts whispering through hers. **_But it has been a while since we've had a night to ourselves...just the two of us._**

They both then shared images of their bodies intertwining, writhing in ecstasy. An unexpected shiver ran down Ava's spine. _It would be good practice for Thor and Eira_

_**Practice for when they have children.**_

_So, we let them babysit for an evening?_

_**I think so.**_

"Alright, you can babysit for an evening." Loki agreed. "But if they are too much for you to handle, there is no shame in admitting defeat and bringing them back to us."

Thor looked at his brother. "Admit defeat? Me? Never." Thor replied. "Nothing is too much for the mighty Thor to handle."

Ava and Loki looked at each other, both smiling. _You did that on purpose. _Ava accused.

_**Just to make sure my brother would agree to it.**_


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. My power had gone out yesterday for a while because a grain truck had hit a pole. Plus it was so nice yesterday that I had to get outside and do something...and this was a long chapter. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for your kind reviews :)**

The day of Loki and Ava's anniversary arrived. Ava was getting things together for the twins' stay with their Uncle Thor and Aunt Eira. She made sure that they had plenty of extra clothes and bottles ready in case they got hungry. Loki was in the nursery with the twins. Isolde was sleeping in her cradle and Loki was holding Vali, talking to him.

"Okay, son, I need you to do something for me when you're with your Uncle Thor tonight." Loki was telling his son. "When he changes your diaper, I need you to pee on him like you used to do on Papa."

"Are you teaching our son to misbehave for his babysitters?" Ava asked, as she entered the room a grin on her face.

"Just for his Uncle Thor." Loki replied, smiling mischievously.

Ava walked over to them and kissed Loki's cheek. "Well...I think that's acceptable."

They finished getting Vali and Isolde ready and then headed to Thor and Eira's chambers. They knocked on the door and Eira answered it. She smiled at them. "Happy Anniversary." She greeted them. She then stepped aside to allow their entrance.

"Thank you." Ava replied as she and Loki stepped inside the room.

Thor and Eira had gotten a couple of cradles and had them placed in their room, not far from their bed. "Hand them over and go enjoy yourselves." Eira said, holding out her arms.

"Hold on a second." Ava replied, her protective maternal instincts kicking in. Though she knew that the twins would be in good hands with Thor and Eira, she still couldn't just hand them over. Plus, she knew that she and Loki had to tell them a few things. "We can't just hand them over. You're talking about my babies, not potatoes."

"Okay." Eira replied. "I'm sorry."

"And we do have a couple of things we need to tell you." Loki added.

"Like what?" Thor asked.

"Well, do you remember when Mother made the comment about how Isolde looks like me when I was a baby?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Thor replied.

"Well...she's like me in other ways." Loki replied. "At night, her cradle usually ends up coated in frost and she...well...she takes on an Jotun form."

"We just wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't be surprised." Ava added.

"What about Vali?" Eira asked. "Does he...change?"

"So far he hasn't." Ava answered.

"So far, he has been fortunate enough to take more after his beautiful mother." Loki answered.

Ava looked at her husband. "Both of our children are perfect. I wouldn't change them at all."

Loki smiled at his wife. It always made him so happy that she easily accepted him and their children. "Of course."

"Is there anything else?" Eira asked.

Ava handed them a bag. "Here are some extra clothes, rags, diapers, and bottles. You'll want to keep the bottles cold...I think there should be plenty."

Eira sat the bag down and then held out her arms once again. "Come on, give me that baby." She said, sounding so much like Frigga did, whenever she saw the twins.

Loki and Ava kissed their children several times and whispered to them that they loved them before passing them over to Thor and Eira. "If you can't handle them or you need anything just let us know." Ava told them.

"Yes." Loki agreed. "There is no shame in admitting defeat."

"I'll never admit defeat." Thor replied, puffing up slightly.

Loki hid his smile of satisfaction. It's far too easy to bait my brother.

And you enjoy baiting him. Ava thought back to him.

Loki wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked out of the room and headed for their own chambers. Once they were a few feet down the hall, Loki pushed Ava against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. He traced the line of her lips with his tongue, begging entrance.

Ava wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and parted her lips, allowing Loki to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, Loki broke the kiss, only to move to her neck. Ava giggled as his cool breath tickled her skin. He trailed the kisses back up the side of her neck and playfully nipped at her earlobe.

Ava let out another giggle and pulled her head away. "Anyone could come through this way and see us." She said.

Loki pulled back and looked at his wife, a wicked grin on his face. "That's what makes it exciting."

Ava laughed and shook her head. "Besides, what's your hurry? We do have all night...after that Thor isn't going to admit that he can't handle Vali and Isolde."

"You do have a point." Loki agreed. He then pulled back, taking Ava from against the wall. They then continued back to their chambers.

Ava wasn't about to admit it, but she still wasn't quite sure she was ready for this evening. She felt insecure about the changes in her body. They were soon walking into the common room of their chambers. Loki pulled Ava's hand to his lips and reverently placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Why don't you go in that door and see the surprise I have for you." Loki said, gesturing to the bathing room.

Ava looked at him suspiciously, but then headed to the room. She opened the door and stepped inside a smile coming across her face. The large tub, in the center of the room, was filled with warm water and bubbles. There were candles all around the room, creating a romantic and relaxing atmosphere.

Loki walked up behind Ava and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, so that he back pressed against his front. He kissed the top of her head. "Enjoy this, while I go get everything else ready for our evening."

"So...this isn't my only surprise?" Ava asked.

Loki grinned. "I have a plan for this evening...one I hope you enjoy." He replied, kissing her cheek.

Ava couldn't help the smile that came across her face. "Hmm...I can't wait to see what else you have planned."

Loki kissed his wife once again before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Ava quickly stripped her dress off and slid into the warm bath water. She closed her eyes and dunked under the water, letting it wash over all of her. She came back up a few moments later, breathing in and relaxing. She scrubbed her hair and body.

She finished bathing and stepped out of the tub. She dried herself and wrapped herself in her robe. She brushed out her hair and dried it. She then noticed that the dress she had so easily slid out of earlier had disappeared from the place she had discarded it. She walked out of the bathing room and back into the common room.

Loki was standing there, wearing a his own robe. A fire and several candles spread across the room, were the only thing providing light. He smiled at her and held up a goblet of wine, offering it to her. Ava smiled back as she walked closer and accepted the offered wine. "I think we need a toast." He said.

"To what?" Ava asked.

Loki grinned. "To our first year together and to many more."

Ava grinned back. "I can drink to that." She agreed.

They clinked their glasses and then sipped their wine. They set their glasses aside and then Loki sat down on the couch and pulled Ava with him. Ava smiled and snuggled closer to her husband. Loki kissed the top of her head. "I love you, my darling."

Ava looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

Loki placed his fingers beneath her chin and pulled her to him for a kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Ava felt her cheeks redden slightly. She shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that."

Loki grinned and pushed Ava back onto the couch and climbed on top of her. "I guess I'll just have to show you how beautiful you are." He said just before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Ava smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Loki slid his hand down Ava's side, coming to a stop at the belt that tied her robe closed. He moved his fingers to untie it. Ava suddenly felt nervous and she grabbed his hands, stopping him from undoing her robe.

Loki broke the kiss and pulled back, looking at Ava and wrinkling his brow in confusion. "Darling, what's wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Nothing." Ava replied, biting her lower lip.

Loki lifted a brow. "Ava." He prompted.

Ava looked away from Loki, still biting her lower lip. She really didn't want to admit what she was feeling. She wished she could just make her insecurities go away, but she couldn't. She sighed and then turned back to him. "It's just...we haven't made love since a month before the twins were born...and well having them...my body has changed...and...I'm...not so sure...you'll still find me desirable."

Understanding lit Loki's features. He couldn't believe that Ava could think he would ever find her anything other than desirable. It was then that he knew exactly what he needed to do. He rose from the couch and then scooped Ava up in his arms.

Ava looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Proving to you that you are the most beautiful and desirable woman a man could ever want." Loki answered as he carried her into their bed chamber. He set her down on her feet, in front of a full length mirror. He then quickly untied the robe and pulled it from her body, exposing every inch of her.

Ava quickly turned and buried her face in his chest, not wanting to look at her own naked body. "Loki..."

Loki gently gripped her arms and turned her back to face the mirror. "Ava, look at yourself...what do you see?"

"My once flat and taut stomach, looking more soft and covered in stretch marks...my hips having spread...my thighs having widened and looking flabby." Ava answered.

Loki shook his head. "No."

"What do you see?" Ava asked.

"I see my beautiful wife." Loki answered. He slid his hands over her stomach. "I see the place where you lovingly carried my children, these marks are the beautiful stripes that my tigress earned." He moved his hands to her hips. He gripped her hips. "Here...well I can get a better grip now." He said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. He slid his hands to her thighs. "And these delicious thighs...hm...I want nothing more than to stroke and kiss them...and invade them."

A shiver ran down Ava's spine. In just a few words, he had dismissed all of her insecurities and made her feel desirable. "How is it you always know exactly what to do and what to say?"

Loki grinned and kissed her neck. He slid his hands over her body. Ava reached her hands back and untied Loki's robe. Loki shook free of his robe and scooped Ava up into his arms and carried her over to their bed and tossing her down on her back. He climbed on top of her and began to cover her body in kisses, snaking his tongue out every so often and feeling her shiver in pleasure beneath him.

Ava arched her back as Loki expertly moved his lips, tongue, and hands over her body. "Loki." She moaned, causing a grin to come across her husband's lips and urging him on. A few moments later, Loki was pulling back and flipping her over onto her hands and knees. He gripped her hips and pulled her onto him, causing another moan to escape her lips as he took her.

After making love, they lay curled up in their bed, Ava's head resting on Loki's chest. Loki kissed the top of her head and ran a hand up and down her back. "Happy anniversary." He told her, grinning.

Ava giggled and snuggled closer. "Happy anniversary." She replied. "Oh…that reminds me, I have a present for you."

"You didn't have to do that." Loki replied. "The willful submission of your body was enough."

Ava stretched up and kissed his cheek. She then used the magic he'd taught her and conjured up a book and handed it to him. "I believe this is the one you've been looking for."

Loki looked at the book his wife had handed him. It was the only one missing in a series that was part of his collection. He had been searching for it for years, but he had never been able to find it. "How did you find this?" He asked. "I've been searching for years."

Ava just gave him a grin. "That is my little secret."

Loki set the book on his night stand and then pulled Ava in for a kiss. "Thank you, my darling."

Ava smiled. "I like knowing that _I_ can surprise _you._"

Loki reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "My present for you."

"I thought this romantic evening was my present."

"That was just as much for me as it was for you." Loki replied with a grin. "Now, open it."

Ava took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold charm bracelet. On the bracelet dangled an emerald, a snow flake made of a shimmery blue crystal, and gold symbols of an elegant script. Upon closer inspection the symbols were actually the letters, L, A, I, and V.

"The emerald is for our first year together." Loki said, explaining each of the charms. "The snow flake is for our trip to Alfheim as well as how readily you accepted me when you found out the truth…and the letters are all of our initials."

Ava grinned. "I love it." She said, stretching up and kissing him once again. She then pulled the bracelet from the box and Loki helped her clasp it on her wrist. "Another piece of jewelry I will never remove."

Loki smiled, glad that she liked it. He had been wanting to get something very special for her and was glad that this did the trick.

The couple snuggled up and were relaxing into each other's arms, when Ava spoke up. "I wonder how Thor and Eira are doing with Vali and Isolde."

"I am sure they are doing just fine." Loki replied, kissing his wife. "We haven't been interrupted so, I think things must be going swimmingly."

_Thor and Eira…_

A little while after Loki and Ava had left, Vali and Isolde woke up, both crying. Eira went to pick up Isolde and cradled her in her arms. Thor picked up Vali. "Please stop crying, Vali?" Thor asked, his voice slightly panicked.

"Thor, you have to remain calm. They can sense your unease." Eira told her husband. "Watch." She then turned her attention to Isolde. "It's alright, sweetie." She spoke to the infant in her arms in a calm and soothing voice. "Shh, everything is alright." Slowly Isolde began to stop crying and calm down in her aunt's arms. "There, that's better."

Thor looked down at the still crying boy in his arms. "Shh, it's alright." He spoke, doing his best to make his normally loud boisterous voice calm, gentle, and soothing. He slowly relaxed himself, releasing the tension from his body. "Uncle Thor's got you, little buddy." Slowly, Vali's crying ceased and turned to cooing.

Eira smiled up at her husband. "See, you've got it."

Thor smiled back, rather proud of himself. However, soon both of the children were crying once again. "What's wrong now?" Thor asked, his voice turning to panic again.

Eira went to the ice chest and pulled out the bottles. "They're probably hungry." She answered. She then warmed the bottles by the fire. Once she checked them for the proper temperature, she then handed one to Thor. They popped the bottles in the tiny infants' mouths and soon they were quieting, suckling their food.

Thor relaxed, glad that Vali and Isolde were no longer crying. Soon Vali had completely drained his bottle and let out a little belch. Thor smiled. "That's a good strong belch for a little guy."

Eira laughed. She couldn't help but to enjoy seeing how Thor was with children. Hopefully before much longer, they would be expecting a little one of their own. She looked down at Isolde, who was still slowly draining her bottle.

"What is that foul smell?" Thor asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Vali probably needs changed." Eira answered.

"Will you do it?" Thor asked.

"I'm still feeding Isolde."

Thor nodded and then grabbed the supplies Ava had brought. He laid a blanket out on the floor and laid Vali down on it. He sat down and pulled out the items he needed and then began to undo the boy's diaper. As soon as he had removed the soiled garment, a little stream shot up and hit Thor in the face. Thor quickly covered Vali with another diaper. "Ahh!"

Eira looked over at her husband, surprised. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"He peed on me!"

Eira was having a hard time not laughing. She couldn't think of anything to say to him, nor could she open her mouth or else the laughter escape her lips.

Thor picked up a rag and wiped his face off. He then looked at his nephew. "Why did you do that?" He spoke to the tiny infant. "I bet your father told you to do that to me…that's really not very nice." Thor waited a few more moments before removing the newly soiled diaper and cleaning up Vali. He then put a fresh diaper on the boy and laid him down in the cradle. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." He said, heading to their bathing room.

Once Eira was sure Thor was out of ear shot, she let out a giggle. They spent the rest of the evening, rocking, feeding, changing, and cleaning up after Vali and Isolde. They finally had the twins sound asleep and in their cradles after what felt like an eternity of them crying. Thor and Eira climbed into their own bed, both feeling completely exhausted.

However, they were woken up two hours later. The fire in their fireplace had gone out and the room was covered in frost, ice cicles were hanging from the ceiling. Isolde was laying in her cradle, her skin turned blue and her eyes red. She was cooing and snowflakes danced above her head. Vali was lying in his cradle cooing as well. However, he had a little toy radle and a little stuffed animal were spinning in a circle above his head.

"What in the world?" Thor asked, still half asleep.

"Must be…their powers." Eira replied with a yawn.

Thor looked around them room and happened to see one of their tables flying towards them. He quickly grabbed the table, keeping it from hitting him and Eira. It was then that he and Eira both noticed other objects flying around the room along with more snowflakes.

"This is going to be a long night." Eira muttered.

"Remember this was your idea." Thor reminded his wife.


	66. Chapter 66

Loki woke the next morning, the sun filtering through the drapes. Ava was still sound asleep with her head resting on his chest. He noticed that her mouth was opened slightly and there was a tiny bit of drool on his chest. He chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead.

Ava closed her mouth and made some unintelligible sound. She closed her eyes tighter. Loki grinned once again. "Time to wake up, my darling." He whispered to her.

Ava slowly opened her eyes and looked at her husband. She felt the drool at the corner of her mouth. She lifted her head slightly and wiped it from her mouth and from Loki's chest. Her cheeks reddened at the fact that she had drooled. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

Loki laughed and kissed her forehead. "It's quite alright, darling." He replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Wait…it's morning? We actually got to sleep through the entire night?"

"Yes we did." Loki replied.

"I almost forgot what that was like." Ava replied.

"It was pretty nice." Loki agreed. "This is also the first morning we have to just slowly ease into the day."

"True." Ava agreed. A grin spread across her face and mischief flashed in her green eyes. She then climbed on top of Loki, straddling him. She began to kiss his neck. "There are other…morning activities of which we haven't participated in in a while." She whispered in his ear.

Loki grinned as he ran his hands down her sides, stopping at her hips. "I like the way you think." He replied, kissing her shoulder.

They spent the early hours of the morning making love before enjoying their breakfast. After eating, they went to the bathing room and sat in the tub together, the warm water and bubble surrounding them. Loki sat behind Ava, washing her back.

"Hmm…that feels good." Ava said, closing her eyes.

Loki put the cloth he was using aside and began to massage Ava's shoulders. He moved his fingers up to rub her neck and slowly worked until he was running his fingers through her hair. He brought a strand of her hair to his face and inhaled her intoxicating scent. He let the hair fall and then pulled Ava back against him, wrapping his arms around her.

Ava leaned her head back. "You're wonderful."

"No, you are, my darling." Loki replied, kissing her neck.

They stayed like that for a while longer, before Ava spoke. "While I'm enjoying our time alone…I miss our children."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Loki agreed. "I also must say that I'm looking forward to learning how their first night away from us went."

"You mean you're looking forward to finding out if your brother could handle it." Ava replied.

"Well, that too." Loki agreed with a chuckle.

They got out of the bath and dried off. They dressed and readied themselves for the day. Once they were ready, they headed for Thor and Eira's chambers. Loki knocked on the door before he opened it up and they walked inside. Loki almost slipped on the ice the coated the floor of the room. "What in the world?" Ava asked as she walked in behind her husband.

"Oh, hey guys." Eira greeted them, her tone sounding tired.

Loki and Ava looked over at her. She was still in her night dress, her red robe tied unevenly at her waist. Her hair was a complete disaster, sticking up in every direction possible and dark circles ringed her eyes. "I take it you had a rough night?" Loki asked.

"Oh...everything was just fine." Eira answered.

"Then why is your room covered in ice?" Ava asked.

"We're not really sure...but uhm...our fire got frozen as well." She replied, gesturing to the fireplace.

Loki and Ava looked over to see the flames of the fire, cloaked in ice. Isolde had never done that before. They also happened to notice Thor fighting off some objects that were flying in the air. They decided to cautiously make their way over to their children and pick them up. Once Vali and Isolde were in their parents' arms, the ice and frost melted and the objects flying around the room fell to the ground.

"So, apparently they just wanted you two." Thor said. He was wearing his breeches and robe. His hair was also sticking out all over the place and dark circles were under his eyes.

"Brother, you look like you've just returned from a battle." Loki observed.

Thor shot him a glare. "I am not in a gaming mood, Brother."

"Why didn't you warn us about this craziness?" Eira asked. "This was more than just a little frost on the cradle...and Vali had his toys flying in a circle above him."

"They've never done this before." Ava answered. "I can't believe they did all of this."

"And Vali peed in my face." Thor added.

Loki was unable to hide his grin. He looked down at his son. "That's my boy."

"I knew you told him to do that." Thor replied, narrowing his gaze at his brother.

"Hey, I never said to get your face, I just wanted him to urinate on you...he used to do it on me all the time until I figured out the timing." Loki replied.

Thor glared at Loki. "I am not amused."

"I take it you won't be wanting to babysit again?" Loki asked.

"Not any time soon." Thor replied.

"Well, we appreciate you having watched them for us last night." Ava said. "Someday we can return the favor when you have little ones of your own."

Eira smiled despite being so tired. "It really was no trouble."

"Don't lie." Ava replied. "These two are a handful...from the sounds of it, even more of a handful for you two than they normally are for us."

Loki and Ava soon left, taking their children with them. Once they were gone, Thor and Eira fell on their bed, exhausted and soon fell asleep.

About a week later, the entire family sat down to dinner, Eira arriving late. "Is everything alright?" Thor asked his wife.

She smiled at him. "Just fine...I just had something I had to check on." She answered.

Ava and Frigga both looked at Eira. They both instantly recognized the look on her face. "You're pregnant." They both said at the same time.

Eira looked at them and she knew she couldn't hide it. "Yes."

Thor looked at his wife. "What?"

She looked at him. "We're going to have a baby."

"A baby." Thor said. "We're having a baby."

Eira nodded. "Yes...are...are you okay?" She asked, concerned that he wasn't happy about them having a baby.

Thor seemed to be in a state of shock. He then looked at his wife, a smile slowly coming to his face. "This is wonderful." He said, as he pulled her in and gently kissed her lips.

"Oh, more grandchildren!" Frigga squealed. "This is truly wonderful!"

"Vali and Isolde will be getting a new cousin." Ava said.

"I can only imagine the shenanigans they will get into together." Loki said with a smile on his face. "Who knows they may put us to shame."

"Oh goodness...I hope not." Thor replied.


	67. Chapter 67

The months passed and Eira was just a week away from her expected due date. Just a few months prior they had learned that they were expecting a son, but had yet to come up with a name for the boy. On this particular day, the family had gathered to celebrate Vali and Isolde's first birthday. Odin had thought of having a large celebration involving the entire kingdom, but Frigga and Ava had convinced him a smaller family affair was better.

Loki and Ava walked into the dining hall, carrying their little ones who were babbling away. Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Eira were already sitting at the table. "There's the birthday boy and girl!" Frigga exclaimed, always so excited when it came to her family.

Loki and Ava set their children in their high chairs at the head of the table. They then took their seats on either side of their children. A large and delicious meal was spread out before them and they dug in. Ava and Loki helped their children to eat, cutting up their food and giving them bite-sized morsels of the food. "Here you go, Vali. Eat up." Ava said, as she fed her son a spoonful of a fruity delicacy.

"Mmm." Vali mumbled as he ate. He slapped his hands on the table, showing how excited he was for the food.

Loki fed Isolde a spoonful of the same fruity dish. "Here baby, eat up."

"Uhm…mmm…muh." Isolde vocalized as she ate the dish. However, she was much calmer as she ate. Vali was a bit more excitable while Isolde was a bit more reserved.

"Oh, they are so precious." Frigga said. "And I can't wait for my next grandson to arrive." She said the last part, gently patting Eira's swollen belly.

Eira smiled. "I'm just glad he's going to have his older cousins to play with."

"And teach him how to cause mischief." Loki said with a grin.

Eira shot him a playful glare. "Oh no…my son is going to be very well behaved."

"Then you should not have had Thor as his father." Ava replied. "I seem to remember him causing just as much mischief as Loki and I did."

"Well, and before we met darling, Thor was my original partner in crime." Loki added.

"True." Ava agreed.

"I wasn't that bad." Thor replied.

"I know several kitchen maids who would disagree." Loki replied with a grin.

"We had several servants quit because of you two boys." Odin said.

The family continued their conversation and soon finished the meal before them. Then a large cake and two smaller cakes were brought out. The large cake was set in the center of the table and made of chocolate with fresh strawberries on top and drizzled with strawberry glaze. The two smaller cakes were set in front of the twins. Vali's cake was vanilla with a mango glaze on top, while Isolde's was chocolate with an orange glaze.

Vali hesitantly stuck a finger in his cake and then brought his finger to his mouth. He tasted the sweet treat and discovered that he liked it. He then looked at his mama as he stuck his entire hand in the cake, as if asking permission to devour the delicious treat. Ava smiled at her son. "Go ahead." A huge grin spread across the boy's face as he grabbed a handful of cake and stuffed it in his mouth. The next thing you knew, he was going at it with both hands.

Isolde was staring at her cake, unsure of what to do. Loki smiled as he took his daughter's hand and dipped it in the cake. He then let her hand go, figuring she would start licking the cake off, but she didn't…at least not right away. She stared at her hand, coated in the cake for about five minutes before finally deciding to eat the cake. Once she had gotten a taste for it, she started going at the cake with both hands, shoveling it in as fast as she could.

Everyone watched as the twins devoured their cakes. Both of them were eating with such enthusiasm…more of the cake was getting on their faces and in their hair, than their mouths, but that was just fine. At one point, Vali dunked his entire face into the cake. After they had finished off the cakes, Frigga helped Ava take the twins to get cleaned up. Once Vali and Isolde were cleaned up, it was now time for their presents.

Thor and Eira gave them special blankets Eira had sewn for them. Vali's blanket was green with a gold trim, his name, and protective symbols embroidered in gold thread. Isolde's blanket was gold with green trim and her name and protective symbols stitched in green. The symbols were meant to help them have peaceful dreams. "These are beautiful." Ava said, looking at Eira with a smile. "You did a wonderful job."

Eira smiled back. "Anything for my niece and nephew."

Next was the gifts from Odin and Frigga. They were little gold bracelets with emeralds and special ancient symbols engraved on the bands. "These will help them control their powers as they grow." Odin explained.

"And they will grow with them." Frigga added. "And hopefully it will help Isolde from turning the nursery into an ice palace every night…and Vali from throwing everything all over the place."

"There are also two new horses out in the stables that will belong to them now as well." Odin added.

Loki and Ava had already given Vali and Isolde their gifts earlier that day. They had gifted them with these magical stuffed animals. Isolde's was a white bear that had a symbol stitched in gold on it and Vali's was a black bear with a green symbol stitched on it. These symbols gave the bears magical powers so that if anyone were to threaten the children, they would grow and come to life, protecting them from harm.

_Two days later…_

Ava and Eira were out walking in the forest just outside of the palace walls. A group of guards was not far from them. Vali and Isolde were with their father and uncle. "It won't be much longer before your little boy is here." Ava said, looking over at her friend and now sister.

Eira smiled. "I can't wait to meet him and see what he looks like…I really hope he has Thor's eyes."

Ava smiled. "That is always very exciting." She agreed.

They walked a little further, when Eira sucked in a breath and put a hand on her stomach. "Oooh."

"Are you alright?" Ava asked. It was then that she saw the look on Eira's face. "Oh no…you're going into labor, aren't you?"

"I think so." Eira replied.

"Guards." Ava called to the guard that was a few feet behind them.

Just then Eira's water broke. "Oh no."

The guards rushed over. "What is it Princess?" One of the guards asked.

"I need one of you to go get Thor. Princess Eira is having the baby now." Ava answered. "I need the rest of you to stay here and do as I say."

The guards nodded and one of them went to get Thor. Ava used her magic to spread out a blanket. Then she ordered one of the guards to help her get Eira down on the blanket. A contraction ripped through Eira's body and she let out a cry and reached over and slapped the poor guard that had been helping her. "Save the slapping for Thor when he gets here." Ava said, trying to make her tone light to try and ease Eira's discomfort. "He is the one that did this to you after all."

"Oh, he's going to get it when he gets here." Eira replied, once the contraction was over.

Ava lifted Eira's dress and examined her. "You're almost ready."

A short time later, Thor was running up to them. He knelt down beside his wife and took her hand. "Eira, are you alright?" He asked.

Eira looked at him, her eyes filled with the pain of childbirth. "I have another person trying to come out of my body…no I am not alright!" She then slapped him.

"Alright, Eira get ready to push." Ava told her.

On her next contraction, Eira leaned forward with Thor's help and pushed. As soon as it was over she fell back into him. After three more pushes, Ava looked up at her. "Alright, just one more push and your little boy will be here. SO, put everything you have into this last push."

"I can't." Eira said, her voice sounding tired.

"Yes you can." Ava said. "If I can do it with twins you can do it with just one."

"You can do it, sweetheart." Thor encouraged his wife.

"Okay." Eira said. On her next contraction, she leaned forward and pushed with every she had. She cried out as she pushed and soon her cries were joined with the cries of her newborn baby boy.

Ava cut the cord and cleaned the baby up quickly. She wrapped him up in a blanket and handed him to Eira. "He seems to be perfectly healthy."

Later after they had gotten Eira and the baby back to the palace, Thor and Eira were alone with their son. Eira was sitting up in bed holding her baby. Thor was beside her, his arm around her. He did indeed have Thor's blue eyes and he had Eira's dark brown locks. "What should we name him?" Thor asked.

"I've been thinking about that." Eira replied. "I think he looks like an Elias…what do you think?"

Thor looked at his son and smiled. "Yes. He looks like an Elias."


	68. Chapter 68

Five years passed. Vali and Isolde were now six and Elias had just celebrated his fifth birthday. Despite the bracelets that Odin and Frigga had given the twins, their powers had continued to grow and they still had a hard time controlling them.

Eira was walking through the halls looking for Elias, when she found Ava. "Have you seen Elias?" She asked. "I've been looking for him everywhere."

"I was just going to ask you the same about Vali and Isolde." Ava replied. "So, I'm guessing they're most likely together."

"And causing trouble." Eira added.

"They may be studying, you never know." Ava countered, though she knew her children far too well. They were just as mischievous as she and Loki had been as children...maybe even worse.

It was then that they heard the sound of trays clashing and adults shouting obscenities from just up the hall. Eira and Ava looked at each other. "I think we just found them." They said in unsion just before taking off towards the crashing sound.

They found several servants in the hall that were on the floor, having slipped on a thick layer of ice that coated the hall. They were trying to stand, but couldn't get up. On the other end of the hall stood three giggling children. "Elias." Eira said, her tone one of motherly scolding.

"Vali, Isolde." Ava said, using the same tone.

The three children ceased their giggling and looked up at their mothers. They then took off running away, Isolde spreading her ice as they went. "How do we get past this?" Eira asked.

Ava looked at her friend. "I hope you have good balance."

"Why?"

"Because I have developed a way to get past Isolde's ice." Ava answered. She then waved her hand and using magic, put thin blades on the bottoms of their shoes. "We go skating on the ice."

The two mothers stepped onto the ice and skated after the children. Ava had become very adept at getting finding ways around her daughter's ice. It was something she had had to do. They soon came to the end of the ice and stepped off onto the stone floor and the blades on their shoes disappearing.

"Where could they have gone?" Eira asked.

"Outside most likely." Ava answered.

They then went outside to explore the training fields. They found Thor and Loki out in the field fighting each other. "Have you seen the children?" Eira asked them.

They stopped their "battle" and turned to face their wives. "Are they causing trouble again?" Thor asked.

"Oh...just a little." Ava answered. "Well, Isolde coated a hall in ice and snow."

"And they were luring the servants out onto the ice and watching them slip and fall." Eira added.

Loki smirked. "That sounds perfectly harmless...I wish I'd have had the powers my daughter has when I was a child. I think it would have made things very interesting."

Ava sighed and shook her head. They then heard some giggling and looked across the training field to see the three children running and playing in snow. Isolde was making it snow in a small area around them. Vali was making snow angels and Elias was building a snowman.

"They seem to be having fun." Thor observed.

Ava and Eira had to agree. Ava couldn't yell at them for misbehaving...especially since she'd remembered having so much fun misbehaving as a child. As they watched the children playing, they all smiled, fond memories of their own childhood playing in their minds. It was then that they were all hit with snowballs from behind.

The children in front of them and the snow disappeared and the giggling was now coming from behind them. They turned to see the three young children standing in the middle of the snow that Isolde was creating. Elias and Isolde were holding snowballs in their hands while Vali was using his powers to lift several snowballs. They were all ready to fire at their parents.

Isolde made it snow all around all of them, including the adults. "Snowball fight!" She declared. The family then began to form and throw snowballs at each other, laughing and having fun.

Later that night, Ava had bathed her children and dressed them in their pajamas. They ran out of the bathing room and into the common room. Loki was sitting on the couch, reading. He set his book aside as his children ran over to him and jumped up in his lap. "Papa!" They squealed.

Loki smiled and hugged them close. "Alright, you're both all cleaned up?" He asked.

"Yes, Papa." Isolde answered.

"We want a story Papa?" Vali asked.

"Yes, please read us a story?" Isolde asked.

Ava smiled as she watched her husband and children together. She walked over to the book shelf and picked out one of their favorite books. "Would you like this one?" Ava asked, handing the book to Loki.

The twins looked at the book. "Yes, this one." They said together.

Loki smiled as he opened the book. He was glad that both of his children loved to read. He read them the book. "And they loved happily ever after." Loki finished.

"Now, it's bed time." Ava said.

"But I'm not tired Mama." Vali protested.

"Me neither." Isolde agreed.

"Now, listen to your mother." Loki said. "You need to sleep. Remember what I told you about getting enough sleep?"

"It helps us get big and strong." Vali said.

"And if we don't get enough sleep then we won't be able to think properly." Isolde asked.

"And what happens when you don't think properly?" Loki asked.

"We act without thinking and get caught." Isolde answered. "And then we look like a witless oafs...like Uncle Thor."

"Right." Loki said.

Ava had to bite back a laugh. "Will you go to bed now?" She asked.

"Yes." Isolde answered. "But I want Papa to tuck me in."

Loki got up, picking up his daughter in his arms. Ava picked up Vali. They carried them into their rooms and tucked them into bed. "Goodnight my sweet little boy." Ava said, kissing her son on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Mama." Vali replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ava replied.

"Goodnight my sweet little darling." Loki said, kissing Isolde's forehead.

"Goodnight Papa...I love you."

"I love you, too baby."

Once the twins were asleep. Loki had changed into his night clothes and was sitting in bed. Ava changed into her night dress after taking a bath and entered their bed chambers. She climbed in the bed next to her husband. Loki pulled Ava into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"We have some very energized children." Loki said.

"Very mischievous, too." Ava said. "I think they put you to shame."

Loki chuckled. "You do have to admit that it was quite fun having that snowball fight."

"It was indeed." Ava agreed. "It reminded me of our own snowball fight in Alfheim."

Loki grinned. "That was fun."

"It got me thinking...we should take Vali and Isolde to Alfheim...on a family holiday." Ava said. "Just the four of us."

"I have to agree. It's been too long since we've been there." Loki agreed. "And it would be fun to make that their first adventure off world. I'll make the arrangements in the morning."

Ava grinned and kissed Loki on the lips. She was very excited. "I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Ava." He replied, kissing her back. He began to deepen the kiss and lift his hand to her shoulder. He began to slide his hand under the strap of Ava's night dress. That was when both of their children ran into their room and jumped on their bed.

"Mama! Papa!" Isolde and Vali exclaimed as they jumped into the bed.

Loki and Ava instantly broke apart and gave their children their full attention. "What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Gampa told us the story about the dark elves today." Isolde answered.

"And now we're scared." Vali added.

"I'm not scared, you are." Isolde said.

"Then why did you come here with me?" Vali asked.

"Because you're my brother." Isolde answered. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Vali replied.

Loki and Ava smiled. "Do you want to sleep with us?" Ava asked.

"Yes." The young children answered in unison.

Loki and Ava then made room in between them for their children. The little family of four snuggled up together and fell asleep. Both of the children felt safe and secure with their mama and papa. They knew nothing could ever happen to them, not even the scariest monsters that their little minds could make up could harm them...of course their papa's magic may have had something to do with that.


	69. Chapter 69

Two weeks later, Loki and Ava were getting their children ready for their first off world adventure. "We're going to Alfheim…that's the realm of the light elves, right Mama?" Isolde asked as Ava helped her into her dress.

Ava nodded. "Yes."

"Have you been there before?" Isolde questioned.

"Once." Ava answered.

"When?"

"Back when I first married your papa." Ava said. "That's where we went for our honeymoon."

"What's a honeymoon?"

"Well, when two people get married, they go away, just the two of them."

"Why?"

"To help get to know each other better." Ava explained. "And just to spend time alone together."

"Oh." Isolde replied. "But didn't you and Papa know each other before you got married?"

Ava laughed. "We did. It's just…when you get married you have to get to know the person you married in a different way. It's a bit difficult to explain."

Isolde nodded. "It sounds like it...being married sounds complicated in general…that's why I don't ever want to get married."

Ava laughed once again. "You may change your mind one day…when you meet the right boy…but that most likely won't be for a long time."

"I don't think I'll ever meet the right boy, Mama…I'm too…different."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Ava asked.

"With my ice powers…and how I like the cold and snow." Isolde answered. "The only other kid that isn't bothered by the cold is Vali. I mean Elias will play with us, but I can tell he doesn't like the cold."

Ava felt a tug in her heart at her young daughter's words. She knew exactly why her daughter felt so different…the truth is that she was different. She was different because her father was different. _Perhaps we should tell her._ Ava thought. _I'll talk to Loki while we're in Alfheim._

_Loki and Vali…_

Loki was helping Vali get dressed. He was very excited for this adventure. "Are the light elves anything like the dark elves?" Vali asked his father, doing his best to hide that this idea scared him.

"Not at all." Loki answered. "They are very peaceful people."

Vali nodded. "Good…I don't like the dark elves."

"Just don't think about them. Besides, I'm sure your grandfather told you that his father took care of the dark elves." Loki assured his son.

Vali nodded. "Yeah, he said they no longer exist."

"So, you have nothing to worry about…besides, you know your mother and I won't let anything happen to you." Loki said.

"I know, Papa."

Once Loki had Vali ready he picked his son up and carried him out of his bedroom. They stepped into the common room of their chambers. Ava was still getting Isolde ready. "Why do girls always take so long to get ready, Papa?" Vali asked.

Loki chuckled. "I don't know son." He answered. "They just do."

A few moments later, Ava and Isolde emerged from Isolde's bedroom. Isolde was wearing a black dress that had green around the middle and a gold belt, it matched the dress her mother was wearing. Ava had braided Isolde's long raven hair in a single braid that went down her back. Ava had allowed her own hair to hang freely down her back. Vali was wearing black pants and a green tunic. Loki was wearing his usual garb of black and green leather with the gold metal.

"Is everyone ready?" Loki asked.

"Yes." His two children answered, excited smiles on their faces.

The family then headed out to the stables. Loki helped Ava up onto her horse and then helped Vali get settled in the saddle with his mother. He then picked up his daughter and placed her in the saddle of his horse before climbing on behind her. Ava looked over at Loki, a grin on her face. "Shall we race?" She asked.

Loki looked down at Isolde. "What do you think sweetheart, can we beat them?"

"Yes." Isolde answered excitedly.

"You can't beat us." Vali countered. "Mama's the best."

Loki and Ava grinned at each other. "On three?" Loki asked.

"On three." Ava agreed.

"One…" Vali and Isolde began counting together. "…two…THREE!"

Loki and Ava snapped the reins and soon they were off, racing across their world. They soon arrived at the bi-frost, coming in at a tie. Isolde and Vali were giggling with glee. "Again! Again!" They were shouting.

"No." Loki and Ava replied, smiling.

"It's time for us to go." Loki said.

"Okay." Vali and Isolde agreed.

Loki dismounted his horse and then helped Isolde down. He walked over to Ava and Vali. He helped Vali down first and set him on the ground. He then turned back to Ava and placed his hands on her hips. She gladly placed her hands on his shoulders and dismounted, right into his arms. Loki grinned as he pulled his wife in for a quick kiss.

"Ewe!" Vali and Isolde chorused.

Loki and Ava laughed. "You know, someday you may not mind so much." Ava told her children.

The twins shook their heads. "Kissing is gross." Vali said.

"Another reason I don't ever wanna get married." Isolde said.

"And no boy will ever be good enough for you anyway." Loki said, picking up his little girl and kissing her cheek.

Isolde smiled and hugged her father. Ava picked up Vali and the four of them walked into the gate. "Good day." Heimdall greeted them.

"Good day, Heimdall." Loki replied.

Heimdall looked at the young children. "Are you ready young prince and young princess?"

They both nodded. "Yes!"

Heimdall chuckled at their sweetness and innocence. "Enjoy your stay on Alfheim." He then sent them off to Alfheim.

The twins looked at the new world around them as soon as they arrived. Their eyes were wide. "We were just on Asgard and now we're on Alfheim!" Vali squealed in delight.

Ava laughed. "Yes."

"That was fun…can we do that again?" Isolde asked.

Loki chuckled. "We'll be doing it again when we go back home in a week."

"Welcome back Prince Loki, Princess Ava." Frey greeted them.

"And these must be your children, Prince Vali and Princess Isolde." Gerd said. "Welcome to you as well."

"Thank you." Loki and Ava said.

"Thank you." Vali and Isolde replied, their voices low. They were pretty shy.

"My, my they are as adorable as their grandmother has said." Gerd said.

A short time later, Gerd was leading them to their chambers in the palace. The twins were to be staying in a large open room, similar to the one Loki and Ava had stayed in when they stayed there for their honeymoon. Loki and Ava's room was right next door. "What do we do first?" Vali asked.

Loki and Ava looked at each other, a moment of wordless communication passing between them. They then looked at their children. "We'll change and then we'll go exploring." Ava answered her son.

They all changed into the white fur-lined clothes that had been left for them. "Why do we have to wear these?" Isolde asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Loki answered.

Loki and Ava led their children out of the palace and through Alfheim. They were soon walking through the frozen forest. Isolde's emerald green eyes were wide as she looked at the world around her. She couldn't believe the frozen beauty around her, it was a world she really loved. The snow and ice sparkled in the sun.

Loki watched as his daughter gazed around her with wonder and the wide-eyed innocence only a child could. "It's so beautiful." Isolde breathed, a smile coming to her face. She then caught sight of a large mound of snow. Her grin widened and she ran to it, jumping in it. She came back up, the snow in her hair. She giggled. "I love it here!" She declared.

Vali grinned and ran to join his sister in the snow pile. "This is fun!" He announced. He then formed a snowball in his hands and lobbed it at his sister. "Snowball fight!" He declared. "You and Papa against me and Mama!"

Isolde grinned, looking so much like her father as she did so, her green eyes sparkling with mischief. She formed a snowball and tossed it at him. "Okay."

Ava walked over and took Vali by the hand and they ran into the forest. Loki and Isolde ran after them, following their tracks in the snow. The tracks led to a tree. Isolde began to head towards it. "Wait." Loki said. "I bet Mama's using magic to trick us."

Isolde nodded. "So…then where are they?"

"I know how we can find out." Loki said.

"How Papa?"

"You remember that spell I taught you?" Loki asked.

Isolde nodded. She then created three copies of herself. Loki created three to go along with hers. They walked one way, while their copies walked a different way. Just then, all of them, real and illusionary were hit by snowballs. The illusionary Lokis and Isoldes disappeared. The real ones turned to see Ava and Vali behind them, several snowballs lifted in the air, waiting to be thrown. Loki and Isolde quickly created three more copies of themselves and a snowball war was started.

_Later that night…_

Loki sat up in bed after helping Ava put the children to bed. Ava had just finished bathing and had changed into her night dress. She climbed into bed next to Loki and kissed his cheek. "This has been a fun day." She said.

"Quite fun." Loki agreed. "Isolde and Vali's faces just lit up when they saw the snow."

Ava nodded and smiled. Then her face fell slightly.

"Is something wrong, my darling?" Loki asked, placing his fingers beneath her chin.

"When I was getting Isolde ready this morning…she mentioned how she feels different from the other children." Ava said, her motherly concern showing. "I think…I think maybe it's time we tell her…and Vali."

"I…I don't know." Loki replied, not sure he was ready for his children to know the truth about him and themselves.

"Do you want them to be blindsided one day the way you were?" Ava asked.

"No." Loki agreed. "We can tell them tomorrow."

Just then they heard a bloodcurdling scream from the room next to them. They instantly rose and ran into the next room. They found Isolde screaming and crying, Vali holding her. "It's okay Sister." He said, his tine reassuring.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

Isolde broke from her brother's embrace and looked up at her parents with red Jotun eyes, looking at them from her blue face. "Why am I blue?"


	70. Chapter 70

"Why am I blue?" Isolde's question hung in the air, long after she had asked it. "I...I look like an Jotun...why?"

Ava and Loki shared a look before walking over to their children. They sat down on the bed, Loki pulling Isolde into his lap and Ava pulling Vali into hers. "Isolde, sweetheart..." Loki began, trying to find the words to tell his daughter the truth.

"What is it, Papa?" Isolde asked.

Loki looked over at his wife. _**What do I say?**_ He asked in her mind.

_Just tell her everything you wish Odin had told you. Speak from your heart._

Loki nodded and collected his thoughts. "Isolde...you look like an Jotun because...I...I am an Jotun."

"But you don't look like an Jotun." Vali replied.

"And aren't Jotuns much larger?" Isolde asked.

Loki allowed his skin to change and take on his Jotun form. "You know the stories of how your grandfather defeated the Jotuns and took their casket?" Loki asked.

Vali and Isolde both nodded. "Yes."

"Well, that day...he went into the temple and found a baby abandoned. The baby was small for a Frost Giant...that baby was me." Loki explained.

"So...Gampa isn't really your father?" Isolde asked.

"Not by blood, but he brought me back to Asgard with him and raised me...so he is my father and still your grandfather." Loki explained.

Isolde looked to her mother. "Are you Jotun as well...or something else?"

"Asgard is my realm of origin." Ava answered.

"Why do I not turn blue, Papa?" Vali asked.

"Because you're more like your mother." Loki answered.

"And I'm more like you, Papa." Isolde stated.

"Yes, sweetheart." Loki replied.

"I always knew I was different." Isolde said.

"We're both different." Vali said.

"But you get to be more like Mama...she's more like everyone else." Isolde replied.

"There is nothing wrong with being different." Ava said.

"Your mother is right." Loki assured his children.

"Mama, did you know before you and Papa got married?" Isolde asked.

"No." Ava answered.

"I didn't even know then." Loki replied. "Your grandfather hadn't told me."

"Oh." Isolde asked. She then looked at her between her parents. "What did you do when you found out?"

"Well...I...I didn't handle it very well." Loki answered. He then looked at Ava. "But your mother made me see that it didn't change anything...that I was still me...and that there was nothing wrong with me."

"So, you didn't love Papa any less?" Isolde asked. "It didn't change how you feel about him?"

"Not one bit." Ava answered smiling. "If anything, I love him more...and I love the both of you. You're both perfect just the way you are."

"Exactly." Loki said. "We both love you more than anything...you're nothing less than perfect."

"So Gampa and Gamma know...but what about Uncle Thor and Aunt Eira?" Vali asked.

"They know." Loki answered. "And they love you so much."

"Everyone loves you, both of you so very much." Ava assured her children. "And nothing will change that."

"You're both perfect." Loki added, kissing his daughter on top of the head. "And I wouldn't want either of you to change just to make anyone else happy."

"Do you have anymore questions?" Ava asked.

"Just one." Isolde answered.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"Can we sleep with you?" She asked.

"Of course." Loki answered.

Loki and Ava carried their children into their bedroom and put them in the center of the bed. Isolde snuggled up with her papa, while Vali snuggled up with his mama. Vali quickly fell asleep...Isolde closed her eyes, but could not actually sleep just yet. She laid there drawing comfort form her father's embrace.

While lying there, several thoughts ran through Isolde's mind. Learning so much about herself and about her parents was something quite shocking. She knew they both loved her and that they both loved each other. She knew the kind of person her father was and the kind of person her mother was. She also knew that not everyone in Asgard would readily love an Jotun the way her mother loved her father. She knew not everyone could accept her father if they knew...would not accept her if they knew.

_I'm just going to stay away from everyone but my family. I know they love me...that's all that I need._ She thought before finally drifting off to sleep.


	71. Chapter 71

Two days later, Loki and Ava had taken the twins out to explore more of the frozen forest. Isolde and Vali had run ahead of their parents. They found their way to a clearing in the middle of the frozen forest, where an older Elfin woman stood as if waiting for them to arrive.

She smiled at them. She then looked up as Loki and Ava had finally caught up to their children. "It is good to see you again, Prince Loki, Princess Ava." She greeted them. "And your children are quite beautiful."

"You do not seem surprised to see us once again." Ava observed.

Isolde and Vali began walking backwards towards their parents, scared by the stranger. The woman smiled at them. "Do no fear sweet things." She told them. She then turned her gaze back towards their parents. "As with before, I was expecting you."

"You know her, Mama, Papa?" Isolde asked.

"We met her when we were here before." Ava answered.

"Yes." Loki agreed, eying the woman wearily.

She smiled at Loki. "I see you are still upset with me over the information I gave you the last time you were here...although I see things have worked out...and you chose the right path."

Ava could feel the tension radiating from Loki's body as he stood next to her. She reached her hand over and laced her fingers through his and reassuringly squeezed his fingers. Loki gave her hand a gentle squeeze back.

The elfin woman smiled once again. "And I see that your destiny has come true."

Ava wrinkled her brow. "What do you mean?" She asked. As she remembered the words the elfin woman had told her before. _Only you will be able to help heal the wounds of old to help keep the peace._

"Well, as I'm sure you know, your destinies are tied together and have been since the day you were born." The woman explained. "Had Loki not had you when he found out the truth...things would have been much different."

"She is right." Loki agreed. "I would have been unable to make up with my father had I not had you to keep me grounded...you did indeed help to heal my wounds."

"I still don't understand how that helped to keep the peace." Ava replied.

"Come here." The Elfin woman said to Ava. Ava let go of Loki's hand and walked over to her. "Give me your hand and close your eyes." She commanded and held up her hand, palm facing Ava.

Ava joined hands with the woman and closed her eyes. Instantly her mind was flooded with images of Loki without her. He was filled with anger and hate towards Odin and Thor as well as to himself. She saw him baiting Thor into going into the Jotunheim and beginning a war with the Frost Giants. Thor being banished and Loki assuming the throne and trying to destroy the Jotunheim. She saw him becoming consumed by his anger and pain and allowing it to turn him towards evil and that being his downfall. The vision ended with Loki in a cell in the dungeons of Asgard.

The vision ended and Ava opened her eyes. She gazed up at the woman unable to speak. She couldn't believe that she could have stopped so much from happening. She couldn't believe that she was the thing that saved Loki from the path of darkness she has just seen.

"It is true." The woman said, answering Ava's unspoken question. "You really did keep that from happening."

Ava looked back at Loki. She knew he had been tapping into her mind to see the vision. He nodded. "You make me a better man." He told her.

"What's going on Mama?" Vali asked.

"We'll explain when you're older." Loki answered.

"You'll want to start preparing them for other things sooner." The woman spoke. "There are a great many a things ahead of you...all of you. Particularly of these two beautiful children. A young girl with powerful ice magic and a young boy with the same abilities as his mother, but even stronger...including healing abilities."

The elfin woman then disappeared into the forest, leaving the family wondering what was going on. After a while, they returned to exploring the frozen forest before returning to the palace. They joined Frey and Gerd for dinner. The children stuffed themselves completely full. After dinner, Ava and Loki got their full and sleepy children ready for bed. They tucked them in and read a story to them.

"Goodnight my loves." Ava said, as she kissed each of her children.

"Goodnight Mama...I love you." Isolde replied.

"Night...Mama...Love...you." Vali said, with a yawn.

"I love you both, too." Ava replied.

Loki kissed them both. "Sleep well my little ones, I love you."

"Love you, too Papa." They both replied before falling asleep, snuggling with the teddy bears they had been given on their first birthday.

Loki and Ava watched them for a few moments before heading into their bedroom. "Is something wrong, Darling?" Loki asked. "You've been awfully quiet since we met with the elfin woman again."

"It's just...what she showed me...I don't believe that you could have been like that." Ava answered. "I don't believe that if you hadn't of had me, that things would have happened that way...you're not that kind of man."

Loki lifted his hands and cupped Ava's face between them. "My darling...you know I am an expert liar and a master of magic...prone to mischief...you also know I have spent years living in my brother's shadow. For the longest time, my mother was the only one who could see me...but that hadn't been enough for me. I caused mischief to get attention...then I met you and you saw me. You didn't want to play with my brother...you wanted to be _my_ friend. Then as we grew and I began to fall in love with you...I wanted to be a good man for you. I wanted to be the man you deserve...and then when I found out the truth, all I could think about was losing you...and if I had... I could not have handled it."

Ava felt the tears stinging at her eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say. She decided that actions were what was best at this time. She threw her arms around Loki and pressed her lips to his, passionately kissing him.

Loki slid his arms down to wrap around Ava's waist and pulled her close. He slid his hands to undo the buttons on the back of her dress. Ava grinned into the kiss as she began to remove his clothing. They were soon making their way over to the bed, their clothes strewn on the floor. They made love before falling asleep wrapped in each others' arms and tangle in the sheets.


	72. Chapter 72

The next morning Loki and Ava were woken up bu their very energetic children rushing into their bedroom and bouncing on the bed. "Mama! Papa! Wake up!" Isolde and Vali chorused.

Loki and Ava popped their eyes opened and broke their embrace. They looked at their children. "We're awake." Ava replied.

"You know, you two could learn to sleep a little longer." Loki said.

Isolde and Vali looked at their parents. They noticed that their papa wasn't wearing a shirt and that he had one leg sticking out from under the blanket and it was bare. Their mama had the blanket wrapped around her and pulled up over her chest. They didn't see the shoulder straps of her night dress. They also noticed that both of her legs were sticking out from under the sheet and they were bare. "Are you...are not wearing any clothes?" Vali asked, his eyes wide.

Loki and Ava looked at each other panic in their eyes. They weren't really sure how to explain this to their children. They were much too young to need to know what their parents had been up to.

"Why are you naked?" Isolde asked.

"Uhm..." Loki said, looking at his wife. For once in his life he had no idea how to lie his way out of a situation.

"Well...uhm...we didn't have any clean night clothes." Ava said, pulling out the first explanation she could think of. "And it would have been far too uncomfortable to sleep in our regular clothes."

"Oh okay." The twins said.

"Why don't you guys go in your room so Mama and Papa can get dresses." Loki told his children. "Then we'll come in and help you two get dressed."

"Okay." Vali and Isolde agreed. They leaped from the bed and ran into their room, closing the door behind them.

Loki and Ava both breathed a sigh of relief. Loki pulled Ava to him and kissed her forehead. "That was some quick thinking, my darling." He said.

"I just can't believe you didn't think of something...you're the expert known for your silver tongue." Ava replied with a grin.

Loki chuckled. "Yes...well this situation was...a bit different."

Ava laughed. "Well, we'd better hurry up and get ready. Our children are sure to be ready for more exploring."

"True." Loki agreed.

The family of four spent the rest of their visit in Alfheim, exploring and playing in the snow. Before long, it was time to return to Asgard. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality." Loki said to Frey and Gerd.

"Thank you for returning. We were glad to be able to host you and your family. We hope you'll return again someday." Frey replied.

"I hope we come back soon." Isolde said. "I like it here."

"Me, too." Vali added.

"Well, I'm glad that you two enjoyed your stay." Gerd said, smiling sweetly at the children. "You're welcome back any time."

They finished their goodbyes and then returned to Asgard. "Welcome home." Heimdall greeted them when they arrived at the gate.

"It's good to be home." Loki and Ava replied. They then walked out and mounted their horses and rode back to the stables. They dismounted and headed into the palace.

"There's my grandchildren!" Frigga said as she greeted them. She had been waiting for them.

Vali and Isolde let go of their parents' hands and ran towards their grandmother. Frigga knelt down and opened her arms for her grandchildren. She hugged them tightly. "Gamma!" They shouted as they hugged her tightly.

"Oh, I missed you both so much." Frigga said, kissing them on top of their heads.

"We missed you, too Gamma." Isolde replied.

"Yeah." Vali agreed.

"I see you have returned." Odin said, entering the hall.

Isolde perked up at the sound of her grandfather's voice. She broke away from her brother and grandmother and ran to her grandfather. "Gampa!"

Odin chuckled as he bent and lifted his granddaughter into his arms. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his cheek. "How is my girl?" He asked. "Did you enjoy your trip to Alfheim?"

"Very much." Isolde answered. "They have a part of their world that is all snow and ice...we went there everyday. It was so much fun, Gampa." As she spoke to her grandfather, her fingers played in his white beard. It was something she had started doing from the first moment she had learned how to grasp with her fingers.

Odin smiled at his little granddaughter. He had fallen in love with her from the first moment he had seen her. While he did love Vali and Elias as well, he had a special relationship with his only granddaughter. He liked to think had he had a daughter, she would have been like Isolde. "Well, I am glad you had so much fun."

"Vali! Isolde!" A little voice shouted from the other end of the hall.

Everyone turned to see Thor, Eira, and Elias heading towards them. Elias was running. Vali let go of his grandmother and ran towards his cousin. Isolde leaped down from her grandfather's arms, as gracefully as her mother had always leaped down from trees and other high places. She then ran with her brother to their cousin. The three children met in the middle of the hall and hugged.

"That is the most precious thing." Ava and Eira gushed, as they watched their children hug each other.

"Well, Ava, Eira, you've just turned into our mothers." Loki said, a playful grin on his face.

Ava's eyes widened as she realized Loki was right. "Oh my goodness, we have."

Soon the children broke their embrace. "Can we go play?" The three of them chorused.

"Yes, go play." Ava and Eira answered.

The three children ran off to go and play. Eira then pulled Ava into a hug. "Did you enjoy your little holiday?" She asked.

"We did." Ava answered. "The first night had been a little stressful however...but after that it was great."

"Why was it stressful?" Frigga asked.

"We had to explain to the children about their heritage." Loki answered. "Isolde woke up and saw that she had taken her Jotun form."

"Oh dear." Frigga said. "How did they take it?"

"They had quite a few questions, but they seemed to understand after a while and after we reassured them that everyone loved them." Loki answered.

"Thank goodness." Frigga said.

Before anymore could be said, they heard the sound of trays clattering to the floor and servants screaming, followed by childish giggling. "Those three get into so much trouble." Ava muttered.

"Yes, and Thor and I are about to add a fourth to the mix." Eira said.

Ava looked over at Eira. "You're pregnant?"

Eira smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Before they had time to congratulate Thor and Eira, the group heard a loud crashing sound and more shouting from the servants. "Elias Thorson!" Eira shouted as she took off towards the sound.

"Vali Lokison! Isolde Lokidottir!" Ava shouted as she went with Eira. "Are you sure adding a fourth to this mix is a good idea?" Ava teased.

"Probably not, but at least it will be a while before he or she is getting into trouble." Eira replied.

"Good point."


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: I would like to give a big thank you to Loki's best friend for helping me with this chapter :) I had a little writer's block, but with a little help, I got passed it :) So thank you Loki's best friend :D**

Ava and Eira walked out of the palace and into the training fields. They found the children playing with their fathers. "Isolde! You can't freeze everything." Elias protested. "It's not fair!"

"If you had a power you would use it, too." Isolde countered, keeping her tone calm and level.

"Calm down now, son." Thor spoke to Elias.

The two women approached the group. "It's time for lunch." Ava announced.

"Good. I'm starving." Thor said, as he picked up his son and walked over to his wife.

"Me, too." Elias agreed.

Loki scooped up his daughter with one arm and his son with the other and walked over to Ava. Vali instantly leaned over wanting his mama to hold him. Ava gladly opened her arms and took her son. They headed to the garden, where a table was set up for them.

They were soon joined by Lady Sif. She had gotten married in the last year and was now six months pregnant. Her husband was a warrior named Dagr (one of the warriors who had at one time pursued Ava). Sif had been visiting the healing room to get checked up on and so Ava had invited her to join the family for lunch. She had also invited the other warriors three, but only Fandrall had accepted.

"Fandrall is running late." Thor observed.

"He's probably pulling himself away from another maiden." Sif replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if that's the case then we shouldn't wait for him." Thor said.

"Agreed." The rest of the group chorused. They then began to dig into the meal.

"So, how are you doing, Sif?" Eira asked.

"Great." Sif answered. "I just found out that Dagr and I are expecting twin girls."

"That's wonderful!" Eira replied.

"Twins are fun." Ava added. "Congratulations."

"Sorry, I'm late." Fandrall said, as he entered the garden.

Everyone turned to see him and noticed that he was not alone. There was a young boy with him, probably around the age of eight. He had blond hair and brown eyes, looking very much like Fandrall at that age. "Who is this handsome young fellow?" Thor asked.

"This is Demitri…my son." Fandrall answered.

Ava had been taking a sip of her wine at that moment and began choking on it as soon as Fandrall announced that he had a son. "Ava, darling are you alright?" Loki asked, putting a hand on Ava's back and patting her gently.

Ava nodded. She was finally able to stop coughing after a few moments. "I'm fine."

"When did this happen?" Thor asked.

"Eight years ago." Fandrall answered. "His mother worked in a bakery and was trying to stop a thief from taking a loaf of bread and I helped stop him…she was…uhm…very grateful for my help…I uh…just found out last week."

"Is this why you haven't been joining us in the training field?" Thor asked.

Fandrall nodded. Then he and Demitri sat down. As they ate, Demitri kept looking between Ava and Eira. After the meal, Fandrall properly introduced his son to everyone. "Demitri, this is my friend, Prince Thor and his brother Prince Loki."

Demitri bowed respectfully to them. "It is an honor to meet you." He greeted them.

"This is Lady Sif, Princess Ava, and Princess Eira."

"It is a pleasure to meet such beautiful women." Demitri said, smiling.

The three women laughed. "How adorable."

"And this is Thor's son Elias. And Vali and Isolde are Loki's children." Fandrall introduced.

Demitri waved at Elias and Vali. He then walked over to Isolde and took her right hand in his. "It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful flower as yourself." He said, bending and placing a kiss on the back of Isolde's hand.

Isolde scrunched up her nose. She ripped her hand away from him and smacked him across the face. "That's just gross!" She then wiped her hand on her dress.

Demitri laughed as he rubbed his cheek where she had smacked him. "I like 'em feisty." He declared with a chuckle.

"That's my boy." Fandrall said, with a laugh.

"Then my daughter has the right idea." Loki quipped.

The adults went on to various activities and left the children to play in the garden. "What should we do?" Demitri asked.

"A game of hide and seek?" Vali suggested.

"I wouldn't do that." Elias said. "Vali and Isolde are the best at that game. Uncle Loki and Aunt Ava are masters of magic and they have taught them how to use that magic to hide too well. I never find them."

"Maybe we can play in the snow!" Vali said, excitedly. "We can build snowmen!"

"How can we build snowmen without snow?" Demitri asked, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"Isolde can make it snow." Vali answered.

"I don't feel like it." Isolde replied. She then turned her back to them and ran towards the palace. She really didn't want to play with Demitri. _Why get to know him?_ She questioned in her mind. _He'll find out and run…I'll only play with my brother and cousin._ She ran to her room and locked her doors. She climbed up on her book shelf and grabbed one of her books. She perched herself up on one of the shelves and sat back, reading.


	74. Chapter 74

Ava, Eira, and Sif were walking through the palace. They stepped out onto one of the many balconies of the palace. This one happened to overlook the garden so that they could keep an eye on the children. Ava noticed the three boys running around, having mock battles with each other, but she didn't see her daughter anywhere. "I don't see Isolde anywhere." She observed. "Vali!" She called.

Vali stopped his battle with his cousin and new-found friend and looked up at his mother. "Yes, Mama?" He called back.

"Where is your sister?"

"I don't know. We tried to get her to play with us…make it snow, but she said she didn't feel like it." Vali answered. "I think she wanted to be alone."

"Go back to playing." Ava replied.

"We're not playing, Mama. We're having a battle." Vali replied.

"Then go back to your battle." Ava said, smiling. The boys returned to being boys. Ava turned to the other women. "I'd better go check on Isolde."

"Do you know where she'll be?" Eira asked.

"I can guess." Ava answered. She then headed to the first of two places she knew her daughter was likely to be, the library. She did not find her daughter there. She changed her direction then and went to their family apartment. The door to Isolde's bedroom was shut tightly. She knocked on the door and grabbed the handle to turn it. However, the door was locked. "Isolde, sweetheart, are you alright?" Ava asked, through the door.

"I am fine, Mama." Isolde answered, her tone sounding off to Ava's ears.

"Why aren't you playing with the others?" Ava asked.

"I just didn't feel like it." Isolde answered.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Ava asked, her tone showing her concern for her daughter.

"I'm fine, Mama." Isolde replied.

Ava could hear that her little girl was fighting back tears. "Isolde…sweetheart why don't you want to play with the others?"

"I just don't." Isolde answered.

"Does it have anything to do with Demitri?" Ava questioned.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Mama. I am fine. I just don't feel like playing with him…I mean them." Isolde answered.

"Why don't you let me in?" Ava suggested.

"I'm fine, Mama." Isolde insisted. "Go away."

"Isolde, what is bothering you, my little love?" Ava asked, her heart aching for her daughter.

"I just don't want to get to know Demitri." Isolde answered. "I mean…if I get to know him and become friends with him…and then he finds out…about me being half Jotun, he won't like me…it's better if I don't get to know him…or anyone else. I have you, Papa, Vali, Uncle Thor, Aunt Eira, Elias, Gamma, and Gampa…I don't need anyone else."

Ava felt her heart shatter for her daughter. She could hear and feel her daughter's pain. She wanted nothing more than to bust that door down, walk in, and scoop up her daughter and hold her and take her pain away. "Isolde…sweetheart…"

"It's okay, Mama. I know you all love me…that's all I need."

Ava stood there for a moment, trying to think of what she could do to help her little girl. She didn't want her to be afraid to be around other children. She then realized that there wasn't anything that she could do. She knew she needed to get Loki. He would know exactly what Isolde was feeling and would be able to help her. "Isolde…sweetheart…I love you."

"I love you, too Mama."

Ava then went to find her husband. She found him in the training field with Thor and Fandrall. They were practice battling together. "Loki!" Ava called, as she approached.

Loki heard the concern in her voice and got the practice session to end. "What is it, Darling?" He asked.

"It's Isolde." Ava answered.

"What's wrong?" Loki replied, concern for his daughter instantly coloring his tone.

"She's locked herself in her room and refuses to come out and play with the others." Ava answered. "She told me why…and well…I think it's best if you talk to her."

Loki had a feeling he knew what this was about. He nodded. "Tell me about it on the way." He said and then they were heading to their chambers.

"What was that about?" Fandrall asked, looking at Thor.

"I'm not sure." Thor answered. "It may just be because Isolde is very close to Loki…she's a daddy's girl."

"What's going on?" Loki asked his wife.

"She told me she doesn't want to play with the others because of Demitri." Ava explained.

"She really didn't like him kissing her hand." Loki mused.

Ava shook her head. "She said she doesn't want to get to know anyone else. She doesn't want to make new friends because she's afraid that they'll find out about her heritage and not like her."

"I'll talk to her." Loki replied, reaching over and giving Ava's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You go back with the others."

Ava nodded. She stretched up and kissed him before heading back to join Frigga and the others.

Loki made his way to their family chambers and walked in. He headed for his daughter's door and knocked. "Isolde, sweetheart, let me in." He then heard what sounded like a book closing, Isolde jumping down (most likely from the top of her bookshelf, one of the habits she had inherited from her mother), and then footsteps heading to the door. He heard the lock click and then Isolde was opening the door. She stepped back and allowed his entrance.

Loki walked in and Isolde closed the door behind him. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He sat down with her. "You wanna tell me about why you don't want to play with the others?" Loki asked.

"I know Mama told you what I told her." Isolde answered. "If I get to know Demitri and become friends with him…or anyone else…I'm gonna end up getting hurt, when they find out the truth."

"Not necessarily." Loki told his little girl. "I'm going to tell you a story."

"About what?" Isolde asked.

"When I first found out about being an Jotun." Loki answered. "I found out because a group of Jotuns attacked the palace trying to get the casket back…one of them grabbed my arm and my skin began to turn blue. Later I went and asked your grandfather about it and he explained to me about my heritage. I was very upset. I was worried that your mother wouldn't love me anymore. I was so sure that she wouldn't be able to love me because of that…that I began to distance myself from her. I didn't stay in our room with her and I wouldn't talk to her."

"You were that scared?" Isolde asked.

Loki nodded. "After about a week of that your mother came to me and forced me to talk to her and tell her what was going on…I showed her my Jotun form…and you know what?"

"What?" Isolde asked.

"She told me she loved me." Loki answered. "That didn't change. I learned two things from that."

"What were those two things Papa?"

"I learned that there are good people…you just have to give them a chance." Loki answered. "I also learned that when someone really, truly cares about you, learning something like this won't change how they feel about you."

Isolde considered this for a moment. "But not everyone is going to be like Mama."

"And not everyone is going to hate you either." Loki replied.

"How will I know?" Isolde questioned.

"You won't." Loki answered. "Not until you try…but you have to try."

"I'll think about it." Isolde replied.

Loki hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "And no matter what your mama and I and all your family will be here for you if anyone ever does hurt you like that…but I don't think anyone could. Once they get to know you, they aren't going to care about you being half Jotun. They'll only care about you and love you for the beautiful and special person you are."

"I love you, Papa." Isolde replied, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too sweetheart." Loki replied, kissing her forehead.


	75. Chapter 75

A week had passed by since Loki had had his talk with Isolde. She still seemed to avoid any other children when they came to the palace. On this particular day, Ava was getting her daughter ready for a party that night. Odin had declared that they would be celebrating the peace that had been lasting in the nine realms.

"Do I have to go?" Isolde asked, as Ava helped her into her dress. It was a simple emerald green tunic that had a gold belt at her waist.

"Your grandfather really wants you there." Ava answered. "He wants his family together."

Isolde sighed. She really didn't want to go to the feast, but she didn't want to disappoint her grandfather. She really loved him. "Okay."

Once Ava had Isolde in her dress, she began work on her daughter's hair. She did two small braids on either side of Isolde's hair and then pulled her hair back into a simple bun. She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "There, you're all ready now." She then picked Isolde up and carried her out of her room.

"Why do you two always take so long to get ready?" Vali asked, in exasperation.

"Son, you never ask a woman that...the appropriate response is to tell them that they look beautiful." Loki told his son.

Ava smiled. "Perhaps you should demonstrate this for him."

Loki grinned and walked over to his wife and daughter. "You both look beautiful." He said, kissing his daughter on the forehead and then gently kissing his wife gently on the lips.

"Come on, let's go to the party already." Valy said. "I'm hungry."

Loki chuckled as he picked up his son. "Alright, let's go." He agreed. The family headed to the dining hall, where the party was already in full swing. Loki set Vali down on his feet and the little boy took off towards his grandmother.

Isolde let go of Ava's hand and ran for her grandfather. Loki smiled as he watched his children with their grandparents. He was glad that they had a good relationship with them. He wrapped an arm around Ava's waist and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "You know...I don't think I can ever thank you enough for giving me those two."

Ava smiled up at him. "I couldn't have created them without you."

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but you two should go play with the other children." Odin said to his grandkids.

"Yeah, come on Sister." Vali said to Isolde.

Isolde looked back to her father. _Papa...I don't think I can do it. What if they don't like me?_ She thought, knowing he could hear her thoughts.

_**You can do it, sweetheart. Everyone is going to love you.**_ Loki told his daughter, giving her a reassuring smile.

Vali reached over and squeezed his sister's hand. "I'll be with the the whole time."

Isolde smiled at her papa and then at her brother. She then ran off with her brother, towards the other children. Of course, no one noticed as Isolde used the magic her father had taught her to create a copy of herself and slip out to the garden...well someone noticed and followed her out.

Isolde arrived in the garden and climbed up her favorite tree. Her mama and papa would take her and Vali up that tree and read to them from time to time. Other times she would sneak out and climb up the tree and just lie back and look at the stars.

She laid back on the branch and looked up at the sky. She gazed at the stars, wishing at that moment that she could become part of the stars. Just to float in the sky and no matter what people think you're beautiful. "Hey, what are you doing up there?" A familiar voice asked.

Isolde sat up, startled and looked down to see Demitri standing on the path just below her. "I came out here to be alone." She replied.

"Don't you want to come in and play with the rest of us?" He asked.

"No." Isolde answered.

"You don't like me, do you?" Demitri asked.

"That's not it." Isolde replied.

"Then what is it?" Demitri asked.

Isolde sighed. "I just want to be alone."

"But I want to be your friend." Demitri replied.

"I don't need any friends...I have my family." Isolde countered.

"Why not? I'm nice." Demitri asked.

"You don't have to be my friend." Isolde replied. "I don't need any friends. I have my brother and my cousin...and I'm going to have another cousin...just leave me be."

Demitri stood there for a moment, staring at Isolde for a moment. "Everybody needs friends." He said. "And I will be your friend soon."

"Why do you want to be my friend so badly?" Isolde asked. "Elias is your friend...Vali is your friend. Why do you need me to be your friend?"

"You can never have too many friends." Demitri answered, simply before turning and heading back to the party.

A while later, Vali came out to the garden. "Isolde, did you really think you could fool me with that copy?" He asked.

"It worked for a while." Isolde replied. "I've been out here for a half hour."

"Isolde, I knew it was you the moment you changed yourself out. I just went along with it for you." Vali answered. "You know, you really should give Demitri a chance...I bet if he found out he wouldn't care."

Isolde shook her head. "No. No one would be able accept me."

"Mama accepted Papa." Vali replied. "Gampa and Gamma accepted Papa and brought him into their home. Like Papa said, there are good people, if you give them a chance."

"It's a chance I just can't take." Isolde replied. "I'll only end up hurt. Not everyone is as loving and accepting as our family...why else would the rest of Asgard not know about Papa?"

"Because not everyone is ready...but a few people are." Vali answered. "Just think about it, Isolde."

"Go back to the party and have fun." Isolde replied, laying back on her branch and looking up at the stars.

Vali sighed. "Just think about it...I love you."

"I love you, too."


	76. Chapter 76

Fandrall had started bringing Demitri to the palace twice a week. Every time Demitri showed up, Isolde would disappear. Of course he would manage to find her and do his best to try and make friends with her, but she was resolute in her decision to not make friends with him or anyone. This had been going on for four months now and Demitri's resolve to make friends with Isolde was just as strong as ever.

On this particular day, Isolde and Vali were sitting out in the garden with their mama and papa, while their papa read them a story. Isolde was of course, sitting in her papa's lap. He was reading them one of the fairy tales of Midgard. It was called _Hansel and Gretel. _"And then the witch…" Loki began the next sentence, but was interrupted.

"Well, there you all are." Thor said as he entered the garden with Eira, Elias, Fandrall, and Demitri. If Sif's daughters were older than a few weeks, it was likely she and Dagr would have been there as well.

"Is it that time already?" Loki asked.

"You always did get lost in books too easily." Fandrall teased.

"And he didn't get to finish." Isolde said. "He was reading to us before you so rudely interrupted."

Loki and Ava couldn't help but to smile in approval over their daughter's attitude.

"I didn't interrupt you…Thor is the one that made the announcement of our arrival." Fandrall countered.

"You were with him." Isolde replied. "Besides, I'm used to Uncle Thor."

"Your daughter has an attitude problem, Loki." Fandrall said.

Loki just smiled at Fandrall. "It's not my fault you're losing in a battle of wits with a six-year-old."

"Enough boys." Ava said. "Kids, why don't you go play?"

"I want Papa to finish the story." Isolde replied, jutting out her lower lip.

"Papa can finish it at bedtime." Vali told his sister. "We need to go play." He then leaped down from his mother's lap and walked over to grab his sister's hand and pull her from Loki's lap.

Isolde, however, had a different idea. "I wanna stay and finish the story."

Vali looked at his sister, considering her for a moment. He knew that it wasn't really the story…it was she didn't want to play with Demitri. "Okay." He replied, his tone defeated. He then ran off with Elias and Demitri. Demitri looked back at Isolde, thinking of what he might be able to do to get her attention today. It would be harder since she was staying with her father, but he knew she would probably run off to be by herself at some point.

"I'll finish the story for you, then you should go play with the others." Loki told his little girl. He then finished the tale of _Hansel and Gretel_.

Isolde gave her papa a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Papa."

Loki kissed her forehead. "You're welcome now go and play with the others."

Isolde nodded and leaped down from his lap and ran in the direction she knew the other children would be. Of course, once she was out of sight of her parents, she ran away from the group to a place she knew she could be alone. She had found a spot in the garden that was secluded and hidden by walls. There was a tree and a statue of her great grandmother, Bestia. It was a place that not many people knew of. Isolde looked at the statue of her great grandmother and she thought there was something strange about the statue. "I'll ask Gampa later." Isolde muttered to herself.

She then began to play in the little section of the garden. She let loose with her powers, coating the area in snow and ice. She created a swing out of ice and snow, hanging from the tree. She sat on the swing and started pumping her legs to make it go back and forth. She continued to have it snow as she played. She leaped from the swing and started skating around on the ice and dancing in the snow. Isolde lifted her head, closed her eyes, and stuck out her tongue and caught snowflakes. She pulled her tongue back in her mouth. She kept her eyes closed and flung out her arms. She spun around and danced in the falling snow. A giggle bubbled up past her lips and she was truly enjoying herself.

"So, Vali wasn't lying when he said you could make it snow and ice."

Isolde instantly stopped her dancing. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to see that Demitri had found her secret place. "What are you doing here?" She snapped at him.

"Looking for you." He answered. "This is really cool…what you can do."

Isolde wasn't happy that he had found her secret spot. Not even Vali knew about this place. "Thanks." She said, begrudgingly. "Why don't you go back with the others?"

"Because I want you to join us." Demitri answered. "It would be so much fun."

"No thank you." Isolde replied. "Now, please just leave me alone."

"Why don't you like me?" Demitri asked. "Before I met my dad…none of the other mothers in the city would let their kids play with me…something about me being a bastard…is that why you don't want to play with me?"

Isolde felt a little piece of her heart break and a guilty feeling building up in the pit of her stomach. "That's not it." Isolde replied.

"Then what is it?" Demitri asked. "Why don't you like me?"

"I'm afraid." Isolde answered.

"Of what?"

"That once you get to know me…you won't like me." Isolde explained. "So…it's just easier this way." She then ran off, heading for her room. She soon arrived in her room and tightly shut her door, locking it behind her. A mini snowstorm began to form around her, whirling around the room and coating it in ice and snow. It matched the storm of emotions swirling around in her tiny body. Her skin changed blue and she was taking on her Jotun form.

In her haste to be alone, Isolde had forgotten to lock her window and the persistent Demitri had sneaked into her room. "So, this is why you think I wouldn't like you?" He asked.

Isolde turned, completely surprised to see him there. Tears formed in her little Jotun eyes. "Yes." She answered. "I'm half Jotun."

Demitri walked over to her, getting through the storm she had created. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "You can't help your heritage…and I know not all Jotuns are bad."

Isolde let the tears spill over her cheeks as she buried her face in his shoulder and threw her arms around him. "Thank you…Demitri."

"It doesn't matter who your parents are or where you come from…you're a good person, I can tell. That's all that matters."

"I guess Papa was right…there are good people…I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance and that I made you think I didn't like you." Isolde replied, her emotions calming and the storm around her ceasing.

"It's okay." Demitri replied. "I understand."


	77. Chapter 77

Four years passed. Isolde and Vali were now ten. Elias was nine. Demitri was twelve. Thor and Eira's second child was a girl, who they named Ingrid. She looked very much like her father with long golden locks and blue eyes. Sif's daughters were named Valkyrie and Verna. Valkyrie had dark hair and dark eyes, while Verna had blond hair and blue eyes. This group of children were seen together quite frequently…causing mischief.

Ever since the night that Demitri had discovered Isolde's secret, they had become best friends. On this particular day, the children were playing in the garden and training fields that surrounded the palace. They were playing hide and seek, since it was one of the games the younger children could play easily. As the oldest, Demitri got the task of being the seeker while everyone else hid.

Vali had hidden himself well in a bush. Elias had hidden himself behind a statue. The younger children had hidden themselves in the most obvious places and were easy to find. Isolde had been running, searching for the perfect place to hide, when she finally found a tree she could run to and climb up. "I see you Isolde!" Demitri declared rounding the corner.

Isolde turned, grinning. "You have to catch me first!" She called over her shoulder. She then took off full blast, racing towards the tree. She spread a trail of ice behind her, hoping to trip Demitri and keep him from catching her. She made it to just a few feet away from the tree and then disappeared.

Demitri had slipped and fallen on the ice Isolde had created. He pulled himself up and looked at the spot where she had disappeared. "Isolde!" He said. "Using your magic isn't playing fair! I found you fair and square so come out!" He looked around, waiting for her to materialize behind him, but she never did.

Vali came up to him just then. "What happened?" He asked.

"Isolde is playing a trick on me." Demitri answered.

Vali shook his head. "No…something isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Demitri asked.

"She's my twin sister." Vali said. "I know when something isn't right with her and she knows when something isn't right with me…I don't think she's here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Demitri asked. "Where is she? Somewhere else in the palace? Some other place in Asgard?"

Vali shook his head. "No…I don't think she's on Asgard anymore…we have to find Mama and Papa."

They went and gathered the rest of their friends/family and then headed to find Loki and Ava. They found all of the adults gathered in the dining hall. "Mama! Papa!" Vali said, as he ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked. "Where's your sister?"

"That's what we came here about." Demitri answered. "We were playing hide and seek and I had found Isolde, she hadn't hidden yet so I was chasing after her and she was running towards this tree and she just disappeared."

"And I can't sense her." Vali added. "I don't think she's on Asgard anymore."

Just then a guard entered the room. "Prince Loki, Princess Ava, Heimdall requests your presence immediately. He says it is about the young princess."

Loki and Ava were instantly up and heading for the stables. They mounted their horses and headed to the bifrost. They arrived at the gate and dismounted. "What is it, Heimdall?" Loki asked. "Do you know where Isolde is?"

Heimdall shook his head. "Where she has gone I can neither see nor hear her…it is as if she has been hidden from me."

"How did this happen?" Ava asked.

"The convergence." Heimdall answered. "It is getting closer…the lines between the nine realms are beginning to blur. It is likely she stumbled upon a point where our world is aligned with another."

Loki and Ava headed back to the palace. They found Demitri and asked him to show them exactly where Isolde had disappeared.

_Isolde…_

Isolde looked around her, noticing that she was no longer in the garden. She was in what appeared to be a cave. "Where am I?" She asked loud, her voice echoing in the cavernous room around her.

She noticed a large stone column to her left. There was an ancient symbol on it. She looked more closely at the column and noticed that it looked like two pieces of stone and one was almost floating on top of the other. Curious, she walked over and looked into the thin line between the stones. She noticed something moving underneath.

"It looks like…some kind of fluid." She muttered to herself. Something in her felt drawn to the strange thing movement looking around between the stones. It started to move towards her and she backed up. Slowly the fluid emerged from its place between the two stones. The strange thing was a dark red color, almost black in places and it kept moving towards her. Isolde was beginning to feel afraid and trying to back away from it, but it kept coming at her.

Isolde was backed up against a wall and had nowhere else to move. The dark fluid mass came at her and disappeared into her body. Isolde fell to the ground and passed out. While she was passed out, she had visions of an all-consuming darkness and the nine realms aligning. She also saw strange creatures that reminded her of the light elves of Alfheim, but more sinister…darker.

She opened her eyes sometime later and looked around the cave. Isolde knew something wasn't right and she didn't feel right. "I'm scared." She whispered. "And I just wanna go home." Then just as suddenly as she had been tossed into that strange place, she was back in the garden, where she had disappeared. She looked up to see her parents and the other children walking towards her.

"Mama! Papa!" She exclaimed as she got up and ran towards them.

"Isolde!" They said in unison as they knelt down and opened their arms for her.

She ran into their arms, tears flowing down her cheeks as they embraced her. She knew she needed to tell them about the strange dark fluid, but for the moment, she just wanted to hug her parents and draw comfort from their embrace.

**A/N: So, I watched Thor TDW (again) a couple weeks ago and I decided I wanted to do a story line where Isolde takes in the Aether, so this is the beginning of that ****J**** I hope you guys enjoy. Pleade read and review. I really do love hearing from you guys.**


	78. Chapter 78

After hugging their daughter tightly for an immeasurable moment, Loki and Ava released her and pulled back to take a look at her. "Are you alright?" Loki asked.

"Did you get hurt?" Ava inquired, inspecting her daughter for any injuries.

"I'm fine." Isolde answered. "Or at least I think I am."

Loki wrinkled his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Something is in her." Vali answered for his sister.

"What are you talking about?" Ava asked her children.

"I was in…a cave or something." Isolde said. "And there was this stone column, but it was made of two stones, one floating over the other. It had a strange symbol on it and there was something moving between the two stones…some kind of fluid. It started moving towards me and I started backing up…it backed me up against a wall and then disappeared inside me."

Loki and Ava exchanged a concerned look. Then they looked back to Isolde. "Do you feel alright?" Ava asked.

"I feel okay…just…funny…like I know something isn't right, but nothing feels wrong…if that makes any sense." Isolde replied.

Loki stood and picked Isolde up. "Let's get you to the healing room so the healers can see what's going on."

"The rest of you go back into the palace and play inside." Ava ordered the rest of the children. They nodded and did as they were told. Vali, of course, followed his parents and sister to the healing room. He wanted to know what exactly was going on with his sister.

They soon arrived at the healing room and the healers took and placed Isolde on one of the soul forges. They began to use the tool to take a look at what was inside of the young princess. Everyone looked at the images floating above her. "What is it?" Loki asked.

"We don't know." The head healer answered, coming closer to stand beside the worried parents. Vali was over by his sister, being sure not to disturb the process of what the healers were doing, but wanting to be there for Isolde. "It's nothing we've ever seen before…but it has a huge amount of energy…there's no way she'll survive."

At those words, Loki and Ava felt their hearts shatter. Their world had just fallen to pieces. Ava shook her head. "No…you're wrong." She muttered.

Before anything else could be said, Odin and Frigga were entering the room. "What's going on?" Frigga asked, as she entered the room.

Odin was staring at the image floating above his granddaughter. Isolde hopped up from the soul forge and ran to her grandfather. "Grandpa," She said (since she could actually say Grandpa now instead of Gampa), "I disappeared from the garden and went into some kind of cave." She then began to explain to him about the two stones and the fluid.

Odin knelt down next to his granddaughter and took her arm. He ran his hand over her arm and a strange dark red light traveled under her skin. "It can't be." He muttered.

"Father, do you know what this is?" Loki asked.

"It's the Aether." Odin answered.

"I thought you said Grandfather had destroyed it when he destroyed the dark elves." Loki replied.

"That is what I had been told…it is apparent it wasn't the truth." Odin replied.

"How do we get it out of her?" Ava asked, wanting her daughter to be safe.

"I do not know." Odin answered.

"Am I going to be okay?" Isolde asked, suddenly fearing that she wouldn't be. She nor Vali had heard what the healer had told Loki and Ava, but a part of her knew that something wasn't right.

Loki held his arms out to his daughter. She readily walked over to him and allowed him to pick her up. He hugged her closely and kissed the top of her head. "Of course, we'll make sure of it." He promised her. _We have to find a way._ Loki thought. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his little girl, not now, not ever.

Ava felt a determination building up inside of her. _We will protect you._ She thought to herself. _I brought you into this world and the day I found out I was expecting you, I vowed to keep you safe from all of this. I will do my part as your mother._ It was then that she had an idea. "Why don't you two go with your grandparents, while Mama and Papa take care of things?" She suggested.

Isolde nodded and hopped down from her father's embrace. She grabbed her grandfather's hand and Vali grabbed Frigga's. They then took off down the hall. Loki looked over at his wife. "To the library?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "You check all of the magic books and I'll check all of the healing books. Maybe between the two of us we can find something."

Loki nodded his agreement. "That's just what I was thinking."

The two parents then headed to the library in hopes of finding some way to save their daughter.


	79. Chapter 79

Loki and Ava sat in the library, pouring over the books. They had been at it for four hours, but still nothing. "There has to be something." Loki muttered as he tossed aside another book and picked up another.

"We'll find something." Ava said, just as much to encourage herself as to encourage her husband. Neither of them was prepared to lose a child.

"We have to." Loki added.

They sat there for another hour, when they heard a crashing sound from somewhere else in the palace. They heard the guards running, the sounds of battle soon followed. They were instantly up and running, looking for their children so that they could keep them safe. "Once we find them, take them to our chambers and stay there until I come and tell you it's safe." Loki ordered.

Ava nodded. "Alright."

_Isolde and Vali…_

Isolde and Vali were playing in the garden, their grandmother close by on a bench, watching them. Their grandfather had gone off somewhere else. He hadn't said where or why, but Frigga had a feeling it was to do his own research and hopefully find a way to draw the Aether from their granddaughter. Frigga watched her grandchildren playing, noticing a strange blank look came over Isolde's face and she was staring up at the sky.

Frigga got up and walked closer. She noticed that Isolde's eyes had turned black. "Isolde…sweetheart?"

Isolde blinked and looked back to her grandmother. She then flung her arms around her grandmother and buried her face in her stomach, as tears began to flow.

"Isolde, what's wrong?" Frigga asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm seeing scary things…darkness…lots of it." Isolde replied.

_It must be the Aether._ Frigga thought. "It will be alright." She said, her tone soothing.

Vali walked over to them and hugged his sister. "Mama and Papa will find a way to make it stop." He told her.

Just then, there was a crashing sound from somewhere in the palace. A group of guards came out to the garden to stand and protect their queen and young prince and princess. "What's going on?" Frigga asked the guards.

"We are under attack." One of the guards answered.

Before anything else could be said, a group of creatures were entering the garden area. They all had dark armor, pointed ears, and white masks on. You could not see their eyes. They were the creatures Isolde had seen in her visions when she had been passed out in the cave…and they frightened her. Before Frigga could stop her, Isolde was taking her brother by the hand and leading him away, running away from the enemy as well as their grandmother.

"Isolde! Vali come back here!" Frigga called after her grandchildren, but they ignored her and continued to run. Frigga didn't hesitate to run after them. Two of the guards followed her while the rest stayed behind to fight the enemy.

Isolde and Vali were well ahead of their grandmother. "Isolde…we should stay with Grandma." Vali said.

"We have to find Mama and Papa." Isolde replied. "And get as far away from these things as possible."

"Isolde, we should stay with Grandma until Mama and Papa come for us." Vali replied.

Isolde shook her head and continued to run, holding onto her brother. They rounded a corner and weren't far from an entrance into the palace, when a group of the enemy came out of that entrance. There was another with the group, he was not wearing a mask like the others. You could see his face and the Aether inside of Isolde recognized him. "Malekeith." Isolde breathed, though she didn't quite understand how she knew his name. She didn't understand that it was the Aether.

A vision then came over Isolde, one of Malekeith drawing the Aether out of her and using it's dark power to cloak the nine realms in the all-consuming blackness. She knew that he wanted the Aether and that he knew she possessed it. He looked at her. "You have taken something from me child. If you give it back, I will allow you to live." He spoke to her.

Isolde shook her head. "I know what you plan to do." She looked over at Vali. "You run that way and I'll run this way."

"No, I won't leave you." Vali protested.

"I'll meet you back in our family apartment." Isolde replied.

"You promise?" Vali asked.

Isolde nodded. "Promise."

The two children then went and ran in their separate directions. Isolde knew that she couldn't get away from the dark elf and his army, but she had wanted to spare her brother and make things more difficult for Malekeith. She ran as fast as she could, but Malekeith was faster. Her fear had taken over and prevented her from thinking clearly enough to think to use her powers. Malekeith quickly caught up with her and grabbed her from behind. "You're coming with me, child." He said.

Isolde screamed. "Mama! Papa! Somebody help!"

Malekeith clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her screaming as he ran with her. Loki and Ava had heard their daughter's cries for help and had ran in that direction. They soon caught sight of Malekeith running off with her and took off after them. Of course, they couldn't use any of their normal techniques otherwise they risked hurting their daughter. Loki sent a copy of himself in front of Isolde's captor, but he had one of his warriors easily get rid of the illusion.

Loki and Ava couldn't catch up and Malekeith was jumping on his ship and disappearing with their daughter. "No!" Ava screamed as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Loki helped Ava to her feet and pulled her to him. "We'll get her back." He said, fighting back his own tears. "We have to."


	80. Chapter 80

"What in Hel was that?" Loki demanded as he and Ava entered the destroyed throne room.

"The Dark Elves." Odin answered. "And don't you speak to me like that."

"He took Isolde." Ava said, glaring at Odin. "You said the Dark Elves and The Aether were destroyed. Now because of that lie, my daughter is gone, nor can we find Vali."

Odin's eyes widened. "Malekeith has the Aether?"

"He has my daughter." Ava corrected.

"This is not good. We have to get her back." Odin replied.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Father." Loki replied. "Because I'm going to the dark world to bring her back."

"I'll go with you, Brother." Thor spoke up as he and Eira entered the room.

"I hope that we will find Vali with his sister." Loki added.

"It is too dangerous." Odin said. "Of course it is also too dangerous if we allow Malekeith to have the Aether."

"It wasn't a request." Loki replied. "I am going and I am bringing my daughter and son back."

Odin nodded. "Very well."

A guard entered. "I have a message from Heimdall. He wanted me to tell you that he saw Prince Vali sneak onto the ship that took Princess Isolde away."

"Thank you." Loki replied.

The guard bowed and walked away. Loki, Thor, and Ava left the throne room. Loki went with Thor to help him get ready for their journey. Eira ended up following Ava to her chambers. Ava dug into her wardrobe and grabbed out something she never wore.

"What are you doing?" Eira asked, when she saw what Ava had grabbed.

Ava looked over at her friend. "Do you expect me to sit idly by while the Dark Elves have my children?"

"You can't possibly mean to go with them?"

"I do." Ava replied.

"Loki won't agree to it." Eira tried to reason with her friend.

"That doesn't matter." Ava replied. "I do not need his permission." She then went behind the changing screen and changed her clothes. She then went off in search of her husband and brother-in-law with Eira tagging along behind her.

"I don't see this as a good idea." Eira told Ava.

"What would you do if it were your children?" Ava asked. "Would you just stay and wait for Thor to bring them back or would you go and help?"

They didn't have to search for their husbands long. They soon found them, heading in their direction as if they were coming to find them. Loki looked up and saw Ava was wearing black leather pants with a short black skirt over them, boots, and armor similar to Sif's but in green and gold.

"You're not planning on coming with us." Loki stated.

"You expect me to just sit idly by when our children need us?" Ava inquired.

"Ava..." Loki began to protest.

Ava gave him a look. "I am going with you and that is final. I know the back ways off of Asgard as well as you do. If you remember correctly, I was with you when you found them."

Loki sighed. "Alright, but you had better be careful and if I tell you to run you run."

Ava nodded. "Alright."

Loki took his wife's hand and they headed out to give Thor and Eira some privacy. "Promise me you will return safely?" Eira asked.

Thor smiled at his wife. "Of course I will." He replied, pulling her to him for a kiss. "I will always return to you."

Thor kissed his wife once more before joining his brother and sister-in-law. They hopped on one of the flying ships and Loki steered them into the mountains, heading for his and Ava's secret path. "Loki...what is this?" Thor asked.

"If it were easy everyone would be doing it." Loki replied.

They went into a narrow spot between the mountains and soon were landing in the dark world. They looked around them completely surprised by what they were seeing. "I don't believe this..." Ava muttered.

"More powerful than we ever thought." Loki agreed.

"I just..." Thor said, unable to finish his sentence.

_Isolde..._

Isolde sat on the elfin ship as it left Asgard. Malekeith wasn't far from her. "You should not have run from me, child." He told her.

"I know what you want to do." Isolde replied. "I won't let you."

"You will have no choice. The Aether is mine." Malekeith said. "It will come to me."

Isolde shook her head. "No." Though a part of her knew he spoke the truth. She could feel that the Aether was drawn to him. It craved the death and destruction just as much as Malekeith did. _No...I can't let him take it._ She thought. She then began to look around, that was when she noticed her brother hiding in an empty and dark space behind Malekeith.

_Sister...I am here to help._ Vali's voice whispered through her mind. It was a part of the connection they shared as brother and sister, as well as a talent they learned from their father.

_**I'm scared.**_ Isolde thought back.

_Me, too._ Vali replied. _But we can't let him win...and we have to remain calm...like Papa says. We have to think clearly..._

_**Otherwise we'll act like Uncle Thor.**_ Isolde finished the thought for her brother.

_Exactly...we can make it impossible for him to get the Aether. The two of us together are pretty powerful._

_**Right.**_

The twins then worked together on their plan to escape. Just as they were about to enact said plan, the ship was landing on the dark world. Malekeith was about ready to grab Isolde when Vali used his power to throw him aside. He then came out of his hiding spot and grabbed Isolde by the hand.

They ran off of the ship together, Malekeith and the others following behind them. Isolde trailed a sheet of ice behind them, causing the Dark Elves to slip and fall. Malekeith avoided the ice and a few of his warriors avoided the ice and still chased after the young children.

Loki had given Vali his very own set of throwing daggers. He had begun carrying them with him and at this moment used them. He threw several of them right then to take out several of the elves. Isolde created ice daggers and did the same.

"This isn't going to be enough." Isolde said, her voice showing fear and concern.

A dagger was thrown at them and landed in Isolde's shoulder, causing her to cry out. Vali Used his power to pull the dagger from his sister's shoulder with his mind and then pumped his healing magic into her body, through their joined hands. Slowly the wound knit itself back together and all of Isolde's pain was gone. It was one of his gifts that he had been working on perfecting over the years. Normally he had to have his hand on the wound, but with Isolde he could just send his magic through her. They were able to share their magic with each other.

It was then that Vali got an idea. "Isolde, you need to freeze them."

"I can only freeze one at a time...and you know how much that takes." Isolde countered.

"Maybe I can help you with my power." Vali suggested.

"Okay." Isolde agreeed.

They stopped their running and turned to face Malekeith and his remaining warriors. They held hands and then held their free hands out, palms facing the Dark Elves. Isolde concentrated on freezing the elves, she felt her icy cold power flowing through her veins and out her palms. Vali concentrated on his power and sent it between his palm and through his hand to his sister, amplifying her power with his.

The ice and snow spilled out and covered the Dark Elves, freezing them where they stood. Of course, the power that spilled from the twins didn't just stop at the Dark Elves. Ice and snow coated the entire realm. "Did we just do that?" Isolde asked, looking at her brother once they had stopped their magic.

"We did." Vali replied.

"We should find some place to take shelter until Papa comes here for us." Isolde told her brother.

Vali nodded. "Let's go."

The two children ran until they found a cave to hide in. The ice and snow continued to storm around them outside. It was as if they had created something that could not be stopped. They just hoped their father would get their soon. They missed their family and wanted to go home. They knew that Malekeith had used some kind of advanced magic to hide them so that they would be unable to call Heimdall for help.

Vali looked over at Isolde and saw that her skin had paled and dark circles were forming under her eyes. He could sense that between using so much power and the Aether inside of her, Isolde was weakening. He wrapped his arms around her and sent his healing powers into her, lending her some of his strength. "Papa will be here soon...and we'll get this thing out of you." Vali assured his sister.

Isolde nodded and hugged her brother. "Thank you." She then closed her eyes and nestled into his embrace. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Okay...save your strength." Vali agreed.


	81. Chapter 81

"I had no idea that Isolde could do this to this scale." Ava said as she looked at the frozen dark world.

"Will they be alright in this cold?" Thor asked.

"They will be." Loki answered. "Isolde loves the cold."

"And so does Vali." Ava added. "We still need to find them quickly, though."

They began walking, looking for any sign of the two young children. They soon came upon the elfin ship. "We should check inside." Thor said.

Ava shook her head. "They wouldn't be in there."

"She's right." Loki agreed. "They would be afraid of traps."

"We have to keep looking." Ava said. She then began to walk forward, a determination to find her children, pushing her forward.

Loki quickly caught up to his wife and took her hand in his. "We will find them." He assured her.

"I know...I'm just worried. Isolde has never created a storm like this before...never to this scale...never this severe." Ava replied. "What if it took a lot out of her...the Aether is already feeding off of her strength and life...her own powers could drain her."

Loki squeezed Ava's hand. "They're both very strong." He said, to assure himself just as much as to assure his wife.

"Come here!" Thor called to them.

Loki and Ava turned and headed in the direction Thor's voice was coming from. They found what appeared several Dark Elves, on the ground Vali's daggers in their chests and covered in snow and ice. There were more with icicles sticking out of their chests or eye sockets.

"They have good aim." Loki mused about his children.

"It looks like they ran this way." Ava said, as she looked ahead of them at the trail of frozen elfin bodies.

They followed the fallen elves until they came to where the storm must have begun. Malekeith and what had remained of his people were frozen by Isolde's magic. "Where could they have gone?" Thor asked.

"They had to have taken shelter somewhere to wait for us." Loki said.

"We need to look for a cave or something." Ava said. "That's where they would go."

Loki then created several copies of himself. "We can cover more ground this way." The real Loki stayed with Ava as they searched for their children. After a while, one of Loki's copies found a cave. "This way." He said, pulling Ava towards the cave.

They walked into the cave and found their children curled up together. Isolde was sound asleep while Vali was wide awake. Vali looked up at them. He then gently shook Isolde awake. "Papa and Mama are here."

Isolde slowly opened her eyes and a weak smile came across her face. Loki and Ava ran to their children and wrapped their arms around them. Ava began to cover their faces in kisses. "Are you both alright?" Ava asked.

"I'm fine." Vali answered. "But I don't think Isolde is."

"I'm just fine." Isolde protested. "I'm just tired."

Loki scooped Isolde up into his arms. "Let's get you both back home." He said.

Ava scooped Vali up into her arms. They walked out of the cave, where Thor was waiting for them. Isolde fell back to sleep in her father's arms. They got to an open spot and called for Heimdall to bring them home, the storm still raging even after they left.

They took Isolde and Vali to the healing room. Ava made Vali sit still while the healers examined him and Isolde both. "I'm just fine." Vali protested.

"Just sit still so they can make sure...to make Mama feel better?" Ava pleaded with her son.

Vali let out a sigh. "Fine."

A few moments later, the healers were declaring Vali perfectly healthy. Isolde, on the other hand they didn't seem as optimistic about. "The Aether...and the effects of her own powers...it's draining her." The head healer informed Loki and Ava. "At this rate...she won't last much longer...two or three more days at most."

"We have to get the Aether out of her." Loki said.

"How?" Ava asked.

Before anyone could say anything else, Isolde made a mumbling in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up and looked at her parents. "I know how to get the Aether out of me." She said. "I saw how Malekeith planned to get it out...I can show you." She then lifted her hands and created a ball of ice. In that ice she showed an image of what the Aether showed her, the magic of how Malekeith planned to extract the Aether from her body.

A short while later, Loki got a few things together and was able to perform the spell to remove the Aether. It was then placed into a small container and sent away. Shortly after that Isolde began to get better, her strength returning to her.

Later that night, Loki and Ava tucked their children in bed. They stated with them until they were sound asleep, which after their long day didn't take much time. They headed into their own bed chambers and changed into their night clothes.

They climbed into the bed and Loki wrapped Ava in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Tears began to flow down Ava's cheeks. They were a mixture of relief, frustration, fear, anger, and so many other emotions. Loki stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head once again. He wiped away her tears. "Everything will be alright." Loki whispered to her, his tone soothing.

"We almost lost them." Ava said.

"I know." Loki replied. "But we didn't."

"I don't know what I would have done...if..."

"Don't think like that Darling. We can't think like that." Loki interrupted her. "We need to start working with them more and helping them develop their magic and their powers."

Ava nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do."

"We will start as soon as Isolde is completely recovered."


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to update. I was having some serious writer's block, but with some help from Loki's best friend, I got through it! So thank you so much Loki's best friend :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :) Please read and review?**

The very next day, Isolde was completely recovered and given a clean bill of health by the healers. They were all truly amazed by how quickly she had recovered. Of course, Isolde, Vali, and their parents knew it was because of Vali's healing powers. Vali loved his sister and did his best to take care of her. Loki and Ava considered starting their training, but Elias, Demitri, and the other children wanted to play. They decided that after the rough day, Isolde needed to just play with her friends and be a kid.

Loki, Ava, Thor, Eira, Fandrall, and Sif sat in the garden watching their children play together. "Isolde?" Ingred asked her older cousin.

"What is it?" Isolde asked.

"Will you make it snow?" The younger girl asked. "Please?"

"Yeah, we can have a snowball fight and build snowmen." Demitri added.

Isolde shook her head. "No."

"But…don't you want to play in the snow?" Demitri asked.

Isolde shook her head again. "Let's play something else."

"Isolde…we all want to play in the snow." Elias protested.

"I said, no." Isolde replied resolute.

"If she doesn't want to make it snow, she doesn't have to." Vali said, speaking up for his sister.

"Yeah…we can play something else." Demitri said, knowing that he should go along with whatever his friend wanted to do.

The younger children still weren't quite getting the hint. "But we wanna play in the snow!" Sif's twin daughters cried in unison.

"No!" Isolde shouted, losing her patience. She looked at the younger children and saw them beginning to tear up. She felt tears stinging at her own eyes with the mixture of emotions she had inside of her. "I'm sorry." She muttered before turning and running off.

Vali and Demitri ran after her. Loki and Ava were jumping up from their seats and heading over to see what was going on. Isolde ended up locking herself in her bedroom. Vali and Demitri were trying to get her to come out or let them in. "Go away!" Isolde called from the other side of the door.

Ava looked over at Loki. "I think it's time for another of your father-daughter talks." She said.

"It appears that way." Loki agreed.

"Vali, Demitri, let's go back to the garden." Ava told the boys. They nodded and followed her back out to the garden.

Loki knocked on his daughter's door. "Isolde."

A few moments later, the door was unlocking and opening. Loki walked in his daughter's room and found her sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow. "Close the door, please." Isolde told him.

Loki closed the door and walked over and sat on the bed. He opened his arms and Isolde came over to him. Loki hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "So, what's going on?" He asked.

"Everyone wants to play in the snow...but I don't want to make the snow." Isolde answered.

"Why not?"

"Because...I'm scared."

"What are you scared of sweetheart?"

"Myself...my powers...well and Vali's." Isolde answered.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"You know how I created that storm on the Dark World yesterday?"

Loki nodded. "Yes."

"Well, Vali helped me." Isolde explained. "He told me I needed to freeze the elves...but I knew that I couldn't do it...so he took my hand and enhanced my powers with his."

"How?" Loki asked.

Isolde shrugged. "I'm not sure...but whenever we hold hands, my powers are stronger and so are Vali's...but I know our powers keep growing...and I'm afraid that we won't always have to hold hands...that we'll just have to be close to each other...and we didn't mean to freeze the whole world...but it happened...what if we won't ever be able to control it? What if we end up freezing Asgard and everyone here we love?"

"You will have to learn how to control it." Loki replied. "Your mother and I will help you."

"But...I'm still scared...and I...I really didn't like hurting anyone...I know we had to...but I didn't like it." Isolde confessed. "I know they were going to hurt us...and all the nine realms, but...I didn't like hurting anyone."

Loki kissed the top of her head once again. "Isolde, sweetheart, I know, but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do to protect yourself and the others around you...I know the first time is always hard."

"Was it hard for you, Papa? The first time you had to hurt somebody to keep things safe?"

Loki nodded. "It was very hard...I had had mock battles with your Uncle Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three... but it was different being in an actual battle...but I knew that it had to be done...I knew it was either him or me...and I couldn't let it be me."

"Does it still bother you?"

"Sometimes." Loki answered. "But then I think about you, Vali, and your mother. I think about how I hadn't of done it...that you and Vali wouldn't be here. I think about how happy you all make me. I try to think about the good things."

Isolde nodded. "That makes sense...when will you and Mama start teaching Vali and me how to control our powers?"

"We have a couple of things to talk over with your grandfather first, but hopefully in the next couple of days." Loki explained to his daughter. "Now...I think you should go and play in the snow with your family and friends...think about the good your powers can do and the fun you can have with them."

Isolde smiled up at her father. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Papa. That helps...I love you."

"I love you, too sweetheart." Loki replied, kissing her cheek. "Now go play."

Isolde nodded and got up to run out of her room. She ran back outside to play with the other kids, creating a little snow storm for them to play in. Loki stood in her room, looking out her window and smiled as he watched her playing with the others.

"How is she doing?" Ava asked, walking over to stand beside him.

Loki wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "She's scared of her own powers." Loki answered. "She's afraid of losing control and hurting all of us."

"We need to work with them."

Loki nodded his agreement. "I think...I think maybe we should take them off world to work on their training...just in case."

Ava nodded her agreement. "That would probably be best...that way she doesn't have to worry about possibly hurting anyone."

Loki nodded. "I'll talk to Father about it...and make the arrangements."


	83. Chapter 83

A couple of days later, Loki and Ava were taking Isolde and Vali back to the Dark World to work with them on controlling their powers. They would spend the next three years traveling between Asgard and the Dark World until Vali and Isolde had complete control on their powers and Isolde had to go to the Academy and spend her time there. Just like her mother, Isolde hated the years she had to spend behind the walls of the Academy.

It was finally time for her to return home. Ava went to the Academy to pick up her now grown daughter. When she first caught sight of her daughter, exiting the Academy, Ava couldn't believe her eyes. Isolde looked exactly as Loki would had he of been a woman instead of a man. Her long raven hair fell down her back and spilled over her shoulders. Her green eyes showed how happy she was to be leaving…and there was a hint of mischief in them.

Isolde saw her mother and ran to her, throwing her arms around her. "I'm so glad to see you, Mom!"

Ava hugged her daughter tightly. "I don't know how you could have missed me so much. You did get to see me about once every week…since I was called in quite often over the mischief you caused." She replied, a playful grin on her face.

Isolde pulled back and smiled at her mother. "What? All I did was turn the classrooms into ice skating rinks and froze a few of my teachers to the floor?"

"Let's get you home. Everyone can't wait to see you."

"Allow me to guess, Grandma has pulled the family together for a welcome home party for me?" Isolde asked.

Ava nodded. "You know your grandmother."

The mother and daughter then made their way back to the palace. They arrived at the dining hall and sure enough, the family was gathered for a party. Isolde was happy to see that Fandrall and Demitri were included on the guest list. She of course hugged her father and brother before anyone else. "I missed you, Dad." Isolde said as she hugged Loki.

Loki kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I miss you, too sweetheart." Loki couldn't believe that his daughter was all grown up now. He knew of course, that this meant he would now be having to kill all of the nasty boys that wanted to put their hands on her, because he wasn't quite ready to give her up just yet.

Isolde broke the hug after a few moments and walked over to her brother. "I've missed you, Sis." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"I bet you've had more fun without me here." Isolde joked.

She then hugged her grandparents. She turned to Demitri, who looked so much like his father that it wasn't even funny. He gave her a grin. "Well, since you're a proper lady now, Princess, I suppose I should give you a proper greeting." He walked over to her and took her right hand in his. "It is my pleasure to see you again, Princess Isolde." He then bent and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Isolde's pale cheeks reddened and a smiled played on her lips. She couldn't deny that she thought her friend had grown rather handsome over the years, but of course word of his reputation had reached her ears at the academy. Apparently, he'd become quite the little scoundrel like his father. Of course, she couldn't quite believe it. He was after all, the boy who found out the truth about her heritage and still accepted her.

The group sat down to a large feast. After feasting, Isolde and Demitri snuck out to the garden. "I missed you." Demitri told her.

"That's not what I heard." Isolde replied.

"And what exactly did you hear?" Demitri asked.

"Just that you had a copious amount of young women keeping you company."

"Maybe I went out with a few young women…but I never even kissed one of them…I always found myself thinking about you."

"How do I know you're not just feeding me a line?" Isolde asked.

Demitri stopped in his tracks. He gently grabbed Isolde's hand and stopped her. She turned to face him. "Because you know me, Isolde." Demitri told her, gazing into her beautiful green eyes. "You know me better than anyone."

"I knew the rumors I heard couldn't be true." She replied, unconsciously moving closer to him.

Demitri smiled. "Were you testing me, dear princess?"

A small smile came across Isolde's face. "Perhaps."

Demitri grinned as he pulled Isolde closer and kissed her lips. This marking the beginning of their romance.

Little did the young couple know, Loki and Ava were up on the balcony outside of their room watching. "I can't believe that little cad…putting his hands and lips on _my_ daughter." Loki said, as he watched the scene before him. "I have to put a stop to this."

Ava placed her hand on her husband's upper arm. "Loki."

Loki turned and looked at his wife. He then sighed in defeat after a few moments. "I know."

Ava stretched up and gently kissed his lips. "I'm not ready to let her go either…or Vali…but they are grown."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." Loki replied.

Ava gave him a soft smile. "It is life…besides Demitri isn't near as bad as his father."

"I know." Loki replied.

"Look on the bright side…with our children growing up…we get more time for us again." Ava added, a playful grin on her face.

Loki couldn't help but to grin back at his wife. "You do have a good point." He replied, as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Ava wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. "We still have so much to look forward to in our future."

"Let's just start with tonight." Loki replied as he scooped Ava up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. "I love you, Ava…always."

Ava smiled at her husband. "I love you, Loki…always."

**A/N: Well, everyone I think that this is the end of this Loki and Ava fic…but don't worry, I have another idea that I am going to start on right away. I may come back later and write a sequel to this, but for now, it's just ending here. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and I hope you will follow my next one as well. I haven't titled it yet or anything, but I know where I'm starting. So, just keep an eye out and please read and review. I love you guys ****J**** I also want to give a big thanks to Loki's best friend for helping me through writer's block a few times. **


End file.
